


He's Just My Roommate

by TokioMisa



Series: Walking this path called love with you [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Biting, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark wears a skirt and lacey panties at one point, Mark's a camboy, Marking, Naughty, Omega Mark Tuan, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Mark Tuan, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romance, Roommates, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, they do videos together, they're human though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 111,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Everyone thinks we’ve been a couple all this time so why not just go ahead and pretend to be one? What possibly could happen?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: Walking this path called love with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983919
Comments: 200
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story for naughty times but with plot. XD My mind was somewhere else today so here we go. Hope you enjoy. Who knows when I'll update this or what will become of it.

Finally!

Mark leans back in his seat with a grin on his face as he’s finally finished making a presentation that he’s about to show Jaebum. He’s literally been working on this sucker forever and spent countless hours perfecting it and making sure it would be a fool proof plan and reasoning on why Jaebum should agree to this. 

But maybe we should backtrack just a bit shall we? 

Like what is Mark preparing to show Jaebum? What is even going on? Well you see, Mark has come up with the perfect idea of Jaebum and him being pretend boyfriends for a video. What could go wrong? It’s just simple kissing on live video so his cheating ex boyfriend would not only get the hint that he’s moved on. But that this other guy that’s been trying to hit on him and stalk every social media network and his private page will see he’s taken. It’s a win win for both of them. Because when Mark goes over what he’s prepared for him, Jaebum will be persuaded to say yes. Trust me. 

Now let’s get some facts straight here. Yep, straight. Lim Jaebeom is a straight alpha male. Mark knows this from the many women he’s seen him with. That would be one key figure as to why this won’t happen. It’s also another reason why Mark doesn’t understand why everyone else doesn’t understand that they’re not together. Cause let me tell you! Since the moment Mark got into this college and came to this dorm over a year ago, everyone and I mean EVERYONE thought him and Jaebum were a thing. They’re just roommates, bro! It’s actually not allowed to have an omega and alpha dorm together that aren’t already mated or like brother and sister or something but one dude overseeing the rooming situation figured a gay omega male and a straight alpha male would be fine. Especially since rooms were limited enough already. And there’s been no problems between them. Mark really likes rooming with Jaebum too. He’s a kind caring alpha who is quiet and reserved. He keeps things tidy and even has a lovely cat by the name of Nora that Mark doesn’t mind entering his room and finding her on his bed. He’s even found Jaebum napping on his bed at times. The relationship they have are two best friends that just happen to do everything together. 

They have the same classes practically. They hang out when they’re not doing school work. They eat together. Help each other make music together. Study together. Go grocery shopping together. Do laundry together. Cook together. Go to parties together which is rare and only if they’re friends are hosting it. They have the same friend group. They know each other’s secrets. Seen each other’s families. Visited each other’s families. Taught each other their native languages. Sometimes they like to hold hands and cuddle but like best friends you know?! 

So why does everyone assume they’re a couple? Hell, he’s had many guys run the other way cause they thought Jaebum would beat their ass. Which, hey, he did to one guy who tried to cop a feel on the bus one time but that’s a different story. Mark’s point is when he’s trying to find a date or even a relationship he always hears,

‘Oh you’re not already taken?’

‘I thought Jaebum was your alpha?’

‘You reek of him all the time.’

‘You two are always together.’

‘You mean you two aren’t fucking?!’

The last one is heard more often than you think but no, Mark has not fucked or been fucked by Lim Jaebeom. He has not touched his dick. Seen his dick. Sucked his dick. Rode his dick. Nor has he done anything inappropriate with his best friend. And when he has his heat, he stays at Youngjae’s who is another omega male. And when Jaebum has his rut, he goes home to his parents. 

But now you must be thinking, then why is Mark trying to kindle the flames of the many rumors and what people already think? Well, that’s because Mark has an itty bitty secret that he hasn’t told anyone, not even his best friend. And that’s because it has to do with his best friend. For you see, Mark let it get to his head. After Neil. After attempting to find love and to get rid of this creepy male, all the shit that happened in between, Mark has started to really think about his relationship with Jaebum. To the point where he can’t stop thinking about the male. To the point where he becomes hyper aware of everything Jaebum does and just...he’s been noticing him differently. His heart will thump stupidly for the dumbest reasons where before it hadn’t. He’ll find himself wanting to be super clingy when he shouldn’t. How he wants to take all of Jaebum’s attire that smells of him and roll in it in his own bed. How the words of other people has him wondering what it would be like to be with Jaebum. Intimately. More than just best friends. And it has these FEELINGS trying to develop when Mark needs to put a stop to right away because he is not about to let this stand in the way between their nice lovely relationship they’ve had going.

So he needs to do this video. Needs to get it over with so he can get the harsh reality from Jaebum that he is very much straight and that there’s no way that Mark has a ‘crush’ on Lim Jaebeom. Even though Mark knows Jaebum is one sexy ass motherfucker. All with the chic sexy style, tattoo and piercing having, bad boy vibe though he’s actually a giant softie and so totally Mark’s type down to a T. Which Bam has pointed out to him over and over as every guy he’s tried to hit on, go out with or been fucked by resembles Jaebum in some way. And we’re not gonna talk about Neil who has the raven hair, tattoos and build like Jaebum ok? He’s a douche that never could be Jaebum--I mean…

Shit! 

Mark’s spent too much time in his head again and needs to get this plan started stat. And he must hurry before it’s his time to air this live video. Oh wait! I forgot to mention how Mark pays his fiances. For not only did Mark come from America but his parents couldn’t continue to pay the finances as his father got sick. So Mark was desperate and with Bam’s help, set up an account and became a camboy. His onlyfans page is super popular that not only can he pay off his entire college tuition, he can help his family and pay expenses of living in a dorm and still have tons of money left over. So why not dress up or edge himself until he’s cumming? He gets to enjoy himself too and do his own thing as well as his own rules so he’s safe and happy. And yes, Jaebum knows all about his work. He makes sure when Mark is doing his thing to not disturb him and will usually be doing his own work by making music and messing with beats while wearing a headset so he can’t hear anything. Jaebum is actually very respectful and still such a gentleman to him as he doesn’t treat him any differently. Unlike Neil who called him a whore and said he should get freebies whenever he wants since Mark shows himself on camera. Totally not the same! He’s not bringing in random guys or anything. It’s always been just himself and a toy or two. But whatever, we’re getting off topic here!

Mark takes the binder full of the many reasons Jaebum should say yes and exits his room,

“Bummie!” He calls out and peeks his head into the room across from his to find it’s empty.

“In the kitchen!” Jaebum replies and Mark perks up and makes his way down the little hallway to the small living room that is attached to the even tinier kitchen.

There he finds Jaebum opening a can of cat food for Nora who is all excited and circling around Jaebum’s feet while brushing her tail against his leg. Mark is soon smiling as Jaebum coos and talks all sweet to Nora as he prepares her bowl. He scoops her up and places her onto the counter with her bowl in front of her and pets her while she eats away happily. Mark almost forgets what he originally was doing as he’s distracted by the fond scene before him until Jaebum lifts his head and looks to him,

“Did you need something?”

Oh right, he should tell him what he needed him for. But as Mark goes to open his mouth, he finds his heart beating super fast and the words trying to get caught in his throat. Like what the hell is he getting all nervous and shy for?! This is nothing like Jaebum seeing him throw up that one time when he had the flu. Or when he had to carry him up the stairs to their dorm because he sprained his ankle dancing. To that time he opened up the dishwasher and found one of his toys cause that one had Mark blushing for hours.

“I um...ok hear me out first but I need a favor-”

“I’ll do it,” Jaebum cuts in and Mark’s mouth remains open and eyes going wide because what?

Jaebum chuckles a bit before coming over to help close Mark’s mouth; his fingers stroking gently underneath his chin and totally not doing things to Mark before pulling his hand back.

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

It takes a few seconds of controlling himself and not chasing after Jaebum’s touch. That was another problem Mark was having. Being touch starved from Jaebum. 

“But you don’t even know what it is yet.”

Jaebum leans his hip against the counter as he crosses his arms over his chest loosely,

“I’m sure it’s nothing bad and if it's for you, I’d do it.”

Mark can’t believe it. 

“Even if it’s appearing in my video and kissing each other?” 

There’s a brief second of silence and an unreadable expression on Jaebum’s face before he speaks again,

“Like I said, I’ll do it.”

Are you serious?! Mark is about to slam the folder down onto the counter when he remembers Nora is eating so he grips it harder in his hands and shakes it lightly in front of Jaebum’s face,

“That easy?! But I spent forever on this presentation to convince you! And you’re telling me all I had to do was just ask?”

Jaebum nods and Mark wants to cry because Jaebum is such a great best friend.

“Bummie…” Mark says his name with emotion and Jaebum goes all eye smile at lovingly bumps his shoulder with his.

“It’s what best friends are for. Besides, I have a feeling this has to do with that douche bag that I’m gonna beat the moment he steps foot around here again?”

Mark can see Jaebum growing heated as those passionate eyes spark with rage and is quick to put a hand on his arm to help calm him down,

“Down big guy. I want to beat his ass too but he’s been smart and staying away, though he’s been blowing my phone up nonstop to take him back.”

A low growl is working it’s way through Jaebum’s chest before Mark can interrupt,

“But he’s not worth getting in trouble for, Bummie. Instead, I can show him that I’ve more than moved on from him and in no way want him back.”  
Which is true. Mark doesn’t want anything to do with Neil anymore. He shouldn’t have even let him into his heart and Jaebum was there when he came back that night and broke down in tears at finding out the truth. Jaebum had held him the entire night and just let him cry and yell. To get everything out and didn’t once complain about the snot or soaked shirt or even the sore back from them both falling asleep on the couch. God, Jaebum is such a great person. Which isn’t helping his nonexistent ‘crush’ here! 

“All you have to do is a simple kiss for like a minute and that’s it. I’ll even set a timer and we’ll have a safeword or touch in case you need to stop or backout. It’s like a dare from spin the bottle, something silly and stupid that doesn’t mean anything but Neil will think we’re boyfriends. I mean, let’s face it, the whole damn college campus thinks we’ve been dating since day one anyway.”

Jaebum lets out a hum of agreement to the last part but doesn’t show how it affects him on his face. Instead, he moves to stand more firmly in front of Mark and cage him in a bit against the counter as he reaches out to touch Mark in comfort,

“If that’s what you want to do, I’m all in. But don’t push yourself Mark. I know he hurt you badly and I don’t want him to mentally scar you. You’re a great person. Very sweet and loving and in no way a whore, you hear me?” 

Mark’s heart swells with emotion at Jaebum making sure he’s ok. At trying to mend his heart and mind while having no idea what he’s really doing to him. 

“I’ll be fine, really, Jaebum. I feel nothing but anger toward him now.” 

Jaebum pulls him into his arms and the two hug, “What about you? This won’t ruin your reputation or anything will it? I can like blindfold you or something to hide your full identity if you want me to. Weren't you and Stacy almost a thing?”

“I could care less about my reputation. I’ve never fit in with the norm anyway. And I’m not gonna hide myself from kissing a guy. If they can’t accept that, then I don’t need them in my life nor liking my music. And Stacy just wanted a one night stand like most of the women I meet cause once they get to know more about me, they think I’m weird.” 

Mark gasps, “You’re not weird! You’re perfect just the way you are!” 

Mark starts to grow angry as he wants to teach each and every one of those women a lesson. Jaebum finds himself smiling as he keeps Mark against him so he can’t go all L.A. gangster and soon they find Nora jumping up on their shoulders meowing away. With Jaebum chuckling and showing such a fond and happy expression along with Nora being cute, Mark finds himself getting distracted and his heart doing that crazy rhythm again…

“Are you ready?”

“Are you?” Jaebum asks back.

And he had a very good reason to for Mark admits he’s nervous. It’s like when he first did a live video in front of his audience. Where he gets all shy and quiet like he would meeting new people or being in a new environment. But once he gets horny, the needy and naughty him comes out and he’s not as shy or quiet anymore. In fact, he gets quite vocal and tells you what he wants too. But as he’s sitting on his bed with Jaebum next to him, he can’t help but be shy and nervous. Cause it’s about to happen! He’s gonna kiss his best friend!

Both sitting cross legged on the bed and sides brushing, it’s almost like they normally hang out where one part of their body always has to touch and they’re glued to each other’s side. It’s weird how it both calms him and is riling him up right now. How his heart is thumping away and he’s aware of every little thing like his nerves are attuned to Jaebum. 

“I’m a little nervous,” Mark lets out and Jaebum is already reaching his hand over to rub soothingly along his side.

Has it always been so warm when he touched him? Has it always lingered when he would stop? 

“I told you not to push yourself. We don’t have to do this. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone you know.”

“I know that but I...I want to. And I...thank you for being willing to do this.”

“Like I would let you find some rando to do this with. I’m thankful that you trust me and feel safe around me to do this.”

Ah that’s right, Mark should tell Jaebum about the creepy guy after this. If he can survive this minute without his heart bursting out his chest that is. Ok, Mark, you can do this. You can prove to yourself and everyone else that Jaebum is just your roommate. Just your best friend and move on from this. 

Mark squeezes Jaebum’s hand before moving to his setup he has on his desk. His computer and his camera are already set up and in position. He can see them on the video back on the computer to let him know they’re in a good angle for all to see. His fans are already on and waiting patiently for the live show to start and all Mark has to do is hit a button and the little red dot will come on.

Thankfully, Mark already teased about what was going to happen tonight so he didn’t have to explain much. Jaebum and him also went over some things so he knows what he can and can’t say on live and if at any time either one of them needed to back out, the safe word was pineapple or they could spell out the word, ‘stop’ in Korean on the other’s skin.   
“I got the timer set. Just a minute and the torture for you will be over with-” Mark says before he finds himself being pulled back and into Jaebum’s lap.

“Listen, it’s not torture if I’m doing it of my own free will and secondly, stop overthinking this. Just let it happen and go with the flow. This won’t ruin our relationship and I’ll still be here after the video ends.”

Jaebum really needs to not be in his head as he knows him too well. Well, not completely since he doesn’t know about how he’s been feeling and thinking about him lately, nor can he hear the rhythm his heart keeps trying to beat for him. 

“Promise?” Mark can’t help but ask as his anxiety is getting the best of him.

As he’s realizing this is probably not a good idea and never ever should have listened to Bam’s suggestion. Well actually, Bam’s suggestion was to fuck it out of his system but Mark was gonna go with kissing. But I mean, Bam didn’t lead him astray when he helped him set up this account so maybe it’ll be ok.

Crap. He’s gotta do this now or he’ll explode from nerves so with a deep breath, he gets back up and hits the button before settling back in place on the bed…

They’re literally in normal attire too. Like just two dudes wearing comfortable clothing and chilling on the bed but his fans were already perking up and going wild. Tons of comments of, 

‘Who is that?’ 

‘Who is he?’

‘Oh, you really did bring someone!’

‘You’ve never brought anyone!’

‘He’s hot!’ 

‘Sexy!’ 

But he does see one in the many, ‘You’ve got this, ;)’

It was from Bam. Bam came to check in to see if he really was gonna do it and can feel the encouragement coming from him. It helps calm his nerves a bit and with a shy smile as he bites his bottom lip, Mark works up the courage to speak,

“Hey guys, it’s me again. Though this time I’ve brought someone like I hinted toward earlier.”  
“Hi, I’m JB,” Jaebum greets in his deep soothing voice that Mark swears makes the comments go even crazier.

Jaebum tries to read them but there’s a bunch in Chinese or English that Jaebum isn’t very fluent in and can only pick up a few words here or there. It just shows how Mark can attract attention from all around the world and that not many know what he does for a living locally.

“I’ve actually been living with Bummie for a while now as we’ve been roommates.”

The comments keep piling away as a lot of his fans are interested in knowing his daily life and more about him than just him getting naked. Though there are still those few that are only about his body and want him to hurry things up. Or aren’t liking that Jaebum is there. Mark ignores those comments though and is glad Jaebum can’t understand them or he’d be raging and telling them a piece of his mind. Mark does notice that the creepy guy is there but he soon finds Neil’s username popping up and it takes his attention. 

Jaebum can feel Mark’s fingers twitch where they’re resting on his knee and picks up on Neil having entered the chat and room. Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to kick things up a notch as he wraps his arms around Mark possessively. Mark is taken by surprise and looks up toward Jaebum as Jaebum says at the same time,

“And I’m his boyfriend,”

Wait, what? That wasn’t part of the script! Mark is too in shock though to say anything, especially when Jaebum’s hand comes to touch his face and Mark gets drawn into those wild and passionate eyes. Mark’s heart skips a beat before beating like crazy. His breath hitching as Jaebum locks eyes with him before glancing down at his lips and back up. Fuck, he’s even swiping his tongue out to mess with his lip piercing and Mark can’t stop staring at his lips. At how they would feel against his. How Jaebum will taste. 

Jaebum’s leaning in as he gently cups Mark’s face and Mark hasn’t even started the timer yet. Hasn’t even told the others he was doing the kissing challenge or whatever they had come up with because Mark’s brain is short circuiting now and he’s forgetting everything else around him except those lips now pressing against his--

Damn.

Just damn. It was hot. It was stupidly, wonderfully, deliciously hot. The moment their lips touched, Mark let out a noise. He doesn’t even know if he’s breathing as he’s too busy feeling too much. Feeling the heat, the passion as Jaebum melds his lips firmly against his. As the sparks underneath his skin are trying to blaze now. As the flames of his own passion he was trying to extinguish for good was now burning even stronger. 

Oh, he likes this. He likes this too much. And when Jaebum pulls back just a little, Mark is chasing after him. His own lips melding back. Pushing. Pleading as he lets out verbally in a needy whine. It’s just a kiss. One kiss but Mark is already addicted. Already craving more. How this was nothing like any other guy he’s kissed. Of how wrecked he’s becoming from a mere simple kiss…

Jaebum pulls him back in, leading him softly, gently with the next kiss to let Mark know he’s not going anywhere. He was merely testing the waters. It was their first kiss after all. He was trying to take it slow, but it was damn hard. With Mark kissing back just as passionately. With his scent spiking and feeling him tremble underneath his fingertips. And the way he’s vocalizing how the kiss is affecting him...god damn, it was doing things to him. It makes him want to do more. More than just some simple pecking. And the moment Mark bites at his lip piercing and tugs, Jaebum can’t just do a simple slow kiss. 

With an aroused growl, Jaebum’s hands move to manhandle Mark who quickly finds himself straddling Jaebum’s lap before his lips are being captured once more. Mark lets out a needy noise as Jaebum attacks him with fervor. Mark’s own hands clutching onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders as Jaebum is trying to devour him through the kiss. How he’s making him crave more. Diving back in with the same amount of passion as lips barely part just to reattach. As harsh breathing is heard while both are getting lost in the other with the heavy make out. As heads tilt to get better access. To tease. To bite. To nip. To moan into each other’s mouth. Mark’s hard. So fucking hard and Jaebum must feel it against his stomach but god Mark can feel how hard he is as well against his ass. And if Jaebum wasn’t making him go even crazier maybe Mark would be trying to answer the questions that would appear later. But with Jaebum swiping his tongue out to trace his lips, Mark can only think about parting his lips to let Jaebum slide in.

It’s been well past a minute. Who knows how much time has passed but Mark doesn’t want it to stop. He’s enjoying this too much. He’s wanting more. Already dreading when they have to start as he’s gonna keep wanting to kiss him even after this. Fuck, he made it worse. So much worse--

Mark shakes in Jaebum’s hold as he feels Jaebum’s fingers dig into his hips. As he feels Jaebum’s tongue tangle with his. As he continues to taste him; saliva being mixed together as Jaebum groans. Voice rough with arousal,

“You’re so responsive to me...singing for me...fuck, it’s so hot.”

Jaebum’s been with a lot of women but he’s never had one so responsive like Mark. Where one kissed like he did and reacted so strongly to it. Where one kept begging for more kisses like he’d die if he didn’t get another---

“Please...another...more,” Mark breathes out against his lips before trying to draw Jaebum back in.

Oh Mark had no idea what he was doing to him. How he can’t help himself...he can’t stop with just kissing.

“Mmm, Bummie--Ah!” Mark lets out a high pitched moan and his body jerks when Jaebum grinds up against him.

As he feels Jaebum grinding against his ass while grabbing two handfuls of those luscious cheeks and holding him in place. Mark’s panting turns into constant needy moans as he clings to Jaebum and buries his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck and shoulder.

“You like that, baby?” He whispers so hotly against his ear.

It’s like a switch has been flipped and Jaebum is showing a very dominant alpha side to him that Mark is definitely reacting to.

“Look at you grinding back against me. You trying to tease me? Or are you trying to get me to do more?”

Mark has to be dreaming. Has to be having a wet dream or something. Maybe Jaebum can’t help it cause it’s been a while since he’s gotten laid. That has to be it right? Right? Oh, Mark can’t think straight. He can only focus on Jaebum touching him. Surrounding him. Sliding his dick along the crease of his ass and his hole twitches and clenches down on nothing. All while his hips jerk and his own cock rubs against Jaebum’s stomach. 

“Bummie…” he’s begging with tears in his eyes.

He’s gotten so submissive...so lost in pleasure and this alpha that he doesn’t even know what he wants right now, he just wants it. Whatever he wants to do to him. 

Mark finds fingers tilting his chin up and lips passionately pressing against his before his back hits the mattress and Jaebum cages him in. Gasps are filled with drawn out moans. Nails digging, scratching through Jaebum’s shirt as Jaebum melds their hips together and their cocks grind against each other. Fast short thrusts while remaining lip locked…

It’s like Jaebum’s fucking him. 

All he had to do was rip his shorts off and pull his sweats down and Mark’s hole would be there for the taking. So wet and tight as it clenches down with each thrust. Throbbing with his cock pulsing as he’s nearing the edge so fast. As he feels Jaebum’s cock slide over his again and again and sometimes missing just to brush against his hole and do it all over again. Slick soaked through both material and is dripping past his shorts and down his thighs as his voice rises in pitch each moan. All for Jaebum to swallow up in the next kiss just to pull back and keep their lips barely touching so he can hear more. It was wild, passionate and so damn good that Mark reaches to pull his shorts down but Jaebum grabs his wrists and pins them to bed as he continues his assault and Mark can’t last much longer.

“Bummie...I can’t...gonna cum...you’re gonna make me cum…” Mark is crying out in both frustration and pleasure as he’s forced to take what Jaebum gives him.

“Me too...fuck I can’t stop...cum with me baby, cum for me…”

Mark reacts fully to those words and how wrecked he sounded. And watching him fall apart with his name leaving his lips totally pulled Mark over the edge that he’s cumming right along with Jaebum. His body contorts in pleasure along with a loud cry of Jaebum’s name that soon turns into little oversensitive noises as Jaebum rides their orgasms out before coming to a complete stop. Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock twitch some more and his hips jerk in a short movement as every last drop soaks through the front of their pants and shorts. Mark closes his eyes as he tries to come down with his chest heaving and body giving aftershocks of pleasure. 

It was good. So good that Mark is having a hard time coming back to reality until he feels fingers stroking through his hair. Mark reacts to it by leaning into the touch. He feels so sedated like he’s on cloud nine and he wants to bury further into the warmth and scent before him. Those fingers continue to stroke through his hair and Mark opens his eyes and can see Jaebum above him,

“You good?” Jaebum asks with a bit of concern.

“Really good,” Mark manages to reply before moving his head and seeing the camera and that was turned off.

“What happened?”

Jaebum gently soothes him as he keeps running fingers through his hair and staying close,

“You were showing a very intimate part of yourself so I told them that was it for the night and ended it so I could tend to you.”

Intimate? Mark catches his reflection in the mirror and can see his eyes are still of his omega. Oh. He really was. No wonder he feels like this. So warm...so happy…

Fuck this was bad! 

Mark tries to move but his body is like jelly and Jaebum stops him,

“It’s ok, I got you.”

But this was so bad. To the point of reacting so strongly to him! He was supposed to kiss him and realize it was nothing. That it didn’t mean anything. That no sparks or anything would be there. That it would be wrong or gross or something, anything but good. But warm. But right. But happy. Not craving more. Not needing his touch. Not having these thoughts. Not feeling these emotions growing stronger...his heart yearning to connect further…

His crush on his best friend just got much worse and Jaebum’s just his roommate…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm in lots of pain again and couldn't sleep last night so I went with writing another one of this chapter cause I don't have to think as much if it makes sense. The words flowed easier at least. Anyway, if there's any mistakes please forgive me as I was trying not to think of the pain.

Mark finds himself waking up slowly. He remains there blinking and trying to adjust to reality again as he sees he’s in his room. What time was it? He doesn’t remember falling asleep---

Last night’s events hit him like a train and Mark is suddenly sitting up fast as he looks around. Where did Jaebum go? What happened after he fell asleep? Wait...last night did happen right?

Mark is now standing and finds that his shorts he had been wearing last night were changed as well. Jaebum even changed him?! I mean, it’s nothing for his heart to be racing for as Jaebum helped to change him out of his clothes and into something more comfortable on that day he took too much cold medicine and acted drunk. God he was a mess that day though Jaebum deemed him to be super cute. But why wasn’t he still here? Did he leave? Did he regret yesterday? 

Mark’s anxiety is going that he feels his chest constrict and the feeling of throwing up if he doesn’t find Jaebum soon. 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out with worry as he heads out the bedroom door before hearing Jaebum talking.

The sigh of relief comes forth as Mark finds Jaebum pacing quietly in the living room while one the phone with someone,

“Yes, I’m calling to inform that Mark and I can’t come in today…”

Mark’s heart swells with emotion as he realizes Jaebum is calling in for them today so he can rest. Ah, he’s too sweet! Mark doesn’t wait as he moves forth and Jaebum soon finds him snuggled up against his side. Jaebum continues his conversation for a bit while putting a hand against Mark’s back and rubbing soothing patterns along the material.

“Thank you,” Jaebum hangs up before giving Mark all his attention,

“Hey you. Did you sleep well?”

Mark nods as he snuggles in closer and wraps both arms around Jaebum. He doesn’t trust his words right now as more and more of last night’s events keep running through his mind. Mark is honestly afraid to bring it up but he knows he has to. That they need to talk about it as it’s becoming a growing elephant in the room with each passing second. Especially with the tension between them surfacing. 

But for the moment, Mark tries to hide his blushing face and just breathe in Jaebum’s scent which is making matters worse. For instead of calming him down, it’s making the steady thrumming under his skin get louder. Itching. Pulsing. That urge...that need…

Calm down Mark! You’re not some animal here! You have self control! You’re not some teenager just going through puberty--

Mark has to stop himself from climbing Jaebum like a tree as his eyes flash and can feel himself reacting just to Jaebum’s scent and touch alone. Dear Lord! Someone give him holy water here! Mark is quick to detach himself from Jaebum and head into the kitchen. He barely steps foot onto the tile before finding Jaebum directly behind him,

“What about you? Did you sleep?” Mark asks to try and keep himself focused here.

What did he come into the kitchen for again? Nora’s water bowl? Dick? No, no, cereal. Ah, yes, the good ole sugary cereal.

“I did thanks to you,” Jaebum says smoothly.

There it is. He just brings it up so simply. So casual like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Like it was normal to make out with your best friend/roommate and hump each other till you both cum in your pants. How does he do that? Well I mean, it’s not like it’s uncomfortable between them. It’s not like they’ve drifted apart or anything. It’s just...it’s the opposite. Mark wants to get closer. Too close in fact. And he shouldn’t. God knows he shouldn’t because he won’t be able to stop. And yet here Jaebum is bringing it up to torture him because they’re two responsible adults who need to talk about their feelings…

Mark’s not ready.

“Cuddling always worked wonders for you,” Mark says back as he treads lightly into the conversation.

He’s still trying to gauge if Jaebum is gonna acknowledge last night and then they move on from it and pretend it never happened or what. Cause this anxiety is killing him here. The hurt he’s gonna feel when Jaebum tells him no homo or last night was a mistake...oh please tell him that won’t be said. He won’t be able to handle it. 

Opening the cabinet, Mark sees his favorite cereal but it had gotten pushed back somehow so Mark has to brace himself against the counter to reach for it. His fingers barely brush it and Mark huffs as he gets on his tippy toes before he ends up pushing it back further. Why is today going like this already?! 

Mark’s breath hitches and his mind stops working the second he feels Jaebum flush behind him as his arm reaches up and grabs the box of cereal with ease before setting it down on the counter. He doesn’t move though and instead leans in to whisper,

“You do wonders for me, Mark.”

Oh...OH...is he really? Oh he is. Mark can feel Jaebum’s free hand touch his hip; his fingers sliding underneath Mark’s skirt to touch bare skin. Mark instantly shivers with goosebumps forming up his body as the touch creates a burning warmth that Mark wants more of. But he must resist. Fight it...don’t moan...don’t moan, don’t moan--

Mark bites his bottom lip as he has to grip the counter for stability as his heart is beating faster and dirty thoughts are steadily filling his mind. Like how he wants to push back against Jaebum. How he wants Jaebum to bend him over the kitchen sink. To get both their clothes off and have Jaebum fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.

Abort mission! Abort!

Mark grabs the cereal before turning in Jaebum’s hold and putting some distance between them with the box,

“Breakfast?”

Mark doesn’t comment on how his voice cracked and neither does Jaebum thankfully. Silence fills the room for a moment though and Mark can feel the tension growing more. Can feel it growing into a very tiny fine string that’s barely holding on and ready to snap at any second. 

Boy was it getting hot in here or just him?

With them both seated at the dining table completely across from each other when normally they’d be side by side and touching, Mark tries to eat his cereal. Key word, ‘tries’. But Jaebum has been staring at him since they sat down and hasn’t even touched his bowl of cereal that was surely getting soggy by now.

“Mark-” Jaebum starts but Mark speaks at the same time,

“Jaebum I can’t-”  
They both stop and Mark meets his gaze. Such a wild and passionate gaze that drew Mark in and he can’t look away. Already his body is trembling in such need. Already swallowing hard as he definitely feels like a teenager all over again.

“Can’t what? Can’t pretend what happened last night didn’t happen? Cause it happened, Mark. You asked me to do it-”

“I know,” Mark whines as he grips the table.

“Asked me to pretend we were boyfriends for that video. You didn’t tell me to stop either.”

Mark nods as the urge is so strong now. The tingles and steady thrumming running underneath his skin and going straight to his cock is not helping the situation any. He tries squeezing his thighs together to stop it but Jaebum’s hungry gaze is only riling him up further.

“But,” Jaebum starts again and Mark is gonna lose it if they stop what they started.

His heart is beating so fast against his ribcage. He feels like he’s gonna go out of his mind and he’s just mere feet away from Jaebum. But he needs his touch. Needs to get closer--

“But wouldn’t it be better to keep pretending? That way he can’t say anything. Can’t say you just lied and the video was just for show-”

Mark’s panting now as his body is on fire. All Jaebum is doing is looking at him with promise of what’s to come. Of what he wants to do to him as his eyes glance down to his lips and there he goes messing with the lip piercing again.

“I can keep doing more videos with you...act the part...besides you said everyone thinks we’re a couple anyway.”

Oh it was tempting. So damn tempting and Mark is seconds, literal seconds from climbing this table--

“What about outside of videos? When it’s just us?”

It comes out of Mark’s mouth before he can stop himself but he has to know. Because if he can’t touch Jaebum soon he’s going to go crazy. 

“We don’t have to stop. We can set up rules. Boundaries if needed,” Jaebum’s voice gets lower, deeper with arousal.

Are they really making up rules? Are they making up a lie to continue this? What are they even doing? Mark doesn’t really know. Can’t really think straight as everything in him is screaming for this man.

“What you and I do is up to us. We can do anything. From how we’ve been doing or even trying things to our heart’s content. You still know the safeword right?”

Oh fuck, he’s serious. Mark nods.

“Words, baby. I need to hear you say it.”

Mark lets out a needy noise at hearing the pet name as nails scrap into the table,

“I-I do...as well as the writing…”

Can Jaebum smell him? Can he pick up on the slick already leaking into his underwear? Is he giving him a look of, ‘please take me’ cause Mark swears he is. He can’t help it. He can’t.

“Good. Now you have five seconds to get over here before I come to you because I can’t resist anymore, baby. I wanna touch you,”

Mark lets out another noise, his voice getting louder, needier as Jaebum continues,

“I wanna kiss you, bite you, mark you,”

The tension is so thick along with their growing scents. Where everything finally snaps and both can’t take it anymore,

“I wanna fuck you-” 

“I wanted you to fuck me last night,” Mark lets out as he swipes his cereal off the table the same time Jaebum does.

Mark doesn’t hesitate to get up on the table and crawl his way toward Jaebum who is already reaching for him. The two meet in a bruising kiss before Jaebum can pull Mark the rest of the way and right into his lap. Right where he wants him. Latching onto each other as lips seek the other. Teasing. Nipping. Biting. Hearts beating wildly as they both moan at tasting the other. At feeling how much the other wants them. So passionate. So needy. Like they’ve been starving for the other. Like they could never get enough.

“Jae-” Mark breathes out before a moan escapes his parted lips when Jaebum starts to trail kisses down his throat.

Jaebum’s hands holding him so posessively yet gentle. Like Mark is something precious. Like this isn’t just some hook up. It does things to Mark. Makes his brain short circuit further. Makes his own emotions go haywire as he’s turning into a moaning mess. His voice rising when Jaebum bites above his collar and sucks a love mark there.  
His body becomes so hyperaware. So sensitive to Jaebum’s touch. To how he can feel those hands trying to feel more of his skin. Trying to dye himself permanently into his body and Mark wants that. Wants him to touch him more. Mark him more. Kiss him--

Jaebum barely pulls off from Mark’s neck before Mark is chasing him into another kiss. It makes Jaebum groan and hands are moving to yank at clothing. Mark is already doing the same. Already trying to get Jaebum’s shirt off but the two don’t want to part for a single second. It makes them frustrated that Jaebum tries to speed up the process by helping Mark take off his top before reattaching their lips the moment he’s free of the article of clothing. Harsh panting filling the room along with their scents mixing. Needy noises coming from Mark and voiced thoughts coming from Jaebum,

“I can’t wait baby...I need you...been thinking about fucking you nonstop since this morning…”

Mark shivers at those words. At how aroused and wrecked he sounded. How he’s ripping the clothing off of him just so he can remain close and continuing leaving love marks and bites anywhere he can reach.

“In your bed...on the couch...the kitchen counter…”

Mark clings to Jaebum’s back and broad shoulders; nails digging in as Jaebum pinches a nipple between his fingers while mouthing the other. Tugging. Riling him up further before biting and making him gasp out a pleased whine. Mark’s eyelashes flutter; eyes closed and tilting his head back as pleasure courses through him

“I don’t want to stop until I thoroughly fucked you on every inch of space this dorm has-”

“Bummie,” Mark lets out as he can’t take it anymore. 

His thighs tremble, cock straining against the front of his pants and hole clenching in want; dripping slick constantly and soaking through both their clothing.

“Please-”

Jaebum lets out a breath groan as he pulls back just enough to admire his work. To see how wrecked Mark is. How his pupils are blown. How he’s flushed red and his flawless skin is now dyed with his love marks. Fuck, he looks so beautiful...so breathtaking as he’s pleading with him with his expression alone but now voicing it too--

Mark soon finds his back on the table and Jaebum yanks his pants down. The cold air touches his cock and makes Mark whine but he’s soon moaning as Jaebum hooks his arms underneath Mark’s thighs and pulls him closer. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna start by fucking you on here first.”  
Jaebum removes one hand to dig into his own pants before throwing packets near Mark’s head that Mark quickly notices are condoms. And there’s a lot of them too as Jaebum isn’t one to go back on his word. It has Mark growing wetter with anticipation before his eyes go back to take in such a sexy sight. Of Jaebum opening the wrapper with his teeth as he shoves his pants down to reveal his cock. Oh, what a sight indeed. Mark could cum from it alone as Jaebum is giving him such a look as sweat beads down his body and over his glorious pecs to dive down past his abs and into the v of his hips. It makes Mark want to lick. To mark Jaebum’s body back and he really wants to run his fingers through Jaebum’s happy trail while sucking his cock--

“Oh baby, you can’t say such things or it’ll rile me up further,” Jaebum groans out, his eyes even wilder.

Mark didn’t realize he was saying all of that out loud but he can’t help it. Especially as he takes in Jaebum’s cock that Jaebum’s rolling a condom over. It’s big and thick. It’ll fill him up so good. Split him in half even and ruin him. And Mark wants it so bad. He’s even spreading his legs to entice Jaebum more and speed up the process. 

“Please...give it to me...want your cock inside--Oh fu-”

Mark’s hands grab at the table, nails scratching as Jaebum didn’t hesitate to shove two slicked up fingers into his hole. It feels good having Jaebum’s fingers stretching him but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“N-no...your cock...not your fingers...Jae!” Mark begs even though he’s moaning up a storm with how deep Jaebum’s fingers plunge inside.

“You say that but you’re fucking yourself on my fingers,” Jaebum breathes out entranced.

“You look so good like this...so perfect…” he praises and Mark reacts strongly to it as his eyes flash.

“Oh...Bummie...alpha…” 

Mark’s hand shoots out and clings to Jaebum’s arm as Jaebum brushes his sweet spot and he lets out a drawn out moan,

“Alpha...please...I can’t…”

Mark’s losing himself in the pleasure that he can’t form a complete sentence and his eyes stay of his omega. 

“You gonna cum baby? Gonna cum on my fingers? I can feel you getting wetter...feel you squeezing me.”

Mark’s breathing is fast, his eyes welling up with tears as he feels so good. Too good. He’s losing it. He wants to cum. But he really wants to cum with Jaebum inside him.

“Inside...wanna cum with you inside me,” Mark can barely get out with the pleasure coursing through him.

Mark cries out in loss when Jaebum removes his fingers right as Mark was about to cum. But soon he’s crying out louder, his body convulsing as Jaebum didn’t hesitate to line up to his hole and shove his cock inside. Jaebum pushes in all the way to the hilt and stills as he watches Mark come apart and cum splatter his stomach. And as Mark pants through his orgasm, Jaebum only waits a few seconds before he’s moving. Before he’s pulling almost all the way out just to thrust all the way back in. Mark lets out whines and shaky moans as his body is super sensitive.

“Jae...Jae…”

Jaebum grunts, his hands gripping Mark’s waist as he’s about to start a certain pace,

“Oh baby, you feel so good...so tight for me...tell me I can keep going…”

Mark is so overwhelmed with pleasure that he thinks he’s nodding but he isn’t sure. He just knows he wants Jaebum to keep going. 

“Words, baby, I need to know you’re good,” Jaebum says gently as he reaches one hand up to touch Mark’s face.

Mark reacts to it by leaning into his palm before locking eyes with him,

“I’m good...don’t stop…”

Fuck, Mark is too perfect. His walking fantasy that he can’t help but snap his hips the next thrust just to watch Mark react so beautifully. Again. He wants to see it again. Hear him sing for him again. To watch him come undone over and over---

“Ah...nnn...Jae...Jae!”

The table is making noises with each thrust. It’s scraping little by little across the floor as Jaebum angles his hips and slams inside Mark’s hole with abandon. Mark’s growing more vocal as the sound of his slick squelching fuels Jaebum’s need to fuck him harder. Can feel his cock pulsing with the urgency to cum and he curses as he really wants to cum inside Mark. Wants to splatter his seed all inside and mark him further. That thought alone has him groaning and pushing him closer to the edge. Making him act more animalistic as he pulls Mark until he can slide his hands under his thighs and bend Mark nearly in half.

“AH AH JAE Deep! So deep!”

Jaebum is nailing into Mark’s sweet spot each thrust as Mark is forced to take every inch; the head of Jaebum’s cock kissing Mark’s sweet spot and turning into him a writhing mess. Making him wetter. Softer. Tighter. As he clenches down on Jaebum’s cock and tries to keep him inside. And it’s perfect if the table wouldn’t keep sliding. It makes Jaebum almost come out and he growls as he can’t have that.

“Hold your legs for me, baby,” Jaebum commands and Mark does as he’s told.

Jaebum soon grips a hold of the front of the table and with Mark holding himself in his current position, Jaebum is able to keep the table from moving as he rails into Mark. And god he’s close. So fucking close as Mark is taking him straight to the edge. As he watches Mark about to cum apart, lips kiss bitten and parted to let out constant moans. His eyes half lidded and tears falling from pleasure. His cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach with each thrust and looking ready to explode. Just knowing Mark is about to cum. That he’s gonna cum without touching his cock again does things to Jaebum,

“You’ve been so good for me, baby. Cum for me...cum for me, Mark,” Jaebum groans out as he can’t hold back any longer.

And when Mark cries out as his orgasm hits, Jaebum finds himself cumming right along with him. Gripping the table till his knuckles go white as he hips stutter with quick hard thrusts while releasing into the condom. Jaebum closes his eyes, mouth parting with Mark’s name leaving his lips as he tilts his head back in bliss and rides out his orgasm. Meanwhile Mark is clearly enjoying the view even through his orgasm as Jaebum is so damn sexy and when Jaebum starts to slow down and look back down at him, Mark can’t help but moan at the still hungry gaze in his eyes. As Jaebum runs a hand to push his raven hair back. It had Mark ready to go all over again. Had him reaching out and Jaebum leaning down to meet in the middle for another kiss. This time a bit slower so they can catch their breaths but it doesn’t take long for it to become heated again. For that need to connect taking over and with Jaebum only pulling out to put on a new condom and change their position, Mark finds himself approaching another orgasm one after the next…

Their hair is a mess, bodies sweaty and dried cum sticking to their skin. Mark lays there panting on the couch after Jaebum just fucked him again. How many times was it? Mark lost count and by the way his body is sore and like jelly, he can’t be bothered to tell you. It was a good sore though but he’s also tired and when Jaebum touches him, he lets out a sleepy whine. Where Jaebum’s soft chuckle is heard,

“Don’t worry, we’re done for today. I’m gonna go start a warm bath, ok?”

Oh, how is Jaebum so perfect?! Not only did he fuck him so well, he’s helping him clean up and doing aftercare. He’s such a gentleman. Ugh, his heart can take this!

Jaebum runs his fingers through his hair softly as he waits for Mark’s reply before getting up to head to the bathroom. Mark can soon hear the water running and almost drifts back off into his little space bubble before he finds Jaebum scooping him up and lifting him with ease. He’s even strong too! Which of course Mark found that out when Jaebum had him up against the wall earlier. Wait! No thinking dirty thoughts! His cock tries to come to life but Mark is way too tired to go another round. He literally had the life fucked out of him. They fucked like animals I tell you. Like they were having their heat and rut. It was insane. It was really damn hot too.

Oh, this feels nice though too. Feeling the warm water touch his sore body did wonders and even being able to lean back against those glorious pecs?! Ah, heaven! Mark lets out a noise of happiness and Jaebum grins at that while wrapping arms around him,

“Someone is enjoying themselves.”

“I am, thank you very much. But I know you enjoyed yourself too much earlier,” Mark says back.

Like how Jaebum couldn’t stop. He had to keep going, pleading with Mark just one more. Not like Mark was complaining cause he was about to plead right back and if he recalls he threw his ass back several times to edge Jaebum to lose control and fuck him down again. 

Shit, he’s recalling the events again!

Jaebum nuzzles close and Mark can feel his smug smirk tracing over the side of his face,

“I did very much, thank you.”

Mark playfully smacks his arm, “Stop it.”

Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s cheek, “Stop what?”

Being you. Making me fall even more…

Instead, Mark leans his head back against Jaebum’s one shoulder and just stares up at him. Jaebum looks back down at him with a fond expression and just like that, it’s like what they’ve been doing. Just being two roommates/best friends except in a bath tub together naked after fucking for hours. Were they always this domestic and saps before? There’s even bubbles in here from Mark’s one bottle that he knows Jaebum will use on himself when he wants to relax. He has sworn not to tell anyone and will take that secret to his grave.

“I’m glad you didn’t leave,” Mark admits.  
He honestly can’t imagine if things had been different. If this had changed them drastically in the wrong direction and ruined the relationship they had going. Cause it just feels like it had been before except more intimate. Very intimate. But...natural. Comfortable. He really likes it.

“Like I’d leave over a kiss. We’re best friends, Mark. You’d have to be the one to leave and even then I’d chase after you.”

Mark smiles at that, “You’ve always been very passionate about things you love and care about.”

“My Mom says it makes me very possessive too. That when I was little and had a favorite stuffed toy, no one else was allowed to even touch it or I’d throw a fit.”

Mark’s giggles fill the bathroom as he imagines a sulky tiny Jaebum throwing a tantrum.

“You do that now. Remember when Nora threw up on your favorite blanket and you thought it was ruined forever?”

“I did not throw a tantrum,” Jaebum is quick to defend.

“You did too. You freaked out and came running to me as you didn’t know what to do and sulked the entire time it was in the wash until you could hold it in your hands again.”

Jaebum’s own smile is plastering on his face as Mark was fully enjoying himself and amused at the memory.

“Ok, I might’ve done that a little.”

Mark laughs some more and Jaebum can’t help but join in as he felt happy that Mark was happy. It takes a minute for them to calm down but soon the atmosphere is quiet and comfortable until they can hear Nora meowing away like a madman. It isn’t long before she comes prancing in and sits her fat ass down in front of the tub and continues to meow.

“For her to come in here near water can only mean one thing,” Mark says and Jaebum whines,

“Oh my god! It’s past your feeding time isn’t it?!”

As if on cue, both their own stomachs growl at the mention of food as they realize they’ve done nothing but fuck all day. Looks like it was time for dinner!

Mark helps by feeding Nora while Jaebum orders take out cause they’re definitely gonna just snuggle on the couch, watch funny videos and stuff their faces. 

“There you go, sweetie,” Mark coos as he makes sure Nora is good to go and pets her head before moving toward the living room.

“Hey, I’m gonna check something really quick ok?” Mark calls out to Jaebum as he makes his way to the bedroom.

He hears Jaebum’s reply as he enters the room and heads over to his desk. Turning on his computer, he sits down as he gets ready to check his messages as well as his bank account to see how much he made last night. Hopefully it was a good chunk so he could skip out on tonight as he’ll apologize to his fans but there’s no way he can do anything after what took place today. 

Sure enough when he logs in, he finds he made more than enough money. Like twice the usual amount that it blows his mind and of course the major one who gave him money was no other than lousfed. It was a weird name but he was a very sweet guy. Mark didn’t know much about him other than that he was Korean from how he messaged him and that they only ever talked through texts, or private messages. He never requested a private call or video chat even though he would buy Mark for nights all to himself and had every opportunity to do so. Mark figured he was just shy or didn’t have a lot of self confidence. Maybe others didn’t know he was gay. Mark never pressured him though just like lousfed never pressured him to do anything he didn’t want to. He mostly told Mark to start off with what he wanted to do and then ask if he can direct him, etc. And if Mark needed to stop he could. There was even some nights where they just chatted. Nothing sexual. Just random things. Like how one night lousfed said he bought him out cause he saw how tired he was and that he wanted him to rest and not push himself. It was so sweet and he wished he could know more about him. At least his age or if he was close by. With the amount of money he gives him which is way more than the asking price, he wonders what job he has to be able to keep affording this much. He’s told him countless times he doesn’t have to, that he could easily get months worth of service from him from one payment alone but lousfed said it makes him happy knowing he can help Mark since Mark did say at the start of his onlyfans account that he was doing this to help with finances and his family. And every since lousfed found his page, he’s never missed when he went live...except last night.

It shocks Mark as he finds lousfed didn’t see the live video but came to watch it hours later. And when he pulls up the private message he finds,

‘I’m sorry that I missed seeing it live but I had something very important come up at the last minute and that I must apologize in advance that I might miss some future live videos but don’t worry, I will always be here for as long as you need the finances and stuff. Honestly, you don’t have to continue doing this and I’d still fund you money but I know from previous conversations that you would feel horrible taking ‘freebie’ money as you called it and want to work for it instead. It is in no way freebie money and would make me very happy to pay you either way regardless if you did anything for it or not but I understand you and will continue to support what you’re doing. With that being said, I saw the video and noticed you brought someone on for the first time and I’m speechless. The way my heart about burst out of my chest from the raw passion before my very eyes...it was a very hot sight indeed. And I find I really do like it. I can tell you two are compatible and feel safe and trusting of the other. If you were to do more videos like this, I hope it’s with him cause then I know you’re safe and not have to worry. But please do what you feel like doing.’ 

You’re secret admirer, 

Lousfed

Mark glances up and sees that this person is online and is quick to try and reach him before he goes off,

‘Hey! I just got back on to check the messages. No need to apologize as I totally understand how life can be. Still, you came and paid so much money! You shouldn’t have! Like no, really! I can give you back any amount you need. >< Is there something I can do for you since you missed the live video? Or maybe suggestions for the next live?’

Mark can see lousfed is typing something and waits patiently before he sees the message pop up,

‘You earned it fair and square and I’m not taking any of it back and if you bring that up again, I’ll just send you more so keep it ok? I know you’ll use it wisely. As for a suggestion, how about letting JB eat you out. You deserve to be treated like a queen and have been working so hard you should get a reward.’

Oh, now that the idea was put into Mark’s head he can already imagine it and finds his body tingling. Damn. Wiggling in his seat, Mark bites his bottom lip as he not only wants it to happen but he’s gonna have to ask Jaebum to do that in the next video.

‘You really know how to make someone feel special, lousfed. I’m over here blushing…’

He was but because of imagining Jaebum down there---

‘I’m gonna try and fulfill your request but I have to make sure he’s down for it first and if it doesn’t happen I apologize but I respect my partner first and will ask that we do something else.’

‘You’re very sweet and thoughtful. Another reason I like you. Unfortunately I must go now, but I will be waiting for the next video however it goes. Just know, I have a feeling he’ll be down for it, especially with how he seemed to be very into you. Have a goodnight! :)’

Lousfed logs off and Mark sits there for a few moments as his heart beats wildly in his chest. He can’t stop thinking about the second to last sentence. Of Jaebum being into it. I mean...they make out. They did go even further, way further today as Mark can properly think about it now. That meant Jaebum had to be into him, right? Or at least sexually? Or was Jaebum sexually frustrated from all the women who only want one night stands? Dammit! His anxiety and dark thoughts are trying to get in the way again. He should just not think too much into it and just go with the flow. Be happy that he can be this close to Jaebum…

But what if he can get closer? Have Jaebum fall for him? Keep his eyes only on him? 

His little ‘crush’ on Jaebum was getting too big as it was already trying to turn into something more. And just like Jaebum, Mark can get possessive too. Dammit, he really got into a dangerous game but he doesn’t want to stop. He can’t. He needs to talk with Bam. Maybe he’ll know what to do. Until then, he’ll just be him and what does he want to do? Snuggle with Jaebum. 

Mark goes to log off when he notices another message he missed underneath lousfed. Instantly, his heart comes to a stop and he gets cold chills. It’s from that creepy stalker and he doesn’t even have to open the message all the way as he can see the start of it as it screams,

‘YOU BETTER NOT LET THAT ALPHA APPEAR IN ANOTHER VIDEO! YOU’RE MINE-’

Mark exits out and turns off his computer. His breathing is a little unsteady from reading only partially of what the guy had to say. And he honestly doesn’t want to read more. 

“Mark?” Jaebum calls out his name and knocks on the door to alert that he’s coming in.

He peeks his head inside and sees Mark staring down at the keyboard with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You ok?” he asks with worry etched in his voice as he goes over to his side.

Mark jerks when Jaebum touches him and he comes back to reality,

“Oh, I…” Mark starts and bites his lip.

He knows it’s just an online threat. Just some creep who could be across the world but Mark can’t help but worry. Can’t help but fear he might do something, especially to Jaebum--

Hands touch his face and Mark finds himself being directed to look at Jaebum.

“Whatever it is you can tell me.”

But Mark doesn’t want to stop making the videos. He doesn’t want to stop what’s happening between them because of some fear. Cause of anxiety or some creep. He wants Jaebum so bad. All of him. 

“Do you...do you want to do another video with me tomorrow?”  
Jaebum’s smirk comes forth that should totally be illegal,

“I’m down but first, you need to eat and we need to snuggle.”

Mark beams and makes grabby hands that has Jaebum chuckling before picking him up. He carries Mark who clung to him like a koala and the two are soon snuggling on the couch under a blanket with Nora on the back of the couch. The show plays in the background as laughter fills the room and stomachs are filled. Mark is warm. Happy. That he soon forgets everything else outside their little world...

Mark will tell him about the creepy guy tomorrow. After the video of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if you guys noticed it or not. hehe I shall see when you guys comment.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I’m gay.”

Four words are said to Jinyoung. Four words he never thought would’ve come out of this person’s mouth a year and some time ago. All until a certain someone came into his life and now Jinyoung finds himself ready to explode and a growing headache because,

“You literally called this emergency meeting right after knowing I stayed up all night on this damn thesis to state the obvious?!”

Jinyoung rubs at the bridge of his nose as he definitely needed some coffee before this.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum frowns back in confusion, “I’ve been fretting over how to tell someone and this is how you react?”

Yep, someone give him coffee stat please!

“Look, I’m sorry for snapping but like everyone knows you and Mark are a thing on campus. Back then I had been shocked myself and would’ve reacted way differently if you would’ve told me this then but like, bro, come on, it’s clear to see you’re in love with him!”

But Jaebum’s expression tells Jinyoung that Jaebum didn’t even know that himself. Oh, this was hilarious to him for some reason but he’s a nice friend and covers his mouth to hide the growing smirk. Though he thinks Jaebum can notice the glint in his eyes but he’s too busy having a mind explosion with his inner thoughts right now to comment.

“But Mark’s just my roommate...my best friend...I didn’t even get to tell you it was him I might be gay for...am I really that obvious?”

Jinyoung can’t help the snort that comes forth at Jaebum being adorably clueless here.

“Should I name them off for you? Like how you literally follow Mark around everywhere? Cause where he goes, you go and if you can’t go you get super sulky which leads to you talking about Mark nonstop until you see him again. How you’ll be in mid sentence or doing something and the moment Mark walks into the room, you malfunction and eyes instantly go to him?”

Jinyoung leans back into his chair as he keeps listing off his fingers,

“How you’ve glared at every damn male that remotely gets near Mark, even scented him extra that one time when Ricky tried to hit on him?”

Jaebum makes a face as he gets defensive, “I didn’t extra scent mark him...I just did a little so that Ricky would get the hint not to mess with my best friend unless he had good intentions.”

Jinyoung throws him a look, “Are we trying to deny that we’re gay now?”

“No it’s just…” Jaebum throws his arms up into the air before grabbing the sides of his face,

“I just...it’s a crush...just a crush, a really out of control crush that I can’t stop and I’ve been thinking am I fully gay or just Mark gay? I mean...yeah I like holding his hand...in fact I enjoy it too much...I also can’t help but want to go where he goes...like my legs just move on their own...and I want to hear what he wants to say...to just sit together even in silence...and his giggles, god his giggles! How can you not smile when he giggles and scrunches his face so cutely! And his smile...Jinyoung it makes my heart skip a beat that I thought I was having a heart condition. Like I’m serious here, the way my heart will beat all over the place to just stopping all because of Mark. And maybe I get a tiny bit jealous when a guy comes around but that’s because they take Mark’s time and attention away from me. We’re best friends here and I should come first...and in no way have I been imagining I’m fucking Mark while I’m with women.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shoot up in amusement as Jaebum literally laid it all out in the open like that from being bottled up inside so long.

“I didn’t say you did,” Jinyoung replies to the last part that Jaebum realizes he’s said too much and starts blushing.

Jinyoung goes all eye crinkles as this is just too adorable, “Jaebum, just admit it or should we test it out right here and we kiss?” 

Jaebum shakes his head and says without any hesitation, “I don’t want to kiss you.”

“But you want to kiss Mark?” Jinyoung teases a bit and Jaebum whines before hiding behind his hands,

“This is a huge problem here, Jinyoung! When I first met Mark, I’ll admit he’s damn beautiful. Like you’d have to be blind not to notice his handsome and breathtaking features. But I thought we’d just get along like normal bros and that’s it. And that’s how it was at first. It was kind of awkward at first, we even argued a couple of times cause we didn’t fully understand each other due to the language barrier but like after a while it just clicked. We got to know each other more, we found we had a lot in common. Even went to the same classes. Have the same friend group...I just...I don’t even know exactly when it happened. I just started liking our time together. Liking how he was in my den when I usually like my time alone. Even Nora likes him. Nora, Jinyoung! I like his scent, especially how it’ll mix with mine. How we just fell into this routine...like our own little world. Where one day instead of it just being me, it was Mark and me and I can’t imagine it being any other way. I don’t even know how I functioned before him. He gets me. I won’t even have to say words sometimes as he just knows. And we’re always honest with one another. We know each other’s secrets. He’s like my anchor...hell, we all know my sleeping problems but literally all I have to do is feel his warmth and I’m out like a light. Years of trying all these things just for Mark to get me to sleep in ten minutes or less. And don’t get me started on Neil…”

Man, Jinyoung hasn’t seen Jaebum talk this much except when it has to do with Mark and that one time Jaebum got drunk and kept calling out for Mark. It was in his dorm room to be exact and the other tried to console him but Jaebum was upset over Mark going out on a date with Neil and it got to the point where Jackson called Mark and Mark came and got him. It was clear Jaebum never liked any guys Mark dated or attempted to date and when this Neil guy actually seemed to want a serious relationship...well...Jaebum didn’t take that one well and thought it would be a great idea to get stupidly drunk. 

“So haven’t you answered your own question that you’re gay for Mark? So you shouldn’t have a problem then-”

“It’s a huge problem! For one, Mark is with Neil. Two, Mark is not attracted to me-”

“I beg to differ on the second statement especially if you look at the men he’s been with but ok,” Jinyoung says but Jaebum is still going.

Is Jaebum drunk again? Or has he really had this bottled up for so long that he can’t stop? How long has Jaebum had this ‘crush’ for cause Jinyoung is thinking it’s been from the very beginning.

“He’s my best friend! My roommate! I can’t be having a ‘crush’ on him. Maybe I’m getting this confused to thinking I like him like that when I really don’t.”

Jinyoung leans in closer and rests his head on his overlapped hands, “Why don’t you try checking out his onlyfans page then to know for sure? That’ll give you your answer clear as day.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jaebum is turning beet red all the way up to his ears as he coughs to clear his throat, “I um...I already have. In fact, it’s what I’ve been doing all night before I called for this emergency meeting.”

Jinyoung has this, ‘No shit’ look on his face as he realizes this meeting was pointless! But Jaebum had to vent it somehow. Because he didn’t realize he had these feelings...ok, so maybe he knew something was going on but like it didn’t hit him, like fully hitting him until last night. For he really only meant to set up an account and go to Mark’s page so he could send him the money he needed so Mark would be able to stay here in Korea. Mark’s his best friend and after Mark told him a while back that he was going to set up an onlyfans because of his father getting sick and that he needed a way to keep up with his college finances, Jaebum wanted to help right away. He even told Mark that he didn’t have to, that they’d find a way but Mark told him he didn’t want to accept donations or hand outs. He would feel horrible about it and wanted to work for it. Plus, he needed a lot of money so he could help his Father get better with the hospital bills and such as well as take care of them. Mark was such a sweet person who always cared about others and he understood him. So he remained supportive of his decision though he worries Mark is pushing himself too hard or will run into creeps and such so he was going to secretly be mark’s admirer and send him his own money. Money that he earned from all the songs he’s posted under the name Defsoul. Which he’s very famous for but no one knows who he is and he wants to keep it that way. Mark doesn’t even know he’s produced songs or that he’s even written songs for famous artists. Mark knows he’s older but he doesn’t know he’s going through this course so he can own his own company and be able to make his songs better. He’s worried for the day he might get too big and Mark will recognize his voice on the radio or something but until then, his secret is safe as well as his identity. Cause hoo boy, the songs he’s been writing lately are all about Mark...fuck he’s got it bad. 

And really he’s been trying to stop it. To deny it. To let it out through songs in hopes the ‘crush’ would go away. That he’s mistaking it with being best friends but it just kept growing and growing. It just happened all so naturally and before his eyes without knowing until it was too late. And then when he went on that account and noticed Mark was doing a live...it completely ruined him for anyone else. He was so into Mark. Physically. Mentally. Romantically. Sexually. God, was he attracted to him! He literally popped a boner so fast watching Mark touching himself and it took every ounce of control in him to not burst through his door and give Mark the real thing when he switched to riding a dildo. But Jaebum knew he was so screwed with how he popped a knot and couldn’t stop himself from watching every last video Mark had and jacking off like a teenager learning what porn was for the first time in their life. Of course he messaged Mark under his username which is defsoul backwards and gave him money so Mark would be at ease now but Jaebum was now the one with the biggest problem. Being into his best friend/roommate! This is why Jaebum had called an emergency meeting with Jinyoung so he can knock some sense into him and make this stop before things get out of hand here!

Jinyoung blinks several times at him before simply stating,

“I guess you’re fucked then, buddy.”

Jaebum groans, “Jinyoung you’re supposed to be my friend here and help me!”

“I am your friend and I’m helping you by telling you that you’re in love with Mark and that unless you do something about it, you’re fucked by remaining his best friend and roommate. Now if it was me, I would get Neil kicked to the curb and claim my lover. But I know you are a respectful gentleman who does stupid things when in love and is gonna wallow in misery and watch Neil take Mark away.”

“I can’t just butt in. Mark seems really into this guy and things are getting serious as he says. I can’t just try and ruin Mark’s happiness because I think he should be with me.”

Jaebum’s expression goes serious and sad, “It’s my fault for realizing too late and missing my chance to make a move. Even if it hurts I want to remain by Mark’s side for as long as I can and if he’s happy...that’s all I need.”

Jinyoung places a hand over Jaebum’s and squeezes, “Such a romantic sap too. God, I don’t know how you’re doing it cause I didn’t last a second when Jackson tried to kiss that girl in front of me. But I wouldn’t lose hope, Jaebum,” Jinyoung says while giving Jaebum an encouraging expression, “I have a feeling another chance will happen. You just have to make sure you don’t let it slip through your fingers again.”

Jaebum nods while taking in Jinyoung’s words, “Trust me, if I ever get the opportunity, I’m not gonna hesitate next time.”

That was then. And this is now. Cause holy shit! Jaebum lies awake in his bed because let’s face it here, unless Mark is in his bed with him, he’s not getting much sleep. Not that Jaebum wants to sleep after what took place yesterday and the day before. It really feels like a dream too. He has to replay it in his mind because surely he hadn’t gone mad and thought it all up did he? I mean when Mark came into the kitchen that day and asked him to kiss in a video, Jaebum honestly thought he was having one of his wet dreams again but nope, it was real and it took literal seconds before Jaebum agreed. He was not losing this chance to make a move and hopefully work his way into Mark’s heart by the end of all this. And it’s backwards he knows. He’s a huge romantic and he wanted to do the whole take Mark out on multiple dates before getting intimate but fate had other plans with starting with a kissing video. Which of course escalated cause Jaebum couldn’t help it ok! But Mark liked it. More than liked it by how he reacted and came undone. And Jaebum was super fucked then because Mark said one video. But Jaebum needed more. He had to have more or he would go insane. He had to know if Mark wanted more though. Even if it was just sexual right now, Jaebum would take it and when he teased and was making his intentions clear yesterday morning, he could tell Mark was on board. They set up rules, Jaebum came up with the excuse of pretending to be boyfriends longer and then it happened. They fucked like wild animals on every surface and god it was so good. It was too good. It had him worried that by the end, Mark would come to his senses after having fucked it out but instead they fell back into their little routine; their little world. It was nice. Warm. Comfortable. Mark was still his best friend/roommate, just now they’ve started to pretend to be together and can get intimate. And Jaebum planned to do more than just have sex. He was going to show Mark how he should be treated. Gonna show him the love he’s been hiding deep inside and hopefully by the end or even in between, it doesn’t matter how it happens, he just hopes he can have Mark fall in love with him and can remain by his side.

Of course his plan of what he wanted to do this morning was ruined thanks to the very loud knocking that happened earlier and Bam just walking his happy ass into their dorm before taking Mark away into the other room. Now Jaebum lies sulking in bed with the spot next to him growing cold from where Mark once was all snuggled up to him cutely as Jaebum was so not watching him sleep.

Reaching for his phone as his thoughts were being taken over by Mark like always, Jaebum has all these thoughts and feelings in his heart that he needs to let out so he doesn’t make a fool out of himself. And as he puts the phone to his ear and listens to it ring, he knows one person who will listen…

The phone connects and before the person can utter a word, Jaebum blurts out,

“We fucked Jinyoung. Everywhere. So many times I-”

“Um…” 

Jaebum stops as he hears the person on the other end make a noise and realizes it wasn’t Jinyoung though he called Jinyoung’s phone.

“That’s great man I mean...do you and Jinyoung talk to each other about your sex lives or something cause I know you and Mark had to of been fucking before now. Did you guys get into an argument-”

Jaebum can hear someone else in the background and some noise, “Jackson, give me the phone!”

“But Jinyoungie, you need to sleep!” Jackson whines but soon Jinyoung’s voice is louder as he has the phone now.

“Did I hear Jackson correctly that you and Mark had sex?”

Jaebum doesn’t get a chance to speak as Jackson is currently repeating what he heard,

“Everywhere and so many times he said!”

An ow is followed soon after before Jinyoung’s voice, “So Bam wasn’t lying when he said you two made out live the night prior and that you two were probably getting it on all day since you two didn’t show up for any of your classes.”

Jinyoung is teasing with so much sass in his tone as he’s enjoying every second of this.

“No wonder Bam is here then,” Jaebum lets out and Jinyoung laughs,

“You should be thankful he waited till this morning and not yesterday morning like he wanted to. But don’t try and change the subject now. I have a feeling that since you called me that though you two had sex, it’s not a happy ending yet.”

Jaebum pouts, “How did you know?”

“Cause I know you Jaebum and the fact that you’re calling me when we should both still be sleeping is another sign.” 

“Well I...I might’ve came up with an excuse to continue from the video. Because originally Mark just wanted to get back at Neil so he offered to do the kissing video and I agreed to that so Neil would think we’re dating. Mark even said that everyone thinks we’re a couple anyway so it would be believable so I-”

“Oh my god, Jaebum, you did not tell him to keep pretending to be boyfriends did you?!”

Jaebum winces at Jinyoung’s scolding tone coming forth at him doing something stupid which he knows is stupid but he’ll take and do whatever it takes to get closer to Mark.

“What other choice did I have?”

He hears a noise and can picture Jinyoung face palming right now.

“You could’ve told him the truth! That you want to actually be his REAL boyfriend! You know, tell him your feelings. That you’re in love with him. But no, instead you’re gonna torture yourself and have Mark misunderstand-”

“But Mark is still getting over Neil. They literally broke up not too long ago and you weren't there when he came home after finding out Neil cheated on him. You didn’t see how he broke down. How his voice shattered and how he cried in my arms until he passed out from exhaustion! Telling him the truth would’ve been the wrong timing. Like I was just trying to get into his pants or something. That I was just trying to act the part so Mark wouldn’t let that bastard ruin him. This way isn’t the smartest but it’s the better option in my opinion.”

“And this? What do you call this? Cause you guys had sex off camera right? So though you two are pretending, you didn’t have to fuck everywhere and multiple times.”

Jinyoung sasses back Jaebum’s words toward the end but Jaebum is too busy trying to figure out himself what this means. 

“I...I don’t know.”

Did it mean something already? Cause the way Mark reacted to him; the way Mark came at him with the same passion---

“Are they really not together?” Jackson’s voice is heard.

“No, didn’t you see that when Mark was dating Neil?” Jinyoung says back.

“I thought it was just to make Jaebum jealous. Like all those other guys at the parties or gatherings where he would flirt with and then Jaebum would get all hot and bothered before it would just be them two leaving soon after...you’re telling me they weren't even fucking back then?!” 

“Nope,” Jinyoung pops the p sound.

“But they all resembled---are you serious?! Even Neil! And we never saw Neil around us after that one time he came around. They were actually a couple?”

“We’ve all been in the same friend group for like ever and you’re just now realizing this?”

“Well excuse me for thinking the obvious when it was right in front of me and maybe I was distracted by a certain someone. But that’s beside the point. The point is those two aren’t together when they should be.”

“Thanks, Jackson,” Jaebum says and Jackson says he’s welcome back.

“But Jaebum already fucked up his chance. When I said I had a feeling another chance would come and to take it, I didn’t mean like this.”

“You don’t know I fucked up yet. I think my plan will work.”

“By seducing him? Making him unable to resist your dick? I thought you were a romantic sap here-”

“I am!” Jaebum growls in defense.

“Wait, when you said another chance for Jaebum...are you talking about confessing after Neil?” Jackson cuts into their little argument.

“Yes. Why?” Jinyoung asks his lover who replies,

“Isn’t Bethany the one who was making out with Neil that day when Mark found out he was cheating? The same Bethany you were talking to behind the bleachers? You know, where you refuse to tell me what you and her were doing that day that led to us having a huge argument.” 

“Dammit Jiaer, why did you-”

Jaebum sits up abruptly in bed as he’s seething, “Jinyoung!”

“Don’t come at me like that, Lim Jaebeom! You wanted another chance and as a friend I helped you out! Besides, Neil was a huge douchebag that treated Mark like shit and I wanted him gone. And it’s not like Bethany threw herself at him. He’s the one who flirted back. He’s the one who kept things going instead of stopping it and telling her he was with Mark. And he’s the one who decided to lock lips with her and touch her intimately. He’s been doing that to Mark since day one but saw it right to do so since Mark signed up for the onlyfans. I just helped to open his eyes so he could see clearly is all.” 

“But if things got out from our previous conversation, it’s gonna look like I set it up to get Neil out of the picture so I could make a move.”

“Oh come on, Jaebum. You’re literally still funding Mark through his onlyfans account as his secret admirer and I know you’re still watching all his videos as Bam can vouch for this. It’s why Bam suggested to Mark to do the kissing video so you’d finally get your head out of your ass and confess!”

Jaebum gasps in shock, “So the video wasn’t even Mark’s idea? It wasn’t to get back at Neil?”

Jinyoung goes silent as he realizes he spoke too much. And Jackson wasn’t helping,

“So Bam made Mark lie so he could get Jaebum to do the video because how else would you ask your best friend/roommate to kiss right? But what did Mark get out of it?”

“Jackson I swear to god if you don’t shut up right now-”

But there was another question shooting red flags,

“Wait, you said Bam can vouch for that but Bam doesn’t know my account name. I never once showed myself or gave anything away that it was me.”

“You’re telling me that you’re not username, ‘HeartinaCoMa’?”  
“Heart in a-who?”

A gut feeling is settling inside Jaebum and its not good and by the sound of Jinyoung’s voice it's only getting worse,

“You’re not fucking with me are you? Cause that username is everywhere. Like all over Mark’s account even his social media accounts. And we thought it was you being like a secret admirer or something from all the comments and that as well as how they appeared after Neil and Mark broke up and you told me you had set up an account…”

“I’m telling you that’s not me!”

“Babe?” Jackson’s voice is full of concern as Jinyoung gets all quiet and Jaebum can feel his heart start to race.

“Bam...Bam said he talked to...he thought he was talking to you...the guy knew his name. He knew my name...our friends...Jaebum he told Bam your guys’ dorm room. Mark’s classes...everything that would be something you would know without Bam giving any hints. But if it wasn’t you…”

Jaebum doesn’t like this at all. Not at all--

“Then who?”

Jaebum is up and opening his bedroom door before he’s trying to open Mark’s bedroom door and finds it locked. 

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out with urgency.

He has to see Mark. He has to know he’s ok. He doesn’t like this. He can’t stop this gut feeling that something bad is gonna happen. This fear---

The door unlocks and Mark appears,

“Bummie?” Mark is confused, especially when Jaebum suddenly pulls him into his arms.

He about drops his phone that Bam scrambles to catch and finds Jinyoung is calling out Jaebum’s name. 

“Thank god you’re safe,” Jaebum mumbles and Mark picks up on that.

“Safe? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Jaebum pulls back and notices Bam is still in the room, “I’m sorry but I need a moment with him.”

“Hey no, it’s cool. Jinyoung wants me to meet him anyway so I’ll catch you guys later in dance practice alright?”

Bam can tell something is up and hands Jaebum back his phone before making his way toward the door. 

“Bummie, what is it? Is everything ok?” Mark can see Jaebum is shook up a bit.

“I...Mark I need you to be truthful with what I’m about to ask you, ok?”

Mark nods as he rubs Jaebum’s arm soothingly to try and get him to relax.

“Jinyoung told me that Bam goes onto your account sometimes.”

Mark nods, “Yeah, he’ll chat me some ideas and that to help me out especially if I have questions about something.”

“He said there’s a username on there though. One that shows up even on your social media.”

Mark feels his heart skip a beat, his eyes going wide as he instantly thinks to the stalker. And Jaebum can see Mark knows who he’s talking about from his expression alone and by how Mark had stopped rubbing his arm and is now clinging to him. He’s scared of that person. 

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as he cups Mark’s face so he’ll look at him, “I need to know about this person. Have they threatened you? Made you uncomfortable? Stalking you?”

Mark jerks at the last part and Jaebum can already feel his protectiveness kicking into overdrive. 

“I..” Mark starts to reply but then there’s a sudden knock on the front door. 

It’s persistent and the two think Bam must’ve forgotten something and it was nearing class time for many. 

“Wait here, ok?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods though neither wants to part.

Jaebum strides toward the front door as the knocking is louder as he gets closer. He doesn’t waste time in unlocking and throwing it open but soon stops as he finds it wasn’t Bam who just left not too long ago. But it’s someone else…

Jaebum’s eyes lock with Neil…

But I bet you can’t guess what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo drama! What's gonna happen next? And then we still got the video to get to with more sexy time! So much still to come! :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Spill,” Bam says as he barely has Mark’s bedroom door closed and locks it.

Mark is still in the process of waking up as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stumbles his way to the closet to start his day. They did have classes later on but luckily they still had plenty of time to get ready still.

“Right now?” Mark asks as he’s trying to concentrate on picking out a shirt.

Bam appears in the closet with Mark,

“No, it should’ve been right after that live video or even yesterday but I know what went down. Just look at you,”

Bam touches the love marks and bites lining up the side of Mark’s neck and all over his collarbones. Bam tries to pull the neck of the shirt back to see more but Mark is quick to smack his hand away,

“No touchie,” Mark whines.

“Oh, but you let Jaebum touchie,” Bam throws back in a teasing manner.

“I did,” Mark ends up smiling as he gets this dreamy look in his eyes.

Bam snorts as he leans back against the closet door,

“You still think this is just a simple ‘crush’,” Bam does the quotation marks on the word.

Mark remains standing there with the new shirt in his hands that he starts to fiddle with as he thinks about it. There’s no way this is just a ‘crush’ anymore. Who was Mark trying to kid? And now after the kiss; after how intimate they got yesterday…

Mark’s heart beats super fast and his face flushes. All while Bam’s smirk comes forth.

“You’re so into him, Mark Tuan. Just admit it.”

Mark lets out a noise before throwing random shirts at him. Bam is laughing away with the smirk clearly still on his face as he eventually removes the clothing from over his face. He finds Mark used that chance to change his top and was now combing fingers through his hair to look more presentable. Mark was also turned away and tried to busy himself in finding pants to finish his outfit as he already took a bath last night so no need to find another pair of underwear. But Bam can see that the tips of his ears are red that gives it all away.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing that video. It was such a stupid idea and I was such an anxious wreck that just asking the question would have ruined our relationship or made things awkward. I literally spent forever on a damn folder to present to Jaebum all the pros against the cons and he accepted before I even opened it or told him what he had to do. Not only that, he kept reassuring me. He kept comforting me and was so sweet and then...then it happened and we kissed and…”

Mark lets out another noise as he has to stop and bite his lip as he recalls it. He only has one pants leg in as his fingers clutch the top of the material and Bam remains silent so Mark can let it all out. And Mark doesn’t talk this much all at once usually. Not unless it has to do with Jaebum. Then it just all comes out like he can’t stop and Bam and Youngjae have been the ones to hear most of Mark’s inner heart when it's about Jaebum. 

Mark soon puts his other leg in and pulls his pants up all the way before throwing his hands up and looking at Bam,

“And then it just escalated so fast! Like I couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop...and I wanted more and more like I was some kind of mad man. I wanted Jaebum to fuck me and when he didn’t--I mean don’t get me wrong, it was still damn hot and so good, but I couldn’t stop this itch inside of me and I was worried I was gonna climb Jaebum the next time I saw him or even ride his dick in the middle of the night if Jaebum didn’t put his cock in me but then I woke up and and...we ended up fucking. We started on the dining room table and then kept going. In fact, you might not want to lean on that,”

Bam moves off from the door with wide eyes and goes to touch the door frame and wall when Mark stops him too,

“Or there.”

Bam’s face is priceless, “What the hell?! Did you guys literally fuck on every square inch of this dorm?!”

Mark is blushing but he’s biting his lip with that look in his eyes again as he definitely enjoyed every second of it,

“Yeah. Bummie never goes back on his promises.”

Bam puts a hand to his heart, “And here I thought Yugyeom and I were the only sex craved ones around,” he smirks toward the end as he can’t keep up the act.

“But this is good right? That means you two are together?”

Mark’s expression soon turns into a little pout as he worries his bottom lip,

“No...not exactly.”

Bam raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean not exactly? You two fucked like wild animals and you’re telling me you’re just best friends with benefits now or something?”

Mark scrunches his face at that, “I don’t like it when you put it like that.”

Bam throws his hands up into the air this time, “Duh! Because you have feelings for this man and obviously want to be more!”

Mark can’t deny it cause it’s true. And now it's so much harder to hide these thoughts and feelings. To try and push them down and away because before Jaebum was unobtainable. Before, Jaebum was just straight and was on and off with women. But now, now he’s so fucking close but Mark can’t get past that last tiny barrier. Which is to Jaebum’s heart. But he can have his body anytime he wants apparently. It also doesn’t help that Jaebum still treats him the same. He treats him with care and love of a best friend and it makes it even harder to not fall more and more. Where it should’ve become awkward. Where it should’ve changed their relationship. Instead, it just felt natural. It felt right. It felt so warm and good--

“I’ve been in love with my best friend, Bam,” Mark’s voice shakes with emotion and he looks ready to cry.

Bam’s expression softens as he comes forth and pulls Mark into his arms, “I know. Youngjae knows. Not only with how you are when you’re with Jaebum but it was a big sign when you kept going for guys that resembled Jaebum in some way subconsciously. And your heart knew but your mind was trying to save you the heartache cause Jaebum was straight,” Bam pulls back enough so he can look Mark in the eyes,

“Now we know Jaebum is definitely into you though-”

“Just my body though. This whole set up is us pretending to be boyfriends so Neil will fuck off and get the hint.”

“Yeah, on camera, sure, but in your own dorm where no one else is around? Jaebum didn’t have to touch you then or multiple times after. He’s into you Mark. Maybe not in love with you yet but he’s into you. You just have to get him to fall the rest of the way but I guarantee you that he’s well on his way already.”  
Mark takes in Bam’s words before his expression shows that he’s hopeful but his voice is all quiet,

“You think Jaebum will fall in love with me?”

Bam smiles warmly and squeezes Mark’s arms, “I know he will. You two are best friends too, remember? You’re already more than halfway there. And now that you’re starting to get intimate, I say it’s only a matter of time. So in the meantime, just go with the flow. Have fun, be you and let it happen. Show him you want more. Don’t hold back and when you feel the timing is right, tell him. Hell, he might beat you to it...just trust me, ok?”

Mark takes every word to heart and he can feel his heart beating that crazy rhythm as he thinks about Jaebum falling in love with him. He really wants that. He wants to be with Jaebum. He wants to be more with Jaebum. To get to the point where they’re actual boyfriends and not pretend. Bam was right. He shouldn’t hold back and show Jaebum while they’re ‘pretending’ that he can be the best ‘pretend’ boyfriend out there. 

“You did come up with the smart idea of doing the kissing video,” Mark starts and Bam laughs a little.

“Oh, now it’s not stupid?” Bam teases before Mark smacks his shoulder lightly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. And don’t worry! I have more brilliant ideas that could help you out,” he winks at the end and Mark huffs fondly.

“I didn’t say it was brilliant.”

Bam goes to reply when they hear the bedroom door try to open before Jaebum is calling out to Mark worriedly. Bam and Mark share a look of what could be going on before Mark is heading to the door to check on Jaebum…

Jaebum and Neil lock eyes before Jaebum is already ready to murder,

“You’re really asking for your death sentence,” Jaebum seethes as he blocks entry to get inside the dorm.

Neil glares back, “What are you his door keeper? I’m not here for you. I’m here for Mark-”

“Like hell I’m gonna let you see him. The only reason I’m not beating your ass right now is because Mark told me you’re not worth it so unless you turn around now, I’m afraid that if you try to break in and enter that it gives me full right to beat your ass to a pulp.”

Neil growls and takes a step forward but a hand appears and presses against his chest to stop him from advancing,

“Chill, Neil. We’re here for you to talk to Mark, remember? Not kill others.”

Jaebum glances away to take notice of the guy with Neil. He doesn’t know him personally but he knows it’s one of Neil’s close friends as he’s seen him around Neil a lot. 

“I know that, Kai,” Neil brushes off Kai’s hand before glaring back at Jaebum, “I wouldn’t be doing this approach if he would just answer my calls or texts.”

“Obviously he doesn’t want to talk to you so,” Jaebum starts to close the door but Neil puts his hand on it to keep it from closing.

“I’m not leaving until I speak to him.”

The tension is growing and Jaebum’s hand twitches as he’s seconds away from punching the living daylights out of Neil. 

“And I’m not letting some roommate-”

“I’m his boyfriend dipshit or was that video not proof enough?” 

Neil’s jaw clenches tight as you can see the anger rising but before he can get out a word, they hear another voice.

“Jaebum? Who is it? Is everything ok?”

It’s Mark and he’s coming closer as he could hear voices growing louder from down the hall and that Jaebum was becoming upset. 

“It’s no one,” Jaebum tries to tell Mark but Neil uses that chance to try and pry the door open further.

“Mark, it’s me! Please, let’s talk-”

The door opens and Mark can now see Neil pleading with him. Jaebum is seconds from grabbing Neil now but finds himself being moved to the side. And as Neil comes forth, Mark’s fist meets him halfway and juts him right smack in the jaw. Jaebum and Kai watch in awe as Neil gets sent back on his ass while luckily not gathering the attention from nearby dorm rooms since they were already out for classes.

“I don’t want to hear anymore lies come out of your mouth, Neil!” Mark seethes and is ready to shove him on the ground and start wailing on him if it wasn’t for Jaebum grabbing him and Kai stepping forth.

Mark hit Neil so hard that his mouth was bleeding along with Mark splitting open two of his knuckles.

“Oh, just seeing your face makes me want to hit you more and more. I can’t believe I fell for your bullshit!” Mark spits out as he struggles in Jaebum’s hold.

Neil spits out blood onto the floor as Kai helps him to stand while Jaebum is whispering into Mark’s ear to try and get him to calm down.

“I wasn’t bullshitting! I was set up!”

“So now it was a set up? Before you said you had every right to do so. Even if you were set up, no one made you go to the club nor continue to make out with her. Your hands were even under her shirt, Neil! I was fucking there to see it for myself!”

Neil’s expression changes as he never realized Mark had actually seen him. For when he had come home from the club, Mark had texted that they were over with the picture attachment that he had forwarded from someone else. He thought others had told him when they sent that picture. Not that Mark had actually gone there to check. It meant Mark didn’t believe them at first. He still believed Neil until he saw with his own eyes the truth. Mark refused to text back after that and even turned his phone off until the next day where Mark turned his phone back on to see all the texts Neil kept sending about how he had every right. That he should get freebies. That Mark was a whore showing himself off to other men for money. Calling his names. Trying to pin the blame on Mark like he’s the one who cheated. Like he was the one who went behind his back when Mark had been upfront about what he does from the start. Neil knew he was doing this so he could stay in Korea. So he could help his family and his father. And not once did Neil care enough to try and help. Not once did he offer to try something else. He just avoided talking about it other than wanting to watch. So Mark thought it was ok. That everything was good. But turned out he was being played right from the start.

“Can’t say nothing now can you?” Mark gets out as he’s getting worked up.

Mark stops struggling and looks close to tears, “Did I even mean anything to you, Neil? Or was I just another play thing for you?”

Neil wipes at the blood with his sleeve, “You did mean something to me. You still do. I’ll admit not at first as I’m used to others throwing themselves at me but you were different. You were like prey to catch and enjoyed our little game of chase and when I finally caught you, we were on the same page. You’re just continuing our little game and are fucking your roommate just like the whore you are to make me jealous. To get me to snap and-”

Neil tries to take a step closer to Mark but he isn’t able to. Just like he doesn’t get to finish his words nor does he get to see the tears fall down Mark’s face as the next second Jaebum is punching him. The sound of Neil’s nose breaking is loud as well as him hitting the floor. Jaebum doesn’t let up either as he sees red and starts laying it on him. 

“Jaebum!” Mark calls out as both him and Kai intervene.

Kai is able to shove Jaebum back so Mark can come into his view and try to hold him back while Kai forces Neil up and to move,

“Come on, this is enough. It’s over Neil,” Kai says as he tries to get his friend to head down the hall but Neil isn’t done.

Even with him bloody and face bruising, “It’s not over! I won’t give up! I love you Mark! You made me fall in love with you and I’ll get you back...I’ll make you mine-”

“Dude, you’re talking crazy. Let’s go now!” Kai keeps Neil moving and luckily Neil doesn’t put up more of a fight as the pain in his face and broken nose take over.

Kai manages to get Neil down the hall and around the corner while Mark barely keeps Jaebum from going after and killing the bastard. The only reason he hasn’t is because of Mark’s pleading and how his fingers are shaking against his skin. 

“Bummie…”

Mark’s fingers dig in as he latches on and Jaebum feels his anger dying down some as he’s more worried about Mark and his well being. As he lets his arms wrap around Mark and hold him safely in his arms,

“It’s ok. I’m here.”

Mark’s breathing is picking up though as his mind races. As those words repeat in his head. Especially when he said the word, ‘mine’. He thinks of the stalker right away. To the aggressive and feral like traits that Neil just expressed in action and words. They were similar. Almost the same for Neil could remain all calm and proper in front of others but behind the scenes. In those private messages and closed doors, he was a different man. But now it seemed Neil couldn’t hold it back anymore when Jaebum became a threat. Just like how the stalker got mad when the video of him and Jaebum happened…

“What if it’s him?” Mark’s voice is laced with fear as Jaebum stills.

“The stalker...he...I noticed him after Neil and I broke up...he’d send ‘sweet’ messages on my social media. Liking all my posts and pictures...but in my private chat messages...he’d talk about the things he’d do to me...that got more graphic as time went on…”

“Mark, your breathing…” Jaebum is quick to stop Mark’s train of thought as he tries to guide Mark to focus on his breathing.

Mark lets out a pitiful noise and Jaebum feels his heart ache at Mark being this affected by some stalker. How long had Mark been scared? Why didn’t he tell anyone? Did the stalker threaten him not to? 

Scooping Mark up into his arms, he takes him back inside and shuts the door and locks it before leading Mark to the couch where he sits him down. Mark instantly clings as he thinks Jaebum is gonna leave his side and starts to plead,

“Hey, no, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere baby.” Jaebum reassures.

He runs his hands slowly up Mark’s body in a soothing manner as he kneels in front of him until his hands stop and caress Mark’s face. Their eyes meet and lock and Mark can see those wild and passionate eyes burning with a fire of emotions.

“I need you to slow your breathing down for me though.”

“But-” Mark’s chest heaves as he’s still worked up.

“He can’t get you. I won’t let him. Neil...the stalker...I won’t let anyone harm you. You’re safe...you’re safe baby.” 

Jaebum runs fingers through Mark’s hair before taking Mark’s hand and bringing it up to kiss his two bloody knuckles. It makes Mark’s breath hitch as Jaebum’s words and touch help to ground him. It also makes him want to get closer. To forever be in his embrace. And when Jaebum locks eyes with him again, he finds Mark flinging himself into his arms where Jaebum welcomes him. Mark buries his face into Jaebum’s chest where he lets out a shaky breath before another and another as his breathing begins to slow down. Jaebum praises him while planting kisses where he can reach. And they remain like this even after they’ve both calmed down; not caring that they were late to first period.

Or that they skipped it completely as Jaebum cleaned up Mark’s wound with silence surrounding them. Mark had been quiet since calming down but Jaebum knows Mark is getting lost in his head and he doesn’t want that. He also doesn’t want to get Mark worked up but they need to talk about this. They need to do something about this. So after bandaging his hand, he presses another kiss there before speaking gently,  
“I know it might be hard to talk about or show me...but I need to see it. I need to see those messages.”

Mark shakes his head, “I don’t want you to get involved--I don’t want you to go after Neil--”

Mark reaches out to him and Jaebum takes his hands in his and rubs his thumbs over the back of Mark’s hands,

“If it has to do with you, I’m already involved, Mark. But if it’ll ease you, I won’t go after Neil after seeing the messages but only if you promise me we’ll go to the office and get him banned from the campus. For I can’t promise what I’ll do if Neil tries to come around again.”

Mark nods, “I want him blocked from everything.”

“We will baby. We’ll change your number too so he can’t call or text you and we’ll alert the others so he can’t get near you ever again.”

It goes quiet again until Mark’s voice is barely above a whisper, “What if...what if it’s not Neil? Would he really do two accounts? Cause he messages me with his other one trying to get me to talk to him and see him but the other one...that one is completely different…”

“We’re going to figure it out. It’s very possible he could do it to try and scare you that you might go back to him just to feel safe but I don’t really know because I’m not him. But after how affected you were from his outburst earlier, I don’t want him around you again regardless.”

Mark nods while biting his lip to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes but is failing. Jaebum reaches up, his touch doing wonders for Mark that helped him feel safe and warm.

“That guy is off his rocker and in no way is any of it your fault. So don’t take his words to heart. And no matter what, you got me.”

Mark leans into his touch, a few tears falling and Jaebum can’t hold back how it hurts to see Mark like this and hurting,

“Please don’t cry-”

“It’s not him...it’s...I just can’t believe I have someone like you...that I got so lucky to have you as a roommate and a best friend--I…”

He wants to say it. He almost does but it catches in his throat as he fears it won’t be the same love returned. Instead he leans forward as Jaebum doesn’t stop him before Mark is pressing his lips to Jaebum’s. As more tears fall when Jaebum presses back and the kiss is slow and sweet. Comforting. Warm. Passionate. Welcoming him to take what he needed as Jaebum gives willingly. While lips part and breaths mix. While hands cling and ground the other. The two kiss in the safety of their dorm while second period would be starting soon…

Mark didn’t show him the messages yet as they finished getting ready and headed to the main office instead to get Neil banned from the campus as soon as possible. Jaebum stayed by his side the entire time Mark talked with the staff and head of the college who promised Mark’s safety as the others got started on the paperwork. The head suggested that Mark might want to get a restraining order from the authorities in case things might escalate further. They all bow to each other and are leaving the office when they see Youngjae rushing forth and pulling Mark into his arms,

“Oh Mark,” he lets out and Mark knows that Youngjae already knows what went down.

“When I didn’t see you two in second period after getting the group texts, I thought my heart was going to stop.”

“Group texts?” Mark asks as Youngjae pulls back enough to look at him.

“Jaebum and Jinyoung had talked on the phone this morning-” Youngjae starts.

“Ah, so Jinyoung told everyone about the stalker?’ Jaebum cuts in politely.

Youngjae nods, “As much as we know which isn’t much other than his username. Do you need help blocking him? Were you guys in the office getting help?”

Jaebum puts a reassuring hand on Youngjae’s arm, “We’ll talk about everything at lunch where we can all meet up but don’t worry. For now, Mark said he wanted to focus on third period.”

Youngjae takes in the words before giving Mark an encouraging smile, “Can I walk with you there?” 

“Of course,” Mark says back and can feel a tiny smile coming forth at his friend’s love and affection.

Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to take Mark’s hand as Jaebum remains on his other side. They’re only walking a few steps before Mark feels Jaebum’s fingers brushing his before sliding down the palm of his hand to intertwine their fingers together. Instantly Mark feels safer and from the warmth of his loved ones he finds he can finish taking on the day.

And when it becomes night and the time to do his live is nearing, Mark finds himself sitting on his bed cross legged in front of Jaebum who is doing the same. Neil is blocked from his account as well as the other username. Jaebum’s seen the messages and screen shotted them so they can take it to the authorities to get a restraining order set up if need be. Mark expected Jaebum to explode with rage and go right after Neil, but instead he stayed by his side and held him. Just like he had when they were eating lunch and the group was told of what went down with Neil earlier. He’s been protective and so sweet. Being so caring and just so wonderful. Seeing to his needs, making sure he was ok. It made his heart swell more and more with emotions and though Jaebum said they didn’t have to do a video tonight, Mark disagreed. Because he doesn’t want to stop this. He wants to continue being close to Jaebum. To continue having his eyes on him until it’s only him. Until he has his heart too and even after he still wants to keep doing whatever it took to keep Jaebum loving him. Was he going crazy too? How easy love can make you do such things? 

But Mark doesn’t want to think about Neil or the stalker. Or anymore complicated things tonight. For right now he just wants to get lost in their little world. Where it’s just Jaebum and him. And tonight, he’s gonna go with the flow like Bam said. So with a deep breath, Mark opens his mouth to speak,

“For tonight’s video...would you be willing to...to eat me out?”

Mark’s a blushing mess as he almost stumbles getting the words out in fear of Jaebum’s reaction. But he finds in only seconds how Jaebum’s reassuring expression and soothing ministrations still before those eyes get heated and predatory with those hands pulling Mark closer. Jaebum leans in, his breath against Mark’s ear as his voice is deep and laced with arousal,

“With pleasure, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out with the drama and angst and back to the smut. We all know Jaebum was holding back so he could tend to Mark when he wants to murder Neil over and over again. But now the problem is solved right? Will Neil stop? Was he the stalker too? And how is this video gonna play out with Jaebum getting ready to dig into his dessert? Yummy Yummy. :D


	5. Chapter 5

The little red light is on and the live has started but Mark isn’t looking to see if the camera is working or the messages filling the chat room. No, he’s looking at Jaebum who is still standing by the computer from where he hit the go live button a moment ago. Their eyes remained locked and Mark feels the shivers of pleasure run down his spine as Jaebum takes his time taking in Mark. How he’s enjoying every second before he’ll pounce. He’s just looking at him and yet he’s already affecting Mark to such a degree. Where Mark is already flushing. Where he’s gripping the bedsheets in anticipation while letting out tiny pants of air. Mark’s doing so well. So perfect for him as Jaebum told him to remain where he was. To wait until he gave another command and Mark didn’t hesitate to follow what his alpha wanted. And Jaebum can tell Mark is liking the attention. That he’s craving it. Wanting his touch too and aching for the praise. Can see Mark is hard against the front of his pants and from the sweet smell filling the room, he knows Mark is leaking slick.

“Bummie,” Mark lets out and he already sounds wrecked. 

Jaebum sees Mark twitch as he wants to get closer. He wants to crawl to him like he did the dining room table. He knows Jaebum will treat him well. Of the pleasure that’ll come.

“I’m here baby,” Jaebum teases a little and Mark whines with need.

“Why won’t you come closer?”

The viewers might think this is role play. Might think it’s scripted. But for them two, it’s all real. How easy of a switch to be flipped once they entered the bedroom and turned on the camera. 

“Do you want me closer?”

Mark’s eyes follow Jaebum’s hand that trails slowly down his front until stopping at the front of his pants where he too is just as affected. Where he squeezes himself through his pants and lets out a low groan as Mark gives him this look and licks his lips subconsciously. 

“Please...I’ve been good.”

“You have. Such a good omega.”

Mark lets out a pleased noise from the praise, his eyes flashing.

“Alpha,” Mark lets out with need and Jaebum takes a step closer.

Mark reacts to it, his body going taunt before he’s biting his bottom lip as Jaebum stopped. His eyes had lit up but now they’re pleading, drawing Jaebum in more and more. It’s almost like a dance as the two are so focused on the other. Gauging each other’s reaction as well as trying to get the other to react further. And as Jaebum slowly strides to the side of the bed, their eyes remained locked while feeling the tension rising again. That steady thrumming under their skin along with their hearts pumping. That fire blazing and the urge to connect pulsing. Jaebum can tell Mark wants to move. That he wants to touch. With Jaebum right there in reach all Mark has to do is move his hand but he’s fighting it. Obeying Jaebum’s command from earlier to not move from this spot until he’s told to. But god he wants to. His breathing is picking up more. His hands are moving to be sat on so he won’t be tempted now all while his eyes take in the prize he wants. Eyes watching as Jaebum slowly takes off his shirt. The vocal noise that comes from Mark lets Jaebum know he’s teasing him. Torturing him with such a sexy view as more of his body is revealed. And when the shirt falls and Jaebum begins to pull his belt out from the pant loops, Mark’s mouth parts as he knows what’s coming. 

“Is this ok?” Jaebum asks as he holds the belt in his hands.

It honestly wasn’t going to be part of tonight’s video but with how Mark’s reacting. With how the image pops into his mind of Mark being tied up with the belt while eating him out...Jaebum really wants to do it. But only if Mark gives consent.

“It is...I trust you…”

Jaebum feels his chest swell with emotion that he can’t help but reach out and stroke his fingers along the side of Mark’s face. Mark practically purrs as he leans into the touch and his eyelashes flutter.

“So good to me...”

Their eyes lock again and there’s so many things Jaebum wants to say. So much he’s been holding back.

“You’re safe with me, baby. Always.”

Mark can’t help but smile a bit at that, “I know.”

Jaebum can’t resist leaning down and capturing Mark’s lips as he’s overwhelmed with such emotions. It leads one kiss into two and then three, four, before Jaebum forces himself to pull back and breathes against Mark’s parted lips,

“Clothes off.”

Mark is eager to please and the moment Jaebum pulls back to a stand by the bed, Mark is moving to take off his clothes. His shirt goes first but he doesn’t go too fast as he knows Jaebum is watching and wants to tease him a bit back. Wants to keep his attention on him for longer and rile up the alpha more. So he might’ve acted like it was hard to get out of his fitted pants and turned on his side where his ass was in clear view of Jaebum. And when he slid the pants down his ass and thick thighs, he relished in the growl he got in reaction. It makes him tremble and get wetter, especially when he feels Jaebum smack his ass.

“Are you being naughty on purpose to get punished?” Jaebum’s voice is laced with more arousal.

Mark barely has his pants and underwear off when he feels Jaebum’s hands grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back. Mark groans at the moment of contact when he feels Jaebum’s hard on through his pants and grinding against his bare ass.

“I thought you were being good so you could get your reward?”

“I-I am-oh!”

Mark finds himself being pulled up so his back is flush against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum holds him there with one hand wrapped around his throat and his other hand on his inner hip and right there near his cock that is dripping precum.

“But you’re being naughty to rile me up, baby...making it hard for me to resist you…”

Oh fuck. This was so hot. Being manhandled. Where Jaebum could easily just free his own cock and force him to take it. God, Mark would enjoy every second! Especially if he kept his hand wrapped around his throat like this...oh the things it’s doing to him. And the noise he lets out as Jaebum gives an experimental tighter squeeze lets them both know how much he likes it. How slick slides down his thighs more and his cock twitches with pleasure.

“Dammit baby you’re making it hard not to just fuck you right now…” 

Jaebum sounds wrecked as he finds Mark so beautiful and breathtaking. As Mark just keeps showing him how perfect he is for him and fueling all of Jaebum’s needs. Jaebum definitely wants to do this at a later time but for now he has a feast to look forward to. To reward Mark like he deserves and Jaebum is already salivating just thinking about it.

“Bummie-”

Mark’s even trying to seduce him further so he’ll do it but Jaebum is quick to press a tender kiss to Mark’s cheek,

“Not tonight. Tonight is all about you remember?”

Mark’s breath hitches as Jaebum’s free hand moves to slide up his cock and give a firm squeeze before stroking him slowly. Mark’s head tilts back and his mouth parts to let out low moans as Jaebum lets Mark’s precum bead up more and more until he can use it for a smoother glide. As he lets his other hand move from Mark’s neck to run down the front of his body. To feel Mark’s chest rise and fall. To feel Mark’s muscles and abs ripple and tremble with pleasure before sliding his hand back up to fondle a nipple.

“Ah!” 

Mark’s body convulses when Jaebum pinches one of his nipples at the same time as squeezing the head of his cock. Mark’s hips try to jerk up into Jaebum’s fist as needy noises are spilling from his lips.

“Bummie I can’t...please…” Mark is turning into a mess as Jaebum adds more pleasure into the mix by layering kisses along his neck and shoulders.

Biting. Nipping. Sucking into any skin he can reach. It short circuits Mark’s brain as he’s enveloped in constant pleasure.  
“Can’t what? Handle the pleasure? Baby, I’m just getting started as you deserve so much more...so much…” Jaebum breathes out.

Mark can’t focus on anything but Jaebum and the pleasure that he’s distracted to notice Jaebum grabbing a hold of the belt again until Mark not only hears it clasping together, but feels it holding his wrists against one another.

Mark opens his eyes to look down at his tied wrists and the material digging into his skin that let Mark know he was at Jaebum’s mercy. It makes him let out a breathy moan before he finds himself being moved again. His elbows and knees hit the bed gently with his ass up in the air. He’s fully exposed with his hole clenching and cock twitching on what’s to come. Another moan escaped as Jaebum’s hand grip and meld his ass before giving it a light smack. A chuckle comes out of Jaebum as Mark instinctively arches his hips to raise his ass higher and back closer to him as if asking for another smack. But Jaebum instead runs his hand over where he had hit earlier and can feel Mark shake more and react with another vocal noise. And then lets his hand slide down to brush past his balls and grip a hold of his cock again for a few strokes.

“No not there,” Mark gets out in between moans.

Jaebum is fully amused and enjoying himself as Mark tries to move his hands to show Jaebum where he wants him to touch but can’t with the belt in the way and cries out,

“N-no...you said you were gonna...ah...nnn...eat me out…”

Mark is at his mercy though and burying his face in the crook of his arm as Jaebum doesn’t let up with his ministrations. All while he leans up to start leading a teasing trail of kisses along Mark’s shoulders and back. And how much more vocal Mark got the closer he was reaching his destination of where Mark wanted him. Mark can feel Jaebum smirking against his tailbone as Jaebum keeps using his other hand to touch his ass and was now rubbing over his hole,

“You’re clenching constantly, your hole begging for me to go inside…”

Mark tries to push back against Jaebum’s hand but he also can’t help but jerk his hips forward to meet Jaebum’s fist stroking his cock. 

“C-cause I want you...please I never...never had anyone eat me out before…”

The moment those words leave his mouth, Jaebum’s smirk is gone and his eyes flash.

“No one?” Jaebum’s voice is deeper, rougher…

“They thought it was dirty...cause I’m not...I’m not a woman--Oh fu-”

Jaebum’s hands move to grip Mark’s thighs before yanking him back and presses a growling kiss right to Mark’s hole. Mark’s body convulses at the intimate gesture while Jaebum is getting riled up. As he pulls back and runs his hands up the back of Mark’s thighs to spread him more,

“It’s not dirty. Those pricks didn’t know how to treat you right. But I’m about to show you.”

It makes Jaebum angry that those men weren't treating his baby properly. That Mark wasn’t getting the love he deserved. That they tried to tell Mark he didn’t deserve the same treatment because he wasn’t a woman. Those men were cowards. Guys that thought they were above others and that the person they slept with should’ve been lucky they got a chance with them. Oh no. Those pricks were the lucky ones to even get to touch Mark. Just like Jaebum was so lucky to have this chance to show Mark what he deserves. That he’s more than just a hole. That he’s someone special, so fucking special--

Jaebum presses another kiss against the fluttering hole that has Mark releasing a pleasure filled moan. And Mark may be turning into a writhing mess but Jaebum is just as affected as he can’t help but press his lips there again and again.

“You’re so perfect...so divine...the taste of you so addicting…”

Slick beads on his lips and Jaebum groans as he slips his tongue out to draw more. Mark has no idea how much it turns Jaebum on. How much Jaebum could never get enough of Mark and everything about him. 

“Oh...Jae...wait-nnn!”

Mark tries to grip the sheets the best he can to have something to ground him as Jaebum is feasting on him like he’s the best dessert out there. And though Mark is moaning, Jaebum is getting louder with him. Thoroughly enjoying taking his time in tasting Mark while taking him apart at the same time. 

Slick coats Jaebum’s chin; his fingers sliding in it as excess drips down Mark’s thighs and down to the bed sheets. He’s so wet it should be embarrassing but he can’t help it. It feels so good and hearing Jaebum liking this has him feeling so many emotions. But of course it only gets better as Jaebum swipes his tongue out to lap over Mark’s hole before pressing in. Just a breach of his tongue but Mark is feeling it. Feeling how intimate and hot this was as Jaebum dives in with passion. It makes Mark instantly push back against Jaebum’s tongue and he hears another groan coming out as Jaebum was definitely loving every second of this. And when Jaebum slips in two fingers, Mark’s eyes roll back and he cries out in pure bliss.

“Ah...Ah...good...Bummie so good...nnh!”

He lets out a drawn out sound that is followed by a loud gasp as his sweet spot is hit and tears well up in his eyes,

“There...there...please don’t stop...so good Bummie...going crazy…”

Mark’s a mess, his body shaking as he keeps pushing himself back. As he’s fucking himself on Jaebum’s tongue and fingers. As he feels the belt strain and dig into his skin and he can’t help it. His eyes shine of his omega as he’s lost in pleasure. As he’s lost in Jaebum.

“I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum...cumming...fuck I’m cumming--Jae!” 

The camera catches the perfect view of Mark orgasming. Of how his back arches, mouth open in a loud cry as his cock spurts out cum all over the bed below. Of how he practically rides Jaebum’s face through his high before he almost collapses onto the bed if it wasn’t for Jaebum catching him and moving him over to a clean spot. Mark doesn’t even register the transition as he’s still slowly coming down until he finds Jaebum had already moved away and turned off the live. Mark doesn’t move; his body still having aftershocks as it feels like Jaebum is still right there and his hole twitches before clenching down on nothing.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so hot. Just look at you...so sexy marked up by me…”

Mark lets out a noise at the constant praises as he blushes more. Jaebum was so sexy too. Especially as he takes his fingers and licks the excess slick off. God, even him just simply wiping his face with the discarded shirt before running a hand through his hair was hot. Hell, just him breathing was like a walking fan fiction as Mark is Jaebum’s number one fanboy. 

Jaebum soon comes closer as he can’t stay away too long and is already reaching out to touch him. He runs fingers through Mark’s hair to help get him back down to reality in a soothing manner. And when Mark leans into the touch, he can’t help the smile that comes forth.

“You did so good. Thank you for letting me do this with you.”

Mark lets out a little whine though as Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed and starts to undo the belt.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Jaebum grows worried now and checks over Mark’s wrists once they’re free while rubbing over the skin.

“No, I’m good, more than good actually. But you, I didn’t get to help you cum.” Mark pouts.

Mark is so adorable right now that Jaebum chuckles, “It’s ok. Tonight was about you.”

“But!” Mark just keeps getting cuter, “You did so much for me and it’s not fair if you don’t get to cum too.”

Jaebum’s smile grows before he takes one of Mark’s hands and leads him to touching the front of his pants,

“You feel that?”

Mark’s eyes go wide as he feels how soaked it is, “Did you-”

“I did. I got off from pleasuring you and making you cum.”

Oh that did things to Mark too. Calm down beating heart! 

“So you just wait here as I’m gonna go run the bath, alright?” 

Mark perks up at this, “We’re gonna take one together right?”

The grin that appears on Jaebum’s face totally does not make Mark’s heart flutter during it’s already crazy rhythm.

“Of course. You think I’m done just because the video stopped? Tonight you’re getting pampered.”

“But you do things like this every day,” Mark admits as Jaebum is already heading to the door.

“I do, don’t I?” Jaebum replies back not as a question but as agreeing with Mark.

And when he’s about to leave the room, he looks over his shoulder and at Mark, 

“I’m going to keep doing it every day too.”

Jaebum leaves the room as Mark finds his heart swelling with more emotion again…

It’s late into the night and Mark finds he can’t sleep. His mind keeps thinking back to Neil and the stalker. Were they the same person? Was it really that easy and everything will stop now? Since changing his number he doesn’t get any of those messages or calls from Neil. And since blocking that username, he doesn’t see him popping up on his social media feed. But what about on his onlyfans? He hasn’t had a chance to look since after the live, Jaebum and him took a bath together before snuggling and listening to music till they both fell asleep. Well, Mark fell asleep first but knows Jaebum did too since he’s still asleep beside him. It brings a smile to his face that Jaebum will sleep in the same bed as him now. Man, just thinking about how much closer they’ve been getting these past few days is like a dream…

He hopes he never wakes up.

That way he can remain like this with Jaebum forever.

Sitting up quietly, he finds Nora at the foot of the bed all curled up by Jaebum’s feet. She blinks her eyes at him and Mark pets her back to sleep before sneaking out of bed. He won’t be gone for long. He just needs to ease his mind and check before going back to bed where sleep will surely take over once more. I mean already the bed looks welcoming with Jaebum there. 

Moving over to his computer, he finds it's still on and the onlyfans page is still up. Hm? Did Jaebum have the same thoughts as him? He knows Jaebum is very protective over his loved ones and no doubt he wanted to make sure Mark would be safe. He really was such a great alpha. It gave him more courage to sit down in front of the computer and go to check his messages. He saw there was one new one that was unread and his heart beat fast with the thought of who it could be. And as the page loads, Mark tries to take steady breaths…

The page loads and Mark lets out a sigh of relief as it’s only from lousfed. In fact, a smile forms as he didn’t see one message from the other username nor Neil’s. Maybe it really would be ok now. With that easing his mind, he decides to check the message from lousfed before heading back to bed.

‘Where do I even begin? I can’t believe I missed the live show due to work but when I managed to finally click on the video...I can’t form words...no I actually can but like too many that I know you probably don’t want to hear from me. But I can say that you had nothing to worry about as I told you he’d be down for it. And he more than looked like he really enjoyed it. And before you go freaking out over how much money I gave, please don’t. You’ve earned it like I’ve said. You’re such a great person working so hard to help others and you deserved what happened to you tonight. In fact, you should keep doing more videos like these with that guy. He is your boyfriend right? And please don’t worry about trying to repay me or anything but I have a feeling you’re gonna ask me what I would like for the next video. But I think you should decide what should happen for the next one. Whatever you decide, I’ll be looking forward to.’

Mark sees the signature of lousfed and Mark finds himself enjoying their little chats that they have. He feels like he can truly be himself around lousfed without having any barriers between them. And maybe he shouldn’t but something tells him he can be open to him. So when he goes to reply to his message, he doesn’t hold back from what he wants to say,

‘I...I have a confession I’d like to make. It’s about my roommate...my best friend…’


	6. Chapter 6

‘You see, he’s not just that. True, I thought that’s all he’d be at first. Where I kept telling everyone he’s just my roommate. That yeah we became best friends but there’s nothing more…

I was lying. Denying it...trying to cut off any other thoughts or feelings that could lead to more the moment they would try and pop up...because I thought it could never be. He’s straight and was already with that one girl when we met. It was our first time ever meeting actually so I knew right away how it would end. I think that’s when I instantly told myself that he’s just my roommate so I wouldn’t end up hurt. But then we actually got to know each other. Not only did he not mind sharing a tiny space with me, he’s always a gentleman and so sweet. And of course we have our arguments but we always sort them out and I remember the first time we had a huge argument we ended up both crying and hugging each other for hours...damn, sorry, didn’t mean to go down memory lane there, I just...he completes me. We don’t just have things in common or the same friends, he’s literally like my other half. And he became more than a best friend that everyone around me knew but I kept trying to deny subconsciously because I didn’t want to ruin what we had or get hopes up because I knew I could never cross that line and get that close to JB like a woman could. And I’ll admit I might’ve gone after guys who resembled JB in some way but I couldn’t help it. He’s so sexy and chic and attractive and his personality is to die for! He’s literally everything I would want in a mate and more. And to be more honest, that kissing video was meant for me to get it out of my system. To get a taste and realize we’re not meant to be. That I would hopefully not like it and could kill these thoughts and feelings that kept growing and harder and harder to not react on. But I just tortured myself as the moment our lips touched I was a goner. I sealed my fate and gave the key to my heart straight to him as I can’t go back now. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to go back to normal after this for he only pretended to be my boyfriend to get back at one of my ex’s…

But I want more. I don’t want to pretend. I want it to be real. Do you know how to win one’s love? How to obtain one’s heart? Because I’m up to do anything. No matter what it is…

I love him. 

As I type this out to you, as I confess...he’s asleep behind me and I want nothing more than to continue spending my days with him even after we graduate college. 

I hope you have advice for me as I feel we have a strong connection. That you understand me. I hope this doesn’t burden you. I just have to get it out somehow before I make a fool out of myself and act on this love. God I feel like I’m going crazy…

Anyway, it’s late and I have classes tomorrow so I’ll be trying to get some sleep now. Thank you for listening lousfed. Goodnight.’

His eyes are wide, hand shaking as emotions run through him. He about dropped his phone and had to hold it with two hands as he tried not to react out loud. Because for one, he’s in the middle of class and two…

He looks over to his right where his eyes take in the person who sent that message. Where they’re currently focused on the teacher down below without a clue of what was happening inside Jaebum’s head.

Mark’s in love with him! The proof is right here in the message sent to lousfed that Mark had no idea was Jaebum himself! 

Jaebum’s heart is going so hard. Beating away in his chest as more and more emotions rise. What should he do? How should he react? For he wants to scream and shout. The happiness ready to explode and just grab Mark and kiss him till he’s breathless but…

He can’t...can he? Mark doesn’t know he has an account on onlyfans. That he’s the one giving him money and watching his videos. Or Mark wouldn’t have confided in him like this. 

Shit. Jaebum feels guilt at having kept this secret from Mark but he had good reason. But now it’s a growing mess here as Jaebum really doesn’t know what to do. And it’s so hard to think straight when you find out that the love of your life loves you back and is right next to you for the taking---

Jinyoung. He needs to text Jinyoung. 

His leg starts to bounce as it’s hard to contain everything inside him. He already has to grip his thigh and squeeze because his free hand was subconsciously reaching over to touch Mark and he can’t do that right now or it’ll escalate. He won’t be able to stop himself and the things he’ll want to do to Mark can’t be done in the middle of a crowded classroom. 

But if it could--

Focus Jaebum! Focus!

Jaebum’s fingers are still shaking as he’s trying to take a screenshot on his phone and forward it to Jinyoung. He’s getting so worked up that he quickly sends it and then locks his phone before he goes back and reads over the message of Mark confessing again. Because yes, he reread it over and over as he couldn’t believe it at first and thought he was dreaming. 

Ok, breathe Jaebum. Jinyoung will tell you what to do.

Meanwhile, Mark feels his phone vibrate and waits a moment till he finishes writing down his notes before sliding his phone out. Subconsciously biting his lips, Mark acts like he’s checking over his notes when he’s in fact checking the message he just received. The one Jaebum sent him. Which isn’t uncommon during class but before he opens it, he sees the start of it that says,

‘Jinyoung! I need your help!’

Mark notices there’s an attachment to it as well. Frowning, Mark thinks this message wasn’t meant for him but Jaebum accidentally sent it to him. Which is totally plausible since they text each other a lot so their names would be toward the top and Jaebum could’ve hit his name by mistake. So the right thing to do in this situation and not open the message, delete it and then tell Jaebum. But Mark can’t help his curiosity. What problem did Jaebum have? Why does he not know? Last time he checked, they were best friends. They knew all about each other’s business before the others and he can’t think what Jaebum would be having trouble with right now. Unless it had to do with him…

Was Jaebum trying to think of a polite way to end their pretend relationship? 

Dammit now Mark’s anxiety is going. He has to know or he won’t stop thinking about it! What happens after, happens but he’s finding out. So making sure Jaebum doesn’t know, he covers the phone’s view by leaning forward on the desk and pushes the text to open it.

‘Jinyoung! I need your help! Mark sent this to me last night and I just saw it and I’m freaking out cause I don’t know what I should do! I wanna tell him everything so bad. To make love to him right now but we’re in class and he doesn’t know I’m lousfed!’

Excuse me? Did Mark just read that right? Because there’s no way--

Mark notices the attachment and his eyes go wide as he enlarges it on his phone and sees the message he sent lousfed last night clear as day before him…

Oh my god! How the fuck did he not put two and two together?! From the way lousfed acted. Why he didn’t give out much information about himself. Why he never showed himself or used voice chatting. Why he wasn't present during the live videos-- 

It was Jaebum! Lousfed is Lim Jaebeom! And he confessed to him that he was in love--

Wait, did Jaebum say he wanted to make love to him right now? 

Scrolling back up, Mark rereads the message and yes, Jaebum did say that. He even said he wanted to tell Mark everything which could only mean that he felt the same right? 

Mark’s heart starts to beat super fast as he can already feel his face growing red. His mind goes right past the part of Jaebum’s the one giving him money to holy shit, Jaebum feels the same! Instantly, he feels the happiness soar through him and his emotions rising. Jaebum’s been watching his videos all this time. Which Mark isn’t gonna lie, it’s kind of hot. Like really hot knowing Jaebum got off to his videos---

Focus Mark! This means a lot. This means that Jaebum’s been into him all this time. That Jaebum’s in love with him! But what does he do? He wasn’t supposed to get this message. He’s not supposed to know. Gah! Now he understands Jaebum’s predicament. Especially as Mark wants to pounce on Jaebum right now. But wait...if he doesn’t react fast, Jaebum is gonna see who he sent it too. Which I mean, after freaking out, should be a good thing right? But then something runs through Mark’s mind. That he should play along. That he should do a little playful ‘revenge’. That he should be naughty since Jaebum kept such a secret. The more that thought runs through his mind, the more he likes this idea. And maybe, just maybe Mark wants to get more of Jaebum’s attention. To show him how crazy he has him. Jaebum also pretended to not have watched his videos for so long so why can’t Mark pretend he didn’t know lousfed was Jaebum for a bit? 

Smirking, Mark was ready to start his ‘revenge’ as he quickly texts Jinyoung,

‘Play along and I’ll explain everything later.’

It’s sent literally seconds before Jinyoung receives a text from Jaebum asking him why he isn't responding. And that’s where Jaebum is trying to patiently wait for Jinyoung’s advice that he swears Jinyoung is doing this on purpose just to torture him. He soon feels his phone vibrate with a text from Jinyoung,

‘Cause I’m in class just like you and actually want to pass my classes, thank you very much.’

Jaebum is about to type back that this is an emergency when he feels something touch his knee. Looking down he finds Mark’s hand is there and it’s actually a bit comforting as his leg stops bouncing. That is, until Mark’s hand starts to slowly trail up his thigh. It’s very distracting as Jaebum is focused on the feel of Mark’s fingers. How just the brush of them is like a pleasant burning sensation that was definitely going right to his cock. 

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice is low but full of warning.

Alerting Mark of what he’s doing and that it’s affecting him. But when he looks up to glance at Mark, he can already see him meeting his eyes with a look. He’s doing it on purpose and knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“Should I stop?” Mark asks and goes to remove his hand but is pleasantly surprised when Jaebum grabs his hand and leads it right where he wants him.

It’s dangerous. They may be on the very back row with everyone else in front of them but they could still get caught--

But why did that turn them on even more?

Oh love can make you do such crazy things and knowing the other loves you back just as much made it harder to resist them. Made them want to do even more to have them fall deeper in love. And right now, Jaebum wants every second of touch Mark will give him. And Mark wants to give him that and more.

Jaebum’s eyelashes flutter as he fights back the groan of pleasure when Mark gives him a firm squeeze through his pants. Jaebum’s rock hard already as Mark affects him that much and by the silent gasp and slight jerk of his hips, Jaebum is turning into a mess. 

Mark has his hoodie up as he’s turned toward Jaebum. The teacher is just talking away as the presentation is going on before them and the other students focused on her. It helps that the lights are dimmed a bit for better lighting of the board as Mark leans in closer.

“I just can’t stop thinking about last night. How I want to return the favor for you being such a great alpha.”

Mark’s voice is low and laced with arousal as he traces the outline of Jaebum’s cock with his fingers before Jaebum feels them start to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down ever so slowly. 

“Oh...oh fuck…baby…”

Jaebum’s voice shakes as his cock is freed from it’s confines and Mark’s hand starts stroking him. His own hand lets go of his phone to grip the table tight as he has to try so hard not to thrust into Mark’s hand. It doesn’t help that Mark can’t enclose his entire hand over it as Jaebum’s cock is pretty girthy and Mark’s hand is slim. It turns Jaebum on even more as it does Mark.

“You’re so hard, Bummie...so big and thick...I wish I could sit on it right now…” Mark whispers into his ear.

Mark had moved his chair closer for easier access and was now mouthing at Jaebum’s earlobe. Letting his teeth gently pull on the many earrings adoring Jaebum’s right ear before Jaebum feels the smirk as his cock definitely twitched at from those words and Mark’s ministrations.

Jaebum’s eyes are closed as he’s under Mark’s spell and completely letting Mark surround him with his scent, aura and warmth as he gets lost in him. Mark keeps stroking him, teasing him a bit around the head while he uses the distraction to quickly touch Jaebum’s phone. Knowing his passcode, Mark goes in and deletes the message sent to him before locking it and focusing completely back on Jaebum whose breathing was picking up. Precum leaks out and Mark uses it for a smoother stroke that has Jaebum tilting his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing with a hard swallow as he fights the noises of pleasure that want to escape. Mark can’t help but be entranced by how sexy and hot Jaebum looks right now. How his own cock is straining against the front of his pants from being able to please Jaebum so good. 

“Do you want that? Want me to pull my pants down and have you shove your cock inside my tight heat? Have you cage me in with your bigger build and have your way with me?”

The way Jaebum reacts. How his hips jerk hard from imagining it. How they both love the size difference between them. That Mark is shorter and slimmer where Jaebum is taller and broader...not to mention how Mark can’t seem to get enough of his cock as he keeps talking about it.

“No guy can compare to you, Jaebum. Your cock is perfect for me...fills me up so well...goes so deep inside of me...you ruined me with your fat cock...only you can satisfy me now…”

“Mark,” Jaebum almost whines as he has to hide his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and shoulder to muffle what noise comes out.

His control is slipping. His emotions overflow as he wants to take Mark right here, right now--

“Not here, I know. But another time. Another place. You close though, Bummie? I can feel you pulsing. Can feel you leaking so much precum,”

“Yeah…” Jaebum bites Mark’s hoodie to striffle the groan.

Mark is ready to take Jaebum over the edge and is about to as he squeezes more and twists his hand just right over Jaebum’s head but then Mark realizes he can’t have Jaebum cumming all over himself and the floor here. It’ll definitely give them away of what they were doing so without hesitating, Mark suddenly stops. Jaebum’s eyes open and he’s about to protest at being edged so close to cumming when he finds Mark ducking down. How he lets out a silent curse as he feels those pretty lips wrap around the head of his cock. Mark braces his hands on Jaebum’s thighs and feels them slightly shake as he takes inch by inch more into his mouth. Jaebum’s own hands reach out, trying to warn Mark. Trying to stop the onslaught of pure bliss but it’s too late. Mark takes him all the way down to the base and swallows. Jaebum bites his lip hard, almost tearing out his lip piercing to keep himself from vocalizing his pleasure and how hot it was that Mark was deep throating him. How fast the pleasure was rising and he was racing back toward the edge as Mark bobs his head up and down. Jaebum’s fingers tighten in Mark’s hair and Mark almost fucks up by moaning out loud but manages to catch himself in time as he continues to give Jaebum head in the middle of their college class. He can feel Jaebum is close too. Can feel Jaebum’s cock twitching, can feel it getting thicker as he’s about to release--

“Baby...oh shit--”

Jaebum does it instinctively as his hips jerk up in short thrusts and Mark welcomes it as Jaebum fucks his mouth before cumming down his throat. All while Jaebum couldn’t look away. Mark was so hot and breathtaking; so perfect and amazing him every time. Mark makes him cum so hard and Mark just swallows it all while letting Jaebum ride out his orgasm. 

Jaebum slows to a stop as he tries to catch his breath. Mark pulls off slowly as he makes sure Jaebum’s cock is cum free. He adjusts Jaebum back before sitting properly in his chair again and giving Jaebum a smile. Mark’s hair is a little messy and his face flushed as well as something on the corner of his lips. But Mark was so fucking beautiful and his heart skips a beat from how much he loved him. His hand reaches out and swipes the bit of cum that was left at the corner of Mark’s mouth before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips so he doesn’t speak the three words he wants to say so badly. And how he shows it in actions since he can’t say the words right now. Like with how he lets his fingers rub soothing over Mark’s throat to help ease with what he just done earlier.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jaebum says.

Mark is still smiling as he leans his forehead against Jaebum’s, “Yeah, well I wanted to and I liked doing it so expect it to happen again in the future.”

Jaebum tries to hold back a groan as his cock twitches just thinking about it, “Don’t tease me, baby.”

Mark’s giggle fills his ear and Jaebum grins because of it before they suddenly hear the bell ringing. Pulling back, they find that class is now over and as the others are going about their day like nothing happened, the two know that what they did went unnoticed. They lock eyes and both smirk before they are quick to try and gather their own things. But when Jaebum stands up, Mark is blushing and remains sitting.

“What is it?” Jaebum asks as he starts to get concerned.

Mark bites his lip and gets a bit shy before stating, “I...I came in my pants and soaked the back as well.”

Oh! No wonder Mark’s scent was so strong. 

Not hesitating to take his hoodie off, he tells Mark to switch with him. Mark does and when he puts on Jaebum’s hoodie, it’s twice his size and goes down to mid thigh. It covers up both the front and the back and would provide enough coverage until they went by the dorm room to change. 

“Thanks Bummie!” Mark beams at him with his sweater paws.

Mark was just too adorable and looking too damn good in his hoodie that he’s already leaning down to get another kiss. It takes Mark by surprise at first but he’s soon smiling into the kiss as he presses back. 

“Will you wear my hoodie even after you change?” Jaebum asks.

He didn’t sound too hopeful at all in his voice ok. Nothing that Mark totally picked up on and was why his smile grew bigger to show off his little fangs. 

“As long as you wear my hoodie,” Mark states back as he runs his hands over Jaebum’s front.

The hoodie definitely was a bit tight on Jaebum but it showed off those muscles and broad shoulders and--

Mark bites his lip as he openly stares and feels up those pecs. Jaebum chuckles,

“Like what you see there?” he teases.

But then Mark locks eyes with him and Jaebum’s heart skips a beat because he swears Mark is looking and reaching all the way to his heart and soul when he says,

“I do. Very much.”

Unfortunately the moment doesn’t last too long as someone interrupts and is pulling Mark away,

“I need him for just a moment. We’ll see you in second period, Jaebum!” 

Jaebum and Mark are dumbfounded as Youngjae didn’t wait and is already leading Mark down the steps and out the door of the classroom. They get around the corner before Mark is shoved into the nearest bathroom and the door locks as Mark finds Youngjae now facing him,

“You have five seconds to explain cause you can just say oh, I’ll explain later, play along and then drop that bomb in a text right after that.”

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention he sent the text to Jinyoung of what was originally supposed to go to him in the first place? 

“You peeked,” Mark pouts.

“How could I not when Jinyoung was sitting next to me in class and reacted in such a way that I had to look! So tell me the whole thing.”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep anything from you and I would’ve told you eventually. I just...I was distracted for a moment there. And um...can I tell you at the dorm? I need to change clothes.”

Youngjae raises an eyebrow, “Why do you need to change clothes?”

It’s only seconds later that half the campus can hear Youngjae’s loud noise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, tell me your guys' thoughts. I know it's bottled up and ready to explode out. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes for I haven't been sleeping well and on and off pain. I hope you can still enjoy though!

When Yugyeom saw Youngjae and Mark leaving the campus he had perked up and instantly jogged over. What he was expecting is what came out of Youngjae’s mouth before he could even properly say hi,

“I still can’t believe you gave Jaebum head in the middle of the class-”

“Hey gu-WHAT?!” 

Youngjae and Mark look up from their conversation to see Yugyeom wide eyed and in mid wave still.

“You broke him, Youngjae!” Mark accuses and Youngjae just laughs.

“Like I could break him with that sentence. Him and Bam have done dirtier things. Remember last Halloween when Bam dressed as a cheerleader with the skirt?”

Yugyeom comes right back to life as he gets this dreamy look on his face, “That was a great night.”

“See? He’s fixed.”

Mark giggles a bit as they continue walking and Yugyeom walks on Mark’s other side.

“But like, were you guys serious? You really did that, Mark?”

“Yeah,” Mark doesn’t even deny it and gets his little fangy grin showing.

“Wow. I think since doing those videos you’ve gotten less shy.”

Youngjae shakes his head though, “Nah. Mark’s just a naughty kitten when he’s turned on. But I also think it’s because Jaebum can put him into that headspace where he feels safe and powerful. Not like I watch your guys videos together or anything,” Youngjae is quick to say at the end.

Both Mark and Yugyeom give him a look and Youngjae breaks, “Ok, ok, so maybe I watched a little bit of your video,” Youngjae gestures with his two fingers how much he might’ve watched.

“It was because Bam had bursted into my room the morning after the kissing video came out and boasted about how hot it was so it had me curious. Not gonna lie either, it was pretty damn hot.”

“Youngjae!” Mark smacks his arm while Youngjae cackles away.

“You have to admit Mark, you and Jaebum are two really attractive people and the chemistry between you two is perfect,” Yugyeom adds.

“Bro! Not you too!” 

Yugyeom gets flustered a bit, “I-I mean it’s Bam’s fault for having the video on the big screen T.V. and jacking off to it. Kind of hard not to notice.”

Mark groans, “I can’t believe I’ve become porn material for my friends.”

“Bam gets off on showing us together and from hearing how you literally sucked Jaebum’s dick in the middle of a classroom, I think you like it too,” Yugyeom states.

“We are not talking about my kinks here! And for one, I did what I did because I couldn’t sit on his dick when I really wanted to after finding out he feels the same for me.” 

Youngjae laughs, “So you’d be down to fuck in public then?”

“Wait, wait, we’ll come back to that later. Did I just hear you right and you said Jaebum feels the same? That means he confessed to you? You two are officially together now?” 

“Not quite,” Mark replies and Yugyeom raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Youngjae clamps a hand onto his shoulder, “Get ready, for it’s a lot to take in.”

Now Yugyeom was more confused but soon Youngjae showed him the text that he took a picture of when Jinyoung had received the text. And in literally a matter of minutes, Yugyeom goes from shock to laughter to smirking,

“I take back my earlier statement and agree with Youngjae. You’re like a naughty kitten for sure. God, no wonder you and Bam get along so well.”

“You do realize that the omegas of the group tell each other everything when it comes to sex related things right? Do you alphas not do that?” Youngjae questions.

“We do but not as much as you think. We tend to get possessive over our partners so we don’t want another to try and take them away from us. But with the videos I do with Bam, it’s like staking a claim for all to see so no one will be stupid enough to make a move.”  
“I didn’t ask about the videos though,” Youngjae teases and Yugyeom gets more flustered.

“But I knew you would or was thinking about it at least.”

“Sure. I think you wanted to talk to people about how you like making videos with Bam, you perv,” Youngjae teases more.

Meanwhile, Mark is curious if Jaebum feels that way. And if Jaebum has gone back and actually watched their videos together--

“Jaebum’s more of a perv than me though! He literally set up an account and secretly watched Mark. Which by the way, that username...it looks familiar to me for some reason.” 

“Really? It just looks like silly gibberish to me,” Youngjae replies.

Suddenly it comes to Mark on what he should do for the next video! Oh, Jaebum is gonna be in for a wild ride for sure. 

“Mark why are you smirking like that?” Youngjae and Yugyeom both ask as they noticed Mark let out a little giggle before his expression turns naughty.

But Mark doesn’t say as his lips are sealed…

“So you think I should wait?” 

“Did I stutter Jaebum?” Jinyoung sasses back.

Jackson chews on a granola bar as they walk to class, “But shouldn’t he just go ahead and-”

Jinyoung gently shoves more of the granola bar further into Jackson’s mouth,

“Babe, no. Don’t put any ideas into his head.”

Jinyoung’s also got his head turned away from Jaebum and toward Jackson as he shows him an expression that tells him he’ll explain later. Jackson takes the hint and nods,

“Oh, you’re right babe, my bad. Do what Jinyoungie says and wait. Besides, Mark doesn’t know it’s you.”

Jackson had come in during the conversation so he knows about lousfed and Mark confessing but he doesn’t know what happened after or that Jaebum had accidentally sent it to Mark and not Jinyoung.   
“It’s going to be so hard though. I want to tell him right away but I don’t want him to think I’m some freak or creepy perv that had been watching his videos and such before for so long in secret. Especially with how he had a stalker and with Neil-”

Jackson places a comforting hand onto his shoulder, “But you are a perv for doing so.”

Jaebum sulks at that, “Thanks Jackson.”

“No problem, bud,” Jackson says as he takes another bite of his bar.

Jinyoung snorts, “Mark wouldn’t think you were creepy or some freak. I think you should give it some time since the stalker and Neil incident is still so fresh and just let things flow as they are. And when the truth finally comes out, he’ll most likely be mad that you were secretly funding him money. Which I want to know more about. Your life before college is such a mystery and even your parents won’t say the times we’ve visited. Is your family secretly rich or something? Did you rob a bank? Do you have your own onlyfans account on a different username we don’t know about?” 

“There’s no way he’s been doing his own videos as he would have to do them the same time as Mark’s and he’s too busy being a perv,” Jackson teases at the end.

Jaebum shoves Jackson who laughs before shaking his head, “I’m only kidding.”

“You have no room to talk as you literally waxed poetry about my ass for your final in English last semester,” Jinyoung clarifies.

“She said it could be anything as long as it was all in English and I passed with flying colors thank you.”

“She probably passed you just so she wouldn’t have to hear it again,” Jaebum teases himself before finding himself being shoved back by Jackson.

“Jinyoung’s ass is great don’t you say anything else!” 

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly, “And don’t try to change the subject,” he says as he gets serious again and they stop outside Jaebum’s next class.

Jinyoung faces him and blocks his way in as he gives him a look that he’s not budging until he finds out the truth. 

Shit. It’s not like he didn’t plan on telling the others one day but he knows if he tells Jinyoung that he’s gonna tell Mark. And if not Jinyoung, Jackson is gonna tell everyone. He’s also worried the way they treat him or see him will change and he doesn’t want that. He really likes his group of friends.

“I’ll tell you but not today, alright? I want to tell Mark first but since you told me to wait it won’t be today.”

Jinyoung does a duck face in pout as Jaebum’s smart thinking won this round.

“Ugh, get that smug look off your face!” 

Jaebum is still grinning though and Jackson laughs as it is pretty funny how Jaebum used Jinyoung’s own statement against him. 

“I will find out, just you wait,” Jinyoung declares as he moves out of the way.

Jackson instantly takes his hand after finishing his bar, “We’ll see you at lunch with the others!” 

Jaebum nods and watches as the two go hand in hand down the hall all while Jackson is being lovey dovey and having Jinyoung laughing before they round the corner---

“Bummie!”

Jaebum turns around and sees Mark coming toward him with Youngjae in tow. The happiness and warmth that comes forth at seeing Mark course through his body and have his heart beating away madly. 

“Hey you,” Jaebum greets and is soon chuckling as Mark moves faster before they’re hugging.

“I missed you,” Mark lets out and Jaebum beams at that as he wraps his arms around Mark more.

“I missed you too.”

“Guys, it’s only been fifteen minutes at most, come on,” Youngjae teases as he watches fondly.

It goes unheard though as the two get lost in each other and it has Youngjae snorting. Especially as Jaebum is commenting on Mark still wearing his hoodie and liking it as Mark remains clinging to Jaebum. It’s so obvious those two love one another that he doesn’t understand how they weren't together forever ago. 

Youngjae soon notices the two blocking the pathway into the room and while laughing away, he helps guide them inside so the rest of the students could go in…

“Nora, you have to make sure you watch for Jaebum,” Mark tells her.

Nora is currently standing by the closet door curiously as she watches Mark rummaging through his stuff.

“You have to alert me if you see him coming. Though I think he’s still in working mode in his room. He’s been in there for a moment now and I know how he gets when he gets inspiration for a song or wants to mess around with music on his computer.”

It’s been a few hours actually, not that Mark minds. Everyone wants their alone time or a space they can focus in to work and such. And Mark has been with Jaebum all day so he can last a few hours. Though he does miss him like crazy even when he’s literally across the tiny hall with the door still shut. So while Jaebum is busy, Mark has time to set up what he wants to do for the video and that’s what he’s doing as he looks for the things he needs.

“He has to be around here somewhere…” Mark trails off as he goes through one box of toys.

Surely he has them even though it was a gag gift from Bam during dirty santa. Mark’s never used it in his videos because it was always just him but now that he has Jaebum--

“Yes! Found it!”

“Mew!” 

“Found what?”

Mark lets out a surprised noise before flailing and scrambling to hide the contents behind him,

“Nora! That little mew came too late as a warning!” Mark pouts toward her but she’s happily going in between Jaebum’s legs over and over as she rubs against him.

“Was she the look out? Something I’m not supposed to see?” Jaebum asks in amusement as well as growing curious.

“No peeking!” Mark exclaims as Jaebum tries to tilt his head to a better angle to look.

“That just makes me want to look more,” Jaebum chuckles and Mark points a finger,

“You have to wait till later.”

“Later? During the video?”

The way Jaebum perks up at this and that hungry gaze is coming forth--

“Yes so go wait on the bed like a good alpha.”  
Mark tries to contain his giggles as he sees Jaebum take off like a kid on Christmas and fights the urge to call him cute before focusing back on his task. Mark can hear Nora meowing away as she had followed Jaebum and demanded attention on the bed.

“Nora, how can I be sexy for when Mark comes out if your butt is in my face!” 

Just like that and Mark turns into a giggling mess as his heart feels so light while warmth spreads through.

“She’s making sure you don’t peek!” Mark manages to get out as he finishes rummaging through the boxes and cleans up his mess.

“I’m being good I swear!”

“Then close your eyes for me,” Mark says and he can hear Jaebum’s whine.

“But the suspense!” 

“Would you rather wait outside the room-”

“Eyes are closed,” Jaebum cuts in and Mark giggles some more.

“You better be or tonight’s video will be ruined.”

Mark peeks his head out of the closet first and finds Jaebum propped up against the headboard with his eyes closed. But he’s also shirtless and smirking cause he can feel Mark’s eyes on him.

“Somebody’s eager,” Mark teases as he enjoys the view and moves out of the closet.

Closing the door with his foot, he makes his way over to the bed,

“Keep them closed until I say ok?”

Jaebum lets out a hum that he’s obeying the command before he hears some things touch the mattress. It peeks his curiosity more especially with it being multiple things. And soon he hears Nora protesting,

“Now, now, Nora. I can’t have you debuting in our video. You’ll steal the spotlight.”

Jaebum goes full dinosaur laugh as the atmosphere remains very warm and inviting and not alerting to what was to come. That it was about to get very steamy and hot. 

Mark makes quick work as he shuts his bedroom door and heads to his computer and turns it on.

“Oh? But the live isn’t till later?” 

“Tonight is just gonna be an uploaded video...that is if you’re up to do it now.”

“Baby I’m always ready when you are. Whether it’s a live video, recorded video or just us.”

“You’re really a great alpha you know that?” Mark smiles as he says this.

“Does that mean I can look now?” 

“Not yet, almost ready.”

Mark makes sure the camera is good and that it’s set to record. He double checks everything is there on the bed and ready to go before the sound of a zipper being undone is heard and Jaebum picks up on it.

“Are you getting undressed?”

“Maybe,” Mark teases and Jaebum groans.

“I wanna see.”

Mark kicks off his pants and underwear but leaves the hoodie on that goes down mid thigh. The moment Jaebum opens his eyes he’s gonna be riled up and Mark is curious to know how far he can push. It’s also why he chose to do this video not live in case they needed to stop. 

“Do you trust me?” Mark asks as he nears the edge of the bed for a moment and Jaebum’s expression softens.

“I do.”

Mark feels emotions swell in his chest at that before he’s leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to Jaebum’s lips,

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies as his voice tells Mark how ready he is.

“Ok. Good thing you’re already like this too cause it helps me out and speeds things up a bit,” Mark says as he takes a hold of Jaebum’s hands and lifts them.

“Really why-” Jaebum stops mid sentence as he not only hears it but feels something wrapping around his wrists before the clang is heard as it clamps shut to the headboard behind him.

“Did you just handcuff me?” Jaebum asks as Mark is heard grabbing something else. 

“Is that ok?” 

Jaebum gives a few tugs and feels the cuffs dig in and stop him from moving his hands very far but it's not uncomfortable.

“I’m good,” he lets out and Mark watches his expression just to make sure.

He then moves to pull Jaebum’s pants down and off along with his underwear. 

“And this?”

Mark carefully takes Jaebum’s cock in his hand and can feel it twitch. He’s swift though as he slides it over the head and down the shaft to rest at the base before Jaebum gets any harder. And in case Jaebum needs to take it off right away, there is a release mechanism in case of emergencies.

“Yeah...keep going.”

Mark moves away and over to the computer and hits the button to get the video started.

“Then open your eyes.”

Jaebum’s eyelashes flutter open as his eyes adjust before landing on the sight before him. Of Mark just wearing his hoodie and walking toward him.

“Oh, that’s so unfair,” Jaebum groans out as he’s clearly affected and turned on.

Already he wants to touch but finds he can’t with the reminder of the cuffs clanking with the strain...oh, this was very unfair.

Just look at Mark. How he’s looking at him with such need already. How he’s slowly crawling to him on all fours the second he reached the bed and now with Mark hovering above and not fully straddling him...as Mark slides the material of the hoodie up further and more and more of his skin is revealed…

Jaebum can’t help but let out a growl when Mark shows he’s fully naked underneath, his cock hard against his stomach, scent so sweet in the air and just begging to be touched…

“Are you ready for the show Bummie? The front row seat view of watching me touch myself until I come? You think you can last till the end?”

Mark drops the hoodie back down before sitting back and pulling forth the multiple items on the bed. Jaebum sees the sex toys and knows he’s not gonna last. He’s gonna snap right away. Hell, right now he’s ready to bust out of these cuffs so he can touch--

Mark leans forward, capturing Jaebum’s lips in a heated kiss. Already Jaebum is being wrapped around Mark’s finger once more. Already he’s lost in his kiss and pressing back for more. Mark has no idea the power he holds as Jaebum will willingly follow. How easily Jaebum is affected by him. How hard he is and aching for Mark. How he’ll do anything for him...how he keeps falling more and more in love with him…

Jaebum groans into Mark’s mouth, his hips jerking up into Mark’s hands that are now touching him. Stroking him and Jaebum can feel the cock ring around him--

Letting him know he’s definitely in for the ride of his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have no idea how cock rings truly work. I googled to see if you put them on before your hard. lol My google history is all over the place. But alas, be safe if using them! this is just smut and fanfic so please don't come after me. Mark would also never hurt Jaebum as Jaebum would never hurt Mark. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there isn't any mistakes. I'm so tired. Had a long day. But alas, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Baby…” Jaebum lets out in a low whine.

He’s seconds from begging. Literal seconds. This is so unfair. Pure torture that has his heart hammering away in his chest and his cock aching; his body thrumming with the need to reach out and touch. To grab a hold of Mark and leave one love bite after the next. But he can’t. All because of these stupid handcuffs!

Mark can hear the clanking of the chains too. Can hear the headboard creak as Jaebum keeps testing to see if he can break free. Can see the hunger in those eyes as his eyes kept flashing of his alpha; kept showing such wild and passionate emotions that set Mark’s body on fire even more. And the noises Jaebum keeps letting out. The groans. The whines. The way he’ll bite at his lips and pull at his lip piercing. How he has taken his eyes off him yet. It’s a powerful feel. Makes his own heart thump faster. Makes him want to tease more. To drive him further and further until the point of snapping and unless Jaebum tells him to stop, he isn’t. Only problem is, he’s in the same boat. He’s losing himself in their little world. He’s losing himself to the pleasure and if he doesn’t stop soon, he’s gonna break a rule he’s set up for every partner he’s ever had. Which is, no condom, no fucking. And Mark forgot to grab the condoms. 

Gasping, Mark circles the rim of his hole with his fingers before sliding his hand back up to cup himself right in front of Jaebum. He has the front row view as Mark hovers over his lap and already Mark is becoming a mess as the alpha looks wrecked and wanting nothing more than to do very naughty things to him.

“You like this? Like me touching myself?” Mark gets out through a moan as he slides his hand up further, bringing the hoodie up with him to show off more skin.

Jaebum’s eyes follow the movement as his panting grows and he strains more against the handcuffs the moment Mark’s upper chest comes into view. Jaebum wants nothing more than to touch his nipples and mark that beautiful body before him. 

The sudden whine that comes forth from Jaebum brings a smirk to Mark’s face as Mark covers himself back up with the hoodie.

“Take it off.”

Mark moves the hoodie up slowly again, teasing Jaebum further until he’s sitting back and taking it off fully before letting it fall to the side of the bed.

“Fuck you’re so damn beautiful,” Jaebum sounds breathless, his eyes remaining of his alpha.

Mark flushes under Jaebum’s stare and words as it goes straight to his heart and fuels his desire for this man even more. 

“I wanna kiss you so bad...touch you till you’re trembling…”

Oh, why did Jaebum have to speak his mind right now?! It was making it harder to resist. Making him want to undo the cuffs so Jaebum could do every last thing he lets slip out of his mouth,

“Mark you from head to toe...worship that body...let me fingers glide over every dip and curve, every ripple of muscle…”

Jaebum’s not touching him but it feels like he is as those words seep into his skin as Mark’s hands glide over himself, reaching up to pinch and twist at his nipples as Jaebum tells him how much he wants to do it himself.

“Nnn...Bummie…”

“My marks from last time are still there. Can you still feel them? Feel my love?” Jaebum groans out with him as Mark presses his fingers into nearby marks and bites.

As he feels the ache and reminder of Jaebum. Of the effect he has on him. How he craves for more.

“I feel it…” Mark’s finding himself getting riled up. Going crazy once again all because of Jaebum.

“Feels like you’re touching me now...loving me…” 

Mark’s panting, hands sliding down and feeling himself up. Dragging nails up his inner thighs as he feels the need for more. His hole clenching down on nothing as the need is growing. 

“The things I want to do to you, baby…”

“Yeah? Tell me more. Do you wanna finger me?”

“Badly. Wanna watch you fall apart under my fingers--oh...fuck that’s hot.”

Jaebum swallows hard as he finds Mark reacting to his words and circling the rim of his hole again as he lines his fingers up with slick before plunging them inside. Mark leans back more till he’s on his knees with each leg on the outside of Jaebum’s legs as he fingers himself with a clear view for Jaebum to see. And it was so hot to watch Mark shove two fingers in and out of him with his head tilting back while letting out one moan after the next. 

It didn’t help that Mark was so wet. You can hear the sounds the slick is making as he fucks himself on his fingers and Jaebum’s cock pulses and more precum drips from the head. 

“Are you imaging that they’re mine?”

“Yes...fuck...yes…”

Mark is in that headspace that only Jaebum can put him in. Where he feels so safe and warm. Feels so much pleasure and can just let go and he’s currently letting go some secrets of his own.

“The videos I did where I fingered myself...where I touched myself or used toys...I imagined you every time...every single time…”

Jaebum is rendered speechless and Mark just keeps going as he can’t stop,

“Imagined you watching me...that you’d hear me and burst into my room and fuck me…”

Mark takes out his fingers as it’s not enough. He’s so needy that he’s going insane. 

“Baby take off the cuffs,” Jaebum demands but Mark isn’t done yet.

Instead he shakes his head and grabs the nearest toy which is a dildo. It’s not as big or long as Jaebum but it's a good size and Mark is gonna use it. In fact he turns away from Jaebum to face the camera as he lines himself up with the toy before sitting back on it. Mark moans out loudly as he takes it all the way to the hilt. 

“Baby this isn’t fair-”

“It’s not fair to me either...how you get me like this...how I need you so badly...how toys can’t satisfy me to completion anymore…”

Mark slams down onto the dildo and his thighs shake and it feels good but it’s not what he needs. It just makes him more frustrated and needier. And he can feel Jaebum watching. Can hear Jaebum trying to break out of the chains.

Mark is bouncing up and down on the toy as he clenches the bed sheets and moans wantonly toward the camera. You can see his cock slapping his stomach with each bounce. Can see the dildo appearing before disappearing back inside and how Jaebum so desperately wants to replace that dildo.

“I’ve watched them...every single one...god, Mark you got me going crazy here...please, baby come here...let me kiss you...let me hold you…let me show you how much I wanted to be with you during those videos.”

He did it. He admitted to it. Mark got him to confess part of it as he can’t take it anymore. Hearing Mark telling him how much he wants him. How he thought of him during his solo videos...Jaebum is gonna lose it if he doesn’t get to hold Mark soon. And Mark can’t take it anymore either as every word makes his heart beat that crazy rhythm and his emotions overflow.

He’s letting out a whine of his own and hopping off the toy and pushing it to the side as he faces Jaebum again and crashes his lips against his. Jaebum kisses back just as passionately and strains against the handcuffs so hard that they dig in painfully but he can’t stop. He won’t stop. Not until he can touch Mark.

“Jaebum-”

“Mark-”

They’re both calling out for the other. Trying to tell them how much they need the other. How much they truly love them. And as Mark straddles Jaebum and starts grinding against him, the two can feel their hearts beating wildly. Can feel the need to connect trying to take over fully.

“Condom baby,” Jaebum reminds, though it’s more for Mark than himself.

Cause if Jaebum could, he’d fuck Mark raw because he knows Mark is the one for him. There is no other and he’s clean so if he could, he would forgo condoms altogether. Even if it meant Mark got pregnant. He’d still do it and he wouldn’t regret any second of it. 

Mark moans as he feels Jaebum’s cock slide along his ass and thighs as the head tries to catch on Mark’s hole before slipping in the slick once more.

“But I don’t have any...and I need you...I need you...I lo-”

Fuck. Mark almost confesses right then and there. Almost tells Jaebum he can fuck him raw for he’s clean and he loves him that much that even if he got pregnant it would be ok. Shit, now he’s thinking about if he got pregnant with Jaebum’s kids and that’s not something he should be thinking about now. For it’s totally making him want to sit on Jaebum’s cock even more--

“Just the tip I swear...just the tip…”

Oh it’s such a dangerous game this love is. How Mark gets wetter at the thought of taking Jaebum raw. How his hand is eager to line Jaebum up to his hole. How Jaebum doesn’t protest and wants Mark to do it. How he’s groaning now as Mark sits down and the head of his cock is pressing inside---

Mark lets out a loud gasp as his hands go to latch onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders to stop himself from going any lower. His eyes are closed and mouth open in bliss. He can feel Jaebum’s breath against his face. Can feel Jaebum leaning in to nuzzle against him as he noses along till their lips are so close. God, Mark just wants to sit down fully. To take Jaebum in to the hilt and just ride him. But he can't. He shouldn’t. But he wants to. He needs to. Oh please-

“I need you too, baby.”

The sound of something breaking is heard that has Mark’s eyes fly open but soon a loud cry is escaping his mouth as hands grip his hips and shoves him down till hips are flush to his ass. Mark shakes, his hole clenching down as he has Jaebum’s cock all the way inside him and already trying to kiss his sweet spot. 

“You feel so good Mark...feel like heaven...I can’t help it…”

Jaebum moves his hips up and Mark moans as he feels Jaebum’s cock moving inside him. It’s so much better than with a condom on and now this is gonna ruin him cause he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to go back to Jaebum wearing one.

“Never done this with anyone else...just you...only you…”

Mark clings to Jaebum’s shoulders, nails digging in as he can feel every inch in more detail. As he can feel the press of the head of Jaebum’s cock brushing his sweet spot and sending jolts of pleasure coursing through him. It knocked the breath out of him. It made the emotions overflow more as Jaebum kept talking. Keeps making him feel so loved. Feel so precious. All while he kept thrusting into him with shallow thrusts.

“No one can compare to you baby...no one can even come close...I can’t even stop my hips...god I wanna stay inside you forever...to love you over and over again...till we meld into one…”

Jaebum captures Mark’s lips with his own. Their lips parting and meeting for another. Mark’s own hips moving; making himself bounce down on Jaebum’s cock at a slow and deep pace. 

Fuck. They’re making love. Mark can feel it. 

As Jaebum moves his arms to wrap around Mark’s waist and press a hand against his back. As Mark moves his own hands to cup Jaebum’s face to deepen the kiss as they take their time. It strikes him hard during the next kiss that when his breath hitches at Jaebum hitting his sweet spot, Mark is crying out and tears falling down his face. He presses his lips harder against Jaebum’s to try to relay his emotions. Of the love he has for him as it’s so much. It just keeps overflowing, that he has to dig fingers into the hair on the back of Jaebum’s nape before the next press of lips to anchor himself. To remind him that this is real. That it isn’t a dream. And feeling Jaebum returning those feelings. Just knowing he feels the same from that damn text, shows Mark what Jaebum’s already been trying to ‘tell’ him. To show him. And god he wished he had noticed it a lot sooner. 

“Bummie,” Mark cries out and Jaebum holds him tighter.

“I got you baby, I got you,” Jaebum reassures before leaning their foreheads together as they slowly make love.

As they savor the moment of being connected like this. As their hearts beat together. But the pleasure is so great. The other affects them so much that with the overflow of their emotions, they’re nearing the edge fast.

“Ah...shit...I’m gonna cum...but the ring…” Jaebum groans out.

The ring is preventing him from cumming and with each bounce now literally edges Jaebum right there before abruptly stopping him. And that’s when Mark takes it upon himself to move his hips more. To bounce faster.

“The ring...baby wait...oh…” 

Jaebum is turning into a groaning mess, his mind short circuiting and body trying to cum in this constant torture of pleasure. It makes him unable to stop Mark who is set on edging Jaebum further as the pleasure builds more and more.

“You wanna cum Bummie? Wanna cum inside me?”

Oh...oh fuck, that’s what Mark is trying to do. Trying to get Jaebum so lost in pleasure and right there at the edge that all Mark has to do is release the ring and have Jaebum cum inside. 

“Tell me you’ll do it. Tell me you want to cum inside me...please…” 

How’s he supposed to resist that? Especially with Mark begging. With Mark giving him that look and taking his cock so deep and looking so breathtaking all at the same time?! Mark knows just how to rile him up, especially when he says these next words.

“Do it alpha...Fuck your seed into me...Cum inside me...I want it! I want it Jaebum--”

Mark releases the ring but soon finds his back hitting the mattress with Jaebum throwing his legs over his shoulders. It had Mark practically screaming as Jaebum held onto him while plowing away right into his sweet spot over and over with abandon. Mark’s loving every second as Jaebum is making him take every deep thrust; holding onto him so he can’t get away. And when Jaebum’s face contorts into bliss and Mark feels Jaebum’s cock pulsing, he knows it’s coming. 

“Gonna cum in you...gonna cum…”

Jaebum cries out Mark’s name as he thrusts in two more times before going all the way to the hilt and holding Mark in place as he cums deep inside. Mark cries out at the feeling as well as going over the edge himself and spurts cum on them both. 

Mark lets out little noises as Jaebum soon rides out both their orgasms before slowing down to a stop afterwards. Panting is heard between them but they’re too busy focused on the other to care. Eyes are locked and full of so much emotion. Even through the camera, you can see this was an intimate moment between them. That this wasn’t just sex or for the video. And when Jaebum is so gentle and removes stray hairs that stick to Mark’s face while smiling lovingly; all while Mark leans into the touch and smiles back as he reaches out to pull Jaebum down for a kiss…

It’s clear to see these two truly love each other.

“The camera’s still recording,” Jaebum says after one kiss becomes multiple kisses.

“Nnn, don’t go. Not yet,” Mark stops Jaebum from moving as he pulls him in for another kiss.

“We can just edit it later.”

Jaebum smiles into the next kiss as Mark is so adorable and clingy.

“Ok, I won’t go anywhere but I would like to clean you up eventually. Run you a hot bath we can share together or maybe a shower.”

Mark nods while biting his lip to try and stop his smiling from growing bigger.

“What?” Jaebum asks as he finds his own grin growing.

“Nothing I just...I’m happy...really happy.”

“That I came in you?” Jaebum teases and Mark playfully smacks his arm and Jaebum chuckles.

“I won’t lie though, I really liked that too. But I’m happy because I have you in my life. That we can be like this. And you meant earlier right? That you watched my previous videos? Because I meant what I said. None of it was a lie.”

“I wouldn’t lie for a video. It was all real. Just look,” Jaebum holds up his hands to show the handcuffs are still attached but the chain is broken.

“I was ready to break bones just so I could get to you Mark.”

Mark takes a hold of Jaebum’s hands so he can press a sweet kiss to above Jaebum’s wrist, “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“No, I’m good, baby. My wrists are a little sore but I feel good. And I’m...I’m happy as well.”

Jaebum can’t stop his grin from growing as he loves Mark so much and is enjoying being with Mark like this. To receive his kind and caring gestures and hear what he has to say. And he hopes he gets to have more moments like this.

Mark ends up going quiet as he thinks of his next words carefully. Jaebum waits as he watches Mark reach blindly for the keys to the handcuffs that he finds and helps to undo the cuffs before rubbing his wrists. But then he’s soon intertwining their hands together and Jaebum meets Mark’s bright blue eyes once more to find Mark blushing and looking at him with such emotions,

“I want to...I want to stop ‘pretending’ and be real boyfriends. Because I...I like you more than just my roommate...more than just a best friend.”

There. Mark said it. He got it out and with Jaebum’s cock still inside him. Maybe it wasn’t the full confession and though he knows Jaebum feels the same, it’s still nerve wracking that he said this much at the wrong time. And when Jaebum’s eyes go wide in shock and he doesn’t say anything, Mark is really thinking he went too far and should’ve waited.

“I wasn’t pretending before and I really like you but I was afraid of ruining what we had and I thought you were straight only and I...I--”

Mark finds his words cutting off as Jaebum suddenly dives down and captures his lips in a passionate kiss before pulling back to speak,

“You continue to amaze me you know that? I was supposed to confess first and yet here you are wooing me away!”

“Is that a yes?” 

How is Mark so adorable and perfect?! 

“Of course it’s a yes, Mark! Have I really ascended to heaven? Because I wasn’t pretending either and in fact, I was already seeing us as boyfriends and trying to figure out a way to have this never end cause I wasn’t letting you go. You have no idea how much I wanted to be your boyfriend.”

The way Mark beams goes straight to Jaebum’s heart and he can’t resist. Jaebum has to have another kiss and another as he groans, 

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

Mark giggles into the next kiss, “No I’m the lucky one.”

“Mark,” Jaebum is ready to argue this as Mark is too.

“I’ll make a full presentation like I did when I asked you to do the kissing video so try me,” Mark throws back playfully.

Jaebum goes to say something but then stops himself as he almost outs another secret. Instead he pouts, 

“You may have won this round but I will win the war.”

“Love war?” Mark asks back in amusement before Jaebum is pressing another kiss to distract him.

“Mmm, stop, you won’t win.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Mark giggles before Jaebum presses one last kiss and pulls back.

“Let me go get something to help clean us up and then we can do more boyfriend things.”

Mark giggles at Jaebum being a sappy dork but loves it. But then Jaebum finally moves and that’s when both remember once again that Jaebum came inside Mark and instantly both flush.

“Not that I’m regretting anything but are you on the pill by chance?” Jaebum is curious.

He’s totally not sounding hopeful or anything that Mark isn’t.

“I am actually. Just an extra precaution cause you never know, but I’ve always had it a rule for my partners to wear condoms.”

Oh. Jaebum almost can’t hold back the sulking until the rest of what Mark says sinks in and now he’s perked up like a puppy because that meant Jaebum was the first one to get this intimate with him. And that meant Mark really did see him as a mate to even allow something like this. 

Showing off that dazzling grin, Jaebum moves and grabs his shirt from the floor to use to wipe himself before quickly stopping the camera and then heading to the bathroom to get a nice warm rag for Mark. Meanwhile, Mark lays there wondering what Jaebum would’ve done if he wasn’t on the pill. And it has Mark thinking back to how into it he was when he thought of getting pregnant by Jaebum…

God it made him want to flush his pills down the toilet.

Bad Mark!

Quickly, Mark tries to think of something else and he soon finds himself distracted by seeing Jaebum coming back into the room and heading toward him. The way his heart skipped a beat before warmth spread throughout his body as it sinks in that Jaebum is his boyfriend. His actual boyfriend now instead of just pretend--

Tears started to form and Jaebum was about to panic he hurt Mark in some way until Mark held out his arms and made grabby hands,

“Bummie, I missed you.”

Jaebum’s own heart swells with more love as he reaches the bed and is already showering Mark in affection…

And even though they didn’t have to, the video still gets uploaded later that night as the two end up in the kitchen making food to eat and Nora happily watches from the counter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! They admitted they liked each other. Wasn't the I love you part yet but they're getting there. And now it's out in the open that Jaebum watched Mark's videos. hehe. Might've been Mark's plan all along. XD Now we just wait for when Mark finds out Jaebum is Def cause we know that is coming and Yugyeom feels like he knows something. And yep, those two are still doing the videos because they want to now. Such a kinky couple they are. But wait, do I foresee into the future and during dance practice a professional male dancer shows up and has Mark be his partner for the segment? Ooo, how will Jaebum react cause I can already sense his jealousy from here and what might get very steamy in the locker room if you know what I mean. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, been having a lot of mental breakdowns so this one took a while but was able to get out of my head a bit so please enjoy

Nora sits on the back of the couch as she listens to the two going back and forth. What had been a wonderful night had turned into a heated morning as Jaebum won’t tell him the username he used to watch his videos. And it’s making Mark upset for he knows it’s lousfed. Has literal proof from Jaebum accidentally sending him that text but instead of being that person to rub that in Jaebum’s face, he’s trying to get him to admit it himself. But for some reason Jaebum won’t. Why? Mark already thinks it's super hot that Jaebum had watched his videos and they’re boyfriends now so it should be fine right? Right?! 

“Why can’t you tell me?” Mark questions as he’s trying not to let this go into a huge argument.

They rarely argue and Mark would hate for their official first day of being boyfriends to end horribly. 

“Why does it matter my username?” Jaebum throws back before adjusting his attire.

They were supposed to be heading out already for their first class but as Jaebum was checking through his backpack, Mark had brought this conversation up out of nowhere. Ok, not nowhere. Of course Mark would be curious to know since Jaebum admitted to it yesterday. And really, it’s a harmless question. Just that...well, it was a big reveal cause if Mark got his username, he could put more and more clues together to get to who Jaebum really is.

God, Jaebum was stupid to use that username in the first place.

Mark lets out a light huff before slinging his own backpack over his shoulder,

“Just forget it.”

He can hear that Mark is tired of bickering but he can also hear Mark is clearly upset over this.

“Baby, wait,” Jaebum starts and goes to get closer but Mark holds up his hand.

“No, I get it Jaebum. Just because we’re boyfriends, doesn’t mean I need to know everything. Hear you loud and clear,” Mark cuts him off and starts heading to the door.

“Where are you going? Aren’t we going together?”

Jaebum can feel his stomach dropping at Mark being mad at him. And Mark feels his chest tighten as he doesn’t understand why Jaebum is still hiding things from him. Does he not trust him? Were they not best friends before being boyfriends? What else was Jaebum hiding from him?

“Why does it matter if I tell you where I’m going?”

Oh, Mark is pissed.  
“I’ll see you in class, Jaebeom.”

With that, Mark opens the front door before slamming it shut behind him…

“Ok, who am I killing?” Youngjae asks as soon as he opens the front door of his dorm.

“Me,” Mark says with hurt in his voice and tears rolling down his face.

“Oh Markie,” Youngjae feels for Mark before pulling him inside.

“Do I hear Mark?” Bam’s voice is heard next before he’s appearing from around the corner.

“Oh my god! What happened?! Who are we killing?” 

Bam exclaims as he comes forth and hugs Mark from the side. 

“What happened to Mark?!” Yugyeom’s voice is now heard too as he runs toward the entrance and ends up hugging him as well.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Youngjae replies before he was rudely interrupted.

The two refuse to let go though even as they lead Mark to the couch to sit down. Mark ends up curling up between them and using Yugyeom’s shoulder to cry on.

“Mark you can tell us what happened,” Bam tries to ease it out of him while rubbing his back soothingly.

Several dings are heard coming from Mark’s phone that has them all zeroing in on the device somewhere on Mark’s person. Not even point two seconds go by before more dings are heard.

“Is that Jaebum?” Youngjae asks and Mark nods,

“Y-yes,” pitifully as more tears well up and are ready to fall.

The three instantly put things together,

“You two had a fight.”

The whine that comes forth confirms it while Yugyeom finds Mark’s phone and hands it over to Bam.

“What was it about? Bam told me you two uploaded another video last night so was it because of that?” Yugyeom asks to see if that was the cause.

“Yes and No,” Mark replies as he sniffles and the three coo at how adorable he is.

“The fight can’t be too bad since Jaebum is literally doing paragraphs apologizing to you and-” Bam is interrupted as more dings are heard, “This man here is not gonna stop until you talk to him. He’s worried about you too and wants to know where you went cause you’re not in class.”

“I-I panicked cause I couldn’t stop the tears and I didn’t want him to see me like this. Cause it’s not his fault even though it is.”

Youngjae raises an eyebrow at this, “Mark you’re not making any sense here.”

A flash goes off and Mark turns to see Yugyeom trying to send the picture he just took of him to Jaebum,

“Yuggie, no!” Mark tries to stop the message from being sent but it’s too late, “Now he’s gonna come here.”

“Of course he is. He’s literally running around campus looking for you,” Bam adds.

“Jinyoung just texted me that Jaebum went to them first cause he thought you would’ve gone straight to Jackson,” Youngjae says while holding up his own phone.

“He’s not wrong for I had been heading there first but I knew he’d go there so I came here,” Mark pouts at Jaebum knowing him too well. 

“Well he’s coming now so you have limited time to tell us what happened,” Yugyeom clarifies. 

“It’s stupid,” Mark lets out while throwing his hands up in the air.

“All feelings are valid and you were obviously feeling something for you to have gotten this upset so spill,” Bam gives him a look and Mark caves as he sinks into Yugyeom’s side again.

“I got Jaebum to confess about watching my videos-”

“Oh you kinky fucker,” Youngjae can’t help but voice as he puts it together, “No wonder Jinyoung’s lips were sealed after you talked with him.

“But it had to have gone well or you wouldn’t have uploaded the video,” Bam states.

“It did. In fact it went so well that we ended up being boyfriends after it but--”

“WHAT?!” Mark gets interrupted again as the three shout in shock.

“Holy shit! Finally!” Bam yells.

“You guys took forever,” Yugyeom adds and Mark cuts in,

“Guys! Focus here! I’m trying to tell you what happened!”

The three instantly still and wince in apology, “You’re right. Please continue,” Youngjae insists.

“The point is, though I got Jaebum to confess about watching my videos, he won’t tell me the username for some reason and that’s why we argued.”

“Ah, that’s right. Jaebum doesn’t know he accidentally sent you that text and not to Jinyoung,” Yugyeom lets out.

“Which I thought was fucking hilarious by the way,” Bam snorts a bit.

“But it doesn’t make sense though. If he already admitted to watching the videos, he should’ve been able to tell you his username with no problem,” Youngjae frowns.

“That’s what I said! Why won’t he admit that he’s lousfed?” Mark is still clearly upset over this.

“Maybe because then you’d know he also sent all that money?” Bam throws out in the open.

Mark suddenly goes still as it hits him. That’s right! Lousfed was the one who gave him so much money that he could live comfortably for years even and then some! 

“I do remember you telling me about how much money you were getting but damn, is Jaebum’s family secretly rich or something? Or did he win the lottery?” Youngjae is curious to know himself.

Yugyeom scratches at his chin as he’s super focused, “Why does that name remind me of something? Ugh! Why can’t I remember!” 

“Jaebum is a mysterious man when it comes to his past and private life. He’s also older than us remember?” Bam reminds them.

Which is true. Jaebum doesn’t like to talk about his past life much and he keeps things very private even to those in his friend circle. Mark is the only one that knows more things about Jaebum then they do but even Mark doesn’t know where Jaebum could’ve gotten this money from.

“He could’ve taken out a loan or something logical,” Youngjae then adds.

“And that’s why Jaebum won’t tell Mark?” Bam doesn’t believe that.

“Well he knows Mark is gonna be mad knowing he was the one supplying all that money,” Youngjae throws back.

“I am. I’m getting very upset,” Mark grumbles for how could he forget that?! 

Who did Jaebum think he was being so sweet and secretive in giving him money that way as he knew Mark wouldn’t have just accepted it the donation way. Cause of course Jaebum would want to help him in any way he could. He even suggested other ways and such but when Mark told him he wanted to try this, Jaebum was supportive of him and still helped secretly. God, why is Jaebum so perfect?! And Mark had to go and get upset over something so stupid, so silly! But he can’t help it. He wants to know everything about Jaebum. He wants to be his equal. He wants to be that person Jaebum never has to worry about confiding in. That he can fully trust him and rely on him no matter what. So it hurt his feelings that Jaebum still felt he had to keep things from him. And where did all this money come from? Mark knows Jaebum has alone time where he’ll be in his room for quite some time but to have hundreds to thousands of dollars to come out of that alone? Something has to be going on here--

Frantic knocking on the door is heard and instantly Mark knows who it is. They all do. Especially when they can hear Jaebum calling out his name,

“Mark! Please talk to me! I didn’t mean to upset you earlier I swear!”

Youngjae moves to head to the door and let Jaebum in and it’s not but a few seconds later where Jaebum comes into view. The raw emotion that shows on his face the moment their eyes locked. How relieved he was to know Mark was safe but felt so bad that he hurt him. To how passionately he felt for Mark alone. 

Mark has to stop himself from wanting to go right into his arms and instead curls further between Bam and Yugyeom.

“Baby listen...I wasn’t trying to cause an argument. If you really want to know then I’ll tell you my username.”

“Will you tell me where all the money came from?” 

Oh. The three watch as it sinks in for Jaebum that Mark already knows his username and everything makes way more sense now. 

“Did Jinyoung tell you?” Jaebum asks as he tries to figure out how Mark knew.

“No, you did,” Mark says and takes the phone back from Bam before showing the text message with the attachment.

“I confessed to lousfed not knowing it was you but then you sent this to me instead of Jinyoung and I found out that way. But that’s not why I’m upset. I was ecstatic to know you felt the same about me and when you admitted to watching my videos, it made me happy cause I was able to get closer to you and become actual boyfriends. I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me the username. Why are you trying to hide that from me still?”

Jaebum’s expression is guilty and he completely understands why Mark had every right to be upset over this. And he needs to tell him the truth...but he’s scared to. Afraid how Mark is toward him will change. Afraid Mark won’t want to be with him anymore. They just now became boyfriends and he had hoped for them to go for months more until he would tell Mark the truth. Hell, he planned on when they graduated college together that he would tell Mark then and that was still a good bit away. 

“I’m not trying to hide anything...I’m just...I’m not ready to tell you that side of me.” 

He was honest as he could be and Mark respects that. He really does. No one should be forced to show them self to anyone when they’re not ready and Mark knows he’s talking about his private life. His past life that apparently is still a part of his current life that Mark had no idea about. 

Doesn’t mean it hurt less though. 

Mark nods in understanding as he tries to gather the right words to say while his emotions are still haywire,

“I’m sorry for getting upset earlier. I didn’t meant to overstep any boundaries-”

“I should be the one to apologize cause I should’ve been more honest when you asked instead of trying to evade the question.”

Jaebum reaches out and touches Mark’s hand who responds by taking his hand in his and giving a comforting squeeze. Mark then meets his gaze again before he says,

“Before being your boyfriend or even your roommate, I’m your best friend Bummie. You can tell me anything. Come to me about anything. You know this...so just be real with me. Tell me next time that you’re not ready. Even with accidentally finding out your account, I would’ve waited for you to tell me and was why I didn’t tell you I knew right away. Cause I wanted you to be the one...I want you to be able to show me everything of you…”

Mark swallows as his words become a little shaky. He doesn't want to do this but maybe they went into this too fast. For if both aren’t ready to give 100% then the relationship is already creating cracks in their strong bond between them. And Mark doesn’t want them to go into something like this if Jaebum isn’t ready to give his all. For Mark is serious and so in love with him---

“Maybe...maybe we should wait before taking the next step until you’re ready.”

All three go wide eyed while Jaebum is speechless cause what?! No, no, this was nothing like how he wanted things to go. He finally got to be Mark’s boyfriend and now he’s taking it back?! 

Jaebum’s whole world is going upside down. He can’t even function properly, especially when Mark drops their intertwined hands. It’s like his anchor is being ripped from him and now he’s sinking. He’s trying to form words but nothing will come out as his mind is reeling with Mark isn’t gonna be his boyfriend anymore. They’re just gonna go back to being roommates...they’re gonna--

“Mark?” Youngjae calls out as Mark gets up and sling his backpack back over his shoulder. 

Mark doesn’t turn back around, though he does respond,

“I’ll see you guys at dance practice ok? I just need some time…”

He has to stop talking as he bites his lip to stop the sadness from trying to voice itself. Bam and Yugyeom look back at Jaebum who looks ready to collapse and when the sound of the front door is heard closing, the two are quick to help Jaebum sit down as it fully sinks in…

Did they just break up?

Mark wants Jaebum to be happy. He wants him to be at ease and comfortable around him. He wants to be a safe place for him; 

A home

Not stressed. Not having to be on his toes and trying to hide things. Not arguing with him because Mark is a very passionate person too. He cares deeply about his loved ones and knowing he can’t be that person for Jaebum right now makes him want to do everything he can to show Jaebum he can be. Even if that means waiting. Even if that means taking a huge step back when he wants nothing more than to remain as Jaebum’s lover. But Jaebum’s happiness and well being is far greater than his own so he’ll do this. Until Jaebum is ready. Until he can prove himself…he’ll be ok...he just needs some time to collect himself.

“Mr. Tuan, not that I’m upset you decided to join my class but don’t you have your own classes to attend to?” The professor questions as he looks to Mark.

Mark who is glued to Jackson’s side and looking like a lost kitten.

“I’m good, Mr. Beedly,” Mark manages to say quietly.

“We’ll be good, we promise,” Jackson adds.

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t.” 

The professor sighs before shrugging his shoulders and saying to heck with it as he continues with today’s lesson. And when the class is over and he finds himself grading the paper, he finds that Mark passed with flying colors for only being there for part of the lesson. So he couldn’t really complain. 

Mark literally spent the whole day with Jackson and when it came time for lunch, they ditched their usual spot and Jackson took Mark out for take out where Jinyoung joined them. They didn’t bring Jaebum up once as they already knew what had gone down. How Jaebum shut down and was a huge mess the entire day. It really showed how much time those two spent together. How it was always Jaebum and Mark or Mark and Jaebum. They didn’t part for that long except during heats and ruts. And you can tell they need their other half. That they’re not complete unless they’re together. So by the time dance practice comes around, Mark is an anxiety filled mess as he wants nothing more than to see Jaebum again; as Jaebum is a walking shell and wanting to see Mark again and spill everything right then and there because he needs Mark like air. Because he fucking loves him and he’s more than ready to bare all. That this is Mark here who would love him no matter who he was. He wasn’t after his money. His fame. None of that. He just wanted Jaebum for him and he showed that even more today by trying to take a step back to give Jaebum room to breathe. It showed how much Mark truly cared and loved him to do that. It showed how he valued Jaebum above everything, even his own need and desire; his own happiness.

So when Mark walked into that room for dance practice and they locked eyes, Jaebum was already heading toward him so he could get him back. For Jaebum refuses to let Mark go. That the only reason Mark had been able to walk out that door earlier was because he never expected them to break up. Because he saw Mark as forever. That he’d always be by his side and he was going to show Mark, to tell him he’s more than ready for this. Hell, he’s been waiting his whole life for this. To meet Mark. To be with his mate.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out with such emotion that has Mark’s eyes shining with longing and passion.

“Bummie-” Mark answers back but before either could continue, the dance instructor walks in with a visitor.

“Hello class! Now I want everyone’s attention for we have a very special guest today.”

Everyone looks at the male that now stands at the front of the room next to the instructor.

“Wow, he’s very handsome,” someone comments.

“Isn’t he famous?” Another boasts.

“Is he supposed to be teaching us today?” 

“Calm down and yes, he is here to help us with today’s segment. He’s name is Wang Yibo.”

The class all lit up in excitement while Mark and Jaebum were quiet in the back. Their minds are elsewhere right now as they long to be back together again. As their fingers are already reaching out to touch---

“Mark, won’t you come up here?” 

Mark perks up at hearing his name and turns his head to face the front where he missed seeing Yibo whispering something to the instructor before his name had been called. 

“Yes?” Mark asks as he didn’t quite hear what was needed of him.

The instructor ushers him forward and Mark soon finds himself far away from Jaebum and right next to Wang Yibo. 

“Hello, Mark,” Yibo greets before bowing politely.

“H-hello,” Mark is quick to stutter out and bow back.

“I hope you guys remember me talking about what today’s segment would be about,” The instructor starts. “For today we’re gonna learn about partner dancing and before I even let you guys near a lady we’re gonna learn the proper way of where our hands should be.”

He claps his hands together before turning to Mark and Yibo,

“So listen and watch these two closely alright? We’re only going over this once.”

Excuse me? What is he doing? Mark is ready to ask questions when he suddenly feels Yibo behind him. He’s taller than him so the back of Mark’s shoulders touch his chest. Mark’s eyes go wide and he freezes as hands rest on his waist.

“Um,” Mark tries to get out but then Yibo is speaking into his ear,

“Let me lead.”

Ok? The instructor is still talking away but Mark can only focus on how Yibo is touching him and so close and everything in him wants to push this guy off but well, can’t really do that. So he bites his lip and tries to ignore the feeling. But like dude, he can feel Yibo breathing along his neck and he knows Yibo can see those love marks up close too, especially if he peeks down his shirt to see more--

Meanwhile Jaebum is about to snap. Like full blown about to rage and snap Yibo’s neck. He’s trying to hold back though cause this guy is only trying to teach them about partner dancing but did he really have to go and choose Mark out of everyone here? I know it’s just a big class of guys but literally anyone could’ve done it! So the fact that he chose Mark already urked him for he knows Mark is beautiful. Mark can capture any man’s attention by just walking into the room and have their heart flutter. Jackson’s words himself! And is his hands in proper placing cause now he’s just showing off. Touching what’s his. Practically scent marking him...being intimate...oh Jaebum’s blood is boiling.

“You have to engage with the audience. You have to commit no matter if there’s a mistake or an accident, you keep going. But you also have to read your partner. You have to go with them. You have to work as one. You two could hate each other but on stage you can make the audience think you’re madly in love. Dancing is art. It’s a powerful language; it tells a story. You don’t just move, you feel the music. You act out the emotion. Every limb, every slight jerk, slow movement, it’s all part of a story. You could literally get every move perfect but if you aren’t feeling it or passionate about it, you’ll be boring. It’s the same if you’re with a group of dancers. If one isn’t on the same page as everyone else, you’ve already lost. It’s why boy bands and girl bands tend to fall apart. Having a strong bond truly makes a difference. So keep that in mind as we learn the next couple of dance moves.”

Dance moves? 

Mark is not ready for Yibo to move him as he’s turned to face him. Where Yibo slides his hand down his thigh before tapping. It alerts Mark what he’s gonna do and has only seconds to follow through. So when Yibo starts to lift his thigh, Mark has to go with him and helps by moving his body with the up momentum until Yibo is taking his other thigh and soon Mark finds himself hugging Yibo’s waist with his legs. 

“As Yibo demonstrated, trust is another issue. If you don’t trust your partner accidents are gonna happen. You guys boast about the cool dance moves you want to show off but if you lack trust in that person, it’s not gonna be pretty. Please keep that in mind as we do more tricks and jumps.”

Youngjae and Jinyoung are quick to hold Jaebum back as he tries to make his way to the front.

“He’s just showing us the ropes, Jaebum, calm down!” Jinyoung hisses into his ear.

“I don’t even want to know how Mark is gonna be when we get actual girls in here.”

“I don’t want to think about that right now, Youngjae,” Jinyoung replies back as Jaebum thankfully stops trying to tear Yibo limb from limb.

Jaebum is not done though. Oh no. His emotions just keep rising and rising. It doesn’t help that they’re technically broken up and just imagining Mark with another man has him ready to rage. Mark is his! 

Yibo let's Mark down gently as he makes sure to steady him on the way down before taking his hands away from his waist. And just when Mark thought they were done, they were far from it as the instructor goes over the dance moves now and Mark has no choice but to go through with them. And he has to be professional about it so on the outside he looks like he’s enjoying this and let's Yibo lead him but on the inside he wanted to go back to Jaebum. 

God, what timing for this to happen too. What was Jaebum thinking about all of this? Mark glances over and instantly locks eyes with him. This whole time, Jaebum hasn’t taken his eyes off him once. This whole time, Mark can see the wild and dangerous eyes as Jaebum is barely holding himself back. Oh...this makes Mark want to do things. To see Jaebum react more. Jaebum does feel as crazy in love as he does right? It’s not just in his imagination is it? 

So when Yibo takes his hand in his, Mark doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers and let himself be pulled in close with Yibo keeping him in a protective embrace. Yibo’s face is close to the side of Mark’s that Mark can feel his nose near his ear. And all he’d have to do is tilt his head to bare more of his neck to him, to put him right there near a very intimate spot that he does while holding eye contact with Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyes go blood red and Mark can see his hands clench into closed fists. Can see how much this is affecting him as he has to let out a harsh breath to try and calm down. Of how badly Jaebum wanted to pry Mark from Yibo’s hands. Of Jaebum mouthing, 

‘You, me, locker room.’

Oh, this shouldn’t be so hot to see and to know how possessive Jaebum can actually be. Fuck, it was turning him on that his scent spikes a bit and Yibo definitely can pick up on it being that close. Luckily, Yibo pulls off and they’re moving again until Mark is being turned and then dipped romantically for a few seconds and then--

The bell is heard ringing as it signals for the end of class.

“Alright! That’s enough for today! Let’s thank Wang Yibo for taking time out of his busy schedule to come see us.”

Everyone bows politely and some come up to actually talk to him as Mark uses that chance to slip away even though Yibo looked like he really wanted to tell Mark something. Instead, Mark is looking through the group of bodies and he finds his friends but he doesn’t see Jaebum. 

“Gaga have you seen Bummie?” Mark asks Jackson who shrugs as they make their way to the locker room.

“He rushed off as soon as the bell rang,” Jinyoung answered.

Mark’s heart beats faster as he recalls Jaebum’s words. 

“He’s probably already in the locker room getting changed or grabbing his shit. You two are still coming to hangout later at the diner?” Bam asks carefully as he isn’t too sure with the whole breakup thing this morning.

They enter the locker room as the group of friends heads to their lockers to grab their stuff or change before leaving.

“Yeah, we should still be going. We’re still best friends regardless of what happens,” Mark reminds him and Bam nods with a smile.

“You’re right. Though I have a feeling you two will be sucking face soon enough.”

Blushing, Mark heads to his locker but at a slow pace. His heart is thumping faster and faster each step closer. There’s people moving about to head to the late classes or home but the locker room would be closed after this. Finally reaching his locker, Mark puts in the code and undoes the lock. There’s not a lot of people left in here now but Mark swears he can feel a predatory gaze. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and pleasant shivers to run down his spine. 

“We’ll see you later, Mark!” Youngjae calls out.

The thrumming of need is coming back and Mark pants a little as he grabs his bag with a shaky hand. By the time he closes his locker back up, everyone else is gone and he’s all by himself. He had no idea that Jaebum already told the group that they would be talking in the locker room after this but none of them had any idea what Jaebum had planned.

Mark takes his bag and heads to the stalls so he can change but he doesn’t make it far at all as he hears the lock to the locker room door click. Mark swallows hard, his scent already spiking as he can see in the bathroom mirror who had done it. As he locks eyes with blood red. Mark’s legs turn into jello as he’s already becoming affected by him. By the alpha he desires so badly. 

“Tell me Mark, what did you want to achieve by your display earlier? When you were trying to tempt that alpha…” Jaebum takes a step toward him, his voice completely laced with dominance.

“Did you really want him to react? Or were you trying to get me to lose control cause baby,”

Their eyes remained locked through the mirror as Jaebum slowly keeps coming closer until Mark can feel his breath against the back of his neck. Can feel him caging him in as arms wrap around him till one is pushing him back and holding him against his body and the other hand is wrapping around Mark’s neck. Mark’s breath hitches and his scent is spiking off the wall that surely Jaebum can smell the slick leaking out already. And with their gazes still locked through the mirror, Jaebum finishes his sentence,

“I’m about to show you who you belong to.”

A noise escapes Mark, his eyelashes fluttering as Jaebum kisses at his neck before speaking into his ear,

“Now strip.”

Meanwhile, Yugyeom is back at the dorm and on his computer to play a few rounds before the group date at the diner when he turns on his discord.

“Yugyeom!” His friends are cheering.

Yugyeom smiles as he greets them back. These guys are his buddies he met at dance competitions where Korean colleges get together every so often. And one of them by the name of Jungkook speaks up,

“Did you look up that guy I was telling you about?”

“That guy? You mean that one music artist?” Yugyeom questions back as he busies himself in getting his game started up.

“Yes! Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Yugyeom whines, “But it’s not my fault. College is touch bro and when I have free time I’m either dancing, with my friends or with Bam.”

“Yeah, he’s busy dicking Bam down,” Jaehyun teases and there’s laughter.

“But guys you really need to look him up! He’s super popular overseas but he’s becoming famous here in Korea too and Japan! His voice is so addictive to listen to as well!” 

“Alright alright, tell us his name again,” Mingyu says through the discord chat.

Yugyeom is jamming to a song that pops up on the title screen of his game when Jungkook talks again,

“I’m serious this time or I’ll force you guys to listen to him. He’s also a music producer and is gonna get his own record label with his own company one day too. His name is Defsoul.” 

Yugyeom is in mid jam when he suddenly gasps. His head jerks so hard too that he about rips his headphones off as he stares at the discord chat group,

“Wait, what was the name you just said?!”

“Um, Defsoul?” Jungkook doesn’t understand Yugyeom’s shocked voice.

Yugyeom doesn’t reply as he quickly opens up another tab and starts to web search that name.

Defsoul, a mysterious Korean male that no one knows the true identity of but has a soothing R&B voice of a god. Not only does he have popular and famous songs all over the world but he has also written for famous artists such as…

Net worth is in the millions?!

Yugyeom smacks both hands on his face cause holy shit!!!!

“Earth to Yugyeom? Hello?” His friends call out but Yugyeom is still having his mini freak out here.

Lousfed is Defsoul backwards. That’s why it was so familiar and lousfed is Jaebum. So Jaebum is Defsoul. Meaning Def is fucking Lim Jaebeom! Meaning---

“Guys I need a minute hold on!”

He throws his headphones and grabs his phone cause he has to tell Mark his discovery. 

But the phone that’s going off goes unheard in Mark’s bag as the bag drops to the floor and moans are soon filling the locker room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is too busy to answer the phone right now because he's about to get dicked down by Jaebum, aka Def. Ooo, Mark has awakened the alpha inside and is gonna get it. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of back in my groove today. Hope you guys enjoy!

The way Jaebum’s teeth sink into his skin; the way the pain comes forth to form another love mark and the pleasure that lays in the aftermath…

Mark knows this isn’t going to be soft or slow this time. 

From the way Jaebum keeps a firm grip on him. From the way Jaebum is already rock hard and grinding against him as he presses another kiss to the blooming marks along his collarbone and shoulder---

“Fuck, Jae-” Mark whines as Jaebum bites down.

The fingers sprawled out across his neck, tilt his head to the side so Jaebum has more access and Mark is turning into a moaning mess as his body shakes in pleasure.

“We’re only getting started, baby,” Jaebum’s deep and rough voice is heard against his ear.

“Just look at you.” 

Mark’s eyes open and a groan comes out as he looks into the mirror to see himself standing there naked with Jaebum still fully clothed behind him. How possessively Jaebum is holding onto him. How affected Jaebum is with his eyes still blood red and wild as he takes in Mark’s body with such hunger. And Mark is just as affected as well with his cock hard and leaking precum against his stomach with slick dripping down and coating his thighs.

“Look at my love blooming across your skin. At how beautiful you are,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly as his free hand moves along Mark’s body, fingers ghosting over the marks.

“At how much you’re trembling beneath my fingers...reacting to my touch…”

Mark bites his lip hard as he catches Jaebum sliding his tongue out to mess with his lip piercing and Mark has the sudden urge to want to kiss.

“Tell me baby, has any other gotten you this worked up before? Been able to pleasure you like I can?” 

Jaebum grinds as he says these words into his ear and with the constant noises and Mark’s reactions, he ends up smirking against Mark’s neck before pressing another kiss above the collar.

“I didn’t hear you, Mark.”

Jaebum suddenly lets go and Mark’s body becomes touch starved so fast that he’s stumbling to answer him,

“N-No...only you...please…” Mark is such a mess and they haven’t even done anything yet but he’s already pleading.

Already letting go and getting lost in Jaebum that he feels like he’s falling if Jaebum isn’t there to ground him with his touch and warmth. Mark ends up leaning forward to brace himself against the wall and the lockers as his legs try to give out on him. 

“Really? You sure looked like you wanted that alpha to keep touching you...to get closer--”

“W-wanted you...did it to get you closer…”

Fuck why were words so hard all of a sudden? 

Mark can’t help but moan again as it still feels like Jaebum is touching him even though he’s just looking at him with that burning gaze. As the love marks are a constant reminder of Jaebum’s passionate love seeping tiny pinpricks of pain and pleasure throughout his body.

A loud gasp echoes in the locker room followed by a loud slapping sound as Jaebum’s hand makes contact with Mark’s ass. It makes Mark’s body jolt and his cock twitch and leak more precum.

“So you were being naughty to get me closer? To see what would happen if you kept pushing and pushing until I snapped?”

Jaebum’s grip is bruising as he grabs Mark by the hips and yanks him back. Mark’s hands slide down the wall next to the lockers a bit before he ends up with his ass more in the air and legs spread out; just baring his tight heat for Jaebum.

“Is this what you wanted, baby? Wanted me to remind you who you belong to? That you’re mine and mine alone?” 

Mark is panting, heart thumping so fast as he feels his hole clenching down and leaking more slick. As he hears the sound of pants hitting the floor and making him tremble in need.

“Y-yes...yours Bummie...please!”

His hole is literally throbbing for Jaebum to shove his cock inside and he’s about to cry in relief as he thinks that’s exactly what Jaebum is gonna do. Especially when Jaebum grabs big handfuls of his ass and spreads him more before sliding his cock over his slicked covered hole. But then Jaebum moves his cock off and Mark is thinking he’s gonna move away again. He’s about to look over his shoulder and beg before he hears Jaebum spitting and the spit makes contact with his hole.

“Oh…”  
It takes Mark by surprise but he finds he really likes it and arches his back more while pushing his ass back,

“Yeah, you marking me Bummie? Staking your claim?” 

The growl that comes forth from Jaebum has Mark moaning.

“Your damn right I am. You’re mine baby. All mine.”

Mark goes to speak again but it’s cut off by a moan as Jaebum puts the head of his cock back against his hole and rubs the spit and slick together. 

“You think I’m not ready to be your alpha? Oh baby, you’re so wrong and I’m about to show you that. I’ve been dreaming of the day that you were finally mine and I’m not letting you go now that I have you.”

Mark doesn’t get the chance to say or do anything as the next second Jaebum is trying to push his cock inside. Mark cries out as Jaebum goes all the way to the hilt before pulling back out just to shove himself back inside. All while going at a fast pace; his hips slapping against Mark’s ass while he holds Mark in place and makes him take it.

“Fuck...fuck...Jae...fuck…” Mark is left cursing left and right as Jaebum pounds away with abandon.

“You drive me crazy, baby. So damn crazy...the way I feel for you...the way you get me like this...I wanna fuck you so hard that I leave an imprint...that no one else can satisfy you but me...that you’ll only ever want me…”

“Jae...Jae...hitting so deep...fuck...cumming...cumming already...Jae-OH!”

Jaebum continues to hit Mark’s sweet spot over and over that it has Mark cumming hard along the wall and floor as Jaebum doesn’t slow down for a second. Not even as Mark whines from over sensitivity and that Jaebum lifts Mark back upright and flush against him so he dives even deeper.

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum is forced to slow his thrusts a bit just so he can dive deeper each time. So he can kiss right against Mark’s sweet spot with the head of his cock.

Jaebum reaches a hand up to wrap around Mark’s neck again and Mark gets so vocal, squeezing down on Jaebum’s cock.

“You love this don’t you? Love it when I mark you...when I touch you...bite you...fuck you-”

Jaebum adds pressure around Mark’s throat and Mark is getting wetter and a needy mess that his brain short circuits and words are spilling from his lips.

“I do...it’s so good...love it so much...love it...love you...I love you…” Mark is crying out at the end, tears falling down his face.

Jaebum curses at how affected he is from hearing those words and tilts Mark’s head to the side so he can crash their lips together. 

“Fuck baby...I love you too…”

“Bummie…” Mark calls out his name as he’s about to cum again.

But Jaebum is quick to grip Mark’s cock and stop him. Mark lets out a loud whine against Jaebum’s lips.

“Bummie please...I can’t...need to cum...I need to-”

“Just a little bit longer...I want to savor it...to be inside you for longer…”

Each thrust feels like Mark is right there on the edge and about to cum. It’s torturous pleasure and makes Mark go crazy. 

“Alpha please!...please...nnn...cant...ah...mnh...too much...too good...Jae!”

He’s sobbing even though he keeps pushing back to take more of Jaebum’s cock. As his eyelashes flutter from the pleasure striking through his core with each thrust. And how he can feel Jaebum getting bigger, something catching now on the rim of his hole.

“Oh fuck...I’m gonna knot...gonna knot you baby...gonna breed you...gonna make you mine…”

They fall forward a bit and Mark’s hands brace against the lockers. It causes the lockers to rattle and add to the noises of slick from Jaebum trying to force his knot in with each thrust. Mark’s noises and cries haven’t stopped and are only getting louder, especially at Jaebum keeping him from cumming and also feeling Jaebum mouthing at the back of his neck.

“Wanna bite so bad...wanna tie you to me...fuck Mark…”

Mark wants it too. Wants to reach up and undo his collar so Jaebum can do it. Can have them tied together forever so they’ll never have to part. And apparently he was subconsciously trying to do that before he finds Jaebum grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together before bracing their hands against the lockers.

“Don’t tempt me baby,” Jaebum groans out with a wrecked voice.

“But I want it...wanna be yours...all yours…”

Jaebum presses a kiss to the back of his neck and collar as he hears the emotions in Mark’s voice.

“All mine baby…” Jaebum agrees before biting over the back of the collar.

Both are crying out with the next thrust as Jaebum shoves his knot inside and lets go of Mark’s cock. As both are cumming hard and about blacking out from the intense pleasure. Cum hits the lockers and floor as some seeps out from Mark’s hole and slides slowly down to drip onto the floor. Panting and light groaning is heard between them as they let the pleasure course through them. As Jaebum continues to release inside him and Mark moans at being filled to the brim.

Neither knows how much time has passed as they’re starting to come down from their orgasm. It’s a little disorientating to come back to reality as Jaebum releases his mouth from around the collar and Mark uses the lockers to keep them both upright while Jaebum still cages him in from behind. 

Using the other to keep them grounded, they both squeeze their intertwined hand that allows them to come back to themselves after a few moments. And when their heartbeats are steady again and they can catch their breaths, Mark breathes out,

“Congrats, not only was that one of the best sex moments of my life but I now have a thing for knotting and for you cumming inside me.”

“Does that mean no more condoms?” Jaebum perks up at that and Mark ends up smiling, especially when Jaebum starts pressing loving kisses where he can reach.

“Only if you’re my boyfriend again.”

Jaebum growls lightly near Mark’s ear before nipping playfully,

“You may have said to take a break but I didn’t so we never broke up and it never happened. End of story. It was a misunderstanding for I’m more than ready or do I need to show you again?”

Mark bites his lower lip as he throws Jaebum that look over his shoulder,

“You might have to show me again just to be sure.”

Instantly both feel Jaebum’s cock twitch while still inside of Mark and Mark moans in response.

“What did I say about teasing me?” Jaebum whines, “You’re also not allowed to pull that stunt again because you have no idea how hard it was not to deck that guy.”

“But Bummie it was so hot,” Mark replies with a cute pout.

Jaebum smirks before helping them both stand back straight and off the lockers. He keeps Mark close in a loving embrace, rubbing around Mark’s neck and throat soothingly and anywhere that might’ve been a little too rough.

“Trust me, Mark. You don’t have to do much to get me like that. If you ever want a rough fucking all you have to do is let me know,” he breathes against Mark’s ear.

“Bummie,” Mark whines as it was getting him all hot and bothered again.

Jaebum is heard chuckling next, “I’m sorry. Had to tease back a little. I know we shouldn’t stay here too much longer.”

They’re already lucky enough no one came to the locker room or if they were too loud for any passerby. 

Mark leans back in Jaebum’s embrace, “We also have to meet the others at the diner.”

Jaebum hums in agreement but the two still don’t move quite yet. Instead, just enjoying each other’s embrace and warmth. 

“I know it was said in the heat of the moment but I meant it, Jaebum. My feelings for you are that strong so if you’re not ready-”

Jaebum stops Mark with a kiss to his forehead, “I’m more than ready. Even in the heat of the moment, I wouldn’t utter those words unless I meant them. I love you, Mark and I’m not afraid to show you all of me. You already see sides of me others don’t and you’re about to see more so be prepared cause you’re stuck with me.”

Mark can’t help the smile that comes forth before giggling,

“I’m literally stuck with you.”

Jaebum’s own grin comes out as Mark made a reference to them still being tied together by his knot. Hearing Mark’s giggles and seeing that breathtaking smile does so many things to Jaebum. How relieved he is to have Mark in his arms like this again and that they’re both happy and have confessed. It’s just a giddy and indescribable feeling as his heart is soaring high in the clouds. 

“I love you,” Mark blushes and bites his bottom lip shyly.

There goes Jaebum’s heart again…

The two got cleaned up as well as cleaned up their mess they made in the locker room before Jaebum ended up carrying a sleepy Mark back to the dorms. They still had plenty of time before having to head to the diner so a little nap helped greatly for Mark. And when he woke up, he was not only refreshed but extremely happy because he not only got Jaebum back but Jaebum does feel the same as him and just Ah! It was such a great feeling. 

His hand moves to touch the back of his neck instinctively as he recalls that moment. How it felt like Jaebum was really biting him. It wasn’t just orgasmic, it also felt so wonderful and right. That if Jaebum had actually claimed him Mark would be all for it with no regrets. But it was a big step. It was a forever step so they should definitely take that one slow.

Like a week and then do it.

Kidding! Kidding! Mark’s only kidding…

He’s not. But he’s trying to be good here.

“Meow!” 

Mark ends up with a tail to the face as Nora has woken up from her cat nap as well and demands attention.

“Yes, yes,” Mark says to her as he pets away and she purrs happily.

“Not that I’m complaining but why isn’t Bummie in here cuddling with us?”

Nora meows back but Mark has no idea what she’s saying. Instead, he pats her head before deciding it's time to get up and find him. And as he does, he notices his bag next to the bed. Ah right, he should check his phone to make sure the others are still going to the diner before getting ready. Digging his phone out of the bag, Mark hums happily to himself as Nora makes herself comfortable on the bed. 

Oh? He’s got a missed call and messages? It’s from Yugyeom. What could he have wanted---

Mark unlocks his phone before pulling up the text messages and his eyes go wide.

‘Mark! Why didn’t you answer this is important!’

‘Like so important!’  
‘I’m literally freaking out! I don’t know whether to hyperventilate or combust on the spot or both! Can you do both at the same time?’

‘Ok, ok, I think it’s truly settling in and I’m calm. So calm. It’s only been a few minutes but the shock is over…’

‘No it’s not. I listened to the songs. I heard his voice and oh my god, Mark! How the hell did we not know this?! It’s been right in our faces this entire time! You’ve literally-’

‘Dammit! I hit the send button before I finished my sentence but AH! Mark! You’re fucking a celebrity! You literally hit the jackpot! Like Holy shit I’m friends with him too! Close friends!’

Some time goes past before the next text,

‘Sorry, Bam arrived with Youngjae and had another freak out moment and we’re all freaking out together. Like they told me not to keep bothering you because you two are most likely getting it on in the locker room according to Jackson and Jinyoung who are heading over here as we speak before going to the diner but bro! I know where Jaebum is getting the money from! Why Jaebum had wanted to keep it a secret! Lousfed is Defsoul! He’s Def! Look him up and you’ll know what I’m talking about! I’m talking about a song, any song and you’ll know right away!’

What? Mark is confused as his heart thumps wildly cause that can’t be true. There’s no way...is it?

Pulling out of the messages, Mark goes to a music site and types in Defsoul and instantly music pops up. Mark’s eyes go wide and his finger trembles as it hovers over the play button on one of the songs. His heart gets impossibly louder as there’s no way. There’s no way, there’s no---

The music starts and the second he hears that voice. The literal moment the soothing, soulful voice hits his ears, Mark almost combusts on the spot. He hits the pause button in panic as his mind is racing cause holy shit! HOLY SHIT! What does he do? Does he hyperventilate or combust on the spot? Can he do both at the same time?! Now he knows how Yugyeom was feeling but oh my god!

Jaebum. He needs to find Jaebum right now before he loses his mind. Rushing from the bed to the door, he flings it open and is ready to call out when he notices the bathroom light is on down the little hallway and he can hear Jaebum mumbling something under his breath. Making his way to the bathroom where Mark is gonna let Jaebum know what’s running through his mind right now, Mark steps right in front of the door with the words ready to come out but gets sidetracked once he sees what Jaebum is doing.

“Lim Jaebeom just who do you think you are---is that my birth control?” 

Jaebum jumps from the surprise and about drops the packet of pills into the toilet that he flails to catch before he jerks to face Mark with a guilty look on his face and clutching the pills now close to his chest to hide them,

“No?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark now knows! and what was Jaebum doing with Mark's birth control and being caught red handed? hehe. Boy, just wait till they get to the diner where the group now knows who Jaebum is too. the chaos that will ensue. And just wait for when Yibo ends up showing up there too. Well, off to work I go now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Been an off day today.

Previously,

“Do I just pretend I have no idea where it went? That I didn’t know he kept it in here?” Jaebum mumbles to himself.

He’s been debating with himself for a while now as he told himself he was just gonna come in here and look. Just look at the birth control and not do anything about it. But ever since those alpha instincts thought of breeding earlier, Jaebum can’t stop thinking about it. About Mark getting pregnant. About Mark carrying his children. About the family they could have. Can you just imagine a little Mark and Jaebum put together baby running around?! He wants a girl--no wait a boy--no wait both! Can he have both? Fuck it. He can just get Mark pregnant again after the first one. Ah, he feels like an excited child as he holds the pills and eyes the toilet. He can just easily flush these pills down the toilet and then talk about babies with Mark all while they make love and then before Mark remembers to take the pill then boom! Baby. He can already imagine all the things they’ll do. How ready he is to take care of Mark and their child and he already has a stable career where he can support them and once he builds his company up, they’ll be set for life. 

“Mark’s gonna look so breathtaking pregnant...I’m gonna have to fight everyone who dares to get close,” He says to himself as he hovers the pills over the toilet now and is ready to drop them in when he suddenly hears Mark’s voice,

“Lim Jaebeom just who do you think you are---is that my birth control?” 

Jaebum jumps from the surprise and about drops the packet of pills into the toilet that he flails to catch before he jerks to face Mark with a guilty look on his face and clutching the pills now close to his chest to hide them,

“No?”

Mark raises an eyebrow, “Why did you reply like you’re unsure?”

“U-um...they’re actually mine.”

Now both of Mark’s eyebrows are up and Jaebum realizes how dumb that sounded,

“Can I have a do over?” he asks with a nervous laugh.

“A do over? On trying to tell me why you were about to flush my birth control down the toilet?”

Jaebum nods and Mark tries not to smile at how cute Jaebum looked and was acting right now.

“Bummie...are you trying to get me pregnant?” 

Jaebum suddenly shows a hopeful expression that makes him even cuter, 

“Please?” 

Mark really can’t stop the smile now as he comes closer and stands before Jaebum,

“I won’t lie and say I didn’t have the same thought of what you were trying to do before I interrupted,” Mark starts as he reaches out to take the birth control but quickly finds Jaebum holding it tightly to his chest.

“So that means we don’t need these anymore right?”

Mark’s smile keeps growing as he tilts his head to the side and is becoming fully amused that he forgets for a moment of why he had come to find Jaebum in the first place.

“You do know that even if I throw these away today that the chances of getting pregnant outside of a heat is hard for a male omega right? I’m not saying it can’t happen, I just don’t want you to get discouraged if I’m not pregnant right away.”

“I won’t stop until I get you pregnant and then when I do I’ll continue to make love to you.” Jaebum declares with determination and passion.

Those words go straight to Mark’s heart that the next second he’s taking the pills and dropping them into the toilet. The sound of the flush is heard and the reaction he gets from Jaebum makes his heart skip a beat before swelling with more love.

All while Jaebum gets this dorky grin on his face with his eyes going into crescents as he stares at Mark, 

“All the things I want to do with you...taking care of you...loving on you...growing old with you...it’s heaven…it makes me so happy...god I don’t know how I got so lucky…”

“Stop it,” Mark lightly hits Jaebum’s shoulder before latching onto him with his hands and failing at holding how happy hearing those words from Jaebum have him grinning like a dork right back.

“Stop what? Cause I’m not stopping. I’m gonna show you my love every day...not gonna hold back anymore.”

Jaebum pulls Mark impossibly closer as he keeps his hands on Mark’s hips and nuzzles against Mark’s face and neck.

“You better be prepared, Mark Tuan because you’re mine and I’m yours and I’m never letting go. I meant that.”

Mark’s heart is beating that crazy rhythm of love again and as he closes his eyes and basks in Jaebum’s warmth and love, he almost completely forgets the mini freakout from earlier. Key word, ‘almost’ because the moment Jaebum hums soothingly against his ear is when Mark remembers the whole reason he had hunted Lim Jaebeom down.

The gasp that comes forth takes Jaebum by surprise before Mark is cupping Jaebum’s face and making him look at him. Mark’s eyes are full of emotion and fierce,

“Lim Jaebeom you have five seconds to tell me who you really are before I whoop your ass right here and now.”

“What? But I’m me,” Jaebum is lost as they were just having a lovey dovey moment and now Mark is growing upset, “I’ve been one hundred percent me around you.”

“No, not that...I’m talking about before college. Before I met you. The reason you wouldn’t tell me your username.”

Ah! That’s right. Jaebum’s heart begins to beat a bit faster out of nerves because this is gonna be a big thing to reveal. But where he was afraid before, he isn’t now because he knows Mark will love him the same and that won’t change just because he’ll find out he’s actually famous and has a lot of money.

Jaebum puts his hands over Mark’s and intertwines their fingers together while Mark is still holding onto Jaebum’s face. Jaebum’s expression goes soft and serious as he keeps their eyes locked,

“I’m Lim Jaebeom...but I’m also Defsoul. I go under that pen name so I can still retain my privacy. Only my parents and now you know.”

He did it. He finally told Mark his deepest darkest secret and honestly he suspected a lot of different reactions to come from Mark. From him freaking out as one. To him almost combusting on the spot. Of him getting angry cause Jaebum gave him all that money and didn’t know he had been living with a celebrity this whole time. To Mark being rendered speechless. But he never took into account of this reaction as he finds Mark looking at him with such raw and fierce passion before he’s pulling him in for a bruising kiss. 

It was Jaebum who had his breath taken away as Mark left him speechless after such a kiss. And when Mark pulls back, Jaebum finds Mark amazing him more and more.

“Thank you, Bummie...you really have no idea how much this means to me...for you to open yourself up to me like this...it shows even more how you really feel about me...about our relationship and it makes me so happy because I can finally be that person for you…”

Mark is tearing up as he’s getting emotional and Jaebum can’t resist but dive back in and seal their lips together once more. To show Mark through each kiss of how happy he is. Of how in love he is with Mark and Mark can feel it. Even lets out a noise as tears fall down his face and he clings onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders. 

The two end up pulling back after a few more kisses and lean their foreheads together as they nuzzle close and Jaebum chuckles a little.

“What?” Mark asks as he’s enjoying being in Jaebum’s arms very much.

“Nothing. It’s just...I really thought you would’ve freaked out when I finally told you or demanded I take back the money.”

Mark nips at Jaebum’s jawline, “Don’t think I haven’t yet. You will stop giving me money starting from today mister-”

Jaebum holds onto Mark tighter so he can’t get out of his embrace, “No. I’ll do what I want and if I want to spoil my baby I’m gonna spoil you dammit.”

Mark huffs before pouting, “Bummie!” 

It has Jaebum grinning away, “In fact, when we get to the diner I’m buying whatever you want and if you try and get something cheap so I won’t spend too much, I’m going to get that meal twice so don’t tempt me.”

“You’re not playing fair,” Mark whines.

Jaebum kisses his forehead though and Mark ends up blushing.

“You’re just being cuter and making me want to spoil you more.”

“Ugh! I said stop it!” 

Mark tries to bury his face into Jaebum’s chest but Jaebum is laughing his dinosaur laugh and it has Mark giggling away in response. God, he feels so warm and happy. Jaebum runs his nose up along Mark’s cheek and Mark can feel Jaebum’s smile against his skin,

“Now that you know my secret I can serenade you all over the dorm room.”

Jaebum goes to sing but Mark puts his hand over his mouth, “Oh no, Bummie. If you start that right now we’re gonna be late for the diner.”

Mark can feel Jaebum smirking into the palm of his hand before he’s placing kisses along the skin.

“Jaebum!” Mark lets out.

It doesn’t help that when Mark takes his hand away, Jaebum is looking at him with that sexy expression and damn smirk that should be illegal. And the way his eyes sparkle with happiness and so passionate…

Fuck, Mark caves right away.

“Five minutes.”

“Only five?” Jaebum throws back as they’re already trying to meet in the middle for a kiss.

“Ten max,” Mark breathes out against his lips before they’re kissing.

They took longer than ten minutes and had lots of texts from the group chat as they were late but boy was every second so worth it. And as they bid Nora bye and the two raced to the car, they couldn’t help but be grinning and laughing the whole way. As happiness soared and the love and warmth between them never parted. Hands instinctively reach for the other by the time they’re almost to the car and even when they make it, Mark pushes Jaebum against the car and they get lost in several more kisses.

It wasn’t until they actually arrived at the diner where Mark and Jaebum were able to break away from their own little world and back into reality. Where they still haven’t seen what the others had texted. And they really should’ve been paying attention cause then it wouldn’t come as a surprise that as they’re heading inside and see the group, they notice someone else is there with them. Someone that Jaebum instantly wants to hit because why in the hell is Wang Yibo here?!

And oh, Mark forgot to tell Jaebum that Yugyeom found out his secret and told the whole group! 

Shit!

The group all look at them and go to say something but Mark is suddenly gasping and taking Jaebum’s hand before pulling him toward the bathrooms. Jaebum doesn’t even get to properly growl and grumble at Yibo as he’s now striding past the door and into the empty bathroom before being shoved into a stall.

“I forgot to tell you something important!”

Jaebum focuses on Mark who is panicking a little as he doesn’t know how Jaebum is gonna react.

“Ok, so hear me out before you go on a murdering spree cause Yugyeom didn’t mean any harm by it. He was just shocked at finding out after he was told by Jungkook and he was able to put two and two together and um,” Mark is literally flying words out of his mouth at such a fast pace that Jaebum is worried he’s gonna hyperventilate and is quick to cup Mark’s face and stop him,

“Baby breathe.”

Mark takes a few seconds and does just that as Jaebum soothes him.

“Now tell me slowly. What about Yugyeom finding out from Jungkook?”

Mark whines as he hopes this doesn’t upset Jaebum,

“Yugyeom knows. He knows who you are and had been texting me and tried to call me even but we were together and then I took a nap and well...the whole group knows now. They know you’re Def.”

Oh...this could be bad. It could change so many things. It wasn’t just that though. It also meant that Jaebum was becoming famous in Korea for Jungkook to know and Jungkook is in Seoul. It meant that Jaebum might not be able to keep his secret from the public much longer and his once privacy could all come crashing down; including their own little world they have in the dorm room---

There’s knocking on the bathroom door because Mark had locked it when they came in. It’s probably just a customer wanting to use the bathroom for you know, the actual purpose.

“Coming!” Mark lets out cause he can’t keep a poor guy waiting.

What if he really has to pee?! 

So Mark being the nice and kind person he is, goes over and undoes the lock before opening the door to apologize just to stop in mid sentence as he finds himself face to face with Wang Yibo.

This might not end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaebum. Finds out his friends know, that he might not have his privacy for much longer and now Wang Yibo is just asking for a butt whooping. >< What will go down? How will the group react to Jaebum being Def? Why is Yibo even there? Will he ruin the group night? Ah! So much more to come!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are prepared! Enjoy!

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jaebum spits out as he goes to Mark’s side and pulls him back and further away from Yibo.

“Do I have a problem?” Yibo questions and Jaebum looks ready to murder now.

“Bummie,” Mark warns as he puts a hand on Jaebum’s chest to keep him from getting closer.

“He’s asking for it though, Mark! I knew he picked you on purpose during dance class.”

“Come on, we don’t know that-”

“I did.”

Mark is cut off mid sentence as Yibo clarifies that he actually was.

“See?!” Jaebum gestures with his hands as Mark is shocked.

“Excuse me?” Mark turns his attention back to Yibo.

Yibo just stands there calmly still blocking the doorway into the bathroom as he states,

“I watch your onlyfans videos.”

Oh. Oh my god! A professional dancer and person rising into fame watches his videos!

“And I know you two are together but I was just curious and I definitely wouldn’t mind paying money for, but would you two be interested in a threesome? Like double penetration and I can even just watch up close-”

“No, we’re not interested,” Jaebum turns him down right away.

Meanwhile, Mark is blushing away with wide eyes cause he never thought someone famous would see his video and pursue him. Even coming all the way to his college for it---wait a second,

“How did you know what college I go to?” Mark starts to get scared as that totally gives off stalker feels and the fact that he even came here--

Yibo holds up his hands in a surrender gesture as he can see the look on Mark’s face.

“Please, I mean no harm. I apologize if I came off strongly. It’s just that when I feel really passionate or interested in something, I tend to come off strong or the wrong way. And I actually didn’t know, it just happened by fate and when I came into the class and saw you, I knew right away you were from the videos, especially since you were standing next to JB. I wanted to talk to you after class but you took off before I could. But I overheard your friends saying something about the diner and what time you’d be there so I thought I’d try here.”

“Well like I said, we’re not interested and I don’t share.”

Mark finds himself calming down as he feels Jaebum wrap a protective arm around him and rubbing his fingers soothingly along his side. Yibo thankfully stands down,

“My apologies again for I read the signs wrong during dance class.”

Mark feels bad for he did technically give false signs toward Yibo when he was trying to rile Jaebum up. He shouldn’t have done that.

“I’m sorry too for leading you on like that, I wasn’t trying to flirt or anything,” Mark tries to get out for Yibo to understand.

Yibo smiles though as he nods in understanding, “No need to explain for I see now that you two were in your own world and I just happened to be there. Well, I’ll take my exit then. If you ever change your mind, my username is Tracer85.”

Yibo throws in a little wink before turning and making his exit as Mark gasps,

“I know that username! He paid me a lot of money too!” 

Jaebum growls and pulls Mark flush against him, “How much? Not as much as me did he?”

Jaebum so sounds jealous of Yibo too. Like he’s seconds from showing Mark that he can provide for Mark more than Yibo can.

“Not as much as you, I promise. You always blew him out of the water.” 

Jaebum puffs out his chest as a grin forms, “Good.” 

Mark can’t help but smile at Jaebum being himself and makes sure to lean up to press a kiss against Jaebum’s cheek. 

“Are you good to go back to the others or do I need to talk with them first?” 

Jaebum wraps both arms around Mark now as he rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder. He lets out a breath of air while he thinks about it.

“Though I didn’t want them to find out this way...I still think I’ll be ok. Having met friends like them is rare and I trust them. I just worry if too much word gets out, you might not want to be seen around me.”

“What? That’s nonsense. Of course I’d want to be seen with you. Famous or not, I’m gonna be right by your side. And I have a feeling the others will too.”

It’s Jaebum’s turn to press a kiss to Mark’s cheek before he’s agreeing, “You’re right. Let’s get this over with then shall we? For I’m sure they’re dying to talk about it. I was sure Jackson was practically vibrating in his seat.”

Mark giggles a bit as they leave the bathroom and make their way back to their group of friends who are looking right at them. You can tell right away that they want to say something and that they’re barely holding back the glint of excitement in their eyes. They at least wait for Mark and Jaebum to slide into the booth before Mark is being grabbed by Jackson and shook back and forth,

“Oh my god!!”

Jackson releases a high pitched squeal that Mark swears he’s now deaf in his right ear thank you very much. 

“Your...he’s...we...Ah!” Jackson reacts dramatically and fake faints as he falls back into Jinyoung who snorts.

“Is it really that great? He’s still the Jaebum that we know,” Jinyoung states.

Jackson keeps his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he opens his eyes and flings his arm down from where it had laid against his forehead to pout,

“Of course it’s great! I’m a nobody and I met a somebody! Somebody who has the same dreams and goals as me and is already living the life man!”

“It is pretty awesome when you think about it. We’re all going to college so we can live our dreams being a dancer, a performer, a singer or even an actor. To make our own clothing line and produce songs. It’s cool seeing someone we care for achieving their dreams,” Bam says.

“It’s super awesome! And bro your voice is to die for! I’m a huge fan already,” Yugyeom adds.

“We’re proud of you,” Youngjae grins away.

“That’s it?” Jaebum asks back and the others look at him confused.

“What do you mean that’s it? I’m not about to boast more to make your head any bigger from your ego,” Jinyoung sasses.

“Not that. I thought you guys would be more like Jackson’s reaction.”

Jaebum points at Jackson who is still smiling away like a happy puppy who refuses to take his eyes off his owner. Bam snorts,

“You should’ve heard Yugyeom when he first found out. I literally came home to hear him screaming like a fan boy before he ran to me and shoved headphones over my ears and demanded me to listen to one of your songs.”

“Says the one who was immediately screaming along with me right after,” Yugyeom points out.

“I’m not the one who told Jinyoung,” Bam throws back.

“But you told Youngjae!” 

Youngjae smiles at their bickering, “If I recall Jackson came running, Jinyoung didn’t believe it until he listened to the song and was left speechless and I had an eargasm.”

Jinyoung blushes a bit at being called out like that, “I-I mean I’ll admit you sing really good and the music was on point at least for that one song. But the point is, we’re still your friends and just because we found out you’re famous doesn’t mean that’s gonna change.”

“Yeah, we’re not gonna ask you for favors or for your money or nothing. We want to make it to where you are with our own ambition and blood, sweat and tears,” Jackson adds, “To be recognized for our own talent and not oh, he got us there.”

Mark beams at his friends as he leans back into Jaebum. They had nothing to worry about.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t help in any way I can. I do want to have my own company and record label one day and I would be very happy if I had you guys with me,” Jaebum says while taking Mark’s hand in his own.

The others smile at him,

“Already planned on it even before we knew you were famous,” Bam declares. 

“You’re also our leader so it’s only natural that we follow,” Yugyeom beams happily.

The smile that Jaebum shows has the others feeling the warmth and love that he’s experiencing.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Does that mean this group date turned into a celebration?” Jackson asks as he grows excited all over again.

“I think it does,” Youngjae agrees and soon everyone is cheering and they’re ordering a few rounds of drinks.

Mark just gets a smoothie while the others sip on some beer but everyone is having a good time. Laughter and smiles all around. Conversation that flows easily between them as they’re all huddled in the long booth in the corner and away from others. The friendly and warm atmosphere continued well into the night as they all ordered something different and shared amongst each other. And Mark found himself so happy. Found himself realizing Jaebum and him really were like this even before they weren't dating. That it was all natural and already a normal routine for them that let Mark know Jaebum really was the one for him. That he couldn’t imagine his life with anyone else. 

“What is it, baby?” Jaebum asks as he notices Mark has been staring at him for a while.

Mark snuggles more into his side, his arms wrapping around Jaebum’s arm as he smushes his cheek against his shoulder while still looking at Jaebum with his bright blue eyes.

“Nothing I...I love you,” Mark gets out as he’s a bit emotional.

Jaebum’s expression goes so soft and loving as he lifts his hand to remove some stray hairs from Mark’s face before stroking his cheek with his thumb,

“I love you too,” he lets out with just as much emotion as he’s leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Both smile into the next one before they hear cooing and kissy noises. The two pull back to see the others teasing them playfully and end up laughing as Jackson is trying to reenact it dramatically with Jinyoung but fails as Jinyoung snorts and pulls back. 

“You spit on my face!” Jackson hollers and everyone laughs louder.

This was surely a night to remember…

Two intertwined hands are swinging back and forth after the car was parked and they’re making their way back to the dorm.

“Nora is gonna be so upset as it’s past her feeding time,” Mark pouts a bit.  
“You think she’s meowing the sound of her people this whole time?” Jaebum looks to Mark to see his reaction.

Mark giggles as he thinks about it and ends up bumping his shoulder with Jaebum’s,

“She’s done that so many times before but usually at like three in the morning.”

They’re climbing the stairs and entering the code to let them into the long hallway of their floor. 

“She did it one time when I accidentally shut her out when I thought she was already in my room.”

“Oh, I remember that time. I was on the phone with Youngjae when she started meowing away. She was pissed at you.”

Jaebum throws his head back in laughter, “She really was. Tried to claw me and everything with such a grumpy look on her face until I cradled her close to my chest and she became happy again.”

Mark’s free hand comes up to feel along Jaebum’s chest and he hums happily, “I can totally see why.”

Jaebum smirks before pulling on Mark’s hand and then suddenly turning him. Mark’s breath hitches as he finds Jaebum shoving him up against the wall and caging him in. Their breaths are mixing and he can feel Jaebum’s smirk against his lips after kissing him and those eyes shining with so much passion and happiness.

“What did I say about teasing me?” he says playfully.

Mark bites his lower lip to try and stop his giggles before Mark gets that look in his eye and gently bites on Jaebum’s lip ring and tugs. The growl that vibrates through Jaebum’s chest sends shivers down Mark’s spine.

“Are you gonna punish me, Bummie?” Mark teases some more.

“It all depends. You think you can beat me back to the dorm?” Jaebum throws back with a silly wiggle in his eyebrows.

Mark can’t stop the laughter or the grin, especially when Jaebum suddenly takes off first and Mark hollers,

“You’re cheating!” before more laughter is heard.

Mark follows close behind though and their laughter can be heard all throughout the dorm room halls. And when Jaebum rounds the corner, Mark is about to do the same but lets out a noise as Jaebum had stopped and surprised grabbed him,

“Got you!”

They spin around and Mark’s giggling away into Jaebum’s chest. Both their hearts beating that crazy rhythm of love as happiness warms their bodies to the brim. Mark is soon pushing Jaebum though, whose back hits the wall and it was Mark’s turn to press a kiss to Jaebum’s lips before he’s taking off next. Jaebum just lets out his dinosaur laugh as he watches Mark being so adorable and trying to beat him back to the dorm. It doesn’t take but two seconds before Jaebum is racing after him and he’s getting more excited because he’s catching up to Mark and ready to pounce but then he notices Mark is slowing down to a sudden stop as he hits the next corner. 

Slowing down himself, Jaebum is confused as Mark just stands there at the corner and looking at something.

“Baby?” He calls out as he comes to a stop next to him.

It’s then that he sees Mark’s eyes are wide like he’s seen a ghost before he’s looking himself and finds dread settling in. This is their hallway. There’s not a lot of people in this hall near their dorm, especially recently as some dropped out, or couldn’t afford the dorm room anymore. There’s even a few off due to rut or heat or personal reasons, but Jaebum can see dorm room number 7, their dorm room…

It’s wide open. 

Their eyes meet and they’re both touching each other’s hand to provide comfort and try and calm their beating hearts. But they’re worried about Nora. About what they might find waiting for them inside. 

“Nora,” Mark lets out with worry and Jaebum squeezes his hand tighter.

“I know baby, I know.”

They both move closer, Jaebum taking the lead in case he needs to react and protect Mark as they slowly approach their dorm room. Getting closer they see the person forced their way inside the dorm as there’s marks along the door frame and pieces of the door broken and scattered on the floor. But that’s not all. Just stepping past the threshold you can see the entire dorm is trashed. Like a tornado just ripped through here as everything was broken in some way.

“Nora?” Jaebum calls out as their fear grows.

For if the living room area and kitchen look like this…

“Nora?” Mark calls out next as he’s close to crying. 

Who would do this? And why? 

The fridge is open and all the contents are spilled out on the floor. Plates and cups shattered. The curtains torn down and the couch and chairs flipped over. The dining table looks like something took an axe to it and all the pictures are torn up and frames thrown into a random pile. 

“Nora?” Jaebum calls out again as they near the tiny hallway. 

Their hearts are thumping wildly now as the hallway is dark as the light was shattered too and when Mark uses his phone as a flashlight, they can see someone took the axe or a knife or something sharp and dragged it along the wall. 

The bathroom was destroyed. Curtain rod breaking off pieces of the toilet and wall with the bottled contents flung all over the walls and counter. The mirror was also torn off and glass littering the floor. 

Whoever did this was filled with rage. Was fucking crazy and the two need to find Nora now. 

“Nora, please,” Mark calls out as his voice shakes and tears are welling up.

He’s getting worked up and you can hear it in his breathing as they approach the two closed bedrooms. Jaebum is prepared to fight as there’s a possibility the person who broke in is in one of these rooms. 

A noise is heard coming from Jaebum’s room and the two stop. Mark latches on Jaebum’s side as they listen out for another sound before nothing comes.

Oh this is bad. So bad. But what if it’s Nora? What if she needs them? 

Bracing himself, Jaebum stops Mark a bit back and mouths for him to stay there. Mark is shaking his head no and that he’ll follow him but Jaebum pleads silently before pecking his lips. Mark holds back the noise he wants to let out at worrying for Jaebum but he listens and stays where he is as Jaebum continues toward his bedroom. 

Another noise is heard and Jaebum clenches his teeth as his hand hovers over the door handle. But with the count of three in his head, he’s quick at turning the knob and throwing the door open---

Nothing.   
Well no intruder at least as he takes in his trashed room. Cursing, he notices blood on the carpet and when he crouches down to touch it, he sees it’s still fresh. That it didn’t have a chance to dry yet. Which meant...

It was recent. That the person who broke in had just been here--

A scratching sound was heard and Jaebum jerked his head toward his closed closet. He’s about to grab the nearest object to use against whatever was making this sound until he heard the noise after…

A little meow.

“Nora!” Jaebum calls out as he moves toward the closet and throws open the door.

Nora comes meowing out and trying to climb up Jaebum’s leg.

“Oh you poor thing,” Jaebum lets out relieved as he scoops her up and curls her up in his arms as he checks her over.

She doesn’t have a scratch on her luckily, “Were you scared? You did so well hiding from the intruder,” Jaebum praises as he’s happy she wasn’t harmed or got loose from the dorm.

Nora nuzzles close, his tiny claws digging in as you can tell she was terrified. Jaebum gently rocks her back and forth,

“It’s ok, you’re safe now.”

Mark hears Jaebum talking to Nora and comes forth to peek his head inside. Mark feels so relieved as well to know she’s safe and sound when he notices the blood on the ground as well and it doesn’t stop there. There’s a trail and Mark follows it with his eyes as it leads behind him and right to the door of his bedroom. 

Did the intruder injure himself? Did Nora get him good? Mark sure hopes so but now new fear was running through him. Especially when his eyes lock on the bloody door knob.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark can hear his own heart beating in his ears. Can feel his hands tremble…

And yet his feet take him a step closer to the door. His hand reaching out to open the door when he should really wait for Jaebum. But he has to know. He just has to find out and when his hand makes contact with the blood, his hand slips on the still wet substance. His heart hammering impossibly faster before the door knob is turning and the door is opening---

Mark cries out and Jaebum gasps; his head jerking up.

“Mark?!” 

Jaebum looks out his door and can’t see Mark but notices the door to his bedroom is open. He hates that it’s pitch black in the hallway and he forgot to flip the switch to his room. And when Mark doesn’t reply, it only sends his emotions into overdrive. 

Even Nora is scared and worried sick now as she moves to Jaebum’s shoulder before Jaebum is taking off and making it to the threshold of his own bedroom. Mark’s room is pitch black inside but Jaebum doesn’t hesitate as he goes inside. His hand instinctively reaches for the light switch all while calling out for Mark,

“Baby-”

The light comes on and Jaebum has to blink to adjust to it but when his eyes open once more, he finds Mark standing in the center of his room with arms wrapped around himself as he’s hyperventilating.

“Baby, it’s ok, Mark,” Jaebum goes right to his side and pulls him into his arms as he feels Mark shaking badly.

As he feels Mark clinging on for dear life. And right when Jaebum is gonna ask what happened, he finds the words getting stuck in his throat as he not only smells the iron, but sees it all over the walls. All over the bed. In bright red letters, over and over again.

‘He’s MINE!’

And on the bed laid an actual heart organ inside a clear casing that Jaebum instantly related to that damn username, ‘Heart-in-a-Coma’.

“I can’t take it...this is too much!” Mark cries out as he’s suddenly reaching for his phone.

It has to be him right? It has to be Neil fucking with him and he can’t take it anymore. He wants it to stop.

He calls his number and listens to it ring several times before hearing it click over,

“Hello?” 

Oh Mark was gonna give it to him. Gonna let him have it--

“Is this what you wanted Neil? To scare me?! Well it worked! I’m fucking terrified so stop it! Just stop it!” 

Neil can hear Mark’s breathing escalating. Can hear his voice shaking and how scared he really is.

“Wait...Mark? Mark is this you? Hey, what’s wrong? What are you talking about? Are you ok?”

Mark growls but it comes out wet from all the tears and being worked up,

“Don’t play with me! I know you did this! I know you’re the creepy stalker! You sent me all those emails about how no one else could have me. Stalked all my accounts. Threatened me. Threatened Jaebum. You even said I was yours and you weren't gonna stop but this is too far, Neil, even for you! Breaking into my dorm and trashing it and...and...the bloody writing…”

Mark’s having trouble breathing now and his vision is blurring. Jaebum has to steady him and it sounds like he’s saying something but it’s sounding far away, just like Neil’s reply.

“Mark?! Hey, are you there? Where are you? Dammit, Mark, please answer me, you’re scaring me! I know how your anxiety attacks can get...Mark?”

The phone is dropping but Jaebum is too focused on Mark to care about anything else as he lifts Mark up in his arms to take him out of here. 

“Hold on baby, hold on,” Jaebum tells him as they’re soon outside the dorm and he slides down the wall till he’s on his butt and holds Mark close.

Nora meows away in worry as she tries to nuzzle against Mark’s face as his breathing is fast panting.

“Shit, shit,” Jaebum curses as he’s panicking himself and dialing Jinyoung’s number.

You can hear the phone ringing through the speaker as Jaebum tries to help Mark calm down, “Baby, I need you to breathe with me. I need you to focus on me.”

The phone clicks over but Jaebum doesn’t need to say anything as he can hear him trying to get Mark to breathe properly.

“I’m here, Mark. Listen to my voice, baby...try and feel me.”

He clutches Mark’s hand and holds it to his chest so Mark can feel his heart beat and warmth. And he keeps talking. Keeps using sweet soothing words as Nora keeps nudging him and pressing her tiny nose against his face as she’s up on both their shoulders…

And it works. It takes a while for Mark but it works as Jaebum and Nora anchor him back and by the time you can hear the group running down the hallway toward them, Mark is able to breathe air into his lungs and let out a shaky cry. And when the group surrounds them both and Mark can feel their touch, can hear their voices as Jaebum continues to hold him in his protective embrace, Mark doesn’t hold back the sobs that come forth from how scared he is.

And it’s about to get worse as they all hear a voice calling out for Mark as he appears around the corner…

It’s Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, things are getting a little spooky up in here! I surely would freak the fuck out if that shit was done to me and if Nora hadn't been in there, my ass would've booked it the moment I noticed the door busted in. But now what will happen? The stalker isn't done yet but who is it? Is it Neil? Can if be someone else? Someone close? Someone they know? Someone they might've met? Hmm...so many possibilities. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

“Is he fucking serious right now?” Youngjae lets out in anger as they see Neil approaching from down the hall.

They can all hear him calling out for Mark in a panic and Mark is shaking more as he tries to bury further into Jaebum’s arms.

“Mark?! Mark are you ok?”

Jackson is already up and ready to throw down as Jinyoung is right behind him.

“What are you playing at?!” Jackson hollers back and shoves Neil back and into the wall.

“I don’t even know what’s going on! I haven’t spoken to Mark since that day I came here and he’s the one who called me. I didn’t even know it was him until I answered-”

Neil shoves Jackson back and tries to move forward but Jinyoung is there blocking him.

“So you didn’t break in to his dorm? How’d you even get here so fast in the first place?” Jinyoung doesn’t believe any of the shit he’s saying.

Jinyoung is right in his face and looking ready to murder as Jackson wants to throw punches so badly.

“I was at a friend’s place when he called me and I came speeding because I’m worried about him ok?! Yes, I’ll admit I overreacted the last time but I’m not a bad guy! I truly do care about Mark and I got the picture to stay away when I found I was banned from entering the college grounds.”

“Then why are you here?” Jinyoung spits out as Neil gets right up in his face but Jackson pushes Neil back.

Neil is growing frustrated as he doesn’t get why he’s deemed as such a bad guy when all he wants to do is check on Mark and make sure he’s ok. Even the damn cat is hissing at him.

“Because Mark was having a panic attack! I didn’t know if he was with anyone or what but wouldn’t you have come running if he called you having a breakdown?!”

“You lost that right to care about him when you cheated, Neil. He wants nothing to do with you,” Jinyoung glares with rage.

Neil tries to advance on Jinyoung cause he knows all about being set up by him and how Jinyoung never liked him. 

“You fucking bi-” Neil starts as he’s rearing to throw his fist.

Jinyoung isn’t afraid and is about to throw the punch first but Jackson beats him to it and decks Neil. He then grabs at his collar and as he’s spitting off venom into Neil’s face, Jaebum sees something that catches his eye…

Scratch marks.

There’s scratch marks along his neck and shoulder that can be seen now as Jackson has the material surrounding the area bunched up in his tight grip. And when Neil lifts his arms to grab at Jackson’s hand, his sleeves go down to reveal all sorts of dried blood scratches running down his arms.

Oh Jaebum sees red as those were fucking cat scratches.

Mark suddenly finds himself being moved and right into Yugyeom’s arms as Nora continues to hiss and stay near Mark the whole time. Mark notices Jaebum getting up and heading straight for Neil.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and tries to follow but Yugyeom holds him back by wrapping him up further.

Bam and Youngjae move forth to try and console Mark the best they can.

“The police are coming soon,” Youngjae says.

“It’s going to be ok. He’s not going far,” Bam tries to reassure.

Meanwhile Jaebum is seething as he comes running and takes Neil straight to the ground. Jackson and Jinyoung move back in surprise as Jaebum growls when he punches Neil hard.

“You’re gonna pay for trying to hurt Nora and Mark!”

Neil receives another blow before he’s blocking with his arms and shouting, “I didn’t do anything dammit!”

Neil manages to find an opening and lands a blow back and now two alphas were going at it in the middle of the dorm hallway. Jinyoung and Jackson don’t get a chance to do anything as police are coming from both ends of the hallway. One shouting,

“Break it up right now!”

Jinyoung and Jackson are forced to put their hands up and back off as guns are pointed but Jinyoung doesn’t hold back his tongue,

“Our friend has every right to protect himself against that bastard who broke into his dorm.”

“I said to break it up!” The officer shouts again as multiple officers are trying to detain them.

Even with Jaebum being pulled back, he still manages to land one last blow with a kick right to Neil’s head. Jaebum is then slammed down on the ground nearby as one officer has to get on top of him to try and keep him from struggling.

“Jaebum!” Mark is crying out his name.

Mark is really struggling now to be let go so he can go to Jaebum as he watches him being detained in cuffs and multiple officers holding him down.

“He didn’t do anything! Let him go!”

Mark gets free as Nora ends up trying to jump off Mark during the chaos and Yugyeom ends up with arms full of Nora as Mark slips free to rush to Jaebum’s side.

“Mark!” The others call out as Mark is grabbed by someone.

The person gently yet firmly wraps Mark up in their arms, “It’s ok, Mark. They’re just detaining my son until he calms down. He’s not being arrested.”

At the sound of his voice, Mark finds himself stilling and looking up to see Jaebum’s father who just arrived on scene,  
Lim Vector

“Have you calmed down now, son?” 

There’s flashing lights all around the dorm building as police are caution tapping and taking any evidence they can from Jaebum and Mark’s dorm room. The others are all being questioned as Vector took his son to his own unmarked police car where Jaebum was sitting in the back seat of. 

Jaebum nods though his expression is still a mixture of being upset and worried about Mark.

“How’s Mark doing? Can I see him?” 

Vector leans his arm on the opened door as his expression softens a bit,

“When I got the call, I came as fast as I could and before I could even get out what was going on to your Mother about a break in, she was already racing to her own vehicle. So he’s safe and with her right now.”

Jaebum breathes out in relief for he knows Mark is in safe hands. He soon hears his father sighing though,

“I’m not about to give you the talk on how you let the anger get the best of you because if I was in your shoes, I would’ve done the same thing but I am the Chief of police so Jaebeom,”

Jaebum looks up and meets his father’s gaze as his father leans in closer,

“Between you and me, you should’ve gotten more hits in but the kick at the end that I heard about made me proud. Good job, son.”

Jaebum perks up at this, “You’re not mad?”

Vector shakes his head, “Those others times back when you were a teenager might’ve made me mad but only because you could’ve gotten into a lot of trouble or hurt yourself. Still, I understood you every time. You always fought when it was something you were very passionate about as it runs in the family bloodline. But this time, it was justified. No charges can be put against you for Neil trespassed onto the college property so you had every right to protect yourself and Mark. Besides, that bastard deserved what was coming to him for hurting Mark.”

“Does that mean he gets to go to jail?” Jaebum is hopeful.

“I wish I could say he’ll stay there,” Vector frowns toward the end, “Unfortunately, unless we can find evidence that he actually broke into your dorm room, he’ll be let out by the morning on bond.”

Jaebum’s anger is already rising and Vector can see it on his son’s face, “But he had scratch marks all over him! It was him!”

“Hold on now, kiddo. Doesn’t mean we can’t do something about this. As we speak, I know your Mother is trying to get Mark to do a restraining order against Neil. And when that goes into effect, that means if Neil even tries to get close to Mark, we can lock his ass up. So if anything we have that working for us until we can find out who broke in and is stalking Mark.”

Jaebum finds himself calming at his father’s words though he wishes they could already nag the bastard cause it has to be Neil. Who else would it be? It doesn’t help his emotions though as he’s all out of whack and really wants to see his baby. 

His father notices him clenching his hands in and out of fists and straining a bit against the handcuffs as he’s full of nerves and worked up emotions still. And he can see Jaebum glancing out into the parking lot in chance of seeing his mother’s car and finding Mark.

“Have you finally gathered the courage to confess to him yet?” 

Jaebum focuses back on his father and sees his loving expression.

“What? You knew?”

Vector chuckles a bit, “Of course I knew. It was so obvious to your Mother and I that you were in love with Mark.”

Vector has a growing smirk forming that Jaebum doesn’t like,

“Why do I get the feeling I did something stupid during my ruts?”

“Why would you think that?” 

“Oh god, I did, didn’t I?!”

Vector can’t hold back the grin, “It was obvious before that just so you know but it really clarified it when you would take things that smelled like Mark home during your ruts. Your Mother found quite the collection in your bedroom closet a while back. Plus, you’re not as quiet as you think you are during your ruts.” 

Jaebum blushes as Vector moves forward and starts to undo his cuffs.

“But we knew you liked Mark back when you would make such a fool out of yourself in front of him. How you would get this smile and look on your face when you talked about him or were around him. How you even asked to bring him to visit and was so nervous about it like some teenager. How you kept asking your Mom questions about omegas to help Mark and to understand him more. How you even called Mark’s parents to ask what cake and meals he liked from America so you could recreate them. You were hooked from the start.” 

Jaebum can’t help but smile as he recalls lots of memories. Like when him and Mark first met. When he first introduced Mark to his parents. Learning about each other. How he would get so giddy and his heart would skip a beat every time he walked into the room. And how his heart would beat this crazy rhythm and Mark wouldn’t even have to do anything but just exist or show him that dazzling smile or giggle. 

Jaebum is smiling like a dork right now and not even realizing how just thinking and talking about Mark has him calming down and his emotions leveling out as his heart swells with more love for him.

“You good now?” his father asks as he can see Jaebum is more relaxed and level headed.

Jaebum nods once more as his father moves away with the handcuffs,

“Thanks Dad. For not just talking me down but keeping me from doing something stupid during my rage.” 

“I would say you’re welcome but really Mark did everything. Even before I got there, when Mark was trying to get to you, you focused on him and came back to reality. I’m just glad I was the one to grab him and not another officer because they have no idea about Mark’s L.A. rage.”

They both chuckle at that as Vector pats his son’s shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze.

“I’m not trying to make light of the situation but I don’t want you two worrying too much or getting yourselves worked up over tonight. You guys did the right thing in calling us so let us figure out what’s going on as you two try and move on from this traumatic event.”

“I was thinking with the small holiday weekend coming up that we’d go to the house to try and get away from everything for a bit.”

“Mark is more than welcome to stay. In fact, if need be, you two can stay until this is all over with too. It would make your Mother and I rest easier.”

“I’ll talk it over with Mark later.”

Vector nods and gives him a reassuring smile as Jaebum gets out of the car now and stands before him. They’re soon hugging and Vector voices,

“I’m glad you two are safe along with Nora, kiddo. Now off you go to Mark and I’ll see you two at the house when I get off.”

Jaebum thanks his father once more before they pull back and Vector shuts the door behind him as he heads toward the college dorms again to check the scene out himself. Jaebum watches his father leave for a moment before he hears meowing and finds Nora with his tail swishing back and forth as Bam holds her. Jaebum coos as Bam comes toward him and the moment she sees her owner she is wailing away. 

Jaebum makes grabby hands and Nora goes right into his arms,

“There there,” Jaebum soothes and Nora settles down.

“Dude, she literally wouldn’t stop the entire time. The officer was so annoyed with us but we were able to give our statement. They’re still asking a few more questions but the one officer let me come bring Nora back to you.”

“Thank you Bam. All of you-”

“Don’t thank us. It’s what friends are for! Though honestly I think we’re all family at this point. We’re glad you guys are safe. And don’t worry about us. The officers are gonna be on watch tonight and for a few days so no one can get hurt. I also heard that the college is gonna do the holiday early starting now so all classes are cancelled till after the weekend. So by all means, take Mark somewhere to get away. He was the one most affected by all this.”

Jaebum agrees. It really was a traumatizing event and not just with tonight. Mark had been stalked and threatened for months before this. And Mark truly thought everything was solved after changing his number and blocked the usernames but tonight proved it just pissed the guy off more. That his threats were legit and Mark broke down in fear of the guy acting out more on them.

Bam hugs Jaebum and Nora, “This is from me and the guys, bro. If you two need anything let us know. Maybe we can come over and all hang out if Mark is up to it.”

“He would like that, I know he would.”

Bam gives a small smile at that. You can tell they were all affected by this but we’re trying to remain strong for Mark and were really thankful they were safe and sound.

“I believe Mark is in that car with your Mom if I saw correctly,” Bam points out in a direction and instantly Jaebum sees his Mom’s car.

“Thank you Bam, I mean it.”  
“Go, Jaebum. Mark needs you,” Bam gives him a little push.

“Take care of Mark for us and shower him in lots of love and affection. And let him know that when we see him again, he better be prepared for the love fest that’s coming!”

Jaebum smiles at Bam’s retreating figure as he says all that while walking backwards before finally turning around and lightly jogging back to the others and the police. Nora is soon booping her nose against Jaebum’s face and meowing.

“Yes, let’s go to Mark,” Jaebum agrees as he makes his way toward his Mom’s car.

Mark is in the front seat with Jaebum’s mom as he clutches onto his phone. He has dried tear tracks on his face and he feels like shit but he’s calmed down a bit by now. He’s already talked with her about the restraining order and the process has already started in the system and should go into effect by tomorrow.

“You’re doing so good, Mark,” she reassures as she gently squeezes his knee.

“Many victims are afraid to speak about their stalkers or even face them, much less go to the police about it but you did the right thing.”

Mark bites at his lip again as he fiddles with his phone. He’s full of anxiety and worry but not for himself. For the others. That Nora could’ve gotten hurt. That it could’ve been Jaebum. Or even his friends…

“We’ll figure this out, sweetie. Neil can’t get near you and even if he’s not the one behind this, we will catch the stalker. Now I can’t personally be on this detective case but I know two people that I know will do whatever they can to take this guy down. In the meantime, I think it’ll be smart to not do anymore videos as you’ve told me that’s where you first got those messages before the stalker started following all your social accounts.”

Mark agrees, “I only did that account to remain in Korea and help my family…” Mark replies quietly.

It was awkward and embarrassing to tell Jaebum’s mother about the onlyfans account and that Jaebum featured in some but it was important to let her know how it angered his stalker more and how aggressive he became to reach this point. And the whole time, she didn’t change her view toward him and encouraged him to keep talking.

“I know honey. Jaebum told us when you first started and we don’t hold that against you. When it comes to family and loved ones, sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to survive. But it’s ok to stop now. And if you need money, we’ll be glad to help as well as your family in any way you can because it’s not safe to continue.”

“I know...I...I’m so scared for Nora...for Bummie...I never wanted any of this to happen…” 

Mark is about to cry again when the door opens on his side and Mark sees Jaebum.

“Bummie...I’m sorry...I’m sorry-” Mark is cut off as Jaebum pulls him out of the car and into his arms. 

Nora goes into the passenger seat and meows away in worry as Jaebum holds Mark tightly in his arms.

“Baby none of this is your fault,” Jaebum tries to reassure him.

“But our dorm...your stuff...Nora could’ve died...I can’t...I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you or her got hurt…”

“Shh, baby, all that stuff can be replaced and we’re ok. We’re safe...you’re safe...I’ll protect us. I promise I’ll keep us all safe.”

Mark clings to his front as tears soak into Jaebum’s neck and shirt,

“But where are we gonna go? Our dorm room was destroyed and I don’t...I don’t want to go back in there…”

“We’re not. We’re going to my parents tonight and for the next few days. We’re gonna get away for a bit and when we come back for class, we’ll show him he won’t stop us. That he can’t stop us. I’m not gonna stop loving you, Mark. I’m not going to hide our relationship because some prick is upset over it. I’m going to continue to love you and show you off and live our life together no matter what happens down the road. And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy and not let this guy ruin your life. We’re gonna get through this, baby and I’ll be there every step of the way.”

Mark feels Jaebum cup his face before leaning down to kiss away the tears. Mark’s eyelashes flutter closed as he releases a breath at feeling Jaebum’s love and warmth seep into his skin. Jaebum then leans up and presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead,

“I love you, Mark.”

“I love you,” Mark gets out emotionally before he’s pulling Jaebum down into a kiss.

With the flashing lights of the many police cars surrounding them. With the aftermath of the chaos that just took place. The two were still together, their love not wavering and only growing stronger. No matter what may come their way, they were ready to face it together…

Two males stand before a monitor as they’re watching the screen while the security officer rolls the camera film.

“You think he let himself be seen on camera, Jaehyun?” 

“If it was some random punk yeah. But don’t forget, Wonho, that this guy was able to not only locate Mark’s social media accounts but was able to figure out where he not only went to college but his dorm room too,” Jaehyun replies with his arms crossed over his chest.

Wonho stands behind him as he can easily look over his shoulder as the two detectives are waiting to hopefully see something useful.

“He could’ve in his haste to get into the dorm room,” Wonho throws back. “I feel like we’re not just dealing with a stalker but someone feral here.”

“I’d rather it not be some feral maniac for those tend to turn into serial killers.”

“This is the timestamp correct?” the security guard asks and the two stop conversing as they take in the time.

“The police were called ten minutes after and with the fresh blood there, means it had to make the intruder there no more than thirty minutes prior,” Jaehyun states.

The guard goes to the timestamp and they hit play. At first nothing out of the usual. The hallway is empty and the door is directly across from the room at an angle so they had a clear view if anyone would appear. And five minutes in, they see someone,

“Of course this fucker would know there’s cameras,” Wonho mutters under his breath.

The person is in all black and attire not tight fitting so you can’t tell their exact figure though they know this person is tall. They’re also wearing a mask that covers all of their face and they’re fully clothed from head to toe so no description of the person can be given. The guy rummages through his thick jacket and pulls out a small axe and a black bag.

“I’m gonna take a guess that the animal heart and blood is in that bag,” Jaehyun states right before they watch the person use the axe to break in.

“And from what the group said, was that the stalker used the name, ‘Heart_In_A_Coma’ and Jaebum felt that he left the heart on purpose so Mark would know it was that guy,” Wonho adds as this is already leading to a dead end.

They didn’t get a single fingerprint, DNA of the intruder or anything that would lead them to Neil or who this person is. All they can go off of is that Neil had cat scratches but Neil claimed it was from his friend’s cat. That he had gone over there to hang out and the cat disliked him and attacked him right before he got the call from Mark.

“What about Neil though? He actually lives farther away but his friend’s place is in between so it would make sense for how fast he was able to show up,” Jaehyun brings up.

“You think his alibi works out?”

“We’d have to go meet his friend of course. What was the name given? Kai?” 

“Yeah, they met at a frat party and became close friends ever since.”

“Well if Kai truly has a cat, it better not try and attack me.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you,” Wonho teases a bit and Jaehyun gives him a glare for it.

“Is that all you guys needed?” The guard wonders if his job is done here.

“We need to check one more thing,” Jaehyun states.

“Yeah, what time did Mark and Jaebum arrive? Didn’t the report say they were coming up the stairs on the west side and going that way toward their hallway?” Wonho asks as he recalls what he read.

Jaehyun nods as they keep their eyes on the screen, “They were playing around and seeing who could make it to the dorm room first and they would’ve had to arrive at what, twenty minutes max after the break in?” 

“So the intruder might have still been in there until he heard their laughter and didn’t expect them home yet.”

“Exactly,”

Jaehyun says and before their eyes, they can see on the other monitors of Mark and Jaebum on the west side heading toward the dorm and as they get closer, they can see the intruder running out the dorm room and down the opposite direction. Literal seconds before Mark got to the corner and the intruder rounded the other side.

That bastard was right there! 

“Shit!” Wonho curses and Jaehyun’s expression shows how much neither liked how close of an encounter that had been.

“Follow with the cameras, did he leave the building and when?” Jaehyun demands.

The guard uses the timestamp for the other cameras on the east side where they see him bail out the one entrance and toward the alleyway of the backside where the cameras can’t reach.

“Damn, still nothing,” Wonho curses again.

“It’s still something though. The way he knew how to get in and out without running into a lot of people and where certain cameras can and can’t reach...he’s been inside the college before many times. It also means he’s most likely nearby or there’s a hideout close to the college dorms for him to miss a raid of police cars.”

“Ah, you’re right. You said they were called ten minutes after they found the dorm broken in and if it took the cops six minutes to get there, means we’re looking at a radius that spreads out to sixteen minutes give or take.”

“And how long does it take to get from here to Kai’s address?” 

Wonho pulls out his phone and is already looking up the address,

“Five minutes out, which gives Neil plenty of time to run there, change clothes and turn back around when Mark called.”

Jaehyun thanks the guard as they’re already running out the door and down the hall,

“Tell Vivian she better have that warrant ready by the time we arrive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious! Oh snap! But now Bummie and Markie can get away for a bit and have some alone time. Will things die down? Is Neil the stalker? Will they be able to take him down? Or is something else going on? Still so much to come that I hope you guys look forward to! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

“Everything should be ready to go on our end,” a woman’s voice lets out as she holds the phone to her ear.

Sitting back in her chair, she swipes a hand through her long black hair to relieve some stress.  
“You should have full jurisdiction to search his home with this warrant. Let me know if you find anything, Wonho.”

Wonho is trying to ease her worries and Vivian shows a brief smile at that before eventually hanging up. Setting her phone down, she closes her eyes and just takes a moment. She’s been working well into the late night and it was early morning now where she can finally take a breather.

Seconds to minutes could’ve gone by before Vivian felt hands land on her shoulders before they’re massaging away. Vivian leans into the touch as he eyes open and she can feel her husband behind her,

“You’re pushing yourself again,” Vector warns.

“You’re one to talk,” she throws back with a bit of sass but there’s no bite behind it.

Vector ends up chuckling as Vivian tilts her head back to look at him. He can’t resist as he leans down to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Find anything?” she asks him after a moment of just basking in the other.

Vector shakes his head, “Nothing that wasn’t already reported. We’re still trying to see where the animal could’ve come from but it honestly could just be some stray off the street or wild animal taken from the forest. Sadly, with no fingerprints, DNA or something to link Neil to the scene, we’ll have to let him go soon unless Jaehyun and Wonho find something at Kai’s address.”

Vivian clicks her tongue as she didn’t like letting Neil back out. For if Neil really is the stalker, it could have things escalate into more aggressive attempts. But if it’s not Neil, then they had no idea who the stalker even is and where they could be.

Vector squeezes her shoulders in comfort, “You should go home and check on the boys. Jaebum was still up when I talked to him and that was two hours ago.”

Vivian smiles, “Let me guess, he spent all night holding Mark while he slept?” 

Vector nods, “Didn’t want to close his eyes for a second so he could make sure Mark slept well.”

“That’s our son for you. Just like you.”

“Me? He just looks like me. He’s got plenty of you. In fact, too much of you,” Vector teases back.

Vivian lightly smacks his arm before standing up to face him. Vector pulls her close and presses another kiss to her lips,

“Now go to them. I got things here and then I’ll be home too.”

“You better or I’ll come back and drag your ass home.”

They share another kiss and take a moment to breathe in the other a little bit more before Vivian left the office…

And now here she was, entering her home to find Mark and Jaebum curled up on the couch. Jaebum finally fell asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch and Mark’s face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. All while Jaebum still held onto him protectively. It was an adorable sight to see that she doesn’t hesitate to take a picture of and send to Vector. Unfortunately it woke Jaebum up though as his eyelashes flutter open and he mumbles sleepily,

“Hey Mom…”

She smiles more as she sets her purse down, “Hey son, I’m sorry for waking you-”

“No, it’s good. I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep anyway.”

She huffs in response as she places her hands onto her hips, “And why not?”

“Because if Mark woke up I need to be there.”

Her expression goes so soft, “Honey, I think Mark would be upset more if he woke up and found out you didn’t sleep.”

“That’s why we won’t tell him,” Jaebum says back and she shakes her head fondly.

“Can I ask why you didn’t go to your bedroom?” 

Nora suddenly appears as she jumps up on the coffee table and demands attention from Vivian. Jaebum watches her pet behind Nora’s ear,

“After seeing the blood and heart on his bed, he wasn’t ready to lay down on one just yet.”

Completely understandable. No wonder Jaebum stayed up all night. He was worried Mark would have nightmares. 

“And here I thought it was so he wouldn’t find out your secret.” 

Jaebum shakes his head, “He already knows.”

She raises an eyebrow curiously, “Really now? So you not only gathered your courage to confess but you told him who you are…” 

She comes round and gently flicks him in the forehead, “It’s about time, son. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to spoil my son in law and have him come over more often.”

“Was that your plan all along? To steal him away from me?” 

She laughs at hearing his jealousy while she keeps walking and heading toward the stairs,

“Go to sleep and when you wake up, we’ll all enjoy brunch.”

“But Mom you didn’t answer my question!” 

She smirks the whole way up the stairs…

“Oh my god! Just look at you!” 

Mark has literally just woken up, hair is all messed up on one side and he still has some sleep in his eyes, but he’s cooing away at the adorable baby photos of Jaebum. All while Jaebum is being a grumpy gill across the kitchen island as he watches in jealousy. Jealous of himself really as his mother and Mark gush over his childhood photos and Mark isn’t paying attention to him when he’s right there in front of him! 

“Wasn’t he so cute?” 

“He’s still cute,” Mark replies and Jaebum pouts further.

“I am not cute! I’m sexy now!”

Mark giggles as he looks up and sees Jaebum’s expression, “See? He looks just like this photo,” Mark looks back down and points to show Vivian.

Vivian laughs, “It’s funny because I told him he was cute in this photo too and he still makes the same expression to this day.” 

“MOM!” Jaebum whines as he throws his head back and hits the counter.

He about hits his fork off his plate of his finished meal as Mark takes another bite out of his own. 

“You just need to embrace it Jaebeom,” Vivian teases.

“No,” Jaebum refuses.

“Ooo! Look at this one! Even your little butt was so cute!” Mark coos away.

That’s it! Jaebum has had enough! He snatches the photo album away and is ready to throw it in the trash when he notices the look his mother is giving him. Immediately he sets the photo album back down in defeat.

“I thought so,” Vivian says as she takes back the album and holds it safely against her chest.

Mark is giggling away with a big smile on his face though that has Jaebum not so grumpy anymore. Especially when he has Mark’s attention back on him. Vivian snorts as she sees the dorky grin that comes forth from her son.

“Are you gonna be like this when you have children cause I want grandchildren, Lim Jaebeom.” 

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as Mark starts to flush at the bold statement.

“I’m not gonna get jealous over my own child, Mom. Obviously they’re gonna know how much Mark means to me as I’ll tell them everyday and that they’re gonna be lucky I’m sharing Mark’s love.” 

“Bummie!” Mark flushes more and Jaebum smirks softly,

“I’m kidding about the last part. But seriously, I want to be a dad someday and I can’t wait to have, ‘who loves Mark more’ contests.”

Vivian smirks behind her cup of coffee, “You know your father wanted a kid so bad that he ended up flushing my birth control down the toilet but jokes were on him because the moment we got together, I stopped taking them.”

“Really?” Jaebum didn’t know this as Mark is trying to hold back the smile with how Jaebum was just like his father.

“Like I was going to let someone like your father get away. Even if our relationship didn’t work out in the end, at least I would have a part of him. Turns out we were both madly in love and mates, so all is good. Ended up pregnant with you before the month was over.”

Mark listens as Jaebum and his mom converse back and forth. It made the atmosphere more inviting and warm. It helped Mark forget last night for a little while and be able to relax. And just watching how the two interacted let Mark know how much Jaebum loved his mother. How much of a family man he was and he found his heart filling with more and more love as the seconds went by…

“Bummie!” Mark lets out in giggles as they just got out of the shower and Jaebum flicks his wet hair everywhere.

Jaebum grins as he loves hearing Mark laughing and to see him smiling with eyes lit up in happiness. This is how he should be. And not anything how last night had gone. This should’ve been a fun little get away and not something forced to get away from a horrific situation. With the police and his parents involved though he hopes things will start looking up soon. That they can keep Neil locked up and that this will end so they can move on. They’ve already shut down Mark’s onlyfans account and deleted the videos. Bam even did his as well and hopefully nothing else will happen now. And that Jaebum can keep Mark smiling and laughing like this when they go back.

Mark covers Jaebum’s whole head with a towel as he begins to dry his hair off, “You’ll get sick if you don’t dry your hair properly.”

“But you nursed me back to health so wonderfully those times I did get sick.”

“You are not getting sick on purpose mister,” Mark is quick to shut down Jaebum’s idea.

“But I think I’ve already caught something,” Jaebum says seriously.

Mark can already feel himself getting worried as he pulls the towel off Jaebum’s head and sees Jaebum giving him such a loving look, “I’ve caught the love sickness and now someone has a hold of my heart. I’m afraid it’s incurable, Mark and that you’ll have to remain by my side forever or I’ll die.” 

The smile that came forth made Jaebum’s chest swell with more love.

“You romantic sap!” Mark playfully smacks his chest before he finds Jaebum pulling him into his arms and wrapping them both up in a towel.

“All for you,” Jaebum declares while laying kisses where he can reach.

He can feel Mark smiling against his skin as they start to sway back and forth. Even though they both just got out the shower, they’re both so warm from each other’s love. It grows quiet but it’s comfortable between them and they stay like this. Just lightly swaying back and forth until Mark quietly lets out,

“Sing for me, Bummie.”

A soft expression comes forth and Jaebum is more than happy to serenade him. And with the echo of the bathroom, Mark listens to Jaebum’s soothing and soulful voice that he lets surround him and take him away from reality…

It took a moment, but Mark finally lays on the bed as Nora flicks her tail right in his face,

“Nora, how am I supposed to drool over Jaebum if you keep interrupting?”

Jaebum laughs from his spot in front of the computer screen. 

“She always tries to distract me when I’m trying to work.”

“She’s just like you as she demands attention,” Mark teases and Jaebum doesn’t even deny it.

Mark goes back to playing with Nora a bit when he notices Jaebum is still looking at him.

“What?”

Jaebum is quiet for another moment before he speaks,

“You wanna see some of my work as Def?” 

Mark can see in Jaebum’s eyes how much he trusts Mark. How much he adores him and wants to share his life and world with him.

“Yeah,” Mark lets out as he hops off the bed and over to Jaebum. 

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark into his lap and wrap one arm around him as his free hand uses the mouse to scroll through the emails from his manager Jin,

“You’re already working on more songs?” Mark asks as he skims through the emails.

“Yep. I’ve got the lyrics down and now I’m working on the beats to go with it before I’ll record them in my studio.”

“You have a studio?!” Mark goes wide eyed. 

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at the cuteness.

“It’s actually a huge building that’s being renovated to be my company building but yes, my studio is inside there.” 

“Show me your bank account right now, Jaebum,” Mark demands because yes Mark knows he’s famous now but like--

Jaebum pulls up his bank account and Mark is gonna have a heart attack cause holy fuck!

“I’ve been living with a millionaire in a tiny ass dorm room with paper plates and take out napkins!” Mark exclaims as he grabs his face.

“That’s because I had to hide who I was and you wouldn’t have let me buy fancy things anyway.”

He’s damn right. Unless Jaebum wanted it for himself then sure but for him, no. 

“Wait, this outfit you gave me for my birthday this year...how much was it?”

“It was a gift,” Jaebum tries to defend as Mark gasps.

“How expensive is this?! Don’t tell me it’s a monthly car payment price tag-”

Jaebum winces as he knows Mark is about to freak out, “More like a down payment for one but still, it was a gift! And you look perfect in it-” 

“Nope, nope, nope,” Mark is muttering under his breath as he gets up abruptly and heads right toward Jaebum’s closet.

He manages to strip off the jacket and carefully puts it on the bed before reaching the closet,

“This is not ok and I’m not wearing something this expensive! How am I supposed to feel if I get a stain on it, Bummie?! A stain! And it’s not fair cause my entire wardrobe is ruined...ugh! Please tell me you have clothes from like when you were in high school or before you were rich or something!” 

Jaebum can hear Mark rummaging around in the closet as Jaebum listens and watches in amusement.

“I started my career in high school actually but didn’t start getting paid this much until I graduated so yes the clothes near the back should be ok. But they’re gonna be too big for you still and you can’t run away from us getting you new clothes and stuff cause it's gonna happen whether I buy it for you or my parents do.”

“Oh my god! This one still has a price tag on it! You haven’t even worn it yet!”

“I just haven’t gotten the chance yet but I really like the style.”

“It’s a Tupac shirt with a 3k tag on it!” Mark throws back.

“Oh? Does that mean you want one too so we can match?” Jaebum tries.

Mark lets out a noise right after that has Jaebum grinning at him being too adorable right now.

“You said the shirts in the back were cheaper!”

“Maybe my mom finally went through and got rid of the clothes I can’t wear anymore,” Jaebum offers before it hits him.

The conversation from last night where his dad said about finding things from Mark in the back of his closet…

Oh shit!

“Wait, baby, here. Let me help you find something,” Jaebum jumps out of his chair and strides toward the closet.

“No, you’re just gonna trick me and make me think it's cheap when it’s-” Mark replies as he moves two racks of clothes away so he can see what’s behind.

That’s when Mark notices boxes and one that’s labeled, ‘Special. Don’t throw away’.

“Oh, what’s this?” 

Mark leans down to see as Jaebum is panicking, 

“Ah! It’s nothing! Don’t look!”

But Mark takes off the lid and his eyes go wide,

“Uh...Jaebum…” Mark calls out as Jaebum stops right behind him and watches Mark take something out the box and turn around to show him.

“Why do you have this size underwear that is exactly my size and looks exactly like the pair that went missing a few months ago that I asked if you had seen and you said the dryer must’ve eaten it?” 

“I um...you see…”

“And this,” Mark pulls out another article of clothing, “This was my favorite shirt that I wore all the time for dance class! I thought someone stole it!”

Jaebum is a flushing and stuttering mess once more, “It all just happened to show up in a box and in the back of my closet?” Jaebum offers and the look Mark gives him tells him he’s not buying it one bit…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Been in pain again but I hope you can still enjoy this chapter!

“Did you need a do over?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods cutely.

Mark’s stern expression falters as Jaebum is too cute with his dorky self. Mark can’t help but play along.

“Ok, I’m game.” 

Jaebum perks up and comes forth, taking the things from Mark and putting it back into the box. He closes the lid before taking Mark’s hand and leads him out of the closet. He then has Mark stand by the bed where he put his jacket earlier as Jaebum goes back to the chair.

“And action!” Jaebum says and Mark is giggling away because of course Jaebum would do something like this.

“You didn’t giggle before,” Jaebum frowns though his mouth is trying to form a smile, “You were upset over the expensive attire.”

Mark nods, “You’re right, I’m sorry. Do it again.”

Jaebum repeats the action part and Mark plays along as he acts from the time he put the jacket on the bed and heads toward the closet. But this time, before Mark can reach the closet, Jaebum is up and grabbing Mark to pull him back against him.

“None of those clothes are gonna fit you, baby. How bout we go out and buy you another attire?”

Mark can’t stop his giggles as Jaebum came up with this instead of a reasonable explanation as to why he has his things in the back of the closet.

“I would argue against that but I think I can let it slide for now only if you promise to let me pick out the outfit,” Mark caves.

Jaebum wraps arms around Mark as he presses kisses into Mark’s hair, “Anything you want, baby. Just know birthdays and holidays are free game.”

“Bummie!” Mark counters but Jaebum is already gently tilting Mark’s head back so he can press a kiss to his lips.

Mark lets out a happy noise as he pulls another kiss from Jaebum’s lips, “This is not how you’re gonna win buying me expensive things but don’t stop,” Mark says and Jaebum chuckles before placing another kiss on Mark's lips.

“But until we get you another attire, you’ll have to wear what you got on,” Jaebum teases playfully before Mark groans, 

“That means we need to hurry and leave now.”

But Mark is getting distracted by Jaebum drawing him into another kiss. And another...and another--

“Or I could just take off your clothes now and make love to you here on this be-”

“I don’t think that’ll be wise!”

The two still as they heard Jaebum’s father calling out from down the hall. Both flush like teenagers caught in the act even though they’re both fully clothed and in their twenties. 

“Ugh! They really weren't lying when they said the walls weren't soundproof.”

It didn’t help that his parent’s bedroom was only two doors down too.

“Is there something I missed?” Mark wonders curiously but Jaebum is quick to grab Mark’s jacket and lead him toward the door.

“You’re right. We should leave now to get you things you need and on the way back, we can swing by my studio for my manager will want to see me.” 

Mark perks up at that, “I get to see your studio and meet your manager?” 

Jaebum nods as they head down the stairs, “Jin knows you’re my roommate from when I first came to the college dorm. He’s already asked to see you many times and now he’ll get his wish. And don’t worry, I’ll let him know right away that we’re together now. I just wanted to do it in person so I can show you off.”

“Bummie,” Mark feels his heart swell as Jaebum is opening up more of his world to him and wants him to meet his manager.

He’s not even afraid to tell others that they’re together, whether he’s Lim Jaebeom or Def. Ah! It makes his heart want to explode with so much love and happiness as it beats that crazy rhythm in his chest.

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad! We’ll be at the studio!” Jaebum calls out when they reach the front door.  
Mark can hear their farewells before the door is closed behind Jaebum and soon the two are heading to Jaebum’s vehicle where they hop in and take off toward the shopping center…

Previously, 

“Can I help you?”

“Can you?” Jaehyun asks back with sass as Wonho stands behind with a look that tells Kai he better not do anything stupid.

Kai narrows his eyes at Jaehyun as he didn’t like the sass, especially at such an early hour. He was the one rudely woken up by the loud knocking and claim of police. Jaehyun flashes his badge though,

“Kai right? We have a warrant to search your residence.”

“What? Why? Just what is going on?” Kai is defensive and still trying to wake up fully.

Wonho gently moves Kai to the side as the two proceed inside the small place.

“Hello?! Is anyone gonna tell me what the fuck is happening?” Kai demands to know as he follows behind them.

“Actually, can you tell us where Neil was last night?” Wonho suddenly stops and turns around to face Kai.

Kai barely has enough time to stop before he’d bounce off Wonho’s chest and glares up at him,

“Neil?”

Wonho glances out the corner of his eye to see Jaehyun rummaging through random things for any clues.

“Yes, you two are good friends right?”

Kai nods, “Yeah. We’re great buds. We hang out all the time.”

“So you would know where he was last night?”

“I’m not his owner or anything but he did mention he wanted to hang out last night and was coming over but I wasn’t home and at a girl’s house. I told him he was more than welcome to wait here till I got back since he has a spare key but when I finally came back, he wasn’t here. I figured he got bored or just went home and slept, who knows man. The girl I slept with kicked me out her house after I fell asleep in her bed so he probably said fuck it and left.”

“So Neil lied about his alibi,” Jaehyun voices from another room.

Kai looks confused, “Lied? Wait, is Neil in trouble with the law?” 

“We wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t kid,” Wonho replies.

“Wow, what did he do? He didn’t do anything stupid did he? Reckless? God, I know he’s been off his rocker recently ever since him and Mark broke up,” Kai’s expression turns into worry.

“Off his rocker how?” Wonho questions.

Kai is getting more worried by the second as his face shows shock and a mess of emotions,

“I know Neil and like he just wants to have a good time all the time. Like a huge party goer, one night stand type of guy but he’s not a bad dude by any means. He usually doesn’t even do relationships but when he met Mark, he was serious about him. Heads over heels in love with him but he ended up cheating on Mark and when Mark left him he just lost it. Kept texting and trying to call Mark until he eventually went to see him. He might’ve said some things like Mark was his and that he wouldn’t stop but the dude was going through a moment of real first heartbreak. I thought after that day, he realized him and Mark were done forever and that he was moving on...Wait, he didn’t hurt Mark did he? Is Mark ok? Mark is such a sweet omega-” 

Kai paces as he talks. His hands moved up to run through his hair as his nerves were rising and as he neared the end of speaking, he started to fear for Mark. And now he was looking at Wonho pleading to know how Mark was doing.

“He’s safe. Though his dorm room was completely trashed. Did Neil say anything about getting revenge or something?” Wonho puts a hand on Kai’s shoulder and backs him up so he’s not so close.

Kai shakes his head after letting out a sigh of relief that Mark is ok. “No. He actually stopped talking about Mark at least to me. Didn’t see him around much though so I figured he was just going through it and I let him be to mend his broken heart.”

Suddenly the two hear a meow and Wonho is moving.

“What is it?” Kai asks in confusion at Wonho.

When they appear in the living room though, they find Jaehyun standing there with a cat trying to get some attention by rubbing itself over Jaehyun’s legs.

“This your cat?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yeah, his name is noodles cause his first meal was a packet of ramen noodles. He was a stray kitten when I found him.”

“Is he mean?” Jaehyun adds.

“He’s sensitive but I wouldn’t say mean. He can sense who is good and who isn’t. He doesn’t like to be picked up though and startles easily.”

Jaehyun pets the cat’s head who meows away happily. Neil’s alibi was breaking more and more into lies. 

“Can I ask what you two hope to find here?” Kai wonders as he sees the two moving to check more of the home.

“Can’t speak of the crime scene but we’ll let you know when we’re done,” Wonho answers.

But the two find nothing. No traces of blood. No sign of a mask or the clothing used. It could’ve easily been ditched. There were tons of trash cans nearby as well as a river where Neil could’ve thrown everything over the small bridge. Sadly, they wouldn’t have enough time to check as Neil would be released soon. They could try looking at cameras from businesses nearby but they had a feeling this person was smart to not get caught on it or to be of any help in alerting who it actually is.

Coming back out into the living room, they find Kai there reaching out to pet his cat but his cat ends up hissing and nicks Kai before it takes off and hides under the couch. 

“Oh, I must’ve startled him,” Wonho apologizes.

“It’s all good,” Kai says as he pulls his arm close and his sleeve down to press against the bleeding scratch to stop it. 

It’s not much, but it could be proof that Kai’s cat did in fact scratch Neil. Especially if Neil startled it when he came rushing in after running from the college. Unfortunately though, it’s not enough to hold Neil or bring in as evidence for the cat’s claws aren’t bloody and cats always clean themselves so the blood and DNA would most likely have been cleaned off by now.

“We’ll be out of your hair now so you can go back to sleep. Sorry for disturbing you,” Wonho says while Jaehyun can’t help that they’re missing something.

“Kai, if you don’t mind me asking. What lady did you sleep with so we can confirm your alibi?” Jaehyun brings up.

“Bethany is her name. Do I need to give you her address too?” 

The two nod, “It would be a great help,” Wonho adds.

Opening the car door and sliding in, Jaehyun lets out a sigh as he starts up the car. Wonho leans back in the passenger seat with a frown on his face.

“I really thought we were on to something there,” Wonho admits.

“Yeah, me too,” Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair.

“Now we gotta go to this girl’s house just to confirm Kai had sex with her and then head back to the station just to see Neil be let go.”

It urked both of them. What were they missing? What were they not looking for that they needed to be focusing on? The two wanted to solve this case as soon as possible to help Vivian and Vector but it seems this nightmare might not be over just yet…

Vector stood behind the wall as he watched through the window and into the interrogation room as Neil sat chained to the table. Vector was pissed. They really could get anything on this guy. He just kept saying the same thing over and over like it was the truth. That he had nothing to do with the break in. Had no idea it even happened until Mark called him. Doesn’t know anything about the username and even said it would’ve been stupid to act like he was someone else and scare Mark. That he wanted Mark back, not to push him further away. But he said he got the picture that Mark didn’t want him back ever so he stayed away and only came to make sure Mark was ok cause he was having a panic attack when he called. That’s it. 

“How many times do I have to tell you guys?! I was at Kai’s! His cat scratched me and then I got the phone call and went to the college to check on Mark! Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I’m heartless! Yeah, I might have overreacted that one time that got me banned from stepping into the college and I wanted to apologize for that but I got the point that Mark wants nothing to do with me so I didn’t try to contact him anymore. I even took time off from college to go spend time with my parents and away from everything to mend my broken heart but I would never go this far and do something like this!”

The people in the room with him are just as tired of going round and round with this.

“Have we asked Kai yet? You guys are wasting your time! Ask him and you’ll know I’m telling the truth! And then you guys can focus on finding the actual prick out there that’s been traumatizing Mark!” 

Either Neil is really good at acting or he’s speaking the truth. And you can see on his face that Neil is genuinely concerned for Mark. 

“Honestly I didn’t fully understand why Mark was ignoring my calls and texts back then and why he wanted Jaebum to feature in a video with him but now I do. I had no idea about the threats and shit that some prick has been doing to him so it’s no wonder Mark wanted to say as far away from me and get me banned from stepping foot into the college. If I had known, I would’ve done things differently. I love Mark and wouldn’t wish this on anyone-”

The door opens and Vector takes in Wonho coming up to him. 

“Anything?” Vector hopes but Wonho shakes his head.

“Not enough to keep him here. We’re gonna have to let him go for now.”

“Dammit,” Vector curses.

“Does that mean his alibi checked out?” 

“Actually about that-”

Neil stops talking as the door to the interrogation room opens and Jaehyun steps in. He nods for the two men to step out and the door shuts behind him. Jaehyun slides into the seat across from Neil.

“Who are you?” Neil asks.

“Aren’t I the one who should be asking questions?” Jaehyun sasses back.

“Look, I’m not going over this for the millionth time. You have the wrong guy!” 

Jaehyun is quiet as he just stares at Neil. It takes Neil off guard, especially when Jaehyun suddenly leans forward to get closer to Neil.

“Your alibi doesn’t fully check out,” Jaehyun states.

“What?” Neil is taken aback, “What do you mean? Are you messing with me?” 

“There’s holes in your story. Lies even and unless you start talking now-”

“How? Where?! Did you talk to Kai?” 

Jaehyun nods as he sits back and crosses his arms over his chest.

“He agreed that you were over at his house, but he wasn’t there with you. His alibi checked out though as he was over at Bethany’s and ended up falling asleep over there before coming back to his home and finding you weren't there.”

“Bethany?!” Neil’s eyes go wide in shock before they’re filling with rage, “Why would he go over to her house?! That’s the bitch that set me up along with Jinyoung so that Mark thought I cheated on him!” 

“But didn’t you cheat on him?” 

“NO! She threw herself at me! I was drunk, I…” Neil stops talking and Jaehyun watches as Neil’s expression drops into shock and confusion before becoming unreadable as he looks back up at Jaehyun,

“Am I going crazy?” 

This takes Jaehyun by surprise, “Why would you think that?”

“Cause I...I remember differently…” 

What he remembered before. What he said to Mark that day before he was banned from setting foot inside the college dorm again...wait...what did he say exactly? 

Fear hits him and he pales as he jerks in his chair. Why can’t he remember everything now? Why are things blurry? Gone dark? Is he going feral? 

“Neil,” Jaehyun brings his focus back to him as he slides a file in front of him.

It’s open and on the report that was filed with the college. Written by Mark and Jaebum themselves as Neil’s last words to Mark before he got banned from the college,

“Do you not remember saying these words?” 

They’re big and bold letters. Stating that Mark was Neil’s. That Mark belonged to him and that he wouldn’t stop. 

“I...I don’t know…” Neil says as his mind is a jumbled mess.

As his emotions are rising and he’s feeling trapped. Jaehyun can hear his breathing picking up. How unfocused his eyes are becoming and you can physically see Neil’s chest rising and falling fast.

Wonho and Vector both worry that Neil might be unstable. That he might actually be well on his way of being feral that they worry for Jaehyun’s safety.

“Stop the interrogation now,” Vector demands as Wonho is already heading to Jaehyun’s side.

“Neil, do you have any medical conditions? Any family history of illness?” Jaehyun tries to get as much information that he can but Neil just shuts down. 

He shakes his head over and over as he’s muttering under his breath something that Jaehyun can’t understand as he’s mumbling too fast. His breathing is picking up more by the time Wonho gets inside. Wonho moves Jaehyun back and out the chair right as Neil shouts,

“I’m not crazy! I’m not!” Neil strains against the handcuffs and chains as he launches forward in loud pleading, “I’m not fucking crazy!”

The handcuffs are digging in so hard from his thrashing and straining that it’s cutting into his wrists and making him bleed.

“Stop it, kid, you’re hurting yourself!” Wonho rushes forth to try and stop Neil who keeps struggling.

Jaehyun has to join in along with several other officers to subdue him. Jaehyun had to take Neil out of the handcuffs so he wouldn’t end up cutting into a main artery and it wasn’t until after Neil ended up being sedated that Neil calmed down.

The three watch as Neil is being moved to a more secluded room where he’ll be evaluated by a medical professional.

“You good?” Wonho asks Jaehyun who nods.

“He’s not though. Kid is showing signs of going feral.”

“We don’t know that for sure yet,” Vector replies.

“Guess now we wait for the results,” Wonho says.

It’s been one hell of a morning for sure…

Present:

“Mark…”

“Baby…”

Silence. 

“Come on! You can’t be serious when you said you weren't talking to me for five minutes!”

More silence.

“Baby!” Jaebum whines as he tries to close the trunk with all the shit they bought.

Ok, excuse me, what Jaebum bought. 

Mark still doesn’t say a word as he opens the passenger door and slides in. Jaebum is quick to move past the backside of the car and not paying attention to how the back is even overflowing with bags as he can’t stand Mark being upset with him.

“Mark say something! I can’t go five minutes without hearing your voice!” 

Jaebum looks to Mark while he pleads but Mark turns away from him to face the window.

“No! Baby, I’m sorry! I really am!”

Mark turns his face slightly toward Jaebum as he’s listening. His face telling him to go on. Jaebum pouts,

“My hand slipped I’m sorry-”

Mark turns back away and Jaebum panics,

“Alright, alright, I did it! But I couldn’t help it! I wanted to provide for you and seeing you happy makes me happy and buying you things makes me really happy too that I couldn’t stop myself and went too far.”

“They thought you were my Sugar Daddy Jaebeom! Not only that, it infuriates me that you listened to me and let me pick out my outfit but bought it many times over that it ended up being expensive! And don’t get me started on how you went on a shopping spree of things you want to see me in and that I would like. Cause even though I like them, didn’t mean you needed to go and spend all that money!” 

“But I also got things you needed,” Jaebum tries to throw out there.

Mark gives him a look, “I’m not your Sugar Baby.”

“You can if you want to be. I’d give you anything you wanted and enjoy doing it.”

Mark gasps, “Oh my god, Lim Jaebeom! Do not tell me you’re getting off on being called my Sugar Daddy.” 

Jaebum doesn’t deny it and his expression gives it away. 

“Nope! I’m walking home!” Mark goes for the door handle but Jaebum is quick to lock the doors.

“Don’t you even dare-” Mark warns him as he tries to unlock it manually but Jaebum looks right at him and hits the lock button on his side so Mark can’t unlock it.

“So what if I do? Is it bad that I get off on making you happy? I love pleasing you and making you laugh and smile. And maybe it goes to my head and makes my alpha instincts go crazy with wanting to provide for you and show you off to everyone because you’re mine. You’re not only my best friend but my boyfriend. My lover...the one I love more than anything. So if others see it as me being your Sugar Daddy then so be it cause I don’t care about them and what they think of me. Besides, it’s none of their business.”

Jaebum crowds Mark in against the door, “So if I want to spoil you, I’ll spoil you, baby.”

Mark raises an eyebrow at that, “How bout you fuck off, Daddy,” Mark throws in as he’s still upset from being embarrassed and Jaebum spending all that money on him.

Mark is taken by surprise as he’s suddenly pulled forward and into Jaebum’s lap on the driver’s side. He finds himself facing the steering wheel with Jaebum’s chest flush against his back. The sound of the car is soon heard as Jaebum puts the seat belt over both of them.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks as for one this was illegal and two, Mark is not going to talk about how hot it was to be manhandled like that.

“Driving to the studio because unfortunately I can’t fuck you in here but the moment we get to my studio, I’m going to bend you over my couch and fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

Shivers instantly go down Mark’s spine at how deep and authoritative Jaebum’s voice is. And when Jaebum brushes against his ear,

“And you’re going to be screaming as my studio is sound proof and I want to hear you call out my name, baby.” 

Oh dear sweet lord…

Did Mark flip a switch or something? Was it something he did or said? 

Jaebum’s free hand slips up Mark’s shirt and Mark can’t stop the moan from coming forth as his body is already shaking with need. And it doesn’t help that Jaebum’s rock hard against him; surrounding him with his warmth and aura.

Oh Mark is in for a wild ride…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is totally gonna spoil Mark more and more. And telling him not to is just gonna make him show Mark more of his love. hehe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do this and drive people! Enjoy this chapter though!

“Bummie we can’t...this is illegal,” Mark warns as another moan escapes him.

Jaebum can feel Mark’s muscles jump as his fingers trace up his body before flicking a nipple with his thumb.

“Only if we got caught. Besides, no one can see in through the tinted windows and the studio is close by,” Jaebum voices back and Mark can feel his smirk against his ear.

Mark’s nails dig into Jaebum’s thighs as he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t want to move too much in worry of distracting Jaebum from his driving but he’s already tightly restricted with the seat belt forcing him flush against Jaebum and can’t get away from his touch.

“And just look at you Mark. You’re liking this. I can not only smell it, I can feel how hard you are.”

Jaebum moves his hand down and cups Mark through his pants. Mark tilts his head back in whiny pants as his eyelashes flutter closed and his mouth opens to let more sounds out.

“N-no I...fuck...stop...I can’t think when you do that…”

It’s not fair how fast and easy Jaebum can turn him into a puddle of goo. 

“Hmm? You sure you want me to stop? I think it’s the opposite. I think you want me to tie you up and have my way with you. To fill you up with me.”

Is he that easy to read too? Or are they just that attuned with each other? For Mark knows he’s not the only one enjoying this. Jaebum’s getting needy himself. His hand moved to touch more of Mark. His hips rolling into a grind against him as his eyes keep leading back to him through the mirror. And Mark can see the hunger in those wild and passionate eyes. Of how much he wants to devour him whole and Mark wants him to so badly. 

Jaebum’s other hand grips the steering wheel hard despite how effortlessly he’s driving like this was something he does in his spare time. He’s never done it before though. Never even thought about it but Mark’s got him going crazy. Love’s pumping through his veins and he can’t stop himself. 

He curses as they reach a stoplight. The studio is literally around the corner now but they both have to wait. But the way Mark is flushing so beautifully as there’s a car next to them and making him go all shy is totally doing things to Jaebum. It’s pushing at his self control. Making him want to do more and more things to Mark.

“Can you see next to us? See him looking our way?”

Mark lets out a noise as he tries to shy away but he’s liking this as Jaebum continues talking into his ear while pressing kisses where he can reach along his skin.

“He can’t see in but you can feel his stare can’t you? Should I roll down the window and let him see?”

His hand runs back up his shirt, the seat belt bunching it up so more of his skin is showing that soon his chest is exposed and his hard nipples are being messed with.

“Bummie…”

Mark strains against the seat belt as moans slip past his lips. Jaebum groans, his voice getting rougher with arousal,

“You want that baby? Want him to watch me touch you? Love on you? That you’re mine and only mine?” 

Why was that such a turn on? He swears it’s the videos to blame. That they awakened kinky sides to them that neither knew they had before. Or maybe they’ve just always been possessive and passionate that they can’t help it when it comes to the other. 

The light turns green though and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take off as the urge to get Mark inside the studio overtakes anything else. 

“Jae…” Mark is turning into a needy mess that he doesn’t even register that they’ve parked and the car is turned off before he feels the seat belt coming off. 

Jaebum fixes Mark's shirt while he opens the door with his free hand and then helps Mark out. Mark’s legs feel like jelly and Mark moans and bites his lip as he can definitely see Jaebum’s hard on straining against the front of his pants. And when Mark trails his eyes up Jaebum’s body to lock with Jaebum’s heated gaze, he can tell what’s coming.

“Inside now.”

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand in his as he shuts and locks the car. They’re striding forth toward the big building under construction. Mark briefly notices another vehicle parked as Jaebum uses his key and code to enter the building before he’s being pulled through the front entrance. 

“Ah! I thought I heard you two coming. Hello, my name is Jin-” the manager comes to greet them when he stops mid sentence as Jaebum doesn’t stop walking and is moving right past him.

“We’ll be in my studio, please don’t disturb us,” Jaebum says with Mark following close behind and is a blushing mess.

Jin doesn’t say anything more as he watches with wide eyes of the two disappearing around the corner.

Mark’s heart is beating fast as the ache to be touched again is driving him insane. It continues to grow as each step closer to the studio lets Mark know he’s in for lots of pleasure and loving. And seeing how badly Jaebum wants to love him affects him even more. Makes him want to beg Jaebum to just take him here. To kiss him. Touch him. Something. Or else he’s going to lose it.

“Jae,” Mark calls out and Jaebum reacts to his needy voice.

His hand tightens in his. The muscles in his back and broad shoulders ripple as he’s trying to not snap from self control. But it’s not even seconds later, where Mark finds himself being pushed up against a frosted glass door and lips crashing against his.

Noises and moans fill the hallway as Mark latches onto Jaebum and pulls him closer. Jaebum’s hands come to rest against the glass as he cages Mark in and deepens the kiss further. Tongues meet with urgency as noses bump and hips grind. Mark gets lost in Jaebum that he doesn’t realize he’s putting in a code for his studio room until he feels the door move. He doesn’t have time to think he’ll fall backwards as Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist before his free hand is trying to help lift him. Mark jumps with the movement and Jaebum carries him easily into the room and shuts the door behind him with his foot. They both hear the lock that makes their hearts skip a beat before pounding in anticipation of more to come. Mark goes to nip at Jaebum’s lips, making sure to pull at the lip ring to get another groan from Jaebum. It ends up turning into a growl as Mark’s back is soon on the couch and Jaebum is leaning back.

Jaebum wastes no time in taking off his jacket and shirt, causing Mark to moan as he watches the sexy sight before him. The smirk comes forth on Jaebum’s face as he feels Mark’s hands roaming up his body and he allows Mark some time to enjoy himself. Because what he has in store for him will keep him from touching. So after a moment, Jaebum gently grabs Mark’s wrists,  
“We remember our safe word?” 

Mark’s eyes dilate further in arousal from hearing those words as he bites his lips before saying,

“Yeah...fuck...what are you gonna do to me?” 

Jaebum pulls Mark till he’s standing again. He helps Mark out of his clothing before turning him around to lay over the arm of the couch. His ass is in the air while his legs are spread to present himself to Jaebum. And when Mark feels Jaebum’s grip a bit of his ass, Mark moans in response and tries to tilt his ass even higher. Jaebum chuckles as Mark thinks he’s gonna get his reward right away.

“What do you think I’m going to do?”

“You said you were gonna bend me over the couch and fuck me,” Mark replies before his body trembles at feelings Jaebum’s fingers kneading his ass and the feel of Jaebum’s rings dig into his skin.

“But if I also recall earlier you told me to fuck off didn’t you?” 

A finger brushes over his hole and Mark’s mind short circuits before he’s whining at Jaebum’s moving his finger away.

“No...go back...I want it…”

“Do you now? What exactly do you want?” 

“You,” Mark says without hesitation and Jaebum feels his heart swell at that.

“Me what? Cause I’m already right here.”

“I want you inside me,” Mark whines as Jaebum removes his hands completely.

Mark goes to turn around to look at Jaebum but then feels a sudden smack to his ass. Mark jerks with a gasp, his cock rubbing against the arm of the couch as his hands find purchase on the material.

“Wrong answer,” Jaebum says as he watches Mark’s thighs tremble and his cock drip precum onto the arm of his chair while his hole clenches on air.

“What...but...I do...I need you…” Mark protests.

“Think back to what I said, baby. Say the magic words I want to hear.”

It takes a moment but when it clicks, Mark goes beet red as he knows what Jaebum wants to hear. That this had to do with the little argument they had earlier.

“N-no...I can’t…”

Mark gasps again as Jaebum lays another smack to his ass.

“You can. You can let go with me.”

“But...ah...shit…”

Jaebum rubs the area he just smacked while his other hand brushes against his hole teasingly.

“It’ll just give you permission to keep buying things-AH!” 

Jaebum leans down to press a kiss to Mark’s tight heat at the same time at smacking both ass cheeks.

“N-not fair...Bummie please…”

Mark tries to push his hips back but Jaebum keeps a hold of him and then pulls back. Mark whines in frustration as he’s so fucking hard and needing Jaebum inside him. This is all his fault in the first place too! From going overboard with buying him things and then doing all those naughty things to him to rile him up. God he’s becoming such a needy slut. 

“Are you defying me Mark? You want me to love you yet you don’t want me to show you my love in the form of gifts. Of providing-”

“Lim Jaebeom you are not doing this to me-”

Mark finds something wrapping around his eyes. Some thin silky material that Mark is pretty sure is a tie of some sort or maybe bandanna maybe? Either way, it suddenly took away his ability to see and in that time, he found Jaebum’s hands gripping his wrists next. Jaebum goes slower this time as he’s giving Mark plenty of time to tap out while he pulls Mark’s arms to go behind his back. Mark doesn’t back out as he’s panting harder at the thought of what Jaebum is gonna do to him. He knows he’s pushing Jaebum’s buttons. That he’s riling him up more and more. Hell, he probably sounds like some brat as he’s still trying to go against Jaebum spoiling him but he can’t help it. It’s way too much to spend on him and he’s not worth that but Jaebum is gonna show him that he is. That he’s more than worth it. 

“What I’m tying your arms together with is something very expensive so I wouldn’t try and get out of it if I were you.”

Oh fuck. Jaebum is so playing unfairly right now. 

Mark remains still but even if he tried to move, his movement was restricted in his current position and to make matters worse is that once Jaebum was done, he stopped everything. No more touching. No warmth surrounding him. No words. Nothing. Mark is just left in this state and not being able to see him has him thinking Jaebum might’ve already left. But he wouldn't, right? Would Jaebum leave him like this all because he told him no?

“Bummie?”

Nothing.

“Jaebum?” his voice picks up with worry.

Still nothing.

“Alpha?” He whines out with a soft plea.

But not a word. 

This was torture. This was driving him crazy. His body is still thrumming with need. He can already feel himself becoming touch starved and it’s only been seconds. Can feel himself becoming such a mess because he needs his alpha. He needs Jaebum so much. He needs that wild and passionate love of his. Needs to feel those possessive hands on him. Hear him spilling words of love and dying it into his skin. He needs his love constantly like air. And Jaebum wants to give him that in both actions and words. In both in sex to little gestures. To gifts included and Mark is caving as he can’t take this anymore.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it for I do...I love that you want to spoil me...that you want to provide...you have no idea what it does to me...but it’s so much money I could never repay you...I feel like I’m not worth that amount...but I want more of your love...I can’t live without your love...so please fuck me...fuck me daddy…”

Mark cries out when he feels Jaebum’s touch again. He shakes as he feels his warmth and aura surround him in an embrace before his breath is hitching as Jaebum shoves his cock inside. 

“Fuck…” Mark curses as he’s a worked up emotional mess.

Jaebum doesn’t go slow either as he’s already pulling back just to ram back in. Like he knows Mark needs it rough right now. 

“Harder...fuck me harder...ah shit…”

The couch is moving with each thrust. Jaebum’s hips slapping against Mark’s ass in a constant motion as Mark’s cock gets sweet friction from the arm of the couch with each thrust. As Mark cries out and his voice rises in volume from the rough fucking.

“Fuck...so good...daddy...shit...don’t stop...ah...ah...AH!” 

Jaebum takes one hand and grips a hold of Mark’s bound arms before pulling and lifting him up some so he can fuck into him deeper.

“Yes! Just like that!...gonna cum...don’t stop...gonna cum...daddy gonna cum-Jaebum!

Mark screams his name as his orgasm hits hard. Cum spurts all over himself and the couch below as Jaebum fucks him through it. As Jaebum calls out Mark’s name while cumming deep inside him. It’s more than just the pleasure though as Mark is crying from his emotions overflowing. He finds the material around his eyes coming off after a moment but the tears are now blurring his vision as Jaebum slows to a stop. Mark is so deep in his emotions though that he thinks Jaebum is stopping for a completely different reason and starts pleading.

“No, don’t stop...I’m sorry...I’ll be good-”

The binds around his arms come off next before Jaebum pulls out and turns Mark around in his arms. Jaebum holds him close, fingers running through Mark’s hair as Mark buries his face into his neck and clings.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere baby. I’m right here.”

“But you stopped-”

“You were so good Mark. So perfect. So worth it.” 

Mark hiccups as Jaebum says such sweet words into his ear. As each word goes right to his heart. As each kiss Jaebum places down his neck and along his shoulder is loving.

“I want to shower you in love all the time. I want to make it to where you see how I see you through my eyes. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. How I’m yours and you’re mine.”

He leans Mark back to where his hips and lower back touch the arm of the couch before lifting one of his legs and sliding in between. Mark moans when Jaebum slips back inside. This time it's nice and slow. It’s just as good as a moment ago. But god he swears he can feel it more. Can feel Jaebum’s love with each slow thrust. Can feel him trying to mend his insecurities and make him whole. To fill each dark thought with his love. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as each thrust takes his breath away. As each thrust strikes his heart and he’s crying more.

“You deserve to be loved, baby. You deserve to be spoiled no matter the price. And I won’t stop loving you. No matter what may happen. No matter if you never made another dime in your life. I don’t want your money. I don’t need material things. I just need you. I just need your love. It’s all I ever wanted...ever dreamed of...that I can’t help but go overboard now that I have you. That I can’t help but want to give you everything of me. So please forgive me for it’s gonna be like this for the rest of our lives and my love for you is only going to grow stronger.”

Jaebum cups Mark’s face so he can look him in the eye when he says this. And seeing those bright blue eyes shine with such strong emotions and love for him lets him know Mark heard him. It makes him smile softly as Mark is so beautiful in this moment. As Mark cries harder and his voice breaks while he says those three words to him,

“I love you.”

Jaebum’s own eyes shine with such passion as he speaks the words back,

“I love you too baby.”

The two meet in the middle as lips come together. As Mark keeps their lips interlocked while Jaebum keeps his slow thrusts. Their emotions and love are helping to push them closer to the edge that the pleasure rises fast and they’re both about to cum again.

“Nnn...mnn...Bummie...I love you...I love you…”

“Fuck...baby...me too...I love you so much…”

Their kiss is heated as their breathing comes out in harsh pants through their noses. As hands cling to keep the other close.

“Oh...cumming...I’m cumming Jaebum!”

“Oh fuck...Mark-”

Jaebum’s groan of pleasure is cut off by Mark sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss as they both cum together. Mark splatters cum between them as Jaebum cums deep inside. Their kiss slows down as they ride out their orgasm before they try and catch their breathing. Resting their foreheads together, they bask in the other as big smiles appear. Happiness and warmth soar through them and soon Mark is asking for another kiss while looking so cute,

“Please?” 

Jaebum chuckles as he obliges and one kiss turns into multiple sweet kisses as the two still can’t get enough of the other. 

“One more,” Mark says.

“If we keep this up I’m gonna push you down and fuck you again.”

“Mmm, yes please,” Mark says while wrapping his arms back around Jaebum.

Mark soon turns into a fit of giggles as Jaebum pushes him down onto the couch and cages him in before diving in and capturing his lips once more…

“Bummie!” Mark gasps when he sees Jaebum using the material he used to bind his arms to clean off the mess they made.

“What?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow curiously as Mark is ready to faint.

“Please tell me that towel is really only $10.”

Jaebum hums as he looks at the stained material now before looking back at Mark with a guilty expression, “Um...can I have another do over?”

Mark let out a noise as he covered his face with his hands, “Lim Jaebeom! My heart can’t take this!”

Mark is just too adorable and seeing the love marks he left on his body has Jaebum raring to go all over again. But as he takes Mark’s hands away from his face and goes to pounce, his cell phone goes off. He pulls back and looks to find his phone is on the floor with his pants where he finds it’s his manager calling. 

He can just ignore it-

The call ends and instantly he receives multiple texts of Jin angrily telling him to not ignore him and that he’ll barge into the studio not caring if either are butt naked so he better get dressed so he can meet Mark now.

Mark’s giggles can be heard from over his shoulder as Mark peeked to see who it was.

“I like your manager already. He knows how to keep you in line.”

“Hey! You two can’t be teaming up against me now.”

Mark presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek before moving to get dressed. Jaebum watches as Mark is all excited that he almost trips when putting one leg into his pants.

“Come now Bummie. I want to learn more about you.”

Jaebum grins as he takes his time in getting dressed for it makes Mark get even cuter as he tries to get him to hurry.

“Bummie!” Mark calls out and tries to help button Jaebum’s pants for him as Jaebum puts on his shirt.

“And stop grinning for I know you’re enjoying this too much!” Mark states and Jaebum laughs away.

Mark is smiling too and soon they’re reaching for the other’s hands before intertwining fingers.

“You ready?” Jaebum asks while still grinning.

Mark nods excitedly with his two little fangs peeking out in a smile,

“With you? Always.”

The heartfelt moment is soon interrupted though as Jaebum opens the studio door to find Jin standing there pissed off. The next second Jaebum finds himself getting whomped in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“Boy, do you not know how to respect your elders! You should know better than to cut me off in the middle of a greeting and then run off to have sex! What are you, some kind of teenager?! And how dare you keep me from making my grand entrance of seeing Mark for the first time because your dick couldn’t wait! I should smack you to the moon and back!” Jin scolds.

Jin says all this while whacking away and Jaebum tries to block it while apologizing over and over. It was an amusing sight to see and Mark is thoroughly enjoying himself as he giggles away. The two both hear it and stop what they’re doing to see Mark beaming and instantly Jin is shoving Jaebum back before he can pounce again,

“Oh no, you’re not stopping me this time. Come, Mark. How bout you and me take a walk around the building as we get to know each other. I even have gossip on Jaebum.”

Mark is very curious and follows beside Jin who leads him down the hall and away from Jaebum. Instantly Jaebum is jealous but when he heard gossip about him, he’s rushing to catch up.

“What gossip?! Mark don’t listen to a word he says!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry it's short, didn't have much time today

“Can you believe that when I first met Jaebum, it was when he was some teenage hot headed passionate male who came into my room and demanded I help him get his music out into the world?”

Jin gestures with his one hand as he kept his other arm draped over Mark’s shoulders while they walked.

“That’s because I knew you had resources after I saw you with Namjoon,” Jaebum clarifies as he walks behind them around the huge building.

“And what’s even funnier is that Namjoon was with me at the time too. And really, it was our fault since we didn’t lock the door-”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me of that moment!” Jaebum whines as he tries to cover his eyes.

Jin laughs loudly as he throws his head back, “But it made it very memorable for all of us. We weren't public at the time so Namjoon and I worried Jaebum would try and blackmail us if we didn’t help him but Jaebum proved us wrong. He didn’t even think of it as he bowed all the way down to the floor and begged for us to help him. Of his dreams and fiery passion that he didn’t even realize we were intimate until both of us busted out in laughter and then Jaebum turned so red and started stuttering...it was adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!” Jaebum argues.

Jin’s grin grows but he manages to keep himself from saying that he was. Mark is giggling away next to him though as he’s enjoying every second of this.

“So Bummie heard about you from his parents?” 

Jin nods, “My parents and his parents are good friends. I wasn’t a manager at the time or even thought of becoming one since just retiring after being an idol but...Jaebum convinced me to take him under my wing and help him become who he is today.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, “You were an idol?! No wonder since you’re so handsome.”

Jin laughs again while beaming, “Yes. Was in the business since I was a young teen. It’s why it pulled at my heartstrings when Jaebum came to me at the same age with the same ambition and determination I had back then. Namjoon was even impressed with his singing and dance skills that both of us helped mentor him.”

“Wow! Bummie, you didn’t tell me he was famous! You got so lucky to have an idol help you!”

Jaebum nods with a smile as he walks with his hands in his pockets, “I know.”

Jin’s expression goes soft, “Trust me, he thanks me practically every day with coffee sent to me. Gift baskets, you name it. He’s a good kid.”

“I’m an adult now. Been one for years,” Jaebum counters.

“Yeah yeah but to me you’ll always be that kid when we first met. Oh, did I tell you about the time he balled his eyes out while singing one of his sad songs?” Jin turns back to Mark who perks up at this.

“Really?”

Jaebum is already behind them flailing to interrupt, “Hey now, no need to go there!”

“But it was such a heart pulling moment!” Jin states, “It proved how much soul you give out in your songs.”

Mark reaches out for Jaebum’s hand and Jaebum immediately intertwines their fingers. 

“When we get back I want to listen to your songs, ok? I want to hear all of it.”

Jaebum flushes as a big genuine smile forms while warmth and love spread through his body. Jin snorts as he watches the two being lovey dovey. 

“Ah, young love!” Jin hugs both of them at the same time, “How bout we all go to lunch, my treat.”

Mark starts to get nervous, “Um,” but Jin isn’t having it as he’s already leading them toward the front entrance.

“Come come, we’re going and that’s final.”

Oh boy…

“Where exactly are we going?” Mark asks as he’s getting more nervous by the second.

Please don’t be an expensive place. Please don’t be expensive! 

“Just this place right here around the corner,” Jin points out as they round the corner.

Jaebum’s building is actually in the heart of the bustling city and of course it's surrounded by other rich places and buildings so it’s only natural that the restaurant in walking distance is one of the most fanciest places ever! And Mark isn’t in fancy attire!  
“This one?” Mark hopes he heard Jin wrong but nope, it’s this place.

“Why? You don’t like this place?” Jin asks curiously.

“N-no I...I’ve never been-”

“What?! Jaebum, you haven’t taken Mark here?! What’s wrong with you?! Didn’t you say you wanted to woo him?!”

“I have been wooing him! Plus, it’s only recently that he knows who I am so before I was a ‘poor’ college kid. And I wanted to take him here as well as many places but Mark doesn’t like when I buy him expensive things! We literally had an argument about it before we had gotten to the studio.”

It clicks for Jin and soon he’s showing a soft smile to Mark, “Aren’t you such a pure thing. Usually when one hears their lover is rich, they’re ready for a shopping spree. But don’t worry, it’s on me. You literally could buy the whole menu and it wouldn’t put a dent in my wallet.”

Mark’s eyes go wide. Just how much money does Jin have? 

Jaebum gently bumps shoulders with Mark, “He’s not lying. From his own career he had before, he has money that’ll last for decades. He even bought three houses, one for his parents and another for a friend and all in cash. Oh, and an apartment complex.”

What?!

“Just wait till Jaebum starts making that kind of money. He’d already be there by now if he would hurry up and go public instead of hiding himself,” Jin says.

WHAT?!

“Shut it or you’ll scare him off!” Jaebum glares and Jin smiles in amusement.

“It’s the truth though.”

“I would like to enjoy my privacy for a bit longer thank you.”

“But it’s better to tell Mark everything now. Especially if things leaked and you get forced out of the privacy you have currently.”

Jin isn’t wrong. And there will come a time where they won’t be able to do things like they used to. Like what they’re doing now and simply walking down the street. When people find out Jaebum is Def, there’s gonna be fans and paparazzi with cameras all around. It’s definitely gonna be something to get used to and a big change but Mark will do anything to remain by Jaebum’s side. Besides, he’s been wanting to do things with music and that as well so it’s not like he wasn’t dreaming big. He just didn’t think this BIG.

“We’ll take it one day at a time,” Jaebum states as they make it to the front entrance of the restaurant.

Mark instantly takes Jaebum’s hand from nerves and clings to his side. Jaebum smiles at his cuteness and doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark closer and keep an arm around him in a protective embrace. Mark calms against his side as he tries to not look around too much. Cause he knows if he sees other celebrities he’s gonna feel out of place more than he already does.

A sudden kiss to his forehead takes his attention away from Jin talking to the host as he looks up to Jaebum looking at him,

“It’s ok, baby. You fit in just fine no matter what you’re wearing. And hands down, you’re the most beautiful one here.”

Mark feels his heart skip a beat at that as he blushes. He doesn’t realize many are already looking at him since the moment he walked in because of his beauty alone. And seeing him blush and be all shy pulls at their heart strings.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” the host guides them to a secluded spot that Mark thanks the stars for as he slides in and remains tucked in against Jaebum’s side.

The menus are handed over and Mark is already getting anxiety from seeing the prices. Even water was expensive! The cheapest thing wasn’t cheap either. It was thirty dollars and Mark can’t pronounce the name. Pouting, Mark leans back and looks up at Jaebum,

“Can’t we share?” Mark asks with so much cuteness that there’s no way Jaebum can resist.

Jin watches amused as Mark has no clue how much power he holds here.

“We can share. Did you know what you wanted?” Jaebum agrees right away and the way Mark beams at him should be illegal.

Even the people nearby are cooing!

Mark shakes his head, “Pick for me. We enjoy the same things anyway.” 

Jin tries to hide his smile behind the menu until the waiter comes and him and Jaebum order. Mark takes this chance to look around at all the fancy decor. It’s almost like they’re in a palace or something from how fancy it is. The waiter takes the menus away before Mark hears his name from Jin,

“Jaebum told me you two were staying with his parents this weekend.”

Mark nods and Jin leans into his hand,

“So we already know they love you but what about your parents? Have they met Jaebum?” 

Both perk up at this.

“Well since my family is in America, they haven’t seen Jaebum physically but they’ve met him over face calls and such.”

“Do they know you two are together?” 

Jaebum realizes he never asked Mark if he told his parents or not so now he’s looking at Mark with curiosity as Mark bites his lip with another nod,

“I told them but they already assumed we were together. Like literally my Mom laughed and said it was old news and that she didn’t understand why I never said it forever ago but we really weren't together like that back then. There was no convincing my parents otherwise.”

Jaebum snorts at this before wrapping both arms around Mark and hugging him from behind,

“Everyone thought we were together.”

“Including me. When Jaebum told me you two weren't it blew my mind. Especially since the songs he’s written about you screamed his love-”

“Jin!” Jaebum hisses and Jin’s eyes go wide because oops! 

“I mean-” Jin tries to fix it but it’s too late as Mark’s expression says it all.

“Songs about me? What songs? Bummie?”

“You know...just songs…” Jaebum is turning into a stumbling mess while going beet red.

“Well, the cats out of the bag now,” Jin says and Jaebum glares.

“Because of you!” 

Jin laughs as he claps his hands together, “So you might as well tell him it’s the songs that not only put you on the charts, it’s the songs that made him famous all around the world. So because of you, Jaebum is rich and famous.” 

Mark points at himself, “Me?” 

“The songs he wrote about you wax away in romantic vibes while others took a sexy approach when thinking about you. You’ll see when you hear them.”

Mark lets out a noise, “Now I really want to hear them.” 

“We can always ditch and go home and I can serenade you live-” Jaebum starts as he’s more than ready to shower Mark in more love.

“Excuse you! Don’t be rude. You did plenty of loving before coming here so you can wait twenty minutes,” Jin scolds.

“But,” Jaebum pouts and Mark giggles.

“Jeez. It’s like you two are rabbits,” Jin teases as Mark presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek and Jaebum pulls Mark into his lap.

“That’s funny cause one guy called me thumper back in America.” 

“Thumper?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows and Jin laughs cause Jaebum doesn’t get it.

Mark gets this playful look in his eyes before leaning into whisper into his ear,

“Yeah, you wanna find out after this?” 

Those words go right to his groin and the heat settles low in his belly. His eyes flash and Mark smirks as he pulls back to see the effect he has on Jaebum. 

“Yep, rabbits,” Jin clarifies.

Jaebum doesn’t get to reply though as the food arrives and Mark’s eyes go wide in both excitement and awe at the glorious meals before them.

“Ooo!” Mark practically drools when the delicious smell hits his nose.

“Looks like I did good,” Jaebum finds himself smiling as he helps Mark by cutting some of the meat into smaller pieces.

He holds the fork before Mark who doesn’t hesitate to take the food into his mouth while he’s busy getting food onto his own fork. 

“Why do I get the feeling this is normal?” Jin questions as he watches the two interact.

“Cause it is. We share food all the time like second nature,” Jaebum answers.  
You can see how happy it makes Jaebum to hand feed Mark as well as how intune they are with one another. Neither collide while reaching their utensils to the plate or fuss about being in each other’s personal bubble while eating. It’s welcome and warm and they’re even taking sips from each other’s drink like it’s everyday life. And look at Mark dabbing at Jaebum’s face with a napkin. It’s too adorable! 

“This makes me miss my Joonie,” Jin says.

As if on cue, Jin’s phone goes off. Reaching for it, Jin sees it’s Namjoon. 

“Oh, look at the time. Well, Mark, it was very nice to finally meet you and I hope to see you more often now. As for you Jaebum, send me the finished song when it’s ready and we’ll schedule when we can record.”

Jin flags down the waiter for the tab.

“Can we see more of the building next time?” Mark asks and the two nod.

“I’ll be sure to send you the song soon as long as nothing else happens,” Jaebum says while being careful toward the end.

Jin signs the receipt as his expression goes sincere, “I completely understand. If there’s anything I can do please let me know about that as well. I’m glad that you two are safe and with your parents during this time.”

“Thank you,” they both say and bow as Jin stands up and bows back.

“Now if you’ll excuse me. You two enjoy the rest of your day.”

Jin leaves as he’s seen calling back Namjoon and heading to the entrance.

Mark takes a few more bites but only because he doesn’t want to waste an expensive meal even though he’s no longer hungry now. Not after remembering the events that took place at his college dorm. 

It had been nice for a bit to fall into their little world and almost forget what happened in reality. And it appears reality is ready to bring them back on track as Jaebum’s phone soon goes off.

Taking the last bite off the plate, Jaebum pulls out his phone and sets the fork down. 

“It’s my Mom,” he says and Mark didn’t mean to jerk from that but he just couldn’t help this feeling building.

That something happened. Whether at the station or at home or the college dorm maybe…

“Hey Mom,” Jaebum greets with a warm greeting until he can hear the seriousness in his mother’s tone.

Mark can see the change in his expression and that gut feeling grows.

“No, we just got done eating so it shouldn’t be a problem but…”

You can tell Jaebum was hesitant about something but after listening to his mother’s response he nods, “I understand. We’ll be there soon.” 

Jaebum hangs up and can see Mark looking at him with worry and fear.

“Hey you, it’s ok,” Jaebum reassures as he cups Mark’s face.

“What happened?” Mark asks, his voice low as if he’s afraid if he voices it any louder that something bad might happen.

“Mom just has some questions for us and asked us to come to the station.”

Mark can already tell the questions had to do with Neil and the stalker---

Previously,

Vector runs a hand over his face as him and Vivian stand in front of the island counter as the phone left on speaker is set on the marble counter top,

“Drugs?!” Vivian is in shock.

“The results state it was in his system but when asked about it, he said he didn’t take any drugs. That he doesn’t do drugs and only drinks,” Jaehyun’s voice is heard.

“Not to mention that the system couldn’t even identify exactly what drug this was,” Wonho adds.

“Which makes it something off the black market,” Vector says after removing his hand from his face.

“So something new that messes with someone’s mind so they hallucinate and act feral? What kind of lunatic would make something like this?” Vivian is taken aback. 

“It could be possible he’s taken the drug himself so much that he doesn’t remember ever buying it,” Jaehyun suggests, “You know how drugs are these days. All you need is one dose and you’re hooked.”

“This shit is seriously dangerous though. Large enough doses can make one black out too and mess with one’s memory. The doctor said if he kept this up, he could’ve ended up completely feral from how much damage this drug had been doing to him,” Wonho’s voice is heard next.

“But that means he had to have been taking the drug for a while then,” Vector leans back against the counter.

Vivian leans onto her elbows on the marble counter, “Do you think Mark might’ve noticed something while they were dating?”

“It could be possible. We should search Neil’s house too, though I have a feeling we won’t find any drugs there,” Vector replies.

“Especially since Neil’s whole mind is twisted. Doc wants to label him a mental case,” Jaehyun mentions.

“That would drop all charges,” Vivian fears.

“They can’t rule that yet until a court hearing goes through,” Vector reminds.

Silence follows as all of them come to the same conclusion.

“Mark would have to testify,” Vivian says with emotion in her voice as her expression shows she’s not happy about this.

“If we don’t want Neil back on the streets we don’t have much choice,” Vector adds.

“We still have to wait and see how Neil acts after the drug runs through his system. Is there any withdrawals and if so, how does he react? Depending on that is how they can determine if Neil is safe to go back into society,” Wonho explains more.

“It’s ridiculous is what I tell you. That’s like telling someone who did heroin and robbed a bank that it was ok because you were on drugs! He still traumatized Mark and broke the law! Saying he wasn’t in his right state of mind and letting him off scott free has to be some utter bullshit,” Jaehyun lets off some anger.

“I have a feeling the doctor isn’t telling us everything we need to know,” Wonho agrees.

“We’ll handle the doctor, you guys get ready to search Neil’s place,” Vivian states.

“We’re ready whenever you are,” Jaehyun says.

“Good. I’ll head down to the office with Vector. It won’t be too long from now,” Vivian replies.

A few more words are said before the call ends and Vector and Vivian lock gazes,

“This case just got more complicated,” she voices.

That it has…

Present:

Mark and Jaebum enter the station. Mark is quiet as he clings to Jaebum’s hand and looks at the floor as Jaebum and a few officers are talking. Soon they’re being taken past security and toward the back area when he hears his name being called. Fear strikes him as his blood runs cold. 

The next second everything moves in slow motion, Mark’s eyes going wide as a loud commotion takes place. Jaebum is moving him back as Mark lifts his head and watches as Neil breaks free from the other officers and heads right toward them---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things happened this chapter! From the fun and happy manager time to Mark teasing about being called thumper. haha Jaebum you must know what that means right? But now it seems some shit is going down and where Mark was just supposed to go and answer some questions, some how Neil manages to break free and is heading right toward them. What will happen next?! What is Neil trying to accomplish? Doesn't he know it didn't work the first two times he's tried this? And what about the drug? Just what is going on?! Until next time my dear readers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! A gun is involved so please tread carefully!

If you asked Mark, he didn’t want to come. His anxiety and everything in him told him to stay far away from the station as possible as Neil could still be there. But Jaebum reassured him that even if Neil was, he’d be watched by other officers and in a holding cell so he couldn’t get anywhere near him. Mark knew it was most likely his anxiety getting the best of him so he tried to let Jaebum’s words calm him but it seems his overactive brain was right this time as the worst happened.

Neil ended up being taken back to his holding cell after the evaluation from the doctor at the exact same time as Jaebum and Mark had arrived. There was miscommunication for the officers would’ve waited if they had known there was a chance of them meeting the other. And now they’re paying the price as Neil noticed Mark and not only did he manage to take the officers by surprise and get loose…

He took one of their guns.

“He’s got my gun!”

There’s loud shouting, an alarm going off but Mark can only focus on the fact that Neil is heading right toward them with a gun being raised and Jaebum is still ready to take him on. Fear strikes Mark as he’s worried Neil will shoot Jaebum that before Neil can get any closer, Mark takes Jaebum by surprise and pushes him out the way. 

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out as everything happens so fast for him.

One second he’s about to take on Neil even as the gun is being raised and the next, he’s being pushed into a wall before turning to see Neil grabbing Mark…

Vivian and Vector had just arrived as Vivian had been getting a warrant to search Neil’s place and were talking to Jaehyun to give them the go ahead. So you can bet the moment they enter and hear the alarm go off with the loud commotion, had them running to the scene--

“Stop! Nobody move!” Vector commands as they all watch Neil take Mark hostage.

The gun is pointed to the side of Mark’s head as Neil keeps Mark flush against him.

“Who authorized him out of the cuffs?!” Vivian demands to know

“The doctor did during the evaluation.” An officer replies.

“Why aren’t they on now?!” 

“The doctor said he was a victim and that the cuffs weren't needed-”

“Fucking christ!” Another officer clenches his teeth as now they’re in this mess cause of the doctor.

“Jaebum,” Vector warns as he can see Jaebum wants to attack.

That Jaebum is waiting for the right moment as his fingers twitch with built up emotion.

“Tell them to back off!” Neil demands, his voice loud and making Mark jerk as he’s never seen Neil like this before.

So feral like with his movements; his voice. He can hear Neil panting next to his ear. How his breath is shaky as he’s unpredictable and getting worked up fast.

“NOW!” Neil growls out as he pushes the barrel of the gun more against Mark’s head.

“Do what he says,” Vector states and Jaebum clenches his teeth as he watches the others back off.

But Jaebum remains. He refuses to move and get further away from Mark.

“Jaebum,” Vivian tries but Jaebum shakes his head.

“I won’t. I won’t let him take Mark-”

“Jaebum,” Vector pleads for his son to listen.

“I promised I would protect him! I promised!” 

Jaebum hasn’t once taken his eyes off Mark as their gazes are connected. Both are scared. Their hearts beating so hard as they don’t know what could happen the next second. But Jaebum isn’t backing down as he’s ready to do what it takes to protect Mark. Those wild and passionate eyes shining with such love and devotion for Mark as Mark’s bright blue shine back with love and apology. Because both would do anything for the other, even if that meant dying to save them.

“It’s ok, Bummie...it’s ok,” Mark says, his voice shaking with emotion.

Mark pleads silently for Jaebum to listen to his parents. That no matter what happened next, it wouldn’t be his fault. And Jaebum can hear the words Mark isn’t saying at loud. Can see it in his eyes and on his face and it has Jaebum getting choked up as his own expression shows it.

“How about we all just take a moment to breathe, alright?” Vector tries to distract Neil.

To think of another tactic of what they could do to get Neil to lower the gun and Mark away from harm.

Neil had been quiet as he watched the two interact before hearing Vector’s voice and going back to the situation at hand,

“I just need five minutes! Five minutes alone with Mark!”

“Not happening,” Jaebum says and Neil clicks his teeth as he starts to back up, his eyes looking for an exit of some kind when he notices a door is open that leads to a long hallway.

Everyone is watching Neil as he slowly walks backwards step by step. And when Jaebum goes to take a step, Neil clicks the safety off.

“I’ll do it, Jaebum. I’ll fucking do it.”

Jaebum is forced to stop even though it’s taking everything in him to do so. As he sees Neil has found a way out and any second now, he’ll get away-

“Bummie…” Mark calls out with emotion as he watches how painful it is for Jaebum.

As Jaebum is breaking while watching his whole world being taken from him as Neil is quick to open the door behind him and pull Mark inside before closing the door. 

“No!” Jaebum shouts as he rushes forth but the door is locked. 

Jaebum tries to use his shoulder but is then pulled back. Arms wrap around him but Jaebum tries to struggle,

“Son!” Vector calls out but Jaebum is a mess.

“He’s got Mark! I gotta get him back! I gotta-”

“I know, Jaebum. I know. Listen to me-” 

Vector manages to cup his son’s face and get Jaebum to look at him. Jaebum’s barely keeping it together. The two remain standing there as many officers are running past to head somewhere.

“Neil is heading to the underground garage. Unless Neil knows the code or has the key, he can’t get out. His only options are to come back the way he came or take the other route and come out the other side of the station. Your mother is already heading there so we’ll get Mark, Jaebum. Come on!” 

Jaebum finds himself nodding as his father helps to move him forward and in the right direction…

Another door is pushed open as Neil forces Mark to move fast. The underground garage has some lighting but it’s still a dark place as police cars and such line the rows.

“Where are we going?” Mark tries to get something out of Neil.

Anything that he might be able to use to help him get out of this.

“Nowhere. I told you. I just need five minutes,” Neil states before stopping in the middle of the garage.

He lets Mark go which shocks him that he remains still,

“What?”

He’s facing Neil now and can see a broken expression on his face as he lowers the gun to his side. Can see in his eyes how sorry he is.

“I don’t have much time and there’s so much I want to tell you. So much I had no idea was going on...that I was blind to but I see it now. I know sorry won’t fix the fact that I cheated even if I was set up. And the words I said that time just seal the fate of how I was framed...how I played into them but that doesn’t matter. I don’t care if I’m seen as the bad guy now. All that matters is that you remain safe...and I know that’s with Jaebum.”

Neil suddenly comes forth, his eyes pleading, his expression serious. Mark takes a few steps back at the sudden movement but his back hits one of the many columns down here and Neil is right there.

“Listen to me, Mark. You have to stay with Jaebum. No matter what, don’t leave his side. He’ll protect you. He’ll keep you safe from the bastard out there stalking you-”

They can hear noises in the background and Neil knows his time is running out.

“I’m sorry I had no idea about the stalker. I’m sorry for everything I put you through but I really do love you Mark. You made me want to be a better man. To be that alpha for you but then he-”

The noises get louder and a door is heard opening. Neil’s expression drops into a sad and sincere one as he raises the gun.

“I always knew you loved Jaebum deep down. Knew it the moment I saw how similar I was to him and how you interacted around him. You two were made for each other, Mark. And though it hurts, I won’t get in the way of that. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“Drop the gun right now!”

“Don’t do it!” 

“Put the gun down!”

They’re surrounded as the officers are slowly approaching with their guns raised.

Mark watches with wide eyes as Neil raises the gun toward his own head this time while he holds a broken smile,

“I’m sorry-”

Jaebum runs down the long hallway with his father in front of him when he hears it. A gun going off. Fear strikes him as they make it into the underground garage and the officers are all around. 

Please...please...Mark…

Vector holds Jaebum back who is panicking and about to lose it. Jaebum tries to see past his father for any sign, clue that Mark is ok. There’s too many officers to see properly but then a few are backing up and Jaebum sees it--

Mark going down with Neil’s body as the gun slides towards some of the officers. Vivian kicks the gun away as everyone can hear Mark shouting,

“Why would you do that?! Why would you kill yourself?!” 

Neil’s back is on the ground with Mark straddling him and upset tears running down his face and hitting Neil. Mark’s grip is tight as part of Neil’s shirt is bunched up as Mark continues to shout.

“You think you can just do that? Put me through all that shit, apologize and then end it? How do you think I could live with that? It’s not fair! You hear me?!”

The officers don’t move forth as they let Mark have his moment. As there’s blood splatter near Neil’s head-

“Because of you so much has happened to me...you gave me something I never dreamed I could obtain...you gave me such happiness that I want to thank you for cheating on me...because you gave me Jaebum. And no matter with all the shit that happened in between, none of it compares to Jaebum’s love and being with him for it outweighs everything else. So listen here, Neil...I forgive you...”

“Mark…” Jaebum watches as Mark chokes on a sob while his expression shows pain and frustration. Of all the suffering and sorrow he’s gone through.

As he shows how such a sweet and pure person he is as Neil is left speechless with a busted lip after Mark not only knocked the gun out of the way, but literally knocked some sense into him. How instead of sprouting anger and hatred like he should, he’s showing kindness and trying to help Neil want to live. 

Vivian moves forth as the other officers provide cover, though they know Mark got through to Neil. And the moment Vivian touches Mark’s hands and gets him to let go of Neil and standing up, Mark breaks down in her arms. The officers move to take Neil back into custody as he doesn’t put up a fight at all. 

“Oh honey,” Vivian feels for Mark as he went through something traumatic once again.

“Bummie...I want Bummie…” Mark cries out for him and Jaebum is already running to his side as Vector lets him go to him.  
“Mark!” 

Mark lifts his head to the sound of Jaebum’s voice and the two meet halfway as they run into each other’s arms.

“Oh thank god,” Jaebum lets out in relief as he holds Mark tightly in his embrace.

He can’t help but be overwhelmed with emotions and happy that Mark is safe as tears fall. He kisses where he can reach, placing many on the top of Mark’s head and into his hair as he tells Mark how much he means to him.

“I love you...fuck I love you so much...I’m so glad you’re ok…I thought I lost you…”

His voice cracks at the end as his throat constricts with the thought but he tries to swallow down the events that just happened so he can remain strong for Mark. Mark, who is clinging as he buries his face into Jaebum’s neck and lets the tears fall and soaks his shirt. But he’s pretty sure that Mark can feel how his hands are shaking. How scared he was too and how much of a mess he is as Mark anchors him…

Seconds. Minutes. Hours could’ve gone by as the two refused to let go of the other. Even now as they were moved to a more private area and into Vector’s office. The two remained curled up on the couch and clinging tight. The tears have stopped but their emotions are still out of whack. The prior events are still fresh in their mind. And Jaebum is currently scent marking his baby to get off Neil’s scent before he loses it and goes to find Neil and kill him for putting Mark through that. All for what? To really just talk to him? To apologize? What sane person does that with a gun pointed to the person’s head?! Neil was crazy...he was totally losing it and Jaebum could’ve lost Mark because of it. 

Jaebum clings tighter as he runs his nose along Mark’s neck and over the collar. Mark lets out a noise as he leans into the touch and tries to bury deeper into Jaebum like they could morph into one person.

“I’m sorry, baby. I never should’ve brought you here...I never should allowed you to be put in this situation-”

“Bummie,” Mark says his name to stop him as he lifts his head a bit nuzzle back against Jaebum’s neck and jawline.

Mark’s scent is keeping Jaebum sane right now. Is reassuring him that Mark is here and safe and that it’s over. But Jaebum is beating himself up for coming to the station in the first place.

“It wasn’t your fault or your parents. No one knew this would happen.”  
Jaebum ends up letting out a hurt whine but Mark silences him by pressing a kiss underneath his jaw before moving Jaebum back to his neck. Jaebum breathes in more of Mark’s scent that makes his heart fill with so much love for him.

“I meant it back there. It’s ok, Bummie.”

“But it wouldn’t have been if I lost you...I wouldn’t be able to continue...All the things I had planned for us...the life I dreamt of living with you...How we haven’t had a family yet...how I haven’t gotten us a home or claimed you...”

“Jaebum…” Mark is left speechless as Jaebum holds him.

“I don’t know how I survived before you but I can’t survive if I ever lost you now. Life would hold no meaning if you’re not there next to me. You’re the one for me, baby. You’re my mate…”

Tears well up in Mark’s eyes at Jaebum’s love. How it struck his soul and filled his heart with so much warmth and happiness. Jaebum wasn’t just his roommate. He was his best friend. The love of his life. His everything. Every fiber of his being told him this that Mark is already reaching up and undoing his collar. 

He can hear Jaebum’s breath hitching. Can feel Jaebum’s grip tighten as he’s trying to hold back but Mark doesn’t want him to. For Jaebum isn’t the only one who thought the same thing back there. Of how badly he wants to be connected to Jaebum now and forever. How he can’t see his life with anyone else. 

“Baby,” Jaebum warns as he’s panting now.

As Mark keeps him right there at his pulse point and all he has to do is bite. Literal seconds and they’ll be tied forever.

“I want it, Lim Jaebeom. No matter what may come. How many years may go by. I won’t ever regret this for it’ll make me so happy to be yours forever.”

Mark’s getting super emotional as he says this. As he feels Jaebum pressing loving kisses to his pulse point. As his body is screaming for Jaebum to do it. How right it feels. How happy and warm he’s already feeling. How the love he has for Jaebum just keeps growing and growing.

“I love you…” They both say it at the same time.

Mark smiles through the happy tears before a noise escapes him and his breath hitches. Jaebum holds him still as he doesn’t hesitate any longer and bites. The scent of iron hit the air but Mark doesn’t feel any pain. All he feels is the love from Jaebum filling him. Of the warmth spreading through his body and right into his soul as he’s being tied to this alpha. It’s a pleasurable feeling. Euphoria at knowing this is happening. That he’s Jaebum’s mate. That Jaebum loves him this much to do this.

Mark’s heart beats that crazy rhythm of love that the moment Jaebum pulls back, both are moving to touch the other’s face and crash their lips together. Mark can taste his own blood but it just makes it all the more real of the claiming. It makes the kiss grow heated as emotions rise and the love between them grows. 

“Mark,”

“Jaebum,”

They both call out each other’s name at the same time. Both moving again as Mark ends up straddling Jaebum. As lips meld and push against the other. Teeth cling and they nip and bite as they can’t help themselves. They need this. They need each other. 

Jaebum presses fingers against the already scarring bite and Mark moans and arches his back. 

“Shit Bummie…” Mark whines in pleasure, his hips grinding down against Jaebum.

“Oh baby...you don’t know what it's doing to me knowing you have my bite now...” 

Mark can see it on Jaebum’s face though. Can feel it as Jaebum brushes his fingers over the bite over and over again. Pleasure courses through him each time as the need thrumming through his body can’t be ignored.

“Need you...Jaebum I need you...please…”

Mark is already reaching for Jaebum’s pants, his hands making quick work on undoing the button and zipper. Jaebum doesn’t stop him as he waits till Mark has him out and freed before leaning up and crashing their lips together again. Mark whimpers, his body trembling with how passionate and strong the kiss is as Jaebum is just as worked up and needing this. As Jaebum’s own hands are helping to lift Mark up enough so they can get his pants off. 

One pants leg gets stuck before Mark can kick his shoe off like he did the first one and with him bare below the waist, the two never break the kiss. Tongues tangle, saliva swapping as moans and pants fill the room. Anyone could walk in at any moment but neither can stop. Neither care. 

“Need to be inside you baby...fuck I can’t wait any longer,” Jaebum groans as he goes to move them so he can cage Mark on his back but Mark has different plans.

He pushes Jaebum back as he straddles him again, “No, I’m gonna ride you.”

Jaebum groans, his mind blanking as Mark kisses him fiercely while stroking him. Jaebum doesn’t argue it as he’s helping Mark position himself before easing him down. Both voice how good it feels the moment Jaebum’s cock starts sinking inside Mark’s tight heat before Mark’s ass meets Jaebum’s hips. Mark curses as feeling so full before he’s already trying to lift himself up just so he can slam back down.

“Fuck, Mark…baby wait…” 

Jaebum is a groaning mess as Mark doesn’t listen and is bouncing himself up and down Jaebum’s cock. His own cock bouncing in time and leaving precum on Jaebum’s stomach and being such a breathtaking sight for Jaebum to take in; Mark’s own moans and needy noises mixing with Jaebum’s sounds of pleasure.

“Don’t wanna wait...feels so good...wanna make you feel good too...oh fuck...Bummie...kiss me…”

Jaebum leans up as Mark leans down and they meet in another kiss.

“It’s so good baby...too good…” Jaebum tells him before Mark moans at the response.

“Shit...I’ll cum baby...wait…”

Oh but hearing that makes Mark want to do just that. To make Jaebum cum. So he leans back, his hands reaching out that Jaebum takes and intertwines their fingers. And just like that, Mark bounces, their gazes locked in a passionate and heated stare as both are reaching the edge fast.

“Gonna make you cum...wanna have you fill me alpha...fuck Bummie...wanna get pregnant...wanna spend the rest of my life with you...love...I love you so much…”

Mark’s emotions are growing as he can’t help it. He loves Jaebum so much. His movements become a bit sloppy as he suddenly feels Jaebum plant his feet on the couch and move his hips up the same time Mark slams down on his cock. He cries out as now Jaebum is nailing into his sweet spot over and over. The pleasure is overwhelming that Jaebum has to move and grip his hips to help him keep bouncing. One of Mark’s hands cling to Jaebum’s shoulder while the other moves to press against the bite, causing Mark to cry out Jaebum’s name and Jaebum to growl as he watches. As his hips give sharp thrusts and shove his cock in deep.

“Such a perfect omega...yeah...keep touching my bite...my claim...you’re mine baby...all mine, Mark...can’t wait to wake up every day with you...to live out our dreams together...to be your alpha...I’m so lucky...so fucking lucky...I love you baby...gonna get you pregnant...gonna fill you up with my seed...oh...shit...knotting...gonna knot you...fuck...fuck...Mark-”

“Oh...yeah...Bummie...fu….nnn...ah...ah...AH...please...please...Jae-”

Mark’s cry cuts off as he slams down at the same time Jaebum slams up and the fast growing knot pops past his rim and the next thing they know, they’re both cumming hard. Mark falls forward as his cock spurts between them; his face against Jaebum’s shoulder as Jaebum holds him by the hips and gives short jerks up as he’s releasing inside him. It takes a while for both to come down as panting is heard and arms move to hold the other in their embrace. Jaebum nuzzles against him that has Mark lifting his head so their gazes can lock. They both feel the love and warmth. Neither regretting doing this as smiles appear and they’re leaning in for another kiss--

The door opens and the two’s eyes go wide as they hear Vector and Vivian enter the room.

“Sorry it took so long-what the hell?!” Vector ends up shouting.

Mark and Jaebum were thankfully still clothed from above the waist so that Vector and Vivian can only see them ‘snuggling intimately’ from their view as long as they don’t move any closer. But the smell of sex and the wide eyed expression like two teenagers caught in the act, give away to what just took place…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew this was coming right? Cause there was no way these two were gonna keep their hands off the other, especially after something like this. And now they've been caught like two teenagers. haha What will happen next though? What does Mark think about the whole thing with Neil? SO many things still to come yet I ran out of time. Off to work I go. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm groggy today so forgive me if there's mistakes.

Mark and Jaebum remain blushing out of embarrassment at being caught by Vivian and Vector. It was bad enough that they had sex at the police station. But adding onto the fact that they did it in Vector’s office AND they were tied together from Jaebum knotting Mark so they had to wait an embarrassingly few minutes before they could even move. And you bet your ass his parents made it as embarrassing as possible. Even now as they’re now cleaned up and dressed properly again.

“You know this doesn’t surprise me. I think it would’ve actually surprised me if Jaebum didn’t claim you and that you two didn’t have sex,” Vivian says.

“What? Mom!” Jaebum whines as he tries to hide his face against Mark’s shoulder while he’s sitting down and holding Mark in his lap.

Vivian smirks, “I mean it. You think you just carry the family name? Your father and you are so much alike I keep telling you! I find this hilarious because this is exactly what happened many years ago that ended up with us making love in this very office and your father wasn’t even chief at the time-”

“Vivian,” Vector says her name though he’s grinning himself as he recalls.

“Oh?” Mark asks back curiously.

Jaebum lifts his head and can see his parents looking all lovey dovey toward each other.

“You’re telling me I was conceived in this very office?” Jaebum questions and the two nod.

“When I first came over here it was due to a case that required more assistance,” Vivian starts, “It’s how I met your father and from there we kind of had a thing going back and forth between us-”

“We were both young and crazily in love but we did everything backwards, sideways, you name it. All instead of just telling one another our feelings because we thought the other just wanted a fling or to release some steam. Besides, your mother declared after this case that she was leaving to go back home for good.”

“I am pretty stubborn, you know me. I was afraid of letting my walls down and letting your father completely in and breaking my heart.”

“Wait, but you said before that you both were trying to have a kid?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows.

His parents nod at the same time, 

“Had to tie her to me somehow.”

“Tie him to me somehow,” They both say at the same time.

Mark giggles, “You were trying to find a reason for the other to stay so you could have more time to make them fall in love with you.”

Vivian and Vector smile with happiness shining in their eyes, “Like I said, we were young and crazily in love...still are,” Vector replies.

“And during that case something similar happened like it did with you two. The lead we had on the guy ended up being a trap on both ends and hearing that over the radio and coms, terrified us that the other had gotten hurt badly or worse,” Vivian continues.

“Yours really had my heart going for an explosion had went off while mine was just gunmen trying to snipe us,” You could see on Vector’s face that he didn’t like recalling that moment.

“And as soon as we got back to safety at the station, we both met halfway in the hallway outside and right into this room where we confessed our feelings,” Vivian holds Vector’s gaze as Vector holds her close from behind.

“How romantic,” Mark comments with a bright smile while Jaebum matches him.

“These two are the reason I’m such a romantic sap. They’re always flirting and showering each other in love.”

The two snort as they look at their son who is looking at Mark with such happiness in his eyes. Vivian ends up lightly tapping Vector’s arm as she says, 

“I told you he’s definitely your son.”

Vector can’t deny that.

“Now wouldn’t it just be fate and kind of funny if Mark ended up pregnant because of this?” She whispers to Vector.

Vector just chuckles and it capture the two’s attention as Jaebum lifts an eyebrow in question,

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing,” the two reply with smiles.

“It’s good to see that you two will recover just fine from what took place today,” Vector says after a moment.

At the mention of the events with Neil, both clings tighter to the other. With Jaebum wrapping his arms around Mark more protectively and Mark intertwining their hands together and keeping their hands against his chest.

“It’s ok guys. I know what happened was very scary but you’re safe now. You’re both alive and unharmed,” Vivian reassures as her expression softens.

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Mark asks quietly.

“Well after what he did, he’s definitely not fit to go into society for a while until the drugs leave his system completely and we can try and get him back stable again. Could take months in a rehab facility out of town,” Vector answers.

“Drugs?” Mark and Jaebum question at the same time.

Vivian and Vector get serious as this was what they originally wanted Mark at the station for. 

“Did you notice him taking any? Something that you thought was prescription or seen any pill bottles around his home?” Vivian asks Mark.

Mark tries to recall if there was ever a time but shakes his head, “No...I didn’t go over his house often though...but I never noticed any. I know he liked to have a few drinks, especially to relax and even at the parties we went to, he only drank. Never did any drugs in front of me.”

“But he had drugs in his system? What kind of drugs?” Jaebum wants to know.

“That’s what we’re trying to find out and where they might’ve come from because as far as we know, these drugs came from the black market,” Vector answers his son.

Both their eyes go wide in shock,

“Really?” Mark almost doesn’t believe it but then again when he first got with Neil, he never expected things to end up like this.

“I know it seems hard to believe but there’s many cases where the victim or family members of the one guilty never see things like this coming. It’s not like we’re searching and hoping for people we cared or used to care about turn into killers or drug users, etc. There’s also times were many are good at hiding their true selves until you let your guard down and then they strike. In this case, Neil could’ve been hiding it well or maybe just taking a lower dosage before eventually taking higher and higher. He could’ve just started taking them when he met you or after too. But what we do know is that the damage it's causing doesn’t happen right away either but it’s clear to tell it really did mess up his mind. Making him hallucinate, have huge mood swings, blacks outs and act feral.”

“Which means everything that’s happened could be ruled under mental instability due to the drug he’s been on,” Vector adds, “And things could’ve escalated more because you two broke up and he couldn’t handle it.”

“So the bastard gets off with a pat on the wrist?” Jaebum is pissed.

“Most likely,” Vivian says sadly, “Unless we can find that he bought the drugs on purpose or has them in his possession, the doctor that evaluated him claims he’s a victim.” 

“That’s bullshit! Mark is the one he terrorized! Not to mention our dorm room he destroyed and the shit he just pulled not even hours ago!” Jaebum is getting worked up fast.

Vector sighs as he leans back against his desk and crosses his arms over his chest,

“Trust me son, we’re just as upset as you are but when we went to get the warrant for Jaehyun and Wonho to search Neil’s home, the two found out from the doctor that this drug has apparently been going around different college campuses. And from what Mark told us, it justifies that Neil most likely got drugged at the party since that’s what happened to the other victims who experienced similar symptoms. Though, Neil’s is the first one to be extreme and with such high dosage as well as taking more of since the other victims only had a one time experience with the drug. So like your mother said. Unless they can find that Neil went and purchased the drug after getting dosed with it at a party, he’ll be labeled a victim and we won’t be able to prosecute.”

Jaebum clicks his tongue as he’s seconds from breaking something cause this was utter bullshit, “But he’s the stalker!”

Mark squeezes their intertwined hands together as he leans back further to help calm him. Jaebum ends up looking into those bright blue eyes and Mark can see how much Jaebum’s trying to restrain himself.

“Even if he’s let go, your dad said he had to do rehab which could take months and if it’s really the drugs and he goes through treatment, things should be good after that right? And if that means everything will stop now then I’m ok with that. Cause that means you and Nora will be safe along with our friends and loved ones.” 

Mark really was too pure for this world. Even though he’s the one who's clearly the victim. Even though he’s the one suffering and going through the most, he’s still thinking of others. 

“Baby,” Jaebum is at a loss for words as his emotions are rising.

“And I’m kind of glad it turned out to be drugs that caused this instead of just Neil himself for he really wasn’t a bad guy when we first got together…I feel bad for him though for it messed him up so badly...he was even gonna kill himself to atone for what he did…”

“Down there...Mark, what did he say to you?” Vivian asks gently. “For when we arrived, it was when he was raising the gun. We weren't able to hear what was being said.”

“He apologized for his behavior and that he refused to be a pawn anymore. That I needed to stay with Jaebum cause he can protect me...that he knew from the beginning that Jaebum and I were meant to be.” 

You could tell it pained Mark to think back to that moment but he wanted to tell everything he could, especially if it would be of any help.

“A pawn?” Vivian furrows her brows, “Could he be referring to the drug taking control of him?” 

“It’s a possibility,” Vector nods as he scratches at his chin, “Either way, it’s not like we can ask Neil himself as his mind is all over the place currently. Any answer we get out of him now wouldn’t be of any use.”

Sadly, that was true.

“So what do we do now?” Jaebum asks his parents.

“We move forward like we always do. Whether Neil was the stalker or not, only time will tell now. And you two are going to continue life as normally as you can while you let us worry about the rest. And yes, you two will be staying with us until we know for sure,” Vector declares.

Jaebum pouts because he had some plans of his own he wanted to start on but he knew his parents meant well and it would be safer to stay with them until they knew for sure.

Suddenly, there was crazy knocking heard on the office door by multiple people. All four became curious until Vivian opens the door and the people burst in,

“MARK!” 

Mark’s smile comes forth as his friends rush forth and hug him and Jaebum with tears in their eyes.

“Oh my god you’re alive!” Youngjae wails.

“We all went to surprise you at your parents house but found no one there!” Yugyeom let out his worry and built up emotions.

“Then we saw on the news about a hostage situation at the police station and came running!” Bam shouts next.

“We were so scared, especially when we overheard the officers explaining what went down! Ah! My heart!” Jackson exclaims.

“You must’ve been so scared. I’m so sorry, Mark,” Jinyoung holds on tight, “And you, I know you were reckless but dammit don’t scare us either! We’d be devastated if you had been harmed or died too!” Jinyoung scolds Jaebum though his eyes are shedding tears.

The guys all hug both tighter as they voice their love and how thankful that both are safe and sound. Vivian and Vector watch the scene with a fond look before leaving to give them all a moment. 

The door clicks behind Vivian before she asks, “You think this is finally over?” 

She meets her husband’s gaze as he’s already looking at her and pulling her in close,

“Maybe for now...but no.”

They don’t say but both are thinking it…

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets with a growing grin as he hears Mark’s voice over the phone.

He’s walking down the dorm hallways as he just got back from running to the store real fast. He lightly swings the bag of goodies and cat food in his free hand while he holds the phone to his ear with the other.

“I only left for five minutes tops. Did you already miss me?” Jaebum teases playfully as his feet take him down the familiar pathway to their dorm that’s been redone.

He can hear Mark giggling and that sweet voice telling him he might’ve and that Nora was impatiently waiting for her dinner. Jaebum ends up chuckling himself as he can hear Nora in the background sassing away.

“I’m almost there, don’t worry-” Jaebum says when they both hear knocking.

“Bummie? Are you literally outside the door and messing with me?” Mark is heard as he thinks Jaebum is playing with him but Jaebum can’t help this gut feeling from rising.

“No...Baby, listen to me, it’s not me I swear. But I’m coming! Whatever you do, don’t open the door until I get there-” Jaebum’s voice is laced with worry and fear as the gut feeling is growing.

As his heart is beating fast and before he can hear Mark say something back, there’s a loud hacking noise like an axe hitting the door. Jaebum can hear Mark gasping and Nora letting out noises of distress before the next thing Jaebum hears is Mark screaming…

Jaebum drops the bag before he’s taking off. He’s running down the hallways, cutting the corner as his heart thumps madly against his rib cage.

No, please no. The stalker is gone. Everything is supposed to be fine. His baby was safe. Please don’t come back now. Don’t take Mark away from me. Please god-

Jaebum rounds the corner and sees the door that’s been taken down.

“Mark!” Jaebum shouts as he doesn’t hesitate to run inside the dorm room.

It’s trashed just like last time. The power is off too from an axe slamming into the light switch and it’s hard to see but he can’t hear anyone inside. 

“Baby!” Jaebum calls out again as he can feel himself getting worked up.

He can hear himself muttering, pleading under his breath as he frantically searches for Mark. But unlike last time, there’s blood at the start of the hallway leading to a huge puddle at the end right in front of Mark’s door.

“No...no, no, MARK!” Jaebum is full on panicking now as he runs down the little hallway to find the handle to the bedroom all bloody.

Thump

Thump

Thump

His hand shakes as he reaches out for the handle as his breathing gets stuck in his throat. The sound of the door opening is just as loud before he’s able to step inside and flip on the light switch--

The sight before him has him going wide eyed as he backs into the wall and tears are forming and ready to fall. As he can’t look away from all the blood splattered everywhere and the body of the one he loves lying there in the center of the bed with his chest chopped open and his heart missing as the words all over the walls shout at him that ‘He’s Mine’.

“No…it’s not...it’s not real...it’s not...baby please...fuck...stop...make it stop…”

Jaebum grabs at himself as he can’t believe it. He refuses to. His breathing picks up more as he moves forth toward the bed. Tears drop and he’s falling apart as he takes in Mark dead. His baby is dead. He was killed. The stalker-

There’s a creaking noise behind him that alerts Jaebum of someone there and when he goes to turn, he finds an axe heading toward him fast---

“NOOO!!!!!”

Jaebum’s eyes fly open as he finds himself in a different environment. He’s disoriented and breathing hard before he finds himself jerking at being touched until he feels someone trying again and a face appearing before him.

Bright blue eyes stare at him with so much worry and concern as it pains them to see Jaebum like this. 

“It’s ok, Jaebum. It’s ok.”

Mark cups Jaebum’s face as he tries to soothe his alpha.

“It was just a nightmare...just a bad dream.”

Jaebum’s face shows how scared he was, how his emotions are out of whack thanks to that nightmare. How Jaebum doesn’t hesitate now that he sees Mark before him alive and pulls Mark straight into his lap and clings on tight.

“Fuck...it felt so real...so god damn real…”

Jaebum cries into Mark’s shoulder as Mark tries to hold back his own tears but it's futile when he hears Jaebum take in a shaky breath one second and then sobbing the next. As he feels Jaebum’s shoulders shake as he lets out the emotions and all Mark can do is hold him and reassure him. And he does. He tells him over and over into his ear. 

“I’m here, Bummie...I’m so sorry...I could hear you screaming my name...you must’ve been so scared...but I’m here now. I’m ok...we’re gonna be ok.”

Mark grounds Jaebum as he slowly brings him back to reality and out of the nightmare as his parents watch from the bedroom door. All of them had heard Jaebum crying out Mark’s name in panic and fear that it didn’t take them long to know Jaebum was having a nightmare about the stalker.

“He got to you...he did horrible things to you and I...I couldn’t get to you in time...I heard you calling out for me...and when I found you...when I saw you...it was so real...I really thought I lost you...I can’t-” he chokes on the next sob and Mark digs his nails into Jaebum’s back as it hurts him to see Jaebum like this.

Mark nuzzles close against Jaebum as he presses kisses where he can reach. As he hopes he can help heal Jaebum with his love and ease his mind and heart. As he takes a hold of Jaebum’s one hand and leads it up to touch the bite on the back of his neck. The moment Jaebum feels it, he lifts his head and they lock gazes as both are filled with overflowing emotions that the next second, Jaebum is curling his fingers behind Mark’s neck and capturing his lips with his own.

His parents know right away that their son will be ok with Mark and that all he needs is Mark’s love to keep going. Stepping out of the room, they give them privacy and head back to their own bedroom to try and get some rest but they can’t help the gut feeling that’s been settling deep inside…

Only time will truly tell…

“Bro, you look like shit,” Bam greets as he opens the door to his dorm and sees Jaebum and Mark standing there.

“Nice to see you too,” Jaebum greets back with a small smile as they enter the dorm room.

Yugyeom comes to greet them like an excited puppy as Bam closes the door behind them,

“That’s my way of saying something must’ve gone down cause you didn’t get any sleep!” Bam exclaims dramatically as he’s so not letting Jaebum get out of this one.

The group managed to hang out that day things went down at the station and well into the next morning before Jaebum wanted more alone time with Mark and the two stayed holed up in his parents home the rest of the small holiday break. But now with it being time to go back to classes, Bam can tell something was off.

“I just didn’t get any sleep. It happens from time to time,” Jaebum states simply before he can hear Yugyeom talking to Mark.

“Oh? You’re covering up the bite?” 

Mark nods, “Jaebum’s parents felt it was best to wait till things quieted a little before showing it off in public.”

“But Neil is already in a whole nother city far away from here in rehab right?” Bam questions with confusion.

Mark nods and this confuses Bam more, “So why would you need to hide it if the stalker is already caught?” 

Mark can see Jaebum tense and is quick to go to his side and help him calm down. He can feel Jaebum’s muscles release the moment he touches him,

“Just a precaution is all. And really, after already being talked about since our dorm room got trashed, I don’t really want to be the talk of the town even more right now.”

Ah, he’s got a point there. 

Mark also doesn’t mention that he overheard Jaebum’s parents this morning after Jaebum finally got some sleep where they got the report that no drugs were found at Neil’s. They have no idea where the drugs came from or who may be supplying them. Nor do they know what the drug may look like if it’s in liquid form, solid form, they don’t know. And the more Mark thinks about it, the more Neil’s words run around in his head over and over again…

“Earth to you two? Are you sure you guys are good to be back so soon?” Bam questions with concern as he noticed the two spacing out some.

“We’ll be ok,” Mark reassures not only them but to Jaebum as he squeezes their hands together.

The two give them encouraging smiles, “The others wanted to eat breakfast together so they’ll be here soon with some food before we start our classes,” Yugyeom says.

“You guys are so sweet,” Mark starts to tear up at having such lovely friends.

“It’s what friends are for! Besides, we’re basically family,” Bam grins as he lightly elbows the two playfully, “Now I don’t know about Yugyeom but I totally want to know how that romantic and raunchy moment went when you claimed Mark, Jaebum-”

“Bam!” Yugyeom scolds as Bam is smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jaebum ends up laughing as of course this was Bam. It was nice though. It was needed and Jaebum welcomed it.

“Well, I should tell you every detail shouldn’t I or I wouldn’t do my Mark justice,” Jaebum starts as both Mark and Yugyeom start to freak out.

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” Yugyeom is quick to clamp hands over his ears as Mark flails to clamp a hand over Jaebum’s mouth.

“Mark was so breathtaking and-” Jaebum is cut off, his words muffled by Mark’s hand when the doorbell goes off and other voices can be heard.

“Open up bitches! I brought food!” Youngjae is heard.

“I bought the majority!” Jackson is heard hollering next.

“Your card declined first of all and secondly, you ate two sandwiches before we even got into the car,” Youngjae retorts back.

“If someone doesn’t open this door right now, I will smother these two who have been bickering in the car for the past thirty minutes!” Jinyoung sasses.

Two gasps are heard, “But you love us!” They both say in unison.

Yep. This was very much needed. Nothing like loudness and chaos with a mixture of warmth and affection from their friends that’ll do the trick and help in the process of trying to move forward from all these traumatic events…

But when it came for dance class, why the hell didn’t anyone warn Mark of what would occur today?! Because Mark is not doing ok as he watches a whole bunch of girls from different colleges all trying to flock to Jaebum and get him to be their dance partner for today’s lesson…

Oh Mark is ready to murder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Mark is gonna do next chapter? :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ahead! hehe :D

Mark is not gonna last a second. In fact, he’s already trying to walk over there to tell every last one of them that Jaebum is HIS alpha when he feels hands tugging on him and pulling him back.

“What-” Mark tries to get out when he’s turned around and sees Youngjae and Bam.

“Don’t worry, Mark, we got you,” Youngjae states as they pull him toward the locker room.

“We knew with all the events that happened that today would be far from your mind so we prepared ahead of time,” Bam explains.

“And while we’re waiting for our teacher to show up, we have plenty of time to put our plan into effect!” Youngjae goes all sunshine.

“Plan?” Mark is very interested now and when they stop him in front of Bam’s locker, Mark soon knows what that plan is by Youngjae pulling out the contents inside…

Mark beams. 

He’s so down for this plan.

Meanwhile Jaebum is trying his best to be polite and a gentleman while maintaining some distance as these girls are very straightforward. Jackson and Jinyoung managed to get a few away and onto them but a lot still won’t take no for an answer and demand they’re Jaebum’s partner. All with Jaebum just wanting to be with Mark and speaking of Mark, where did he go? He was just here--

The door opens and everyone looks because they think it’s their teacher when in fact, it’s just Bam, Youngjae and...wait, who is this person? It can’t be can it...is that MARK?!

“Wow,” one guy is speechless while others are wide eyed and can’t look away.

Bright blue eyes shine fiercely with popping eyeshadow and mascara making his already long eyelashes even longer. To his plump lips highlighted with lipstick to foundation and such on already flawless skin. Mark’s features stood out more and took your breath away. His earrings jingled along with the long hair of the wig that touched his shoulders of the crop top that draped off one shoulder a bit to show more skin. And the skirt, my lord, it not only hugged his tiny waist, it showed off more of his curves and those abs while flaunting that perfect ass of his and leading you right to those thick thighs and long legs that had knee high stockings and-

“He can walk in heels?!” A girl lets out impressed.

Mark was a whole meal; a whole package! And he was the most beautiful ‘woman’ in this room. And he takes his time as he walks toward Jaebum. As the girls are so shocked by his sexy, beautiful presence that is lso screaming to back off that they do take steps back as he approaches and stops before Jaebum. Jaebum, who is currently drooling and not knowing where he should keep his eyes at cause just look at Mark! His baby was damn fine!

“Hey Bummie,” Mark purrs as he lets his fingers slowly trail up Jaebum’s chest, “You like what you see?” 

Jaebum nods enthusiastically, “I do,” he’s practically breathless himself as he says it.

Mark can see the hunger in Jaebum’s eyes as it mixes in with the love and devotion he has for him.

“Do I look better than any woman?” 

Jaebum’s hands have already reached out the moment Mark had gotten close enough and rest at Mark’s hips possessively. 

“Fuck yeah you do. In fact it’s dangerous because every guy in here is looking at you more than they did before.”

And Jaebum doesn’t like that as Mark is his. Their friends smirk from the sidelines as the two are getting lost in their own world again. As Jaebum reaches one hand up while keeping their gazes locked and gently caresses Mark’s face,

“But you’ve always been more beautiful than anyone else even with just sweatpants and my tshirt on.”

Oh this romantic sap! How dare he make his heart beat that crazy rhythm again and blush beet red all the way up to his ears! It’s not fair! 

Mark can hear the girls swooning and instantly Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and glares at the girls,

“He’s mine!”

“Yes, yes. We all got the picture when you decided to dress up as a woman so you can be his dancing partner for the day, Mark. No need to get your panties in a knot. You can be his dance partner,” the teacher’s voice is heard and quite amused by these turn of events.

Mark beams and several guys are beet red now as that look should be illegal. And with Jaebum glaring, the guys turn their heads away fast and try to not be distracted by Mark.

“Alright, I hope you guys didn’t forget our last lesson over the break because we’re gonna jump right into it. Now hurry and grab a dance partner and away we’ll go!”

“Will you be ok to dance in heels? I know you and Bam would fool around in them sometimes but still,” Jaebum worries.

Mark smiles at Jaebum being so sweet, “I got this so don’t worry and just focus on me, big guy.”

Jaebum chuckles, “Alright then, fair lady,” Jaebum politely bows like some knight asking for a dance, “Let’s dance shall we?” he smirks as he kisses along Mark’s knuckles.

“Let’s get it,” Mark beams back.

Mark was enjoying this too much. He could tell how this was affecting Jaebum. By the way his hands won’t stop touching him. How his fingers keep sliding over his exposed skin. How he keeps him flushed against him at any chance he can get so he can scent mark him and run his nose along his neck and collar to breathe him in. How possessive his touch is and how he wants to touch more intimately but then they’re moving again. Going across the dance floor with other bodies moving around them but to them it’s just each other in the room. Where one moves and the other follows close behind. Moving as one, guiding, following as their bodies and aura tell their passionate love story. Where each move becomes their own, fingers leading, soaking up detail, leaving an imprint. Heart beats felt beating in rhythm to the music as well as their emotions seeping out with their movements as they can’t keep away from one another. As they can’t look away either.

There’s a twist and a turn, a sharp right and then another dance move before coming back together again and it’s tortuous for both. But the best part is when Jaebum’s fingers slide up his thigh to help lift him, Mark goes up high a bit too far so Jaebum instinctively moves to hold him steady by the globes of his ass. And the look Jaebum gives him tells Mark that he definitely knows he’s wearing lace panties underneath. 

Mark’s smirk comes forth as they’re spinning while he sees Jaebum’s eyes dilate so fast in arousal, before they’re moving once more and Jaebum is forced to put Mark back down after Mark uses his flexibility to twist his body till he’s back on his feet again. It’s the ending pose as the music is coming to a fast close but Jaebum makes sure Mark’s ass is flush against his front and Mark can totally feel his hard on. And the way Jaebum’s one arm comes around to hold him by the neck in a possessive manner, Mark has to bite his lip to keep his moan at bay as their eyes lock passionately once more.

“And done!” the teacher announces but the two don’t hear him as they’re lost in each other’s heated gaze.

“Everyone did great with some slight mistakes I’ve noticed but Jaebum and Mark,” the teacher calls out their names and the two are able to come back to reality to see the teacher looking mighty impressed.

“Bravo! Not only did you two keep me looking your way but I could tell you two were in perfect sync with one another as you took the dance into your own hands and turned it into your story. But I think it was to be expected out of two passionate love birds.”

The two blush with growing smiles as they don’t have to deny it like they did in the past. Because they’re together now so when someone says it like they always knew, it made happiness run through them. And even more so as Mark has Jaebum’s bite; as they know that they’re mates. 

Jaebum was so ready to pounce. Like the moment he saw Mark walk into the room, he was ready. But of course the teacher came and god was it hard to control himself. All the teasing, flirting Mark was doing where everyone could see just so others would know not to touch what was his. It was fucking hot. He loved how Mark kept his hands on him possessively. How his fierceness screamed for a bitch to try and touch his alpha. How he wasn’t afraid to claim what was his to have and take. And there were so many times they got real close that their lips brushed. It was a dance of love. Of a wild and passionate mating dance in Jaebum’s opinion and such a turn on that went right to his soul and down to his dick. But now that class was over, he was going to take full advantage and have his way with his baby...but once again, his Mark managed to slip away for the moment the bell was heard ringing, Mark took off suddenly. Jaebum instantly finds himself wanting to chase and goes to do so but finds Jackson and Jinyoung holding him back.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Jinyoung says as Jackson grins with bright puppy eyes.

Wait, what?

Jaebum sulks big time as he’s in the locker room with his arms crossed and sitting on the bench. Yes he knows he’s throwing a tantrum but he’s being denied seeing his baby right now! All because Jackson and Jinyoung block his way and are keeping him there. Well really, he could push past them cause nothing will stop him from being with Mark but it’s what Jackson said that has Jaebum sitting here like a grumpy cat.

“It won’t be long now till we receive the text to let you go,” Jackson states as he holds the strings to his gym bag that’s over his one shoulder.

Apparently Mark told them to not let Jaebum follow until everything was ready. What Mark had to get ready, Jaebum doesn’t know but he heard Mark had been super jealous of the ladies that came. And Jaebum knows Mark’s L.A. gangster had come into effect and he knows better than to go against him when it comes out. So he’s being a good boy and waiting for his punishment/treat cause he’s not sure what it is at this moment.

“Did I upset him?” Jaebum asks and Jinyoung coos.

“No but he wanted to claw all their eyeballs out and rip every last hair from their head.”

“He gets just as jealous of you as you do of him. You two are perfect for one another,” Jackson laughs.

“But I didn’t care for any of them. The whole time I was thinking of how to get away and to be with Mark,” Jaebum sulks further as he leans back against the lockers.

His boner went away thanks to being cockblocked by these two and how he’s currently missing his baby and wanting to see him. It looks like he doesn’t have to wait too much longer for all three suddenly hear a ding from Jinyoung’s phone.

Jaebum immediately perks up and Jinyoung can’t help but smile at that, “Can I go see him now?!”

“Yes, Bam said to go to his dorm-” Jinyoung barely gets out before Jaebum is taking off.

You can hear Jackson’s loud laughter before the door to the locker room shuts and Jaebum races toward the dorm areas. It doesn’t help that he’s only halfway across campus when his phone rings and it's Mark calling.

“Bummie,” Mark breathes out into a breathless moan.

Oh fuck, that gives him an instant boner. This teasing is so unfair but so fucking hot.

“Baby,” Jaebum groans back and he can hear the breathless giggle as Mark knows he’s riling up Jaebum already.

“I missed you Jaebum...did you miss me? Oh…” Mark moans and Jaebum’s cock throbs.

“Shit baby...of course I missed you...got me running to you right now...got me going crazy already-”

Another moan escapes Mark and Jaebum is about to explode if he doesn’t get to Mark right now. But he can’t fucking think straight when he keeps hearing such sexy noises coming from Mark every other second. Hell, he almost trips and hits a wall as his brain is short circuiting.

“Are you touching yourself baby? Getting ready for me?”

“Mmm...yeah...want you to shove your cock inside me...breed me-ah fuck…alpha!”

Oh sweet jesus almighty please don’t let him cum in his pants before he gets there!

“I’m almost there baby. I’m literally entering the dorms now,” Jaebum manages to get out as he rounds one corner of the hallways and enters another. 

He about runs over this poor dude that he apologizes too as he keeps going.

“Hurry Bummie, I need you,” Mark gets out between moans.

He’s almost there. Sweet paradise and heaven awaits him just beyond the holy door as he sees Bam and Yugyeom’s dorm room number.

“I’m here, baby,” Jaebum tells Mark as he fumbles to take out the spare key.

He curses as he almost drops it before he manages to get the key into the hole and unlocks the door. He barely gets the key out before rushing inside and shutting the door behind him and locking it when he realizes the call ended so he calls out for Mark,

“Baby, where are you?”

“In here,” Mark answers back as Jaebum enters the living room.

He frowns though as he gets to the center of the room in front of the couch but doesn’t see Mark-

He finds himself being shoved and only has enough time to turn before his bottom meets the cushion and he has a heeled foot against his chest before he can move again. And there he is, Mark standing there still in that attire in all his glory. Eyes dilated, sweat already beading and sliding down slowly to reveal the collar is off before dripping into the crop top. Mark’s skirt bunching up from his raised foot and showing off more of the lacey panties and how hard and wet Mark is underneath.

Jaebum groans, his hands already reaching out to grab Mark’s ankle and keep him there as his other hand slides up the stocking-

“Nnn, Jaebum, wait,” Mark’s eyelashes flutter, his body trembling from Jaebum’s touch.

“No, I’m not waiting anymore,” Jaebum declares as he pulls Mark forward by his ankle and Mark falls into his lap.

Mark braces himself with his hands on the back of the couch on each side of Jaebum’s head as Jaebum steadies him by gripping his waist. Mark’s blue eyes are still fierce as he grinds down against Jaebum who meets him by grinding up. They both groan, breaths mixing as pleasure rocks through their bodies.

“But I haven’t proven my point yet,” Mark whines with the next moan that escapes.

It makes him tilt his head back and Jaebum dives in, already leaving a trail of kisses with bites and nips along the way.

“What point? Of how fast you can make me go crazy? How wrapped around your finger I am?”

“Ah...fuck...nnn,” Mark lets out as his brain is short circuiting at Jaebum tilting his head more and brushing his lips over the claim.

Mark is shaking hard, hands gripping the back of the couch so tight that his knuckles are turning white. And the noises he keeps making are music to Jaebum’s ears and makes him want to hear more of.

“Th-that I’m better than any woman,” Mark manages to get out as he has to shove Jaebum back for a moment so both can breathe.

Oh, the look Jaebum is giving him right now should be banned. The way his eyes are blood red and so wild and passionate...how it makes his body heat up with fire and soak his panties even more.

“I already told you that you are, baby. My attention is on you the moment you walk into the room. No matter if we end up in a room full of the world’s sexiest women declared from around the world. It’s always gonna be you.”

Those words go right to Mark’s heart. Make him feel so much and get emotional as he can’t help it. But he also can’t help but think to the other women that got a moment to be with Jaebum. To how Jaebum had been straight before him. How he can’t help but fear another woman trying to take Jaebum away from him and succeeding because he doesn’t have boobs or a vagina. So he can’t help but want to keep Jaebum’s attention on him. To do whatever it took to drive this alpha wild and keep coming back to him and only him. And it doesn’t help that he’s still jealous of those women in the dance room that thought they could touch Jaebum. Jaebum was his dammit! 

Mark moves forward fast, his lips crashing against Jaebum’s with a bruising kiss. Jaebum groans as he can feel Mark is still riled up. That he’s still heated from jealousy as he nips and bites at his lips. As he takes the lead and cups Jaebum’s face before tilting his head and sliding his tongue past. Jaebum lets him, he understands him and lets Mark take what he needs. Guides him so he can get his fill. So he can let go of his built up emotions and know that he’s not going anywhere. That he belongs to him just as much as Mark is his.

“Don’t stop baby...I’m yours...all yours,” Jaebum gets out in between kisses.

A whine comes forth as Mark is growing emotional even more before diving back in for another kiss. And another. Panting and noises of pleasure is heard as lipstick smears on both their lips and tongues draw the other back in for more.

“Mine,” Mark gets out as they eventually have to pull back for air.

As their chests heave and Jaebum can feel Mark trailing kisses down his jawline to his throat. Biting hard along his pulse point as if he could claim Jaebum back. 

“Yours,” Jaebum tells him before groaning loudly, his hips bucking up as Mark sucks one love mark after the next into his skin.

Jaebum’s hands slide down from Mark’s waist to his ass in which he grabs handfuls of and Mark’s hips jerk forward, grinding his clothed cock barely kept in his panties against Jaebum’s stomach.

“This, this is what I want, Mark. Not some random girl. Nor some random guy. Just you. I’m so attracted to you that just knowing how wet you are, how hard you are gets me going like no tomorrow. So show me, I wanna see more of you. Lean back for me baby and show off for me. Let me take you in and drive me even crazier.”

Mark moans at hearing Jaebum’s deep and aroused voice in his ear. Mark follows his words and leans back and Jaebum groans from seeing how wrecked Mark is already. How flushed his skin is and how his hard on is picking the skirt up a bit.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful…”

Mark moans back as Jaebum is just as wrecked as he is and they’ve only kissed. How Jaebum is already trying to fuck him with his eyes alone as he takes him in. How his words hold such passion and love for him…

It makes Mark feel so good. Jaebum makes him feel so damn good that he’s addicted. That he always needs him. Always wanting his touch. His praises. His words. His aura. His warmth. His love. Everything. Or he’ll go crazy. He won’t be able to go a day without him.

“Bummie,” Mark can’t help but call out his name as it feels like Jaebum is touching him with his heated gaze.

As each spot on his body is one fire and he has touch himself. Gripping himself through the skirt and panties-

“Yeah...fuck...just like that baby, show me more. Lift up your skirt.”

Mark obliges and lifts up his skirt to show off the panties. Shakes with a breathy moan coming forth as Jaebum’s hands slide up his thighs to mess with the panties. To rub over the front that makes his cock twitch and strain against the soaked panties.

“God damn baby,” Jaebum sounds so wrecked.

And the next second, Mark finds Jaebum pulling him up and closer by his ass. Mark lets a surprised noise out that gets cut off as Jaebum presses a kiss to his clothed cock.

“Ah, wait-”

But Jaebum hooks a finger into the lace and pulls them down in the front far enough to free Mark’s cock and those eyes grow darker as he licks his lips. Mark moans cause it’s a sight to see, especially when Jaebum looks up at him with that expression and sexy authoritative tone,

“Hold the skirt up, baby.”

Mark tries to protest as he wanted to pleasure Jaebum not the other way around but soon Jaebum is leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of his head and Mark’s protests turn into cries of pleasure. His head is thrown back as he clutches the skirt tightly while Jaebum wastes no time in taking him into his mouth.

“Oh...Oh fu-feels good Bummie...so good.”

Jaebum’s hands knead into Mark’s thighs and ass. Loving the feel of the lace against Mark’s skin as he drives him further in his hunger before he can’t help but need more. His fingers slipping under the lace to brush over Mark’s hole just so groan with Mark’s cock in his mouth. 

Oh Mark was so perfect for him. He just knew how to push him so close to the edge so fast.

“AH!” Mark cries out, mouth opening in an ‘O’ as Jaebum circles the plug that’s tightly snug inside Mark’s tight heat.

So this is what Mark was doing and he had to wait for. How he was riling them both up and even teasing himself with the plug over the phone with Jaebum so that Jaebum would come and just shove his cock inside him without worry. Would thrust away with abandon and lose himself inside Mark. 

Mark can’t help but move his hips back as Jaebum tugs on the plug a bit before Mark is moving his hips forward because he doesn’t want his cock leave Jaebum’s mouth just yet. And Jaebum keeps doing this on purpose. Making Mark go crazy. Making him ready to explode and let go and he smirks when he feels Mark snapping. When he feels Mark push him back against the couch. Jaebum only has enough time to see the fierce passion burning in those eyes before Mark is lifting a heel onto the back of the couch and cupping Jaebum’s face as he guides him back to his cock. Jaebum is totally for it,

“Yeah baby, give it to me, I want it,” Jaebum groans as he’s eager to put his hands back on Mark and lets Mark stuff his mouth full of his cock.

Mark doesn’t hold back either. He may start off slow so Jaebum can get his breathing rhythm but the moment Jaebum taps his thigh to tell him he’s good, Mark is soon snapping his hips forth and fucking Jaebum’s mouth. Both groan loudly though Jaebum’s is muffled and some saliva drips past the corners of his lips as they’re enjoying this fully. Both feeling pleasure as Jaebum completely understands why Mark got the nickname thumper back in america as his hips move in such quick and fast thrusts. And seeing Mark letting go and crying out in bliss was too damn hot that he was totally gonna bust a nut in his pants. So Jaebum pushes Mark even further by taking the plug and having it where Mark is fucking back against it at the same time he’s fucking his mouth over and over again.

“Shit Shit...cumming...Jaebum I’m cumming!”

Mark tries to warn and move off but Jaebum shoves the plug in all the way during the next thrust so that it nails into Marks spot so Mark jerks his hips forward into his mouth and Mark is coming apart. His hands tremble while holding Jaebum’s face still, thighs shaking as he releases inside Jaebum’s mouth and Jaebum takes it all while watching Mark cum like the sexy beautiful creature he is. Groaning as he’s cumming himself.

Mark ends up pulling off, both locking eyes and meeting halfway to kiss. Mark lets out a noise at tasting himself on Jaebum’s tongue as it’s honestly such a turn on before their kiss slows and Mark ends up curling around Jaebum, his foot sliding off and back down as he buries his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck as the two catch their breath. Mark thinks it’s over but it’s not. Far from it as Mark suddenly feels the panties being yanked down and the plug being taken out-

“Oh fu-” Mark can’t finish his words as Jaebum slides two fingers inside his soaked heat and Mark clenches down instantly.

“Still so tight and wet...already clenching down. Just begging for my cock. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? Isn’t that what you were pleading for over the phone?” Jaebum dirty talks into Mark’s ear.

And the way his voice is rough from being fucked by his cock earlier totally got Mark going in seconds.

“Hold onto me, baby,” Jaebum says before the next second Mark feels Jaebum’s fingers leave him and he’s being lifted.

Jaebum comes to a stand as Mark clings to his shoulders and wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist. The next sound he hears is Jaebum’s pants being unzipped before Jaebum is stepping out of them and his cock pokes at his ass. Mark definitely found this hot that Jaebum could not only hold him with ease but with what Mark knows is gonna happen next. Especially as Jaebum wraps one arm around Mark’s waist as the other hand guides Mark to sit on his cock. 

“Oh fuck Oh fuck-Ah yes!”

Mark cries out as he sinks down onto Jaebum’s cock and feels him go so deep. God this was so hot to be manhandled like this. And the fact that Jaebum moves Mark as he pleases so he can move inside of him is so fucking hot. 

“Mmm Bummie!” Mark cries out, their faces so close as Mark latches onto those broad shoulders and uses them to help bounce himself on Jaebum’s dick.

It shows how strong both of them are but it also shows how Jaebum is twice Mark’s size and that Jaebum can just bend Mark in half easily and fuck him down and Mark likes that a lot as he gets even wetter at the thought. As the heels hit the ground from all the bouncing and Mark can’t stop moaning at how good it feels.

“Yeah you like this...my perfect omega...my beautiful mate,” Jaebum continues.

“Mmm...nnn...Jae...Jae…”

Mark is becoming a moaning mess, the sound of skin smacking and how wet he is echoing throughout the room as Jaebum dives into Mark’s tight heat over and over again.

The lacey panties fall off Mark’s one leg from all the bouncing before Jaebum stops his movements after growling in frustration. Mark whines, not wanting it to stop yet.

“No please...more…”

Jaebum silences him with a kiss before gently carrying Mark through the room. Mark lets out little cries as Jaebum moves inside of him until he finds his lower back against a counter top and Jaebum moves his one hand up to take the wig off and throws it.

“Much better. Now I can see you.”

Those words strike Mark hard as Jaebum gives him a loving look that tells Mark just how much he meant those words. That Mark didn’t have to go this far to dress up as a woman to keep him. That all Mark had to do was be himself. To keep being him and he had nothing to worry about. Mark can’t help but pull Jaebum by the back of the neck and into a passionate kiss as Jaebum started moving inside him again.

“Ah Jae...fuck me...yeah just like that please…”

Mark spreads out his legs more as Jaebum holds him open by his inner thighs and fucks into him at a fast pace. Mark’s one hand remains holding onto the back of Jaebum’s nape as he cries out into his ear while the other hand digs nails into his back.

“So good baby...make me feel so good...fuck...bite me...as hard as you can...I want it to bruise for weeks...want everyone to see it...want to wear all your love marks...I’m yours Mark...all yours...Oh...sh-”

Mark doesn’t hesitate and bites into the side of Jaebum’s neck. The pain mixes in with the pleasure and with fast short thrusts, Jaebum is cumming deep inside Mark as Mark spurts all over the skirt and between them; Mark’s cry of orgasm muffled with his teeth still sunk into Jaebum’s skin. 

Mark pulls off Jaebum’s neck before nuzzling close, pressing kisses to the bruise along with all the growing hickies. Jaebum ends up chuckling as well as grinning as he can feel Mark’s happy and content smile at his artwork he’s done for all to see.

“We good now?” Jaebum asks and Mark hums that he is.

“Very good. Now they’ll know you’re definitely taken and if not I’ll cut a bitch.”

It shouldn’t sound so cute but it is when Mark is saying it. It’s endearing really. 

“I’ll be sure to tell them that I’m taken too. So don’t worry, I’m all yours baby.”

“All mine,” Mark repeats as he clings and Jaebum is grinning wider while wrapping his arms around Mark to hold him back.

They stay like this for a bit as they bask in the other and Jaebum knows that Mark is ok and calmed down now. 

“Thank you,” Mark ends up saying sweetly as he keeps running fingers in soothing patterns along Jaebum’s back.

“You’re more than welcome. I’m always here for you. However you want to talk about it or do it with action, I’m all for it. I love you, Mark. Always and forever.”

Mark squeezes Jaebum tighter, “I love you too. Always and forever.”

Both smile and pull back enough to share a loving slow kiss before Mark is giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Jaebum asks as he looks into the bright shining blue eyes.

“The fact that I snapped and demanded Bam not only let me borrow their dorm room but also run with me to buy a plug from the adult store down the road before I exploded. You got me doing crazy things, Bummie.”

Jaebum smirks as he brushes their lips together again, “Don’t ever stop baby cause I’m just as crazy as you. Was ready to claim you all over again in the dance room in front of everyone. I even thought about busting a hole through the locker room if it meant I could get to you. I can’t get enough of you...of your love. I want everything, all of you, all the time. Twenty five hours a day if I could.”

“But there’s only twenty four hours in a day though.”

Jaebum’s wild and passionate eyes shine with so much love for Mark, “That means the day will never end then and I can be with you forever.”

Oh this romantic sap. Mark’s heart sings as he pulls Jaebum into another kiss, both smiling like dorks. One kiss turns into two and then three and four and soon Jaebum is moving inside Mark again who moans into the tenth kiss.

“What if we make a mess of their dorm?” Mark tries to remind Jaebum that this isn’t their own dorm room.

But Jaebum isn’t stopping from loving Mark.

“I’ll buy whatever I need to just as long as I can keep loving you,” Jaebum lets out before the next kiss.

Mark’s heart swells with more love that the next kiss gets heated fast and Mark soon forgets where they’re at and lets Jaebum have his way with him…

For three more rounds until Bam beats on the door and reminds them that he does have the original key to his OWN dorm and will come and watch if they don’t stop making love like rabbits soon.

Bam was disappointed that they stopped when he entered the dorm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I go overboard? XD I hope you guys enjoyed


	21. Chapter 21

Jaebum glances over and sees Mark is finally asleep on the couch in his studio. Smiling, he leans back in his chair and just takes a few seconds to watch his lover take slow deep breaths while he sleeps peacefully.

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Jin’s voice is heard quietly as he’s sitting beside Jaebum.

Jaebum grins even more cause Mark is always adorable, “And all mine.”

Jin snorts a bit though he tries not to let too much noise out so he won’t wake Mark, “Yah, don’t make me laugh or I’ll feel bad if I wake him. He’s been up all this time and not used to this schedule you have. Cause unlike you, people actually need sleep.”

Jaebum pouts, “I know this. It’s why I tell him he doesn’t have to come, especially since we still do college classes and the exams we’ve been having lately already lead well into the night. Yet he still pushes to come with me so he can know more about what I do.”

“He enjoys it too. I’ve seen how his expression gets and those eyes will shine in happiness and excitement while he watches you work. And when he hears you sing, he’s totally being wooed.”

Jaebum beams at this as his smirk starts growing and Jin smacks his shoulder, “I know that’s why you were going over the top in the recording room as you kept eye contact with Mark the entire time trying to serenade him.” 

“I gotta let my baby know I love him.” 

“From the love marks I keep seeing, I think everyone knows you love him,” Jin teases playfully.

Jaebum messes with his lip ring a bit as he still has that cocky smirk and Jin chuckles behind his hand before he notices the time on his watch.

“I think we should call it a night or rather morning since it’s already four. You guys have classes soon no?” 

Jaebum nods, “Yeah. We’ll probably just crash here and go to the college when we wake up.”

Jin agrees it’s probably best, that way Mark won’t wake up during the travel.

“I’m glad that you seem more relaxed now. Mark told me you’d been having nightmares for a while since the incident at the police station.”

Jaebum goes quiet for a moment as he thinks back. It’s been weeks now since then and things have gone back to normal. Just like how the leaves have changed color and fallen to alert everyone of the seasonal change, the two have kept moving forward and little by little, things seem ok again. No more messages or texts. No one tried to break into his parent’s home. No more word of Neil as he’s still off in rehab somewhere. No sound of the stalker anywhere and that the police are deeming Neil was most likely the stalker and due to the drugs, not even Neil realized himself of his own actions. Jaebum’s still not happy with how things ended up but if it meant Mark would be safe now, he’ll take it. He just wants Mark happy and healthy so if Mark is ok with how things went, he won’t complain. Still, his mind had been a bit unsettled like he can’t help but have this feeling, but his parents said it could just be anxiety as Jaebum had felt helpless during the event back in the station and he’s blaming himself for not being able to get Mark away from Neil when he was right in front of him. And Mark, sweet sweet Mark would always be there when he had a nightmare. Would always help him come back to reality and would hold him for hours without caring that he would lose sleep. Would talk about the events if it would help Jaebum even if it pained Mark himself to recall those moments. The two never hesitate to show and tell the other how much they loved one another. How they helped each heal with the power of love.

“I’m not as tense am I,” Jaebum replies back as he realizes himself that he really has been more relaxed now that he thinks about it.

“When you first came to record your new song, you were focused but not one hundred percent there. I could hear it in your voice as well as how you kept glancing to Mark to make sure he was still there. But after a while, you got back to yourself, you just needed time and like I had said before, you didn’t have to push yourself and could’ve taken the time you needed because you went through something traumatic Jaebum. You both did.”

Jaebum can’t help but look over Jin’s shoulder and back at Mark whose curled up in the jacket he gave him earlier when he said he was cold.

“I couldn’t stop. I had to keep going. I wanted to be strong for Mark. To help him move forward and heal so I didn’t let myself have a chance to stop.” 

Jin’s expression goes so soft as he clasps his hands together in his lap, “And already after this song blew up on the charts you’re back at it again trying to make more songs. You know this passion is gonna reach all the radios soon in Korea and people are gonna find out the truth sooner or later if you keep this up.”

“But I’m ready for it. I want to give my all and show Mark everything of me as well as be able to provide for him...I’ve already been looking at homes too. So that instead of doing another dorm, I want to get a home we can grow in and when we have a family, we’ll already have plenty of room for them.”

Jin’s eyes sparkle with warmth, “So that’s why you asked me how the neighborhood I’m in is like. Does Mark know you’ve been doing this secretly?” 

Jaebum shakes his head, “I’ve been looking when he’s asleep because I want to surprise him with it. Only my parents know what I’ve been up to and I know I don’t have to put out more songs as this one is doing better than I could imagine but I...I can’t help but want to express more of how I’ve been feeling. To tell the world how much I truly care about Mark and I’m so ready to just go to an interview and tell everyone that Mark is my lover. That he’s the one behind my songs...I’m ready Jin. I’m ready to tell everyone I’m Def and have my career take off even more. But I want to wait and make sure Mark is ready.”

“And you don’t think he’s ready now? Jaebum, he’s been backing you up one hundred percent. Coming here and helping you with your music and passion. If he wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t be here. If he wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t be with you period. And trust me, I’ve seen how he perked up getting into the recording room with you and behind the chair to mess with the beats and such. He wants this just as much as you do. His passion is your passion and as this building is entering the final stages of construction, I think it’s time. But Jaebum, follow your heart. When you feel it’s the right moment, that’s when you do it. And I’ll be there as your manager every step of the way like I’ve been doing. As for now, get some rest, ok? You still have classes to get through and we’ll continue where we left off at a later time.”

Jin leans forward and squeezes Jaebum’s shoulder as he stands. He gives an encouraging smile before letting go and heading to the door.

“Jin,” Jaebum calls out and Jin turns around, “Thank you. For this...for everything. You’ve truly helped me get to where I am today and even helping to bring in people for my company that hasn’t even taken off yet and I...I could never repay you enough.”

Jaebum’s expression is so sincere that Jin knows he means every word. Jin just smiles back,

“You’ve helped this old idol get back into his passion again in doing what he loves. I’d say that’s more than enough compensation. And not only that, I got to watch a kid I care about grow into a fine man that he’s becoming each and every day. So no need to thank me, Jaebum. Just keep being you. Maybe send me some cute photos of Mark now and again,” Jin teases toward the end and Jaebum chuckles with him, “Now I mean it, get some rest cause I better not hear from Mark that you didn’t sleep a wink,” Jin points at him like a doting parent would.

“I didn’t realize you and Mark kept close contact already,” Jaebum pouts in jealousy.

Jin laughs as he can’t help it cause Jaebum’s expression was priceless, “See you later, Jaebum,” Jin says his farewell before opening and closing the door behind him softly.

Jaebum ends up smiling as his life is turning out to be everything he dreamed of. Everything he’s been working so hard for and as he glances back to Mark, his life has become so much brighter and warmer. Making him feel so alive and happy that he’d been born and getting this chance to share his world with him. And he hopes he can continue to share his world until the day comes where it becomes both their world for the rest of their lives.  
“Always and forever baby,” Jaebum declares in a whisper as he comes over to the couch and snuggles close to Mark.

And with the sound of Mark’s heart beat and breathing in his scent as his warmth surrounds Jaebum; he falls asleep with a smile on his face…

When the sound of their phones going off reaches Mark’s ear, he whines,

“No, I don’t wanna!”

Mark tries to ignore the alarms and roll but finds he’s held in place by strong arms and a body keeping him pressed into the couch protectively. It brings a smile to his face despite being super tired. And soon giggles come forth as he can hear Jaebum snoring away into his ear as he doesn’t even hear the alarms going off at all. Which makes Mark wonder when Jaebum actually went to sleep. His heart swells with love as he reaches up to the arm of the couch to grab their phones and turn the alarms off before he’s running his hand along Jaebum’s arm and intertwining their fingers together. Jaebum’s been working so hard. Pushing himself more and more as he’s very passionate in everything he does. From college to work to his loved ones. Jaebum gives his all and being able to be there beside him to see all that, to be a part of that, it makes him feel so lucky and warm. That he gets to see sides of Jaebum that no one else can. That he’s the closest to Jaebum than anyone else and that he gets to be his lover. Ah! It still feels like a dream--

“Why are you so wiggly this morning?” Jaebum hums out into his ear.

Instantly Mark stills as he’s been caught silently gushing over Jaebum,

“No reason.” 

Jaebum lets out a puff of air as he smiles and noses along the back of Mark’s neck before he presses a kiss to the bite mark. Blushing, Mark’s whole body lights up with love for Jaebum,

“Bummie not fair...you know what that does to me.”

“Mmm, but I love you. I can’t help it,” Jaebum presses another kiss there before Mark is able to roll over to face Jaebum before he’s being wrapped up again as Jaebum clings. 

The two lock eyes and both end up smiling, “Morning baby,” Jaebum greets just to see Mark’s smile grow and it does.

“Morning Bummie.”

It goes quiet but its comfortable as the two get lost in each other’s gaze for a bit until Jaebum reaches up and removes some stray hairs and puts them behind Mark’s ear,

“Did you sleep ok? I’m sorry for keeping you up so late lately.”

“I’m ok. I’m still a bit tired but it’s so worth it to spend more time with you,” Mark gets out as Jaebum strokes his face with his fingers before cupping his face as Mark’s eyes closed and he sounds like he’ll fall back asleep if Jaebum keeps it up.

“Baby,” Jaebum worries before Mark opens his eyes and looks at him sleepily,

“I’m good, I promise. I’ll even take a nap today between classes.”

“I know you will because I’ll make sure of it.”

Mark giggles as he nuzzles in closer and Jaebum wraps him up more as he presses kisses where he can reach.

“We should get up now,” Mark says as his eyes close and buries his head underneath Jaebum’s chin.

Jaebum continues to rub soothing patterns along Mark’s back as he hums in agreement that they should before he ends up hearing Mark’s breathing even out and he’s back asleep. Jaebum’s heart swells with more love as he tells him five more minutes wouldn’t hurt…

The sound of the bell is heard right as the two finish running inside the classroom and the teacher closes the door behind them. So much for five minutes and they were almost late for class. But Jaebum doesn’t regret it as Mark got to sleep in for longer and honestly, they should’ve just skipped because Mark looks a little pale and is still tired.

Sitting down in their seats, Jaebum worries about Mark as he feels Mark rest his head against his shoulder. 

“I’m ok, just tired from running the whole way,” Mark reassures as they’re still catching their breath from running all the way from the parking lot to their classroom across campus.

“Still, I should’ve let you sleep more and now we even missed breakfast,” Jaebum pouts.

Mark is still smiling though as he takes Jaebum’s hand in his and presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “You did great waking us up in time for class. We’ll get a late breakfast after.”

Jaebum finds himself smiling and presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead before they hear the teacher starting their lesson for the day…

“I want that and that and ooo, this looks yummy too!”

Mark points out the items he wants through the glass as his tummy rumbles with hunger.

“What do you think that is? You know what, I want it anyway. Two of those please,” Mark says sweetly to the worker behind the counter as the others coo at Mark’s cuteness.

“Man, Mark, I know you can eat a lot but damn,” Bam teases playfully.

“We did skip breakfast today,” Jaebum pouts as Mark must’ve been starving through class.

Jackson has to help carry the food Mark got as he got two trays worth of food and just for himself, “Yien are you sure you’re eating just for one?” Jackson is in awe at all the food.

“But I’m hungry Gaga and they all smell and look so good!” 

Jaebum uses the distraction to quickly pay for the food before Mark can take out his wallet. Jinyoung smirks as Mark is being led to the table by Youngjae with Yugyeom ahead of them as he picks out a big table away from others. 

“How smooth of you. Just wait till he realizes what you did,” Jinyoung says in between ordering his own food for him and Jackson.

“He can’t get too mad since I still feel bad for falling back asleep when I originally just wanted Mark to rest for a bit longer before class. It’s the reason we didn’t get to have breakfast.”

“And Mark always has breakfast. Cereal is like the best part of his day. Wow, he definitely loves you if he skips out on that.”

Jaebum can’t help but beam at that as his chest swells with warmth.

“I’m very lucky,” He says with his eyes sparkling.

“Ugh, stop it now or I’ll throw up before I eat,” Jinyoung teases as he playfully pushes Jaebum.

Jaebum laughs his dinosaur laugh before grabbing his own tray as Jinyoung is right behind him with his own. They soon head to the table and Mark is already digging in with excitement.

“Oh my god, this is so fucking good,” Mark exclaims as he takes a bite out of his food and practically moans.

“Ok seriously, have you not eaten anything all day yesterday?” Bam asks as he leans onto his elbow and takes a slow bite out of his food.

“It was the weekend and you two were at the studio right?” Yugyeom asks to clarify.

Jaebum nods, “We ate though.”

“Yeah, Jin took us out of town to all these places to try. I didn’t like that one place though that I swear smelt like rotten flesh. I thought I was gonna barf everywhere,” Mark says.

“Which is weird cause you normally like octopus so I thought you would’ve liked that place,” Jaebum says back while helping Mark to unwrap more of the food for him to eat.

“I do but not that time. Something was just off about it I guess,” Mark shrugs as he stuffs his face with more food.

Meanwhile Jackson is drooling as Mark makes all the food look and taste so yummy but when Jackson took a bite out of his food, it wasn’t moan worthy like Mark is making it out to be and now Jackson really wants to try some of Mark’s food. So he tries to sneak his hand over but Mark isn’t phased as he takes a bite off the food on the first tray and slaps Jackson’s hand to keep him off the second tray,

“No, Gaga. Get your own.”

“But we always share!” Jackson whines and throws in the puppy eyes while Youngjae cackles at the scene before him.

“But I really want all of this,” Mark throws in his own cute look that Jackson can’t beat no matter how hard he tries.

“My heart!” Jackson clutches his chest and Mark giggles before holding out for Jackson to take a bite,

“Only one bite.”

“Ah! He really does love me!” Jackson beams before leaning over to take a bite.

Jackson leans back in his chair as he chews before a look of confusion shows on his face, “It tastes the same as mine.”

“Duh, cause you literally got the same thing as him,” Bam snorts toward the end.

“But he makes his look so much better!” 

“True. Mark seems to be enjoying himself the most,” Youngjae adds.

“Which is why I thought he didn’t eat yesterday,” Bam points out.

“And he’s already onto his second tray,” Jinyoung is impressed as Mark didn’t leave a single crumb and is already digging into the second tray that is full of food.

Jaebum is happy as can be though as his baby is eating and enjoying himself. Plus, he’s not as pale as he was this morning nor as tired so Jaebum is all smiles while taking big bites of his own food.

Conversation soon flows onto different topics that keep changing as they’re all happy and excited to talk about things in their lives as well as their college classes until Jackson remembers something,

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot! My friend is hosting a badass halloween party and he said all of us were invited.”

Bam and Yugyeom perk up at this, “Oh? Who? Where?”

“His name is Zhang Yixing and he’s so cool bro!”

“Dude, he’s famous! How did you meet another famous person?!” Yugyeom is jealous.

“I met him through Yibo,” Jackson states and Youngjae lets out an, ‘Ah, makes sense’.

“You hang out with Yibo?” Jaebum frowns and Jinyoung puts his hand onto his shoulder,

“Down big bad wolf. Yibo’s actually a good guy and he enjoys the same things we do. Jackson and him clicked and exchanged numbers. He comes over sometimes too.”

Mark perks up at this, “Is he doing well? I never got the chance to thank him in person for helping me with my fiances.”

“He’s been busy lately with his schedules but he’s enjoying life. He asked about you the other day in worry since you took down your onlyfans account and thought it was because of him. I explained the situation to him, I hope you don’t mind,” Jackson replies.

“It’s ok. I’d rather him know the truth than think it was because of him. He seemed very nice from the small chats and messages he’d send me on that account so I believe you when you say he’s a good person.”

Jackson is back to beaming, “He’ll also be at the party which means you two should go!”

“Hey, I didn’t say I was going,” Youngjae whines.

“Youngjae, Danny is gonna be at the party so we all know you’re going,” Jinyoung says and Youngjae instantly perks up and is nodding away.

“Is it on Halloween night?” 

Jackson nods, “Yep. And it’s costume required so yes you have to dress up Jaebum.”

Bam and Yugyeom high five in excitement as Jaebum instantly goes grumpy cat.

“But I don’t like parties. You know this. We all know this.”

“But you’ll go if Mark goes,” Jinyoung says while taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah! You’ll go right Yien?” Jackson looks to Mark who finally finished all his food and is licking his fingers clean.

“Hmm? Go? I mean it sounds fun but halloween is literally in a few days and neither of us have a costume.”

“You can always go as the girl you dressed up as in dance class,” Yugyeom suggests.

“No,” Jaebum immediately decides that one.

“Don’t worry, we got you covered,” Jinyoung says.

“Oh, is that why we went shopping for costumes that time?” Youngjae almost forgot himself.

“Yep. Though then we were just gonna throw our own party but since Lay said he was throwing one, we don’t need to anymore,” Jackson adds.

Jinyoung looks over to Jaebum, “And don’t you want to see Mark dressed up with black cat ears, paws and a tail?” 

Jaebum was ready to protest further but after hearing what Jinyoung said, all he can think about now is how cute Mark would be.

“Yes,” Jaebum ends up saying right away and Bam about chokes on his food at the one eighty Jaebum did.

“I knew you’d change your mind,” Jinyoung grins in triumph, “Now just wait till you see what your costume is,” he snickers.

“What do you mean?” Jaebum furrows his brows together but Jinyoung’s lips are sealed.

And once again, the conversation changes and it becomes chaos and laughter all around until their next classes start.

“Oh, you’ve got to be joking,” Jaebum says as he’s holding up the costume for him.

Meanwhile Mark is on the bed of Jackson and Jinyoung as they’re over getting ready for the halloween party. 

“I think you’ll look great,” Mark tries to reassure.

“Great? You mean cute and I’m not cute! There’s nothing sexy about this!” 

“How do you know until you try it on?” Mark questions and Jaebum huffs,

“Because Jinyoung got it for me. Besides, do you even want to go? We can just go back to my parents and snuggle on the couch while watching horror movies all night and stuff our faces full of candy.”

Jaebum sounds very hopeful of this as parties really aren’t his thing though he does enjoy being around his close friends. That’s it. 

“I want to spend time with the others. We haven’t been able to hang out much due to our classes and everything that’s been happening so I think it’ll be good to go out. But if you really don’t want to, I’ll stay in with you.”

Mark is just too precious. Even now as Mark looks really content on the bed and like he’ll fall asleep if they don’t start doing something. Speaking of,

“Are you still tired? You’ve been tired a lot lately,” Jaebum is worrying again.

Mark’s been taking more naps and even after a good amount of sleep, he’s still really tired. He even told him his body just felt so tired at times even though he wasn’t sleepy but he claims he’s not getting sick. That it could be his body is out of whack since getting off the birth control and getting the bite so that could be it. It could even bring his heat early or something so Mark’s not worried about it. And Jaebum is starting to think it might be his heat coming because Mark has been very clingy lately too and needing something of his to wear that has his scent on him. Like he is now all engulfed in his hoodie that Jaebum wore during classes today. 

“Just a little but I’m fine. I don’t want that to stop me from trying to have fun either. If anything, we can go for a bit and then go back to your parents and do the movies and snuggle on the couch cause that actually sounds really nice. I want red vines too. Can we get red vines? They sound really good right now.” 

Jaebum chuckles at how excited Mark was getting before he finds himself caving. 

“Ok, you convinced me. But I swear if one person says I’m cute I’m ripping this costume off and going as a grumpy cat or whatever the guys like to call me.”

Mark’s giggles are heard as Jaebum enters the bathroom to get changed. It takes a couple of minutes as he puts on dark attire before trying to get the black fur on parts of his legs and arms. He finishes the piece by putting on the headband and already he swears he looks cute before coming out the bathroom,

“So tell me, do I look like a big bad wolf?” 

Mark has to bite his lip to hold back the giggles because Jaebum is totally sulking and that makes him uber cute. 

“Wait, You need makeup.”

“Makeup?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow as Mark gets up and comes closer.

“Yes. Whiskers and you didn’t even clip on the wolf tail.”

“But,” Jaebum pouts but Mark pulls him to the bed and has him sit while he retrieves the items from the bathroom.

Jaebum waits patiently and sees Mark come back out with such a happy expression that Jaebum can’t protest as Mark opens the cheap makeup they give you for halloween and gets to work on making whiskers.

“There,” Mark says before leaning back to look, “Now flash your eyes.

Jaebum does so and Mark smirks, “I think you’re very sexy.”

“Like big bad wolf sexy?” Jaebum perks up at this.

Mark sets the make up down as he comes back to Jaebum and straddles him. 

“Like I would so let the big bad wolf eat me cause he’s damn fine, type of sexy,” Mark purrs as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum can’t help but smirk as Mark gives him that look, “You’re already purring but you haven’t gotten ready yet.”

“I don’t need to put on an outfit in order to pounce, do I?”

Their faces lean in closer as their breaths mix, “You can pounce anytime baby,” Jaebum breathes out and the two are about to kiss when the door opens abruptly.

“I knew it! I can’t leave you two alone for too long and you guys were going to do naughty things on my bed even!” Jinyoung exclaims as he walks in and is pulling Mark out of Jaebum’s lap.

“No, give him back,” Jaebum makes grabby hands and it looks so cute since he’s wearing the paws.

“I’ll give him back after he puts on his costume and you two aren’t allowed to get freaky till we get to the party cause I said so.”

With that, Jaebum is left alone in the bedroom to pout before Jackson appears to keep him company…

How is Jaebum supposed to wait? He can’t even keep his hands off Mark on a normal day and now with Mark in front of him all dressed up cute and sexy as a black cat, you expect him to behave?! The collar that he’s wearing even jingles with a bell and the whiskers add to the adorableness when he twitches his nose. The cat ears looking so life-like with pink on the inside and it’s made to move with Mark’s emotions like with a real cat. And don’t get him started on those tiny paw mittens and the tight fitting dark attire and booty shorts with the tail attached behind. 

“I think he likes it too much,” Jackson laughs as Jaebum has been staring for the past fives minutes with his mouth open and not saying a word.

“Maybe he’ll stay like this during the car ride. Let’s hurry before he remembers how to function properly. The others are already heading to the parking lot now,” Jinyoung says.

Mark takes Jaebum’s hand in his as he leads him toward the door and Jaebum follows willingly as he’s definitely not letting Mark out of his sight. Unfortunately for Jinyoung, Jaebum’s brain stopped short circuiting and he was all hands on Mark from the walk to the car and the moment they got into the backseat. And you can bet he had scent marked all over Mark so others would know to fuck off. There might’ve been some stolen kisses when no one was looking too…

The moment they get there, they can see this ain’t no regular party. Oh no. This was a celebrities party. This was an all out expense that he rented an entire building for just to host the party that’s decked out in halloween decor. Parking their vehicle along with the others, they see so many fancy cars and even a person doing vallot parking further up. Like damn! It almost makes them seem out of place if it wasn’t for everyone being in costumes so you can’t tell who's who for the most part and if they’re rich or poor. The guys remain close as they head toward the entrance where you can already hear the music playing and people enjoying themselves outside as well as inside the huge building. This surely would be a night to remember.

Getting inside after passing the body guards and a name only basis, the guys feel the bass from the music run through their veins as bright neon lights are everywhere in the low lit rooms and hallways. There’s people everywhere and bodies moving on makeshifts dance floors. There’s even people off to the side just talking and having a good time while others are letting loose and having a few drinks and playing games. It’d be really hard to find people but surprisingly, Youngjae spotted Danny right away and took off after alerting the others. They guys rooted for him as they watched him go up to Danny and ask him to dance. 

“Wow, he’s so brave this time,” Mark says, because usually Youngjae is super shy around Danny.

“We might’ve taken a shot or two together to get him to let go of his nerves,” Bam hints at.

“At least he’s not drunk cause we all now he starts stripping when he’s drunk,” Jinyoung shakes his head fondly.

Speaking of, he already sees Jackson becoming the life of the crowd as he loves to talk to people and if Jinyoung doesn’t keep a close eye on him, Jackson will get drunk before realizing it.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

They watch Jinyoung take off to murder this woman trying to touch Jackson’s shoulder. But before Mark and Jaebum can see what happens next, Bam is pulling on Mark’s hand.

“Come! Let’s dance!”

Yugyeom is already pulling on Bam’s hand to lead him to the created dance floor. Mark reaches out for Jaebum’s hand and soon the two are taken out onto the tiled floor of what they assume is a giant dining hall of some kind. Bam and Yugyeom bust out the dance moves that got Jaebum and Mark grinning before they let loose themselves. Time passes and of course some men thought they could try and get close to Mark but Jaebum made sure to keep Mark closer as his hands held onto Mark’s hips as they sway lightly with Mark’s back flush to his chest. 

“You having fun?” Mark leans his head back against Jaebum’s shoulder and chest so Jaebum can hear him over the music.

“I’m with you aren’t I?” Jaebum replies back and Mark beams at that.

The two end up going quiet as they just bask in the other and listen to the music. Bam and Yugyeom end up catching the attention of many with some cool dance moves that they end up smiling fondly as a dance off soon takes place. The music changes from the DJ as people show off their dance moves and Mark and Jaebum cheer their friends on. The crowd surrounding them join in on the cheers as they get hyped up and more time passes as they’re all having a good time.

“You thirsty?” Jaebum asks as they’re following Yugyeom and Bam to find something to drink.

“Yeah, I could go for some juice or something,” Mark replies as their hands are intertwined while making their way through the rooms and hallways.

They end up finding Youngjae making out in the middle of the hallway with Danny as Bam hollers in excitement and the two part lips long enough for Youngjae to smirk before he’s pulling Danny down the hall to an empty nearby room where he shuts the door and locks it behind him. 

“Called it. You owe me money,” Bam says while elbowing Yugyeom’s side.

“You got lucky this time and I swear I should call cheating cause you didn’t tell me shots would be involved.”

“You didn’t ask babe,” Bam smirks as he takes the money his lover hands over to him, “Ooo, they have jello shots! Come with me!” 

Bam pulls on Yugyeom’s arm and toward the bar area while Jaebum and Mark keep moving toward the kitchen area. 

“You don’t want any?” Mark asks Jaebum curiously who shakes his head.

“Nah, not in the mood to drink tonight. A soda will be fine.”

Jaebum swings their intertwined hands together and it makes Mark smile as they make it near the kitchen when they hear Jackson,

“Jaebum!” 

They stop as they see Jackson coming toward them in excitement.

“Bro you have to come see this! Please! Lay is like a huge fan. You don’t have to say anything just listen to him and the others! They’re talking about you know who,” Jackson winks as he pulls on Jaebum to come follow him.

Jaebum is hesitant though but Mark even gives him a little push to go with Jackson,

“Go on, I’ll be in the kitchen getting us something to drink.”

Jaebum takes a few seconds but he nods after squeezing Mark’s hand, only letting go after Jackson pulled him far away enough. And even as Jackson is leading him toward others, Jaebum is still looking at Mark who has his gaze locked with his and smiling happily. But soon bodies of people obstruct his view and Mark moves toward the kitchen again.

It’s a really big kitchen too. And very open. There’s people in here grabbing some food and drinks with waiters and such helping to assist as Mark smells the food and finds himself super hungry again. Helping himself, he nibbles on some mini sandwiches and fruit for a bit before finding a soda Jaebum would like and some juice for him that he pours into a red solo cup. Picking back up Jaebum’s soda can in his other hand, Mark turns around and finds someone standing there. 

“Oh!” 

He’s startled until he sees who it is. 

“Yibo, you scared me,” Mark lets out as Yibo reaches out to not only steady Mark but takes a hold of his red solo cup so he doesn’t spill the juice.

“My apologies, I thought you heard me call out your name,” Yibo says as he waits till Mark is ready before handing him the cup again.

“My bad. I tend to get stuck in my head sometimes when I’m focused on something.”

Yibo smiles, “We have something in common. So how have you been? Jackson told me what happened that when he said you were coming, I wanted to check up on you myself.”

“I’m good now. No need to worry I assure you. Everything’s been taken care of and I’m taking it one day at a time.” 

“That’s good to hear. I saw the news about the station as well as read that the guy was messed up on drugs. I would’ve been devastated if you had been hurt but seeing you now I do believe everything will be ok. I never knew you had a stalker though. No wonder Jaebum thought I was some creep back then when I had approached like that.”

“I honestly thought things wouldn’t have escalated like they did,” Mark admits.

Yibo feels for him, “I don’t think anyone does. But there’s no need to worry anymore like you said, right? So does this mean you’ll continue your onlyfans account?”

Mark shakes his head, “No, but I want to thank you for helping me with my fiances and my father.”

“Hey, no need to thank me. I was glad to help.”

“Yibo! Come on!” A voice is heard and the two turn to see Yibo’s friend calling for him.

“I’m coming!” Yibo says before turning back to Mark, “I gotta go but I hope we can see each other again and hang out. Did you want to exchange numbers?” 

Mark nods as he tells Yibo his number who logs it into his phone with a soft smile, “It was good seeing you again, Mark. You look great in that outfit by the way,” he gives a little wink before waving and leaving.

Mark watches him go before he goes to take a sip of his drink when he stops as he spots someone he knows walking toward him,

“Kai?” 

What is he doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Kai doing there? Yibo seems like a nice person and Jaebum is currently listening to another celeb gush over him as Def without even knowing the person is right there. All while Jackson is beaming in happiness for Jaebum. Youngjae is busy getting laid. Bam and Yugyeom are doing jello shots and Jinyoung is somewhere...all while Mark is left alone. Nothing bad will happen right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a trigger warning for some people involving drugs. Tread with caution

“Mark!” Kai exclaims with emotion as he strides forward and pulls Mark into a surprise hug.

Mark’s expression shows surprise at the sudden embrace but he’s a kind person so after a moment of being shocked still, he moves his arms to lift them up to carefully wrap around Kai so he doesn’t spill his drink.

“Kai...hi, it’s been a while,” Mark manages to say something before they eventually pull back.

Kai moves his hands to rest on Mark’s shoulders as his expression is very genuine and full of emotions still,

“Are you ok? When I heard you were here with Jackson, I had to find you. I’ve been wanting to see you even before I saw the news but I never got the right opportunity. So much has happened since the last time I saw you and I’m so sorry with Neil. If I had known he was on drugs and heading down that path I would’ve warned you sooner but it came as a shock to me too, especially when the cops showed up at my house that one day.”

“I’m sorry that you had to be involved,” Mark is quick to apologize as he feels bad but Kai is shaking his head,

“I was glad to help in any way I could...though it's still hard to believe. Almost like it’s a dream that all of this happened.”

“I know what you mean,” Mark says back quietly.

His nerves are going and he’s uncomfortable with Kai touching him for so long. He gently brushes his touch off by acting like he wants to lean back against the counter and out of his reach. Kai lets him and Mark tries to ignore his growing anxiety by taking a sip of his juice finally. Just thinking and talking so much about Neil and the incidents is bringing back all the events like they just happened yesterday and he doesn’t like it. He’s been trying to move forward, not backwards so he tries to steer the conversation in another direction.

“Sorry but what brings you here? Did you know Lay too?” 

Kai catches the hint that Mark wants this conversation dropped and completely understands so he goes along with Mark.

“Ah, my older brother knows a lot of people. It’s how I get into many college parties around here too as well as famous one such as these. Perks of being the baby brother I guess,” Kai jokes to help ease Mark.

Mark’s curiosity is peaked for he doesn’t know much about Kai really since he was more focused on knowing more about Neil back then but Mark doesn’t know how to keep the conversation flowing. Mark takes more sips of his drink to try and give himself a moment to think of what to say next. His eyes take in the food and sees there’s not many people in here anymore like there had been. Shit, he ended up drinking all his juice so now he’s forced to say something. God, he’s not good in these situations. He wishes Jaebum was with him.

“Did you ever see Neil take any drugs?” Mark blurts out as he throws his empty solo cup into the nearby trash can.

Well, so much for steering clear of this subject.

“No. I only knew he liked to kick back and drink. We were close but not glued to each other’s side like you and Jaebum are.” 

Mark is starting to feel weird. Nauseous too as he has to grip the counter cause his vision spins for a moment.

“Bummie and I?” Mark squeezes his eyes shut as it’s hard to focus all of a sudden, “But you never were around Bummie and I…”

Was he? Mark can’t think straight to recall as his memory is jumbling a bit and he’s left confused.

“Hey are you ok?” Kai asks and reaches out to steady Mark as he loses grip and almost falls. 

Mark is not ok. Things are spinning and he doesn’t understand what’s happening. He feels drunk even though he only had juice. And he knows it was juice cause he opened the bottle himself before pouring it into his cup. 

“Ja-Jae-Jaebum...I-I n-need him…” his speech is even slurring as he tries to move away from Kai.

Everything is screaming at him to find Jaebum as red flags are going off. He doesn’t feel safe. He stumbles a bit as his muscles feel weak and don’t want to function properly. 

“Mark wait, stop moving, it’s ok. You’re gonna be ok,” Kai tries to reassure as he reaches for Mark again.

Mark’s breathing is picking up as he doesn’t like this feeling, “B-bummie,” Mark calls out for him as Kai manages to get Mark to let go of the counter.

“Let me help you. I’ll take you to Jaebum,” Kai says.

Mark blacks out for a few seconds and when he comes back to reality it scares him more for Kai is leading him somewhere. Where is he? Why are there so many people dressed up? Everything is spinning. It’s so loud and bright lights flashing. He doesn’t feel good. He wants Jaebum...is he even speaking? He feels weak--

“Bummie!” Mark cries out.

He’s so scared. People are looking at him like he’s just some wasted drunk. But he isn’t. Help! Please help me! I don’t know what’s wrong! He wants to shout it but the words won’t come out--

“Mark?!” 

Whoever called them sounded so far away but then the voice sounds like they’re getting closer and closer before he suddenly feels like he’s falling. Everything moves so fast as he reaches out to catch himself against the wall. Hands stop him and steady him before he finds himself with his back gently pressed on the wall as hands move up to cup his face to look at the person. It’s Yibo.

“Mark, what’s wrong--oh shit your pupils…” 

Yibo sounds panicked now as he holds Mark steady with one arm safely around him while he digs into his pocket for his phone and calls someone.

“Pick up, pick up…” The phone connects and Yibo doesn’t waste time as he speaks up to be heard over the music, “Jinyoung! Where are you in the building?! I need your help! Mark needs medical attention now!” 

What’s wrong with him? Wait, where did Jaebum’s soda go? No, he wanted to give Jaebum his favorite soda…

Suddenly hands are on him again and a different person is in front of him. When did they arrive? How much time passed? He thought he only blinked--

“Fuck, Mark, What the hell happened? Who did this to you?” Jinyoung asks in worry.

Mark goes to speak when his mind blanks. Who did this to me? Was someone with me before? He tries to remember but he can only remember blurry moments with Yibo.

“He was alone when I found him. I heard him calling out for Jaebum and when I got through the crowd and spotted him, he was trying to reach out for the wall,” Yibo explains.

“B-Bummie,” Mark slurs and struggles to get out Jaebum’s name.

That’s right. Jaebum. He wants Jaebum!

Mark looks ready to cry and Jinyoung is quick to reassure him, “Shh, I know Mark, I know. We’re gonna get Jaebum and go to the hospital.”

Hospital? Why? 

Jinyoung is typing away fast on his phone in group chat…

Jackson hangs off his shoulder as the two listen to the group chat away about the famous Defsoul.

“His voice is fantastic I tell you! Never heard anything like it before,” one comments and Lay agrees.

“First time I heard his voice reach my ears, I thought it couldn’t be real. Such a powerful voice full of so much passion? Just wow.”  
Jackson’s grin keeps growing as he’s totally making it obvious as he looks to Jaebum with each comment to see his reaction. All while Jaebum is trying not to make it obvious or give himself away. But it definitely feels good to hear, especially from celebrities and a few idols that are here at the party. 

“I wish I knew what he looked like. He’s so mysterious and private that it’s not fair!” A woman gushes.

“I can understand his privacy though,” Lay states.

“Or he could just be really ugly and is trying to hide that so people will focus on his voice,” one says.

Talk started to go in the direction of what they thought Defsoul looked like and it was fun and all to listen to but his mind kept going back to one person. His beautiful mate that he wanted to get back to. He’s had enough partying for one night and he’d like to take Mark back where they can enjoy the rest of the night with Nora and horror movies. And that’s what he’s gonna do as he goes to excuse himself when both his and Jackson’s phones are alerted with a text. Instantly the two lock eyes as they know it has to be a group text but then Jackson’s phone is ringing. Jackson pulls it out and finds it’s from Jinyoung,

“Hey babe-” Jackson greets loudly with such happiness until his expression drops fast and Jackson even pales a bit.

Something is wrong. Something is very wrong and that gut feeling is rising fast the moment Jackson locks eyes with him.

“Where is he? Where’s Mark?” Jaebum is already asking in worry.

“Is everything ok?” Lay is worried as well as he noticed Jackson wasn’t his bubbly outgoing self.

“No, dude, someone fucking drugged Mark!”

Jaebum doesn’t say anything as he takes off through the crowd. He doesn’t care if he accidentally shoves someone or makes them spill their drink. He had to get to Mark now. 

“They’re toward the back of the building,” Jackson is heard yelling as he’s close behind Jaebum.

Back of the building? But Mark would’ve headed to the kitchen and then toward the front if he was done. Why the hell would he have gone that far away?

His heart skips a beat before pumping it’s fast pace as that feeling keeps growing. That fucking feeling that he knew he shouldn’t have ignored. That it wasn’t just anxiety or his mind twisting it into nightmares. But that would mean he had been wrong. That the stalker wasn’t Neil. Unless Neil magically got out of rehab and appeared---

“Jaebum! Jackson!” The two look to see Youngjae with Bam and Yugyeom.

Youngjae reaches Jaebum first and is trying to stop Jaebum from going further yet.

“Jaebum listen to me. You have to remain calm. I mean it. Someone called 911 and you can’t freak out cause Mark needs medical attention.”

“What? Is he ok? What is happening to him?” Jaebum is getting worked up as you can see it on his face.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him other than it’s some drug-”

They hear a woman gasp and a few people make grossed out sounds. Jaebum’s head snaps in the direction where he sees people crowding around someone. Jaebum manages to get free and doesn’t stop even as his friends call out his name. 

“Mark!” Jaebum shouts as he forces his way through the crowd of people until he comes to the center where he sees Mark hunched over and throwing up. Jinyoung is keeping him steady as Yibo tries to help as well and Jaebum is gonna lose it. He never should’ve left Mark’s side. He moves forth and Yibo notices him right away before moving back so Jaebum could take over.

Mark lets out a pitiful noise as he tries to catch his breath when he feels strong hands steadying him and that soothing voice in his ear,

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here...fuck I’m so sorry.”

Mark reacts to him by leaning into him instinctively, “B-Bummie…” Mark suddenly goes weak and Jinyoung lets go as he watches Jaebum lift Mark up in his arms.

Jaebum has to fight back his emotions as people move out of the way to let him through. By now the music has stopped and lights have come on as the ambulance and police have arrived. Jinyoung keeps Jaebum moving forward with a hand against his back as the cops are seen coming forth.

“He’s in here!” one shouts to get the others attention.

Other officers are stopping their friends from proceeding to get answers as some lead Jinyoung and Jaebum outside to the ambulance that’s waiting. Lay is already outside with more officers as police have the building surrounded now.

“Set him on the stretcher,” a medic directs Jaebum.

“Can you tell us what happened?” they ask Jaebum who looks seconds from breaking down.

“He wasn’t there when it happened but my friend is the one who found him in one of the back hallways. He noticed his pupils were dilated and he was acting like he was drunk but Mark doesn’t drink so we believe he was drugged,” Jinyoung speaks for him.

Jaebum doesn’t look away once from Mark as the medics start checking him over. Mark comes to again and the fear shows on his face before Jaebum is taking his hand,

“It’s ok, shh, it’s ok,” Jaebum tries to reassure as his own voice cracks with emotion.

“B-Bummie...D-don’t feel g-good,” Mark tries to get out while trying to sit up.

“Wait, we need you to lie down honey,” one of the medics tried to get him to lay back down but Mark moved to hold onto his stomach before leaning over the side and throwing up.

Jaebum keeps him steady while saying sweet words into his ear. It’s very concerning to all of them as Mark moves weakly and can barely hold himself up. 

“Mark is your name right? Honey, we’re gonna hook you up to an I.V. We’re concerned about your vitals ok?” 

With Jaebum’s help, they get Mark back to lying down and an I.V. hooked up.

“Sir, he’s gonna need to go to the hospital. The way he’s reacting to whatever drug he was given is very concerning,” the medic tries to convince Jaebum but there was no need as he’s already nodding.

“Please, whatever he needs but I’m not leaving his side.”

“You can ride with us,” She says as they’re already loading the stretcher into the ambulance.

He feels a gentle push from Jinyoung, “Go, I got things here. We’ll meet you at the hospital when they let us leave.”

Jaebum nods as his expression shows so much raw emotion. Jinyoung squeezes his shoulder in comfort as they’re both shaken up over this,

“It’s going to be ok, Jaebum.”

He really hopes so because he can’t lose Mark. He can’t lose his mate.

“Sir,” the medic calls out and Jaebum is quick to get inside the back of the ambulance before the doors shut behind them and they’re taking off…

Jaebum takes off the fake fur as the cheap make up of his whiskers has already mostly come off thanks to him running his hands over his face in worry. He looks like a mess probably but Jaebum doesn’t care as he watches the medics take off Mark’s fake fur items and the cat ears as they’re checking his vitals. Mark’s breathing is slow and he keeps going in and out of focus, his movements slow along with his heartbeat.

“Come on Mark, we need you to stay awake honey. Stay with us,” the medic says as she gently shakes Mark to keep him up.

“He’s definitely been drugged,” The other medic says as he can see in Mark’s pupils on top of how he’s acting.

“Heavily too by how he even threw up and is still so affected,” he adds.

“That guy said you weren't with him when it happened?” The woman asks.

Jaebum shakes his head, “No, but he was heading to the kitchen to get some juice to drink.”

The two medics look at each other before back at Jaebum, “You know it’s not uncommon to see omegas have their drinks spiked. I have a good guess that he might’ve been a victim of a date rape drug,” she states.

“The drug goes in clear and you don’t even notice you’re drinking it until a few minutes later when everything hits. Typically it’s in alcohol drinks so others think the person is just simply drunk so it makes it easier for the person to take the victim away without much fight or others suspecting anything. I’d say Mark is quite lucky tonight that he didn’t get snatched away.”

Jaebum pales, his hands clutching his pants so tightly his knuckles go white. He was gonna be taken. It’s why he was located near the back because whoever is the actual stalker was taking him that way so Jaebum wouldn’t know. He literally almost lost Mark tonight…

“Sir?” the two ask in worry at Jaebum’s expression before they hear Mark trying to speak.

“S-something’s w-wrong…”

All three look down to Mark who is holding his stomach again. The woman places her hand gently over Mark’s before she’s moving around. Her expression changes as she looks to her partner,

“Alert them that we need a doctor as soon as we arrive.”

“What is it?” her partner questions but her expression is serious.

“I think he’s pregnant.” 

Those words hit Jaebum hard while the ambulance comes to a stop at the E.R. entrance. The one medic is already shouting orders to the driver as he’s opening the doors to help get Mark out on the stretcher.

“Mark, honey listen to me, does it hurt down there? Any pain?” she asks but Mark is losing focus again.

“S-scared...s-something...Bummie-” Mark’s heart rate goes up fast before his breath suddenly hitches and his body starts to convulse.

“Dammit, Joel I need you! He’s going into shock!” she shouts and her partner rushes back inside.

But Jaebum is already helping to keep Mark on the stretcher as he watches with a pained expression.

“Don’t let him fall off. Joel, strap him in more securely, I’m gonna inject him,” she instructs as she’s moving quickly to grab a packet out of one of the little compartments of the vehicle.

She rips the packet open with her teeth as she makes quick work of preparing the syringe and tries to hold Mark’s arm steady as Joel gets Mark strapped in just enough so he can’t fall off the stretcher but it also won’t hurt him from the jerky movements.

“Steady, steady,” she instructs Jaebum who is gritting his teeth to keep himself together.

She injects the syringe and releases the contents inside before pulling it back out and watches as Mark’s body slows it’s movements until it comes to complete stop. She breathes out before providing a comforting hand on Jaebum,

“You did good,” before looking at her partner, “Lets get him inside now!”

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as he can’t look away from Mark who is passed out now.

He runs fingers through Mark’s sweaty hair as his hand shakes with worry. As his mind reels with those words over and over. Pregnant. Pregnant. Mark could be pregnant. Is the baby ok? Will they both be ok? 

Jaebum notices the stretcher moving and starts to panic as Mark is being moved out of the vehicle. He instantly follows as his emotions are rising. The strong need to remain close and protect Mark in such a vulnerable state are taking over--

“Sir, I’m sorry but you can’t come past this point,” a nurse tries to stop him.

Jaebum sees Mark is being wheeled through the doors and down the long hallway. Getting further and further away from him. 

“But that’s my mate. I need to be with him-” Jaebum tries to go around her but she blocks him again and this time there’s more nurses coming to help as well as a security officer.

“I know but Sir he’s in good hands. You have to wait out here as they check him over-”

“No! He’s my mate! He needs me!”

Jaebum is seconds from doing what it takes to go to Mark. They don’t understand! He almost lost Mark once already. Then at the party and now with the drug...All in front of him. All of it while he’s left helpless as he can’t do anything to stop it.

Jaebum glances to the doors that have opened again due to people coming out and goes to slip inside when he’s being grabbed from behind. Jaebum is ready to react violently when he hears their voice,

“Don’t Jaebeom. It’s ok...it’s gonna be ok.” 

The moment he hears his father’s voice, he finds his emotions rising fast to the surface. 

“But Mark…” his voice cracks as he can’t hold it back anymore.

As he can fall apart in front of his father. As he can’t be strong in this moment anymore as Mark isn’t there to keep him anchored. As Mark isn’t there to keep him going. And Jaebum has always been a strong passionate person but when your whole world almost gets taken from you, it was hard for even the toughest person to remain standing as a brave leader.

“Son,” Vector says his name as Jaebum struggles but his body is going limp as his emotions overwhelm him and tears are blurring his vision.

“He just wanted to go out and have fun with our friends...we’ve been doing so good...we’ve been moving forward and now...now I almost lost him...Dad he went into shock...he was drugged...he was almost taken right in front of me again…”

Vector manages to get Jaebum turned around to face him and his heart breaks as he watches the tears fall. As he watches his son break down.

“He might be pregnant, Dad…”

Jaebum was terrified. Of Mark’s health. Of their child’s...and he can’t do anything. He can’t do a goddamn thing…

Vector curses as his own expression shows pain before he’s pulling his son into his embrace and Jaebum breaks down fully in his arms…

Seconds. Minutes. Hours might’ve passed but Jaebum doesn’t know. He’s been a mess. Hair ran through multiple times and leg bouncing as he waited anxiously. As he’s been pacing back and forth in worry. As the others have been talking to him and keeping him from breaking down all over again. Holding him. Touching him. Their words and touch letting him know they’re there. That they’ll get through this together. None of them leaving until Mark is ok and then they’ll leave together. Jaebum can’t thank them enough. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have such great friends and all he can say is thank you and cry on them when he is supposed to be the leader. He’s supposed to help guide them and make sure they’re ok. 

“It’s ok to rely on us too you know. Not just Mark. It’s ok to show us this side of you,” Yugyeom encourages.

“We don’t mind taking over from time to time. We’re a family, Jaebum,” Jinyoung reminds him.

“Like a pack,” Bam adds with a small smile.

“So come here and let me love you!” Jackson demands as he pulls Jaebum back to them.

Instantly they all curl around Jaebum so they can all give a comforting and loving touch. Youngjae rubbing Jaebum’s back as Jaebum tries to hold back the sob while he buries his face into Jackson’s shoulder. 

“We’re here. We’ll always be here,” Youngjae states and the others agree.

And that’s where they remain for what seems like more hours as they all rely on the other to help get them through this time. All while they wait to hear about Mark’s condition…

Vivian’s heels click against the tile as she strides up to the front desk and flashes her badge,

“You have five seconds to tell me about my son in law before you feel my wraith.”

“Honey, I’ve been trying not to tear down this building and if your son hears you getting riled up, he’s gonna get riled up again,” Vector’s voice is heard as he comes forth.

Vivian’s eyes are lethal as she’s worked up and pissed off, “You can’t tell me Mark might be pregnant and expect me to be calm.”

Vector pulls Vivian in close to help calm her as he knows her motherly instincts are going wild right now. 

“How bout we go see our son who's been waiting.” 

Vivian nods after a moment because she definitely wants to comfort her son. 

“God, he must be going crazy,” she says as they head to the waiting room down the hall.

“He has. Had to talk him down and even then you can see how much he wants to be by Mark’s side. The others arrived shortly after though and have been doing good to keep Jaebum sane.”

They can already hear the others conversing as they get closer and when they stop in front of the door, they can see them all huddled in a corner and curled around Jaebum. 

“They fought with the officers to be able to head here too. Tried to answer their questions until Jinyoung exploded and said they can find them at the hospital. Woojin didn’t know what to think and just let them go,” Vivian says as she recalls moments of when she had arrived at the scene.

“What else did you find out?” Vector whispers as he himself doesn’t know much.

Vivian goes to answer when the two notice the doctor walking down the hallway toward them.

“Jaebeom,” Vivian calls out and Jaebum lifts his head to see the doctor enter the room with them.

Jaebum is up in seconds with those eyes shining with so many emotions,

“Is he-” 

“Jaebum right? Hello, I’m the doctor that saw Mark,” the doctor reaches his hand out to shake Jaebum’s. 

The doctor smiles kindly as he squeezes Jaebum’s hand, “There’s no need to worry. Your mate is ok now. He gave us quite a scare from having an allergic reaction to the drug that caused him to go into shock but his levels are back to normal. He already got most of the drug out by throwing up and with our help but there’s still some traces left so he’ll still be in a somewhat drunk like state for a bit longer. The whole time he’s been conscious, he’s been calling out for you, even told me you’d kick my ass if I touched him inappropriately. Though his own fierce gaze told me he’d kick my ass himself if needed to,” the doctor states to get the others to cheer up some.

It does bring smiles and some light laughter as the tension in the room turns into warmth.

“We didn’t give him any more medicine due to his circumstances but I assure you once he gets some rest, he’ll be back to himself in no time. Even so, we want to keep him over the night just to be sure since he did have an allergic reaction and he is expecting so as a precaution he won’t be released until sometime tomorrow. Any questions?” 

Their shocked faces told the doctor they really didn't know this about Mark and he’s quick to clasp both of his hands around Jaebum,

“Whoops, forgive me as I had no idea but Jaebum, congratulations! Your mate is pregnant with twins. In fact, it’s because he was pregnant that his body instantly got him to throw up to try and keep the drug from reaching them. Thus, probably saved Mark from a much more severe allergic reaction as well as kept the babies safe. Both have steady heartbeats and are developing just fine. He’s already six weeks along as well.” 

Jaebum is speechless. Like he just froze in his spot with the same expression that the doctor worries he broke him while Vivian is getting super excited,

“Can we see him now?” 

“Ah yes, he’s in room G seven-” the doctor gets out before Jaebum is seen taking off.

The others can’t help but smile at this cause it was so Jaebum before they’re getting excited themselves to go see Mark…

Jaebum’s panting as he hasn’t stopped running. He didn’t even take the elevator as it would waste too many seconds as he jogs up the stairs. Almost tripping over his own feet as he rounds the stairwell and through the door of sector G.

Thump

Thump

Thump

His baby is so close. His baby is just fine. His mate is ok and he can’t help the happiness that soars through him. Of the love that beats through his heart as he can’t believe it. 

Room seven appears in view and Jaebum is heard from outside the room as he lets out a loud happy noise. Mark lifts his head and him and the nurse see Jaebum running past the window and to the door. Mark’s eyes light up, a big smile coming forth as Jaebum bursts through the door. He looks like a hot mess but he’s grinning like a dork and still looks so handsome and sexy as he exclaims,

“Mark!” 

“Bummie!” Mark greets back with giggles as he makes grabby hands.

The nurse has to stop him from trying to get up but Jaebum is soon by Mark’s side that Mark doesn’t try to get up anymore. Instead he finds himself being kissed passionately with Jaebum cupping his face. Mark lets out a pleased noise at this as he tries to kiss back while climbing Jaebum like a tree. 

“No, No, you’re still hooked up to I.V.’s,” the nurse scolds the two.

Mark whines at being denied that when they pull back, he’s pouting, “But I want to kiss my alpha!” 

Jaebum grins at Mark being adorable before pressing a nice sweet kiss to his lips, “We can still kiss baby, you just can’t move too much.”

Mark calms as Jaebum softly caresses his face and runs fingers through his hair. Mark’s L.A. gangster goes back under the surface as he definitely glared at the nurse. Now he was all content and purring happily until he gasps in excitement. He reaches up and takes Jaebum’s hand and leads it to his stomach as he beams up at him,

“Guess what, Bummie?! I’m pregnant! I’m carrying your babies inside me.”

God, Mark was too precious. Shining with such happiness. Glowing so beautifully as he’s filled with such excitement and warmth for being able to carry Jaebum’s children. Jaebum can’t resist as he dives back in to capture Mark’s lips against his again. Their kiss grows passionate as Jaebum’s own excitement and happiness is felt against Mark’s lips. At how much love he has for Mark. How thankful he is that Mark is alive. And how damn happy he is that he’s gonna be a father. 

They eventually have to pull back for air and this is when the others decide to arrive. All at the same time as Mark locks gazes with Jaebum and gives him that look,

“Mmm, Bummie fuck me-”  
Jaebum’s eyes go wide as well as everyone’s as they weren't expecting Mark to say that. Youngjae is soon heard cackling as Bam and Yugyeom can’t help but join in. Jinyoung is trying so hard not to laugh behind his hand as he shakes his head fondly and Jackson is grinning away,

“I’d say Mark is gonna be just fine.”

Everyone smiles at that until they notice Mark is attempting to climb Jaebum like a tree again and panic as he almost rips the I.V. out of his arm. L.A. gangster Mark ends up coming back out again as he’s pissed that he can’t ride Jaebum’s dick like he wants to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get your guys' emotions and heart beat going crazy? Let me know your thoughts! Off to work I go now. Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

“But why not?” Mark asks as Jaebum helps him lay back.

Mark clings to his arm, his fingers wasting no time in feeling him up as he kneads into the muscles there. 

“Because you need to rest for one and you’ll rip the I.V. out as well as the other devices you’re hooked up to.”

Mark looks down as Jaebum points to the devices before Mark is pouting and giving Jaebum such a cute expression, 

“But I want to love on you and show you how much I appreciate you getting me pregnant.”

The others smile at how adorable he is.

“You can do that later, Mark,” Youngjae says but Mark shakes his head.

“No, I want to ride his dick now!” 

Jaebum flushes as his parents are still in the room while the others laugh away.

“Mark isn’t shy one bit when he’s like this,” Bam lets out as he’s enjoying himself way too much.

“Baby there’s others in the room,” Jaebum adds but Mark looks at him confused.

“So? We’ve done live videos on my onlyfans so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

The way Mark pops the p on problem as he gives Jaebum a demanding look of how he wants to be loved dammit and he wants it now.

Jinyoung snorts as he can’t help it. This was too priceless and he knows Mark is gonna be so embarrassed the next morning when he finds out all the things he said and tried to do. Luckily though, Vector’s phone goes off signaling work is calling.

“Sorry guys but duty calls. Try and get some rest and we’ll be back to check up on everyone. Jaebeom,” he calls out and his son looks to him, “I better not find out you two had sex in a hospital. Doing it at the police station was bad enough.”

His father gives him that look while pointing and Jaebum tries not to grin as Mark says,

“No promises Mr. Lim. I love him too much.”

Vector can’t even keep his stern look as a smile is forming. Vivian is beaming in amusement as she leads her husband toward the door,

“Make sure he gets some rest.”

With that, the two leave and the moment the door clicks the others are crowding around the bed.

“Tell us more Mark what you would like to do with Jaebum,” Bam says.

“Bammie!” Yugyeom shoves Bam playfully who just laughs and clings to him.

“How do you feel?” Jackson asks a proper question.

“I feel great. I’m pregnant and Bummie is here,” Mark says with a goofy grin.

The guys coo, “Oh I really want to record this,” Youngjae gushes as Jinyoung speaks next.

“Do you remember what happened?” 

Mark actually leans back against the pillows this time and sinks in but only because Jaebum is right there running fingers through his hair. You can tell Mark is sleepy but he’s fighting it.

“Not really.”

“Do you remember going to the party at all?” 

Mark nods, “I remember the lights and all the costumes and Bam and Yugyeom dancing. Jinyoung was gonna murder some girl. Youngjae got laid and then Bam and Yugyeom went to do jello shots or something and then Jackson came and took Bummie while I went to grab us some drinks…” Mark trails off as his memory gets a bit hazy and blurry. 

Like little black outs as he can’t recall entering the kitchen though he remembers getting the drinks.

“I found Bummie’s favorite drink and I opened a new bottle of juice that I poured in the red solo cup and then…” Mark is trying to recall more but it’s hard.

More black just comes to mind from then to the time he ended up in the hallway but then one little moment pops up.

“I...I recall talking to Yibo but I don’t remember what about or for how long. And the next thing I know, I’m somewhere else in the house and Yibo was there.” 

The others had all gone quiet as they listened to Mark. Their expressions serious and showing various emotions as they take in the scary situation Mark had been put through. And hearing Yibo might’ve been involved didn’t settle well as Jackson feels like shit. Jinyoung puts a comforting hand against his back while the others exchange looks.

“Do you think he’s the-” Yugyeom starts but Youngjae lightly elbows him to get him to stop.

Youngjae shakes his head and signals they’ll talk about it later as he points to Jaebum who looks seconds away from going on a murdering spree. Too late though as Jaebum wants to keep talking about it.

“Mark was drugged and almost abducted.”

“But he’s the one that called me,” Jinyoung is quick to say to try.

Jaebum’s wild and dangerous eyes pierce into Jinyoung. 

“Look, I’m not saying he couldn’t be. I’m just pointing out that it wouldn’t make sense for him to call me and bring me to Mark if he wanted to take him away. He could’ve just kept going and none of us would’ve known until it was too late.” 

As soon as those words left Jinyoung’s mouth, he regretted it. For as those words sink in, it sends raw emotions through them and they all have to look at Mark to make sure he’s actually there. 

“Holy shit, we literally almost lost him,” Bam breathes out as it hits hard.

“And I’m the one the suggested we go to this party,” Jackson looks seconds from crying as he’s already falling apart.

If Mark had been taken, Jackson would’ve never forgiven himself. None of them would have forgiven themselves. They should’ve stuck together. Even though they thought the whole stalker thing was over, they shouldn’t have chanced it. 

“But I had fun. We all were having fun. It was nice. It was normal. I felt safe for once when I hadn’t for a while there. I always worried going back through the dorms. To just stepping out on the street. But you guys were around me. And over time I could relax again. I could be myself fully and I didn’t want to stop our lives because of my stalker. I didn’t want Bummie to keep having nightmares. Or for Yugyeom to be looking over his shoulder all the time while walking to class. Or for Bam to have to quit doing videos when he truly enjoyed doing them with his mate. Or for Gaga to not meet new people and build new relationships because they’re strangers. Or for Jinyoung to be on guard every time we go somewhere. And Youngjae, I know he was holding back from going after Danny just in case he might’ve been involved in some way or might end up being involved because of some crazy stalker. I wanted to go out...I wanted to be with everyone again and be like old times...I don’t want you guys to beat yourself up or hurt…”

Mark is growing emotional as tears are forming and he’s wiping at his eyes but more tears form and more tears fall.

“Mark,” the guys feel their hearts swelling with emotion.

“It was supposed to be a great night...I thought it was over...and I...I was so scared...everything was spinning...everything was moving too fast and I kept calling for help but words wouldn’t come out right...no one would spare me a glance...no matter how much I cried out to get to Bummie…”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark into his arms the best way he can with the damn devices hooked up,

“I’m sorry baby...I’m so sorry…” Jaebum apologizes as he nuzzles close and presses kisses where he can reach.

Everyone’s shedding tears by Mark’s words. By how his expression had gotten and from the emotional scene before them now as Jaebum rocks Mark back and forth while Mark clings and tries to hold back the sobs.

“I swear I won’t let you out of my sight. I won’t ever let you get into that situation again. I got you, baby. I promise I’ll protect you and the twins. I promise…” Jaebum’s voice cracks with emotion.

The others remain silent as they provide comfort by surrounding them the best they can from all sides as they cry with them; letting their warmth and affection show that they’re here. That they’ll always be there. That they’ll get through this. 

“Bummie, I wanna hold your hand,” Mark says.

It’s been a while and the others had gone to go grab some food from the cafeteria to give them a moment. Mark is back to being cute and adorable again as he fights sleep. His eyes keep wanting to close but then Mark will show a fierceness in his eyes as he’s determined to remain awake so he can spend more time with Jaebum. Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as he lays beside Mark in the small bed. His hand softly caressing Mark’s face before he’s lowering it to take Mark’s hand in his.

“Good?” Jaebum asks even though he sees Mark beam at being able to hold his hand.

“More than good. I get to hold the love of my life’s hand,” Mark says while looking into Jaebum’s eyes.

Jaebum’s grin grows along with his heart beating away with love for Mark,

“And they say I’m the romantic sap.”

“Mmm, you are though and I love it. You make me so happy. You’re so perfect and handsome and sexy and I love when you go all alpha or how you’re not afraid to show me what you’re feeling.”

Mark’s expression goes so soft and sincere as he takes in Jaebum’s face and meeting his eyes again, “I know you were scared too. I know you were panicking and trying so hard to remain strong but it’s ok, Bummie. In fact, it makes you even stronger to show all those emotions. To feel so passionately like you do. Makes you the best alpha, my alpha.”

Here Mark was once again being the kind soul he is. Even when drugged and in a drunk like state. Even when he went through something so terrifying, he’s comforting Jaebum and putting him before himself. Loving on him and making sure Jaebum is ok.

Mark squeezes their intertwined hands as he leans their foreheads together, “I love you Lim Jaebeom and there’s no one else I’d rather be with. No one else could make me feel this safe or happy. No one else could protect me like you do. You’re my alpha and I’m your omega. And together we’ll be a happy family.”

Mark sing songs the last two sentences that make Jaebum grin like a dork. And just like that, Jaebum finds himself back in his element. Finds himself whole as they’re in their own little world. Where Mark completes him and anchors him. Where Mark brings the best out of him. Fuels his passion. Strives for him to be better. To keep going. To never give up. 

Smiling into the sudden kiss Mark gives him, Jaebum is full of happiness and love from this beautiful creature in his arms.  
“I love you too, baby,” Jaebum says sweetly against Mark’s lips.

Mark giggles and Jaebum thinks it’s because Mark is so happy. And that is one of the reasons but it’s also because he’s being naughty for Jaebum soon feels Mark’s other hand brushing over the front of his pants.

“Mark,” Jaebum tries to be stern but Mark is being so cute.

Biting his bottom lip as he looks at Jaebum all innocently,

“What?” Mark asks back playfully as more giggles try to escape.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaebum replies playfully.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Mark giggles this time as he can’t help it.

Mark applies more pressure and already Jaebum can feel himself getting hard from Mark’s touch and just Mark being him alone but Jaebum is quick to take Mark’s hand in his before it can go further.

“Wait! No! I’ll be good. I was just checking to see if your pants were zipped,” Mark pouts.

“By pulling the zipper down?” Jaebum chuckles as his expression is fully amused.

“Was I going down? Whoops. Maybe I should check again to see if it's up now. And if your dick just happens to end up in my mouth it should be fine right?” 

A smirk comes forth at Mark playfully flirting with him.

“I wonder if you would’ve been bold like this if you ever drank with me back then.”

“Back when?” Mark is getting distracted by Jaebum running his thumbs soothingly over the back of Mark’s hands since both their hands are intertwined now.

“Before we got together. Before the kissing video. Like when we first met till then. I wonder if you would’ve been like this with me because if I had known back then that you had feelings for me, I would’ve made a move a long time ago. When you were sober of course.”

“Such a gentleman...god the things you do to me...and of course I would’ve been like this. Would’ve claimed you as mine right away so no bitch would get near...I wish I did back then...but I thought you were straight...and really, you have no idea how many wet dreams I’ve had of you and how many thoughts that went through my mind of like how I could low key sit on your dick and not ruin what we had---nnn, Bummie, I wanna sit on your cock. Please? Let me sit on it,” Mark admits cutely until he gets toward the end as he’s reminded of what he really wants right now. And that’s Jaebum’s cock.

God, this state of Mark should be illegal. In fact, Jaebum had been so lucky Mark didn’t drink cause this Mark wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and tell you upfront what he wants. And the fact that his L.A. gangster kept coming to the surface as Jaebum took too long to answer and Mark took it upon himself to take charge as he found hands grabbing the back of his nape and pulling him into a heated kiss. Jaebum’s brain short circuits for a moment as he gets lost in Mark and kisses back just as passionately. That it isn’t until Jaebum finds himself pushed onto his back and Mark straddling him that he remembers where they’re at due to the loud beeping going off…

Mark ripped out part of the device connected to monitor his heart beat. The door opens and the same nurse from before is there and ready to scold but Mark glares back,

“Not today satan! He’s mine and no one can stop me from loving him!” 

Jaebum’s grinning as he pulls Mark back in for a kiss. Mark lets out a happy noise as he gets lost in the kiss. He lets Jaebum take over, letting out a pleased noise when Jaebum manhandles him back on the bed. He doesn’t even notice Jaebum hooking the device back up or that this was all part of the plan to get Mark back all snug in the bed before Jaebum suddenly pulls back. Mark tries to follow to get another kiss but Jaebum shakes his head,

“Not tonight baby. We’ll do whatever you want tomorrow after you rest.”

“But Bummie,” Mark starts to protest but Jaebum is running fingers through his hair and Mark’s protests die as he leans into the touch.

It’s not even seconds and Mark’s eyes are trying to close on him. 

“See? You need sleep,” Jaebum says gently as he’s luring Mark to sleep.

The nurse sees Mark is gonna clonk out finally and after making sure everything was good with the monitor, she leaves the room.

“But I don’t want sleep. What if...what if this is all a dream and I wake up and you’re not there?” 

Mark’s hand clings to Jaebum’s free hand when Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed. Jaebum feels his heart tug at those words.

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll even be here through the whole night to watch over you.”

Mark smiles at that as he curls toward Jaebum instinctively, “Will you sing me a lullaby?” 

“A lullaby?” Jaebum asks curiously as Mark is struggling to keep his eyes open and locked with Jaebum.

“Yeah. A lullaby straight from your heart. I wanna hear it...the love you hold for me.”

Jaebum smiles at that as his eyes shine with emotion. It takes him a second but soon he begins to hum to warm up his voice. Already, Mark finds himself closing his eyes as he listens. As he hears words come forth and Jaebum serenades him with the lullaby of love. Seconds could have gone by or even minutes but as Mark is lured to sleep, he can still hear Jaebum singing that lullaby with every beat of his heart.

And by the time the others come back, they find Jaebum is asleep too with Mark wrapped up protectively in his arms…

The next morning;

“So the doctor said it was a date rape drug?” Jaehyun is heard as he’s propped up against Vector’s desk.

“Yes but he said there was something else laced in it that they’re not sure what it is and it’s probably what caused Mark to have an allergic reaction,” Vector says from his spot behind the desk.

“And that’s not all,” Vivian states as she sets the file down onto the desk, “Whatever it was laced with is the same drug that Neil had been given.”

Jaehyun sees on the file the matching results.

Wonho rolls his shoulders while sitting forward on the couch before leaning onto his knees with his elbows,

“It’s already confirmed that Neil is still in rehab in a whole another city-”

“Neil isn’t the stalker,” Vector concludes.

Jaehyun clicks his teeth, “That damn doctor was right. Neil was a victim then.”

“You sure there aren't two stalkers?” Wonho questions.

“Doubt it. Stalkers are very possessive and don’t like sharing so having two working together wouldn’t be possible,” Vivian replies.

“Yeah no use trying to save face on this one, Wonho. We fell right into this fucker’s trap,” Jaehyun says.

Wonho curses for it’s true. It was obvious now that the stalker used Neil to get them off his trail and probably to get closer to Mark. And by closer, as in to finally take him as this person almost succeeded tonight in doing so.

“Big party. Dim lighting and people all dressed up for halloween. Drug him up to make it seem like he’s wasted and you’re just helping him get home...it’s a perfect plan for a crazy lunatic,” Wonho lets out. 

“A well thought out plan,” Vivian breathes out, “So it means our stalker was still right there watching Mark’s every move.”

Vector places his hand over Vivian’s in comfort, “We all let our guard down after thinking it was Neil. It’s also clear this stalker isn’t some amateur. He not only knows how to remain hidden and private, he knows his way around. A little too well since he was allowed in that party by a famous celebrity.”

“Are we talking about Wang Yibo?” Jaehyun taps to the other already open file from the police report of the halloween party.

Right where it talks about Yibo being around Mark when he was found drugged.

“Your son said that Mark remembers going to the kitchen but then things black out and get blurry for him but he did recall talking to Yibo though not what about or what happened next until he ended up in the hallway toward the back entrance and Yibo appeared. Sounds pretty suspect to me.”

“But would he be dumb enough to rat himself out like that after all this shit he’s pulled?” Wonho fires back.

“Not unless he thought he was going to get caught anyway. Something might’ve happened that he had to back out and to save his ass, he called one of Mark’s friends. Speaking of, Yibo became close friends with Jinyoung and Jackson which would put him right there and knowing what Mark’s been up to as well as being friends with Lay who threw the halloween party. On top of that, Yibo was a fan of Mark’s onlyfans page where he first saw Mark before showing up at his dance class. Even overheard and followed them to the diner to meet Mark too. Just saying,” Jaehyun sasses.

“I’ll admit a lot is going against Yibo. Especially since the camera’s were conveniently not working in the kitchen or the rooms to and from the kitchen to the backside of the building, but we can’t go trying to accuse another in case this is what the stalker wants us to do. He already had the majority of the people thinking it was Neil as everything went against him and now with Yibo...it just seems too easy don’t you think? The stalker went all out to tamper with the cameras. To know the area and the people. To know every enter and exit and has been dodging and weaving us. I don’t think it’s Yibo,” Vector states.

“He’s got a point,” Vivian backs up her husband.

“So what? Yibo was another backup plan if things went sour to get us off the stalker’s trail again?” Jaehyun is trying to see where to go from here.

“No, I think it’s the opposite,” Vector says while clasping his hands together. “I think he didn’t know Yibo would end up interfering. He probably didn’t even know Yibo had become close to Mark’s friends or knew Mark on a personal level. Unlike with Mark, Yibo is a famous celebrity. He has multiple bodyguards, etc. It’s not easy to hack into his accounts or figure out his schedule. Yibo’s life is private for the most part and Yibo is good at hiding himself so he can walk among the public just like a lot of celebrities out there that want to do things without cameras following them around. The stalker wouldn’t know Yibo kept in contact with Jinyoung and Jackson through chat or facecall. The stalker wouldn’t know Yibo was on the onlyfans account. Even if he saw Yibo at the college, he was there to help the dance class, nothing that would alert the stalker of anything. And even if he knew Yibo would be there at the party, he probably didn’t think twice about him and Mark talking or for Yibo to care enough about Mark. But because of that misjudgment and not knowing, it almost cost him to be caught as Yibo heard Mark calling out for Jaebum and came to his rescue.” 

That’s right. Yibo is the one who came to Mark’s rescue as he told the cops he heard Mark calling out for Jaebum and saw him stumbling to lean onto the wall. It was also Yibo that noticed Mark was drugged and had someone call the ambulance as he got in contact with Jinyoung. Not only that, he remained right there until Jaebum arrived and could take over. Yibo wasn’t the stalker, he was the hero. Fully cooperated with the authorities and got Lay who hosted the party to give the names of everyone there. Which are a lot of names that the police are still going through. 

“But if you were so sure of this then why did you have us take Yibo to the station for further questioning?” Wonho is curious to know.

“So the real stalker thinks he’s safe. I want to get into his head. See what he does now that his plan failed. Will he get desperate? Will he try and hide? If we make him feel like he’s safe, he won’t go into hiding. And if he’s desperate, he’ll start making hasty moves to get Mark.”

“You think Yibo will play along with this?” Jaehyun furrows his brows before he sees Vector smirking,

“He already is. You do know he’s a well known actor right?” 

Well damn. Jaehyun and Wonho both smirk themselves. Vector wasn’t number one in his region for nothing. This stalker will surely be taken down soon…

The T.V. of the hospital is run through the many channels as Youngjae tries to find something to watch so early in the morning but everything is taken over by news reporters. Of what went down last night as both Lay and Yibo’s names are on the screen and how Yibo was taken in for further questioning but no charges have been filed as of yet nor has he been released. And boy what a scene that had gone down after they had left to head to the hospital as Yibo was seen escorted by many policemen while handcuffed. There’s even live footage of fans outside the police station demanding Yibo be set free as he’s innocent. 

Not only that, they’re talking about Mark. Though they don’t give his name or show footage of him thankfully, the news reporter ends up saying two words that they should not have known about...

Him being pregnant.

Who the hell leaked that information?! And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it made sense. Now what will happen when the stalker sees that Yibo is a suspect? What about when he hears that Mark is pregnant? Will he go crazy? More to come! Until next time guys!


	24. Chapter 24

“What is this?”

Her voice is accusing, emotions rising as she stalks into the living room where the male is sitting on the couch watching the news. His back is facing her as he doesn’t look away from the television. As the news reporter continues to talk,

“It’s currently eight a.m. and just hours ago on halloween night a party was thrown here at the building behind me. As you can see police are still at the scene and blocked it off as an investigation has been underway after one of the people invited to Zhang Yixing’s party was not only drugged with a type of date rape drug but almost abducted. Wang Yibo who had been taken to the station is still there as he’s been suspected after being seen with the victim before and after the attack. There’s even word his fingerprints are on the same solo cup that the victim drank out of when the drug had been slipped in--”

“Kai! Are you fucking listening to me?!” 

She moves forth, turning the T.V. off as she stands before it to get his attention now. As she holds up a bag full of tiny little bags holding an unknown substance.

“You lied to me,” she starts, her voice letting Kai know she’s hurt.

Kai’s eyes are expressionless along with unreadable emotions across his face as he locks eyes with her.

“How did I lie to you, Bethany?” his voice is monotone as his mind is elsewhere.

“About everything! You used me!” Bethany cries out.

Kai really didn’t need this right now. His mind was currently reeling from what he just heard. Of words that told him the police took in the wrong guy. That this could play in his favor but he had limited time. 

Bethany can tell he’s not paying attention as he looks away, eyes becoming unfocused. It pisses her off more and her emotions explode,

“You knew I loved Neil! Knew I was head over heels with him and after Neil used me you slid in and made me think you cared about me!”

Kai really wants her to shut up so he can think. He feels restless. He had been so close. He had been thinking of how he could get close to Mark now that Neil was out of the picture. He had originally wanted to get Mark’s attention the moment those two broke up but Jaebum stuck by Mark’s side like glue and before he knew it, those two started to do videos and dating. It pissed Kai off so much. After everything he went through to drug Neil, get him to start treating Mark like shit and getting Jinyoung to notice him cheating before setting up the big finale of Mark seeing it happening in action. It took him so many calculated days to get it just right! But fucking Jaebum kept getting in the way along with Neil. How Neil kept trying to get Mark back. Kai admits he let his emotions get the best of him at seeing Jaebum like that with Mark that he exploded with threatening texts and such. He wanted Jaebum to take the hint and back off. That Mark was his! But he didn’t and ended up blocking his accounts and taking Mark further away from him. Talk about exploding. Kai knew exactly what to do then to not only get Neil completely out of Mark’s life but to hopefully get Jaebum out too. So he went to the dorm to trash it. To kill his beloved cat and have it all set up so they’d think it was Neil. It was perfect! But then that damn cat hid from him and those two came home earlier than expected. He didn’t have enough time and barely got out before they noticed the trashed dorm. He still ended up getting Neil taken in and everyone believing he was the stalker but Lim Jaebeom stayed. Not only that but Kai found out his parents were fucking cops too! No wonder he couldn’t find jack shit on him to use against him. And it’s not like he could get close to him personally for Jaebum doesn’t open up to everyone like that, especially to someone who hung around Neil. He’d have his guard up right away. It made things harder and harder and Mark was getting further and further away. Each video. Each second...Kai didn’t know what to do. He was already getting desperate then. Trying to think of ways to meet Mark and somehow take him from Jaebum. But every time he stalked Mark, Jaebum was there. Every time Mark looked so happy that it made him sick! He had to take Mark by force and have him see who he truly belonged with but he thought the chance wouldn’t come until he found out about the party Jackson talked about so loudly. Instantly he went to his brother to help him get in and he’d talk to Mark while using the sorry excuse of Neil to get closer. That he just had to wait until Mark was alone and after checking to make sure his loved ones wouldn’t be near he headed to the kitchen. He found Mark, hugged him and then slipped the drug in his drink and wala! It was so perfect seeing Mark get like that. Knowing what would happen next. It made him so excited that his heart was thumping with joy. Just being able to touch him. Lead him closer to the back as no one cared to think twice. As no one knew he was taking Mark away. Knew who he even was from behind the costume. He couldn’t help but think of the things he was gonna do to Mark. Of how he was gonna love on him the first moment he got Mark to his little den. Gonna breed him and claim him and soon Mark would see the alpha he’s meant to be with--

But then someone called out Mark’s name. Someone he didn’t suspect as he learned now is Wang Yibo. Who the hell was he to Mark? How did he not know they were good friends? And it was all that bastard’s fault too! He’s the reason he had to abort from his plan and take off. He’s the reason he’s in this mess as now getting that close to Mark again is going to be futile…

At least he thought so until he saw the news. They think it was Wang Yibo. They think he’s the actual stalker and not him. They don’t even suspect him because no one knows he was there. He was already cleared a while back so he still has time. He has another chance to take his omega--

A slap to the face brings his attention back to her and a deathly glare that scares Bethany as she takes a step back. Kai comes to a stand, his expression showing he was pissed at her touching him.

“I didn’t lie to you, Bethany,” Kai rounds on her as he takes another step closer to her.

Bethany takes another back, almost tripping over the table as she drops the bag of drugs to catch herself from hitting the floor.

“If I’m not mistaken you used me back right? You said it yourself that you wanted revenge and when I came to you at first, you thought of using me to get back at Neil. Thinking if you slept with me he might get jealous yet you didn’t know he was so fucked up on drugs that he didn’t remember you at all. That pissed you off more so when I told you we could take him down. Get him in trouble with the law you were all for it. Never once did I say let’s get together. That we should continue sleeping together. Or texted to come over like you would to me. Never once did I invite you over to my place. Never once did I say I loved you as you’re the one who fell in love with me. You’re the one who got off on revenge and having somebody there to cover up your broken heart,” Kai’s voice is full of venom as he stops in front of the wall as Bethany leans into it with tears falling.

“But I love you! I thought you genuinely cared to know more about me! I thought you felt the same because of how badly you wanted to get revenge with me. I thought you were different! But that...those drugs...you were the one supplying them to Neil weren't you? They’re the same ones that made him go fucking physco at the station that he almost killed Mark! I never wanted that! Mark is innocent and such a sweet person! I already felt bad enough when I had seen how much it affected him seeing Neil cheat. It was like I was looking at myself...I never...never meant for it to get this bad...I just wanted him to feel what it felt like for me...for Neil to get what he deserved but this is too far! Why do you still have the drugs?! Are you taking them now? Have you been taking them?”

Kai laughs before backing off, “It’s none of your business is it?”

“It is my business! You’re in my house! I lied for you to give you an alibi! I’m just as responsible for what happened to Neil-”

“Then keep your trap shut!” Kai shouts as he slams his fist into the wall next to her head.

Bethany’s gasp and wide eyes show the instant fear as she sees those feral eyes looking at her like he wants to do some very bad things to her if she doesn’t keep quiet. Having her realize the kind of monster she’s been around all this time and not seeing it until now...

Silence fills the room as Bethany’s heart is beating fast. As Kai waits to see what move she’ll do next. And though she’s terrified she has to know. She has to know what she got into.

“Tell me...I know you went to that party last night. The drugs are right there to prove it...fuck, how could I have been blind to see it? You were after him right? The whole reason you wanted to take out your own best friend...the whole reason you fucking kept calling his name out in your sleep the other night or when you slipped up and called out his name during sex...that victim at the party...it was Mark wasn’t it? I remember Jackson talking about the party! I have class with him! Mark was there and you not only drugged him but you were gonna take him?! Are you out of your mind?!”

Kai’s breathing picks up before he’s grabbing her by the hair and yanking her close. Bethany fights back a sob of fear as Kai spits in her face,

“And what are you gonna do about it, Bethany? You gonna call the cops? Basically turn yourself in? Cause that’s what’s gonna happen if you utter a fucking word you hear me? You’ll be in jail for the rest of your life if you do-”

“You almost killed him! You almost killed three innocent people!”

Kai goes to yell when those words hit him. Almost kill him? Three? His grip loosens as he’s trying to figure out what she’s talking about.

“What are you talking about? I would never hurt Mark.”

She smiles through the fear as she can see Kai’s expression go from anger to confusion and hurt.

“Did you only see the news now before I turned it off? Oh wait, you were too busy trying to get away and lay low before coming here weren't you? No wonder you have no idea that Mark had an allergic reaction to the drug you gave him.”

No…” Kai shakes his head because that can’t be true.

He’d never hurt his omega. He’d never do something that would harm him in such a way.

Bethany watches him back up in a panic as he reaches for the remote to turn the T.V. back on. Her smile grows into a smirk as she enjoys seeing Kai like this.

“Oh, but that’s not the best part, Kai. The best part is that it wasn’t just him you could’ve killed…”

He’s fumbling to press the on button and the T.V. is slowly coming back to life. She can hear his breathing picking up and him mumbling in a panic under his breath.

“He’s pregnant Kai. He’s fucking pregnant with twins!” 

The news comes back on the same time she shouts this and sure enough on the screen now it says in big letters that the victim is pregnant with twins. 

“No...it’s not true...it’s not...it can’t be…”

But as he keeps flipping through channels the news keeps showing it. Over and over until it’s ingrained in his mind. Mark is pregnant...with twins! He’s pregnant with someone else’s children…

“NO!” Kai shouts with so much anger as he breaks the remote before exploding.

Bethany watches as Kai grabs the T.V. next and yanks it out the wall before throwing it across the room. Bethany tries to use this distraction to get to her cell phone that’s in the bedroom but as Kai breathes harshly and tries to control himself, he catches her moving from the cracked screen. His head jerks up in his direction and fear strikes Bethany before she makes a run for it.

“Bethany!” Kai calls out as he races after her.

Bethany thinks twice now as Kai is gaining on her. She can’t go for her phone for it’ll trap her instantly in an enclosed room. Instead she makes him think that’s what she’s still trying to do but right as she reaches her room, she dodges to the right and into the bathroom. She closes the door and locks it as she hears Kai getting angrier. She’s already to the window and trying to get it open as the door rattles and Kai sounds so sinister,

“I’ll fucking kill you! You hear me Bethany! I’m gonna kill you!”   
“Please please please…” Bethany chants under her breath as she strains to get the damn screen off.

The window is tiny but still big enough she can hopefully slip through. A sudden hacking sound is heard and Bethany turns to look behind her to see an axe strike through a piece of the door. Eyes going wide and her breathing picking up, she pushes harder against the screen,

“Come on dammit!” 

Another hack and pieces of wood fall down as Kai is not stopping,

“Wait till I get my hands on you! I should’ve killed you back then. Should’ve gotten rid of you like I did Neil! You think you can keep me from Mark? You think you and Jaebum can stop me?! He’s mine! He’s fucking mine and I’ll kill him for getting Mark pregnant! And then I’ll force an abortion on Mark and get him pregnant with my children instead! I can still save him...I can still make him mine…” Kai is laughing toward the end before another anger growl comes forth.

This guy has obviously lost the last of his sanity now and Bethany wants to get as far away as possible--

The sound of the screen door finally gives and Bethany almost cries in relief as she starts to climb the toilet. Half her body is out when the door to the bathroom falls apart halfway and as Bethany manages to turn around to try and get the other half of her body out, she locks eyes with Kai holding the axe.

“You’re dead,” Kai says calmly and Bethany panics as she moves faster.

Kai launches forth right as Bethany’s shoe is the last thing seen still in the window. Bethany uses the upper part of the house to pull herself through when she feels something tug on her ankle and yank. She lets out a loud cry as her fingers almost slip off as Kai tries to pull her back in.

“Get back here Bethany!”

“No, shit...shit…” Bethany manages to get a better grip before trying to pull herself up.

She kicks her leg, making it harder for Kai to keep a firm grip on her and the next second, her shoe comes off and she can pull herself all the way up. Kai let’s out an angry noise but Bethany doesn’t stop. She keeps going, getting on the small rooftop of her building and then she’s taking off. Kicking off her other shoe, she runs to the other side of the house where she can safely jump down into the bush before she’s taking off again. All the while screaming for help. And as she runs down the middle of the road of her street, people are starting to come out to see what’s going on. Bethany doesn’t stop as she keeps screaming for someone to help her. A car is seen coming down the road and Bethany flags it down. The car comes to a stop and Bethany is hysterical,

“Please! He’s trying to kill me! Help me please!”

The driver gets out of the vehicle to try and help her calm down as the passenger is already calling for help on her phone…

“This is bullshit,” Jaebum lets out.

Oh he’s pissed. When Youngjae had seen the news, his loud gasp woke everyone up. And you can bet when the first thing Jaebum sees after he’s dragged out the room is the news stating how the victim is pregnant with twins coming across the screen; Jaebum was ready to explode. And to make matters worse is that one news station is spreading the rumor that it’s Wang Yibo’s kids and that’s why he tried to kidnap the victim! 

“This is getting out of hand fast,” Bam states as more rumors are being spread the more time that goes on.

Jinyoung turns off the T.V. thankfully as he shakes his head, “It’ll only upset you more if you keep watching it.”

“But they’re falsely accusing Yibo!” Jackson wails.

“What about my kids that everyone now thinks are Yibo’s?! “ Jaebum throws back.

“At least they haven’t released Mark’s name or photo but still, that information about him being pregnant shouldn’t have gotten out,” Youngjae adds.

Which is true. Who leaked that information? 

Jaebum tries to keep calm as he can’t be going out rampaging. Besides, Mark is still stuck in the hospital until he’s cleared to get out and currently he’s being checked over now. Still, it could take a few more hours until they can walk out the doors. So he’s trying to be good and not cause a scene. Also so he doesn’t alert Mark of what’s going on. Mark has no idea that Yibo was taken in or that it was leaked he was pregnant. Mark doesn’t need that added stress right now for he needs to be resting. 

“I don’t like this though. For if Yibo really isn’t the stalker that means the real one is still out there and seeing this,” Yugyeom worries.

And that means they now know he’s pregnant. 

“I gotta call my Dad,” Jaebum says as he’s already pulling out his phone but when he goes to call him, they all hear a phone going off at the same time.

Looking toward the noise, they find Vector and more officers coming toward them.

“Dad?”

“I see you saw the news,” Vector says as he can tell his son is upset.

“How did that information even get out?!” Jaebum’s getting worked up.

“My only guess is someone from the hospital got paid a good sum of money to leak that info to a reporter. You’d be surprised how fast someone will turn for a bit of cash and with Yibo being famous, a reporter will want whatever scoop they can get.”

Jaebum growls as Vector places hands onto his shoulders, “Don’t worry, I’ve already got people looking into it-”

“That’s not the point! Whoever did it put not only Mark in danger but our children! Now the stalker knows he’s expecting and will be even more feral than he already is!”

“That’s why I’m here so nothing will happen to Mark or the twins.”

Jaebum clinks his teeth together as he tries to calm down but he can’t help it. This has gone on too long and each time the situation kept getting more dangerous. He just wanted it to be over already. He wants to keep Mark and their children safe…

“Will you guys give us a moment?” Vector asks and the others nod.

“It’ll be better with us to watch over Mark anyway,” Jinyoung says as he leads the others back down the hall to Mark’s room a few doors down.

The officers with Vector spread out to provide more cover and even as Jaebum takes a moment to glance down the hallway toward Mark’s room, he can already see more officers ready on standby by to keep Mark safe.

“Son,” Vector calls out to get his attention.

Jaebum takes another moment to just breathe before locking eyes with him,

“Yibo’s not the stalker is he?” 

Vector’s expression changes and Jaebum knows the answer already.

“He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time though in my opinion it was fate for if he wasn’t, things would’ve ended up differently. But I know you already put that together.”

“I want to take this bastard down, Dad!”

Jaebum’s eyes are wild and passionate. Shining with determination to take down this stalker and protect his loved ones. Vector can’t help but smile as Jaebum really was his kid. Reaching into his long jacket, he starts to pull something out,

“Do you remember what I taught you as a kid, Jaebeom?” 

Jaebum is confused until he sees the gun his father pulls out and holds out in front of him to take.

“I do. You used to take me out any chance you could to the shooting range.”

“And though we bonded and had some good times, it wasn’t just for that, son.”

Jaebum reaches out and touches the gun with his hand as Vector still has a hold of it.

“Now I’m only letting you borrow this and really I hope you don’t have to use it since you have the police force and me here. But Jaebeom, if the moment comes and you have to use it, don’t hesitate. You do what it takes to protect yourself and Mark first and deal with the aftermath when it's over.” 

Jaebum takes in his father’s words before Vector lets go of the gun and Jaebum slips it into the back of pants with his shirt and the hoodie his friends went and got him to cover it.

“Thank you,” Jaebum says as he means it.

His father gives him a loving smile before pulling his son into a warm embrace,

“Just don’t tell your Mother.”

Jaebum ends up chuckling a bit at that before things get serious again once they pull back from the hug.

“Don’t tell anyone else but currently we were using Yibo to try and draw out the stalker thinking he was safe and being desperate enough to try and get close to Mark again...but that was before information was leaked about him being pregnant. Now I believe he’ll get too desperate to the point of no return for stalkers typically don’t like to hear the one they’re so in love with end up pregnant by another man.”

“That’s why all the officers are here,” Jaebum breathes out and Vector nods.

“Your Mother is still at the station looking over everything again to see if anyone missed something as well as the names of everyone that attended the party. Though it’s possible the stalker might’ve gotten in under a different name.”

“We’re running out of time,” Jaebum feels his heart skip a beat as he says the words.

“Not just us. The stalker is too. It’s just gonna be fate to tell us who makes the first move-”

Suddenly Vector’s radio goes off that’s attached to his side,

“Chief, what’s your location?” 

Hitting the button he speaks back, “Hospital in sector G why?” 

“Roger that. We’re coming to you...you’re gonna wanna hear this.”

Curious, both him and Jaebum share similar expressions until they see officers coming around the corner of the hallway but they’re not alone as a woman with no shoes on is seen walking handcuffed with them. And the moment she locks eyes with Jaebum, she bursts into tears all over again,

“I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t know! I didn’t know Mark would’ve been in so much danger…” she gets out before becoming hysterical.

It was Bethany…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you on the edge of your seat? Did you finally get the answers you needed? What will happen now? Where did Kai go? How will the others react? And is Mark back to himself? More to come! Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't ready for this!

“We got the drugs right here. Not only that but the axe was found that he most likely kept hidden in her house for safekeeping,” Wonho says into the speaker of the phone.

“Probably in case he needed to either drag Bethany down with him or kill her and I’m leaning on more towards killing her since he hacked through the bathroom door to get to her,” Jaehyun says as they assess the damage.

“And to think that kid had us going for a moment there,” Wonho can’t believe it.

Kai was the stalker.

“You said that Kai’s brother was on the list right?” Jaehyun asks and Vivian’s voice comes through.

“After getting word of Bethany I searched for it and sure enough I found his brother’s name on the list. It would also explain how Kai was able to get into other parties and be able to test out the drugs.”

That’s right cause all the victims of the college parties were before Neil. And once he started giving Neil the drugs, he stopped spreading it out at college parties as it was never his sole focus to start with. He just wanted to make sure it would work and if he could use it to his advantage. 

“And to think we had a huge fucking clue in front of us the whole time we were there,” Wonho lets out as he’s upset.

Jaehyun shares a look as they both recall the moment Kai’s cat had clawed him,

“That cat was probably given some of the drugs or even fucked with so he would attack. It could even be possible since Neil was on the drugs that he messed with that cat without realizing it. Either way it’s totally Kai.”

“Guy took off before authorities could arrive. A neighbor said he saw someone in dark attire take off through the woods,” Wonho adds.

Jaehyun and Wonho exit the home as Jaehyun takes the drugs and axe with him to take back to the station,

“It’s only a matter of time now. He knows he’s being sought after,” Jaehyun says.

“We’re heading back to the station to drop this evidence off before joining in on the manhunt,” Wonho declares and Vivian thanks them before the call ends and Wonho starts up the car…

Life was boring. Like the same old cycle. Party every weekend. People all around. Girls throwing themselves at you. Drugs left and right. Money came easy to Kai. Everything he could ever want given to him since a child. But that shit got old fast. So fast. His so-called friends were only beside him cause he had money or drugs. Wherever they moved, it was the same old thing. Yoh do you have this? You got that? Can I borrow some of this? Can you buy me that? You’re so and so right? Bruh I heard you got the goods. Never, how have you been? Want to hang out and do something you like? What are your hobbies? I would like to get to know you. Stick by your side because they actually want to. If he threw everything away he’d have no one. No girl would talk to him. No guy would act like his best bud. Even Neil used him. They met at a party actually and at first Kai thought Neil was different. Because Neil didn’t ask anything from him. Just a name. Just for conversation. He was a pretty chill dude. They actually got close and every time it was just to hang out. To have a few drinks that Neil would bring. Never asking Kai for a favor. To help him get a girl or get in to this party. Or for drugs or money. It was nice. Until Neil found the most beautiful omega and took him away from him. Right when Kai was working up the courage to go talk to him and then Neil swooped in and swept him off his feet right in front of him. Throwing that thumbs up over at him with a huge grin on his face like Kai would be happy for him. Fuck him. God, Kai never wanted to lash out so badly as he did at that moment. How much he wanted to snatch that omega away from him. And then that omega kept being seen. 

Day after day Kai would hear about Mark Tuan. Day after day Mark would not only be in front of him but in his dreams. He was so sweet too. Always so kind and polite. Always thankful and helping others. So pure. And so so pretty that Kai had trouble resisting temptation. Wondering what Mark would sound like in bed. How he would look. The things that kept popping up in his head on what he wanted to do to him. To claim him. To make him his. But Mark was faithful and genuinely interested in Neil so Kai couldn’t get any closer than being Neil’s close friend. And really it should’ve stayed that way but Kai couldn’t help himself.

Meeting Mark was like his whole world coming to life again. Every day became exciting. Became new. What would Mark be wearing? What would Mark be doing? What does Mark like to eat? Drink? Do? What time does he normally go to bed? That he wakes up? What are his classes? His breaks? Soon Kai’s whole day became filled of Mark and only Mark. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was worth looking forward to. Only Mark could make him happy. Could free him from this boring miserable life. And the day his obsession really turned dark was the day Neil was venting to him about Mark doing an onlyfans account. Even telling him the name as Neil was jealous and clearly upset over Mark showing himself off like that and how they argued over it. But Kai doesn’t remember what he said to ‘comfort’ Neil or what Neil might’ve said next for the moment Neil passed out after getting drunk, Kai immediately had to go see for himself and he swore the second he saw Mark on screen that he had to make Mark his. And it felt like Mark was. His mind twisting, warping it every time Mark would come on screen like Kai was right there with him. Like Mark was doing this for him and only him. Became his wild fantasy…

Things didn’t go as planned. For Neil wasn’t a problem to get rid of but Lim Jaebeom was never part of the plan. How close Lim Jaebeom had been with Mark before Neil and even during Mark’ relationship with Neil. Lim Jaebeom was an obstacle that proved difficult to get past in order to get to Mark but Kai was determined. He’d do whatever it took and as he looks out the window to stare at the hospital heavily guarded, he knows he’s in there. That everyone knows it’s him now thanks to that bitch being taken there as well. But that’s not gonna stop Kai. He’ll get Mark. He’ll get him to come to him.

“Isn’t that right Mr. and Mrs. Tuan?” Kai turns away from the window to the parents who are tied to the chairs back to the back with mouths bound and fear in their eyes.

Kai’s smirk grows sinister as he takes a step toward them. The cops may think they got him but they don’t know about his several hide outs. His back up plans either. How they didn’t even think to check in with Mark’s parents. But why would they? They’re supposed to be in America. And they were. All until Kai convinced them to come here. Secretly talked with them and told them all about Neil. And then made it look like Jaebum was bad as well. That they couldn’t go to the police about it cause Jaebum is the chief’s son, etc. And that alerting their son would only cause trouble for Mark. So they came over and met up with Kai at the airport. Believed him like suckers as loving parents would and right when he got them into the backseat of his car, he knocked them out halfway through and away he went. Right here where they’ve been for a few days now before the party. For you see, this was the place Kai was gonna take Mark to. This was the place he was gonna claim Mark right in front of his parents and where they’d take off happily as Mark wouldn’t refuse him. He’d do anything for his parents as he’d shown by setting up that account on onlyfans. He’d spread his legs on camera so surely he would for him and when he’d give him a heat inducer, he’d get Mark pregnant and it would seal the deal further. Yes, he had it all planned out until things went sour at the party…

But no worries! He can still fix this! He can still get his beloved!

Taking out his phone, the screen lights up in the dim lit room and his feral grin reflects back at him as he unlocks his phone and goes to send a text message…

“Start over from the beginning,” Vector states as he tries to get her to calm down.

Bethany is hysterical though as one sob comes after the next. They’re in an empty hospital room on the same hallway as they’re trying to get as much information from her as possible.

“What does it matter?! He’s still out there! He tried to kill me!! Kai’s the one you’re after!” 

She balls into her hands as the chain between the handcuffs jingle from how hard she’s crying.

“But I need to know if you know where he might’ve gone. Any hideouts. Favorite places of his. Anything that could help us track him down. I know you’re scared but you’re safe here with us-”

“I’m not scared!” She shouts as she lifts her head from her hands.

Her expression breaks more as her voice gets so small, “I’m scared for Mark...knowing what he went through...how he was almost taken by that lunatic...god I feel so horrible...I would’ve been responsible for not only his life but twins that aren’t even born…”

“Bethany,” Jaebum’s voice calls out and she looks to him.

Jaebum is barely holding back his own emotions right now and it shows on his face,

“You have to tell us...tell me. You owe Mark that. His life and the twins’ life depends on you.” 

“But I don’t...I don’t know anything about him! I thought I did! I thought we were getting closer I...I didn’t even know he kept the fucking axe hidden in my bedroom! If I knew I would tell you! But I don’t! I just know he was the one who supplied Neil the drugs and I was the alibi to help get Neil in trouble. I was the one who made him ‘cheat’ so I’d get revenge for him breaking my heart. That’s all. I knew nothing of the messages. The texts. Calls, dorm being trashed, Neil going nuts at the station, what took place at the party, none of that! I know nothing! I literally just found the drugs this morning and went to him about it as I put things together.” 

“No, you knew something,” Jaebum throws back before Vector can speak.

Bethany’s eyes went wide in shock as Jaebum hit the nail on the head. As Jaebum’s voice grows with emotion,

“You knew this was connected to Mark before this morning but you’re over there trying to save your ass from getting into more trouble! Do you even really care for their lives? Do you even feel bad for the things that have happened to Mark?! Are you really gonna try and save face and be able to live with yourself if Mark ends up being killed? Do you know the lives you’ll destroy?! It won’t just be your life ruined Bethany! It’ll be mine! It’ll be his friends! His family! You think you can live the rest of your life rotting in jail with that-”

“No!” She screams back with tears falling, her handcuffs straining as she jumps up from the bed to get in Jaebum’s face.

Officers are quick to grab her as she struggles and keeps her eyes locked with his,

“I just wanted revenge on Neil I swear! But then I fell in love with Kai like a fool...I fell for him so hard and then I heard him calling Mark’s name out in his sleep...during sex...even saw photos on his phone of Mark...and I know I should’ve said something. Should’ve done something before but I...I thought I could change him...could get him to fall in love with me...I thought he was already falling in love…” Bethany cries out, “Is that wrong? To be loved? To want the one you love to fall in love back? I just wanted someone to love me...I just wanted to be whole again…”

Bethany breaks down fully that it takes the officers to strap her down on the bed as she fights them,

“I don’t want to go to jail! I don’t want to! I won’t survive, I won’t-”

Vector takes Jaebum out of the room and closes the door behind him to silence what’s happening. Jaebum is quiet as his expression says everything. 

“You can’t let it consume you, Son,” Vector says and Jaebum nods.

“I know.” 

Jaebum ends up running a hand through his hair before he looks to his father,

“You know I have matured a little since my teenage years.”

“I do know,” his father gives a little smile as he grips the back of Jaebum’s neck in a comfort squeeze, “Because the you back then was a lot more hot headed than the you now.”

Jaebum huffs at that for he knows it’s true.

“Mark told me he tried to take on the entire school one time.”

Both give a smile at that, “You two are really perfect for each other. And I know you two will make it through this. We may not know where he is but Kai is gonna make a move now that he’s running out of time and when he does, we’ll get him.”

It goes quiet for a moment before Jaebum breathes out, “What about her?” 

Vector lets out a breath of his own, “She’s definitely gonna face charges for forging Kai’s alibi and lying to the police but her sentence might get lightened depending on what the court thinks. If we really wanted to, she could be tried for holding back information that led to the events that took place and holding her just as responsible but that would be up to Mark.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “He won’t. Just like with Neil…”

Vector had a feeling of that too. Mark was such a precious pure being that made him want to protect him even more. But before he could say anything further, they saw nurses running down the hall toward Mark’s room. Worry hits them and Jaebum is taking off as the door opens and he can hear Mark is worked up.

“I need to go! Let me go!” 

Jaebum bursts into the room as nurses are trying to get Mark to lay back down as they’re trying to put the I.V. in and other devices back on while the others are trying to help Mark calm down and get the nurses to back off. Mark is not calming down though and you can hear his fast heart beat and his vitals rising until Jaebum is heard,

“Mark!” 

Mark instantly reacts to his voice and cries out for him, “Bummie!” 

Vector gets the nurses to back off as Jaebum pushes his way through. Hands immediately go to cup Mark’s face and Mark clings,

“Bummie. I have to get out of here. I have to-”

“What is wrong baby? What’s happening?” Jaebum is worried and confused.

“Mark I understand completely but you can’t go by yourself!” Youngjae tries to convince him.

“There’s no way you can go by yourself! It’s too risky!” Bam adds.

“No I have to go!” Mark says and tries to move again but Jaebum diverts Mark’s attention back to him,

“Mark, baby, tell me what’s going on.”

Mark’s expression breaks more as fresh tears fall while Jackson is in the background showing Vector Mark’s phone as Jinyoung is furious as they know who the stalker is now and what he’s doing. All while chaos is happening around them as Mark ends up leaning up to rest his forehead against Jaebum’s and closing his eyes to breathe Jaebum in to try and calm his emotions,

“Do you trust me?” Mark asks instead. 

Jaebum softly caresses Mark’s face as his own eyes are closed and he breathes Mark in,

“Of course...always,” Jaebum lets out.

He can feel Mark’s smile against his lips as Mark presses a kiss filled with emotion before speaking,

“Just like I trust you…” Mark pulls back and their eyes lock, “Let me do this.”

Mark’s eyes are so full of passion and trust. Full of fierceness and determination. Jaebum doesn’t know what’s going on but he trusts Mark with every fiber of his being. 

“What do I need to do?” 

“Take me outside.”

Jaebum’s heart beats faster as a gut feeling is rising. As his anxiety of this being a bad idea runs through his head. But looking into Mark’s eyes he finds himself pushing past that as he takes Mark’s hand in his and he nods,

“Hold onto me.”

Mark is soon lifted and koala hugging Jaebum as everyone stops to look at them.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks.

“Taking him outside,” Jaebum replies.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Jackson wails.

“He’s out there, Jaebum. This is what he wants. He wants to get Mark alone and-” Yugyeom starts but Mark interrupts.

“He has my parents Bummie.”

Instantly Jaebum’s heart clenches as he feels for Mark. As he hears the raw emotion in his voice when he says those words. No wonder Mark got so worked up. No wonder he’s ready to go out there and risk his life. Always putting others before him. Putting his loved ones above himself. 

Vector doesn’t try and stop his son as he can already see the determination in those wild and passionate eyes,

“You’re gonna do this?” he asks and Jaebum nods.

“Yeah, but this time Mark’s not doing it alone.”

The others are hesitant and officers are trying to talk Jaebum out of it but Jaebum keeps his eyes locked with his father’s,

“I can protect him. I can protect my family, Dad.”

“You can’t be serious!” Jinyoung looks between the two as Vector nods,

“Tell all units to stand by and not follow.”

“Chief,” the officers are shocked but Vector grows serious,

“Did I stutter? Get your asses moving! We don’t have much time! Lives are on the line here!”

They hesitate but only for a second before some are rushing out the room. Vector looks back at his son. No words are said but Jaebum hears him loud and clear before he moves to head out the door; the calls from their friends for them to come back. The worry and fear heard loud and clear as they struggled to get past to go to them but Vector held them back with more officers…

Photos of Mark walking. Talking. Eating. Photos of him in between classes. Photos of him with his friends. The majority of him with Jaebum. All angles of him. Different days. Weeks. Months as the attire changed. How close he had been the whole time. How he’d been right there without their knowledge. All starting from that party where he met Neil all to the little restaurant right before the halloween party. Kai sent them all to Mark. Every last photo he had on his phone till he finally sent a text,

‘You’ve been blinded by the alphas around you but I’ve never once taken my eyes off you. Let me show you the truth. Come to me outside the hospital. I know you want to.’

And right after one last photo which is of Kai himself standing right in front of his parents who are strapped to chairs behind him.

Like Mark could ignore that. Like Mark wouldn’t react. It didn’t matter if he was scared. It didn’t matter if he’d rather be as far away from Kai as possible. His parents were in danger. They needed him. But Mark was worried about the twins. He’d be putting them into danger too and he knows that but what choice did he have right now? The clock was ticking. But he wouldn’t be careless. And he wasn’t. Because out of everyone here in the hospital right now, Mark felt the safest with Jaebum instead of a hundred cops. Mark could calm and stay focused back at the station only because of Jaebum. He trusts his alpha. He knows they’ll get through this. They will…

The elevator slowly descends as the two stand before the other. Both touching, both wanting the other to know how much they love them. Fingers trying to map them to memory. Trying to comfort and keep the other calm. Trying to let the other’s warmth and aura surround them. 

“I love you,” Mark lets out with such emotion as Jaebum’s fingers run over the back of the collar around his neck.

“I love you too...I love you,” Jaebum pours out his heart and soul before pulling Mark into a kiss.

Would this be their last? How will it really end? Just the thought of the other not making it hurts so much; brings tears to their eyes and hearts clenching painfully. 

“Always and forever?” Mark asks though he knows the answer as he’s already forming a loving smile.

Jaebum’s hands move to rest on Mark’s stomach as his thumb rubs soothingly,

“Always and forever, baby.”

They share one last kiss before the sound of the elevator dings and when the doors open, they’d be right there by the front entrance. With cops already there on standy by as they watch the two head to the doors. As the others watch from the windows as the two exit the building and the empty cop cars line the area. Mark and Jaebum stand there out in the open and wait until they notice a car going by. And as the car passes, they notice a dark figure on the other side of the road. A dark figure in dark attire that slowly approaches with their hands in their pockets, head down so you can’t see into the hood. Mark’s heart beats fast with each step closer the person takes until they stop right before the curb and speaks,

“You have to get closer Mark.”

Mark instantly shivers from hearing his voice. How instantly it made him feel sick to his stomach. Everything in him told him to back up and stay with Jaebum but he knows that’s not an option.

“Come now, don’t you want to see your parents?” Kai asks as he lifts his head and his blood red eyes shine with a glaze.

He’s gone completely mad.

“You better not have hurt them more,” Mark says as he takes a step closer.

“As long as you come with me everything will be fine,” Kai states with a sinister smirk.

Kai smiles at the fear he sees in Mark’s eyes as he knows he’s won. Not only could no one try and snipe him because if they did, how’d they find Mark’s parents? It was already clear in the photo that not only was the father not doing well with the injuries but they don’t know if he had something else up his sleeve. Another trap maybe? Oh, they’re in for quite a surprise as he watches so pleased of how Jaebum is fighting with himself to not pull Mark back and of Mark getting closer, he doesn’t wait and pulls on Mark’s hand. Mark ends up stumbling forward from how hard he pulls. Jaebum calls out his name in worry as he moves fast and takes out the gun that was hidden but as he points it at Kai, he already finds Kai grabbing a hold of something before he’s pulling open his jacket with the same hand while holding Mark to him with his free arm. Jaebum’s eyes going wide as no one had suspected this.

“You sure?” Kai teases before laughing loudly as Jaebum keeps the gun pointed but doesn’t fire.

Cause Jaebum would be stupid to do such a thing as Kai came prepared with a BIG surprise. All wired up and ready to go out in a bang if you know what I mean.

“You crazy son of a bitch,” Jaebum seethes as he takes in the whole vest of the bomb wrapped around Kai’s chest.

“Am I? Why don’t you put the gun down, Jaebum and admit defeat? We don’t want to chance hurting Mark right? Of hurting the children currently growing inside his stomach…” Kai trails off as he lowers the jacket back down as he wraps the arm tighter around Mark who cries out as it applies pressure over his stomach.

“Stop!” Mark pleads as he wants nothing more than to let loose on this bastard but he can’t with Kai holding onto the detonator in his hand.

“Let him go!” Jaebum demands.

“Why? So you can have him? He’s mine!” Kai spits out. “And if I can’t have him then no one will! So try me, Jaebum! Try and take him from me for I’ll blow us both up so fast there won’t be anything of him left to bury.” 

“Then we’ll all go together,” Jaebum states without hesitation.

The way his eyes are so wild and dangerous as he dares Kai to move. As his finger doesn’t move from the trigger as he refuses to let his mate get taken. It takes Kai by surprise as he never anticipated this from Jaebum. But really he never knew Jaebum and he should’ve known from that time Jaebum was ready to take Neil down in the hallway. Jaebum wasn’t your average alpha and he wasn’t gonna back down.

Kai doesn’t know what to do. Is Jaebum bluffing? Trying to mess with him? He looks at Mark who is smiling at Jaebum with such a loving expression as if he’s ready to accept his fate if it meant they went together…

This wasn’t in his plans! Once again Lim Jaebeom is messing up his plans! And as Kai struggles to figure out his next move, he’s taken off guard as someone comes from behind. He’s shoved forward, losing his balance on the curb that he lets go of Mark for a brief second and it’s all Jaebum needs to pull Mark too him. The person who grabbed him, catches him from falling as he tries to grab for the device. Jaebum is moving Mark back toward the door as Kai and this person fight over the device.

“I won’t let you take him! He’s mine! He’s mine! ONLY MINE!” Kai growls as he becomes hysterical and manages to hit the person back.

They fall onto their butt and Kai turns to face them in triumph as he holds the device up in his hand and ready to press the button. Two things happen though as Kai takes in who it is. It causes him to hesitate for one second and it’s all it takes for the sound of a gun to go off,

“Neil--”

Kai’s breath hitches in mid sentence before his body is going down. Neil moves fast to catch Kai’s body and the device before either could touch the ground. Neil looks up briefly to see Jaebum locking eyes with him before he’s lowering the gun and his expression going from serious to other raw emotions as officers are rushing out the door. A few get to Neil and he hands over the device as others are already taking Kai’s body and trying to deal with the bomb. He ends up being moved away just in case as the officers take the body away to a more safer distance as it’s settling in. Neil can’t help but watch the body until he’s too far away and toward the entrance to see. But then he hears Mark sobbing that it pulls his attention back to them and he finds Jaebum and Mark clinging to each other as the aftermath unfolds from such an event…

And as he continues to watch and sees how the two interact. Sees how the two don’t hesitate to love the other with kissing and calling each other’s name before keeping the other close all while everything happens around them…

Neil knows it’ll be ok…

They can all finally move on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did you? hehe


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, enjoy!

Sirens are heard as an undercover car whips around the corner. The ambulance and fire truck aren’t far behind as several other cop cars race with Vivian toward a building nearby the hospital. Slamming on brakes, Vivian throws it in park before hopping out and running toward the building. Other officers are pulling up and racing to follow her as Vivian doesn’t waste time in trying to bust down the door. 

“Move,” Wonho’s voice is heard as him and Jaehyun appear.

They move out of the way and Wonho gives it one good hit with his shoulder and the door gives before Vivian is going inside first. Her gun is ready with officers surrounding the area as she makes her way through the dark building. 

“You think he set up any traps?” Jaehyun’s voice is heard.

“Unlikely with how limited time he had,” Vivian supplied though she took extra caution as she moved through the small building. 

“This is his older brother’s hideout too where he likes to hide the illegal drugs and weapons so I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t booby trap his brother’s crib,” Wonho says.

Kai’s older brother is the whole reason they’re here right now. After hunting him down and telling him lives were on the line and his little brother was wanted for attempted murder and kidnapping as well as multiple other charges, he caved and confessed about any places Kai could’ve gone including his own little hideout near the hospital. And Vivian has a feeling that’s where Kai went…

“Bottom floor is clear,” Jaehyun calls out when the three hear a noise from upstairs.

They all share a look before Vivian runs; ignoring the two calling for her to be careful. Her breathing picks up a bit as she jogs up the stairs in heels; her hand using the railing to propel her forward.

“Mrs. Tuan?! Mr. Tuan?!” she calls out as she makes it upstairs and to a tiny hallway.

There’s a room straight across of a closed door and then two separate ways she can go with doors lining down when she hears another noise coming from her right. Going that way, she finds the noise getting louder and louder until she’s in front of another closed door but it’s locked. She goes to call out to Wonho just to find Jaehyun there first and moves her aside before roundhouse kicking the door. The door snaps off its hinges as it swings open but Vivian’s eyes are focused on the center of the room as she takes in two figures tied up to chairs.

“Oh thank god,” Vivian breathes out as she goes into the room and right to their sides.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tuan I’m Vivian from the F.B.I.” She says to hopefully calm them as she starts to undo the bounds and Jaehyun is helping.

You can tell Mark’s parents are scared and that the moment Mrs. Tuan can speak, she’s crying,

“Please, my husband, help my husband!” 

Vivian sees the medics rushing in with the officers as they work on getting Mr. Tuan onto the stretcher and out the rest of the bounds.

“He’s going to be ok,” Vivian tries to reassure her as she frees her the rest of the way.

She practically collapses into her arms as she wails, “My boy! Where’s my boy?! That mad man told us bad things were happening to our boy!”

Vivian feels for her as she strokes her back in comfort and holds her in her embrace, “Mark is ok too. Everything is going to be ok now. Let’s get you out of here and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Mrs. Tuan nods through her sobs and Vivian helps her to stand as they head toward the entrance…

Currently:

“He’s disarmed!” A swat team personnel lets out and everyone breathes out in relief.

The officers and other swat members are blocking off the whole area around the hospital as they try to keep everyone back. Police cars are still in the way to help keep the place secure as they’re trying to take care of the scene now as news reporters will surely be arriving any minute now. 

Neil watches as they’re loading up the body in a black bag. So many emotions are running through him that he can’t really tell you which one he’s feeling or what one is stronger. But he can tell you that he doesn’t feel remorse for what happened to Kai. He thought Kai was his friend. He thought they were close but that lunatic tried to destroy his entire life and tortured those around him. And Mark…

Neil turns to see Vector is taking the gun from Jaebum before hugging the two. It’s not long before more people are coming outside that are Mark’s friends and pulling him into their arms as they voice how relieved they are. It’s here that his emotions start to become more of certain ones. It’s here where he finds his eyes locking with Mark’s. And as he finds Mark is running toward him he can feel the guilt he had from before washing away as forgiveness replaces it the moment Mark goes into his embrace. He can feel happiness as Mark cries out a thank you,

“Really Neil...thank you...thank you…”

Neil feels those words go straight to his heart and when he looks over to see Jaebum giving him a sincere smile, he knows he’s allowed this moment. So with letting his arms come to hug Mark back, Neil takes the next moment to breathe Mark in. To bury his face into Mark’s hair by the top of his head and voice his emotions,

“When I found out they had called the rehab place to make sure I was still in there last night, I had used my one phone call and talked with Jaebum’s mother for I...I had a feeling you were in danger and I couldn’t help it and had to come running once again,” he chuckles a bit at the end as he recalls what happened from all the other times he came running.

Mark smiles through the tears as he listens to Neil continue, “But I had to come for if there was anything I could do to make it better...to make it right I wanted to do it…so in exchange for helping her she pulled some strings and got me out and it seems I arrived at the nick of time.”

“You’ve done more than enough,” Mark says and Neil can’t help but smile.

“You’re really so sweet, even after everything.”

They pull back and Mark’s eyes are shining brightly as he takes Neil’s hand and places it on his stomach before beaming,

“You protected my children Neil. You saved their lives.”

The tears come and Neil’s breath hitches as his fingers tremble against Mark’s stomach while those words hit hard. He did something good. He was able to atone for what he’d done even though he was a victim in this as well. He was able to do something with his life that he almost threw away. That thought alone of how still being alive turned out to be for the better really struck his soul. And seeing Mark so happy and glowing meant a lot. It's healing. It’s warm. It cleanses him to want to get fully better and keep doing right...It gives him the will to move on and makes him glad that Mark saved him that day.

“I’m happy for you,” he gets out as he’s quick to wipe at his tears and clear his throat, “I’m glad that you have Jaebum.” 

A warm solid body is felt behind Mark who looks up to find Jaebum there before he sees Jaebum reach his hand out toward Neil. Neil looks at it with wide eyes as Jaebum smiles,

“I won’t lie and say I don’t want to punch you still but I will say that I’m willing to end it with a handshake before parting ways.” 

Neil’s eyes light up at that as he takes Jaebum’s hand and they give one another a firm handshake,

“Now you better treat Mark right or I will be there to beat your ass like you beat mine.”

Jaebum grins at Neil’s words,

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting Mark.”

“I know,” Neil smiles back as his words are sincere.

Sirens are heard and it draws their attention toward an ambulance trying to get in. Vector is already out there directing officers to move their vehicles and make way as Vivian’s car comes through first with the ambulance right behind. Vivian gets out and rushes to the passenger side as the door is already opening and a woman is trying to get out. Mark’s breath hitches as he already knows who it is and takes off.

“Mom!” he cries out and she reacts to his voice.

Her eyes lit up seeing her baby boy and she’s trying to move to meet him halfway before being engulfed into his arms.

“My boy!” She cries in tears of happiness as she hugs him back tightly and presses kisses where she can reach.

Mark matches her happiness with his own as they pull back and she wipes at his falling tears. Mark is trying to contain his emotions but it’s futile as he’s so relieved and happy to see his mother until he looks to find his father isn’t around.

“Mom, where’s dad?” he begins to question as worry takes over.

But before she can get out a word, Mark’s eyes land on the ambulance as the doors are opened and they’re unloading the stretcher with someone on it.

“Dad?” Mark calls out as he tries to go over to him but Jaebum and Vivian are there to stop him.

“Just breathe honey, he’s going to be fine,” Vivian says as she can tell Mark is getting worked up as Jaebum holds him in his arms.

“You gotta stay calm for the twins, baby,” Jaebum gently says as Mark clings and eyes watch as his father is taken inside.

“But dad…”

Mark feels a hand touch him and sees his mother trying to provide comfort, “He told me he refused to die before seeing that you were alright so you best believe he’s gonna make it through this just so he can.”

Tears gather in Mark’s eyes as he bites his bottom lip to try and keep his emotions at bay. As nurses come out and want to take Mark back inside to check on him and the babies. As he’s being led back into the hospital with Jaebum right by his side and Vivian helping his mother to get looked at as well. To his close friends that remain close by and to Vector taking over to make sure everything is handled as things are still a bit chaotic. Despite the worry. Despite the anxiety and what took place today. Mark still feels the love and warmth around him. Still feels Jaebum right there. And he clings to that. Latches on and leans into Jaebum to help him through whatever else may come today...tomorrow...or after…

Wang Yibo was released hours after the incident with not only his name cleared but being called a hero for stopping an attempt of kidnapping as well as helping to save the victim’s life. He’s even called strong and kind for working with the police in trying to get the actual stalker to come out when it could’ve cost his own career or life. Bethany was taken to the station where she was eventually charged with time in jail. The much larger charges against her were dropped as Mark didn’t want to press charges and just wanted her to seek help in which she agreed to be put into rehab for the remainder of her sentenced charges. Neil was cleared of all charges and after putting himself back into rehab and therapy, he later ended up moving to America to completely start over and have a new life. Kai’s older brother was charged with distributing drugs and supplying to his younger brother and minors as well as the illegal weapons and unlawful obtaining of C4 that Kai ended up making a bomb vest out of. Kai himself was pronounced dead at the scene and Jaebum’s gunshot that killed him instantly was justified out of protection. 

Days go by and it’s slowly becoming easier. The news is dying down as more events with other people take over and honestly Mark is glad cause he doesn’t have to hear about it anymore. No one mentions his name which is good and he’s more than glad that he didn’t see it happen as Jaebum had covered his head against his chest when he had fired the gun. Mark worried Jaebum would have nightmares but Jaebum is actually handling it quite well and Mark thinks it's because it’s actually over now. That he saw and ended it himself so he doesn’t have to worry about the stalker trying to take Mark from him anymore. That he was able to protect him and keep him safe. And as they would get back to their college classes and finish up college before graduating, they’ll be well on their way to the life they’ll be living together. One day at a time. With little feet running around before they knew it.

A kiss is placed on his cheek and Mark’s smile comes forth as he snuggles closer in Jaebum’s lap. Mark’s mother sits on the other side of the hospital bed as she watches the scene fondly of the two sharing one chair while they all wait for Mr. Tuan to wake up. He’s been recovering for some days now but the doctor is hopeful he’ll wake up soon. And like clockwork, Mark has refused to leave the hospital until his father wakes up and Jaebum doesn’t fight him on this. Instead, he remains with Mark, only making Mark leave to get something to eat or to get some fresh air and a change of clothes and such. Jaebum’s parents make sure to stop by when they can as well as their friends. But they all know how Mark is with his loved ones and knows he’ll go all L.A. gangster if he has to. He already did on one nurse who tried to tell him visiting hours were over. That nurse got removed to another floor not even five minutes later. 

“You think when he wakes up we should tell him right away about the twins or wait?” Jaebum asks as his hand runs soothingly over Mark’s stomach.

Mark leans into Jaebum more as he giggles. Ever since Jaebum found out Mark was pregnant this man would constantly have his hands on him. More so than he already does and always going to his stomach as he loved to talk about the twins. And Mark’s not even that far along yet. He can’t imagine how Jaebum’s gonna get when he gets an actual baby bump going.

“I think you’ll explode if you wait,” Mark says as he presses a kiss to Jaebum’s jawline.

“Hmm, I think you’re right. I already want to tell the world.”

“Just like how you told that one news reporter that they’re not Yibo’s kids?” 

Jaebum presses more kisses to the side of Mark’s face as he tries to distract him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just simply stating out loud that fact when she happened to be standing there.”

Mark giggles away as warmth and happiness spreads, “Bummie you looked right at her as you pointed to yourself while holding onto me.”

A kiss is placed against Mark’s lips this time, “You sure you didn’t dream this?” 

Mark’s eyes shine lovingly as he stares at his mate, “You need another do over don’t you?”  
“No! I just can’t help but love you and the twins ok! You’re mine and the twins are my children, no one else’s. I’ll fight anyone who says or tries otherwise,” Jaebum lets out as he wraps his arms around Mark possessively.

“You know your father was very protective over me when he found out I was pregnant with you, Mark. He wouldn’t even let the mailman come up to the door,” Mrs. Tuan smiles, “And when he found out you were gonna be a male omega, he was ready to take down anyone that would try and bring harm toward you.”

“Taught me how to fight and defend myself. Bought a gun just so he could threaten anyone I brought over,” Mark starts to list off things, “Took me everywhere with him and held my hand no matter what.”

“You definitely got his temper too and I remember when your first word was dada and your second word was fuck.”

Laughter filled the room at that one.

“Is that where your L.A. gangster comes from? Your Dad?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods.

“It’s not just angry, he gets really determined and commits when he gets into that mood like nothing can stop him,” Mrs. Tuan says and Jaebum agrees.

“He’s a very fierce and passionate person,” Jaebum grins before kissing Mark’s cheek to see him smile more, “But I am curious. Mark told me he tried to take on an entire school once but refused to tell me why.”

Mark gasps and hits Jaebum’s shoulder, “You can’t do that!”

Mrs. Tuan is all smiles though, “That’s because someone started a bad rumor about his father and Mark nipped it in the butt right then and there as he got on top of the cafeteria table and demanded whoever started the rumor to stand up and say it to his face. Declared that he’d fight every last one of them if they ever so much as say one more bad thing about his father and sure enough, no one dared to go against Mark as they’ve always seen him as a sweet, shy and quiet person. So you can guess how shocked they were to see him like that. And when we got the call from the principal, his father was racing up there to cuss out the principal for trying to discipline him over it.”

“I believe I took you out to get ice cream afterwards,” a voice says.

Everyone instantly looks to the center of the room to the bed as eyes are open and a warm smile is shown toward Mark. Mark can’t stop the happy tears as Jaebum lets him get up and they watch Mark go to his father’s side to hug him. His father chuckles and it makes Mark cry harder as he clings tighter,  
“It’s good to see you’re still my same boy even after you left america,” he gets out as he lifts his hands to cup Mark’s face so he can get a good look at him.

“I’m stuck between wanting to be mad because you knew better than to come here like you did but I’m also really happy cause you still care about me.”

“Like I would stop. Yeah, I got pissed off that you started that damn account but I was more pissed off at myself because I couldn’t provide and was worrying you and your Ma. But believe me when I say, I’m not going anywhere yet. I still have to be here to watch you grow so don’t think for one second you can keep things from me just because you’re across the world. Or you bet your ass I’ll come like I did...I’ll always be there so tell me next time, son. Don’t hold back.”

Mark nods through his tears before his father begins to beam, “Now if I’m not mistaken, I think I heard Lim Jaebeom needs the talking from me.”

“Talking?” Jaebum perks up confused.

“Yes. A proper talk between a father to son in law for getting my beautiful boy pregnant! You two are still in college. How are you going to properly take care of my son and my grand baby?! Have you been looking for a good job?! What about a home?! And what they’ll need and-”

Mark can’t help but giggle as Jaebum’s expression is scared as Mr. Tuan lays into him and Mrs. Tuan is enjoying herself watching Jaebum bowing and listening intently. Mark comes to the rescue though as he takes his father’s hand in mid rant and places it on his stomach and calmly says,

“Twins, dad. I’m having twins.”

Mr. Tuan stops before eyes are wide and looking at Mark.

“Twins?” he asks like he might’ve misheard.

Mark nods and his smile grows as he sees the sparkle in his father’s eyes, “Twins.”

Mr. Tuan starts to get emotional before he’s pulling Mark back into a hug,

“Oh it’s good to be alive.”

Mark thinks the same thing as he hugs his father back.

It was a damn good feeling…

And to think this all happened cause of Bam’s idea to do a kissing video.

What possibly could've happen right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have two more parts to this. One of Mark going through his pregnancy and them finishing college and Jaebum going public as Def so yes I want to make this a series. The other part is a secret though and would come after the second part. hehe I might work on the other story first or in between. I'm not really sure as I try to just take things day by day. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this wonderful ride that was originally just supposed to be smut with not much plot. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Was that ride wild enough for you? Already craving for more? Hoo boy the notes I have for this story.


End file.
